


King and Lionheart

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Magic, F/M, Good Loki, King Loki, Magic-Users, Manipulation, Slow Build, Teacher Loki, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Преследуемый Таносом, жаждущим мести, Локи выведывает тайные планы врага и решает их расстроить. Вот только для успешного исхода дела ему придется познакомиться с одной мидгардской ведьмой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Преследователи и преследуемые

Стоя у края зубчатой стены, Локи настороженно и в то же время с бессознательным озорством размышлял о преследователях и преследуемых. Это был один из старейших негласных законов мира — поклявшись в чем-то, ты исполняешь обещание, а нарушив клятву, платишь по счетам своей жизнью. Принцип столь же незыблемый, как далекие горы, на которые Локи сейчас пристально глядел, словно мог рассмотреть на склоне крошечные фигуры сбежавших предателей Асгарда.  
  
— Мой царь… — голос Сиф позади звучал непривычно покорно и виновато, но Локи, все еще раздраженный ее промашкой с заключенными, даже не обернулся. — До беглецов всего полдня пути. Тюр уже отправился в погоню с отрядом воинов. К завтрашнему утру все мятежники снова окажутся в темнице.  
  
— И почему же, леди Сиф, ты сама не возглавила этот отряд?  
  
Он говорил, нарочно растягивая слова, как это делал Один, пребывая в опасном состоянии неодобрения, которого так боялись все его подданные. Обучиться ему было легко, а польза оказалась неоценима. Раньше Локи и не подозревал, сколь многого мог бы добиться Один, прояви хоть на толику больше решимости, но теперь, не без стараний когда-то неугодного младшего сына, образ Всеотца наконец наполнялся приличествующей ему властностью. Большинство не смело ему противоречить, хотя, конечно, находились те, кто пытался. Такие, как Сиф.  
  
Впрочем, Локи это даже забавляло.  
  
— Потому что ты назначил меня начальником стражи, Всеотец, — она отвечала после паузы, осторожно, с легким страхом и все же решительно. Какая прелесть. — И как начальник стражи, отвечающий за сохранность остальных пленников, гостей и жителей дворца, я обязана оставаться на своем посту и отдавать приказы.  
  
— Власть заключается не только в том, чтобы распоряжаться, но и в том, чтобы следить за исполнением этих распоряжений, леди Сиф. Это то, чему тебе еще следует научиться. Скажи слово — тебя не послушаются, удостоверься — будешь спать спокойно, и тебе не придется оправдываться перед своим царем в следующий раз.  
  
Не удержавшись, он полуобернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы с удовольствием отметить следы смущения на ее лице. Неистовый взгляд черных глаз, который он целую жизнь назад считал миловидным, потуплен, на щеках красные пятна. Словно они оба вернулись на несколько сотен лет назад, в те дни, когда богиня Идунн еще отчитывала их за кражу яблок из благословенного сада. Уязвленная поимкой, Сиф кусала губы и пристыженно молчала. Сам же Локи отчетливо помнил, как непринужденно наслаждался этим, ведь в отличие от Сиф ему не нужно было проливать слезы над испорченной репутацией. С самого детства от него не ожидали ничего хорошего, а он привык не ожидать ничего хорошего от себя самого.  
  
Наслаждался он и сейчас, хотя были несколько вещей, омрачавших его радость. Окраины Асгарда, кишащие предателями — плод болезненной ярости Всеотца, бездумно бросившего против эльфов Малекита всю свою мощь и поплатившийся преданностью простого люда. А кроме того, и его собственный _преследователь_. Едкая сиреневая Тень, восседающая на троне… Уже давно она накрыла Локи мраком и холодом, словно угрожающие пики гор, а теперь, спустя несколько лет затишья, вновь дала о себе знать слухами, всплесками силы и далеким утробным зовом.  
  
_Что ты знаешь о боли?_  
  
Бездна — вот сосредоточение боли. Есть ли нечто худшее? Неужели? А если и есть — можно ли это пережить, когда уже та боль казалась гранью всякой возможной боли?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы поймали их как можно скорее. Мы должны знать, какие сведения были переданы Муспелльхейму о состоянии Асгарда, и к чему нам готовиться. — Локи покрепче сжал Гунгнир и с ядовитым удовольствием добавил: — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, леди Сиф, что твоя роковая ошибка может стоить нам еще одной войны. Если огненные эттины узнают, как мы ослаблены, новое столкновение окажется неизбежным.  
  
В глубине души он надеялся, что ей станет еще больнее — наблюдать за противодействием, которое она ему оказывала, было так любопытно — но когда Сиф заговорила, Локи понял, что недооценил её упрямство.  
  
— Они были нашими друзьями, сражались на стороне Асгарда много лет. Все знали их. Если бы я приказала посадить их в подземелье, стеречь, как зверей, у тебя, мой царь, появились бы и другие мятежники. Теперь же никто не усомнится в праведности твоего гнева.  
  
— И тебя устраивает цена, которую мы можем заплатить за твое милосердие, Сиф?  
  
Ее плечи снова поникли.  
  
— Ты вправе наказать меня…  
  
— Вправе, — равнодушно согласился Локи. — А пока — останься. Сохрани, как начальник стражи, мой покой, пока я пребываю здесь, размышляя, что нам делать с последствиями твоего безрассудства. На это ты способна?  
  
Когда Сиф поклонилась и неохотно отступила в тень, Локи вздохнул и снова обратил свой взгляд к белым шапкам гор, искрящимся в свете солнца. Совершенно очевидно, что если бы в свое время он благоразумно не предпринял меры, то предатели действительно доложили бы Сурту обо всем, что произошло в Асгарде. И тогда новая война стала бы лишь вопросом времени. Однако раскусить неумелый заговор и переманить на свою сторону связного, было слишком просто — так Локи без малейших усилий смог немного отсрочить неизбежное. Разумеется, рано или поздно сыны Муспелльхейма узнают о вторжении темных эльфов, но к тому времени военная мощь Асгарда будет окончательно восстановлена.  
  
Так он себе твердил. Так себя успокаивал.  
  
_Преследователи и преследуемые…_ За свою длинную и насыщенную жизнь Локи не раз успел побывать в шкуре и тех, и других и на собственном опыте прочувствовал, что временами вторые могут принести намного больше неприятностей первым, чем наоборот. Ведь только они неизменно обладают самым опасным оружием, которое можно себе представить — отчаяние, доведённое до крайности. Распаленное пламя злости и мстительного самопожертвования. Тому, по чьему следу день и ночь идут враги, нечего терять.  
  
Эти асгардские отступники были не из таких. Их отличие состояло в том, что хотя они и знали наверняка, какого наказания ожидать после возвращения в темницы, но были слишком трусливы и слабохарактерны, чтобы попробовать контратаковать. Молча наблюдая, Локи хорошо успел их изучить. Никто из сынов Изена, поджавших хвосты, не был в состоянии бросить ему настоящий вызов.  
  
В то же время и сам будучи преследуемым, он сомневался в том, готов ли встать лицом к лицу против Таноса. Кто-то, вроде Тора, скорее всего, обвинил бы его за эти сомнения в трусости, но Локи больше нравился вариант с тривиальным благоразумием — даже сейчас, в расцвете своей власти, распоряжаясь многотысячной (пусть и слегка потрепанной) армией Асгарда, он бы не сумел противостоять этому безумному титану-узурпатору. Не в одиночку, по крайней мере.  
  
На самом деле Локи уже некоторое время раздумывал над тем, чтобы использовать в качестве инструмента контрнаступления защитников Мидгарда — дёшево и сердито; некоторые из них обладали ценными талантами, а, собравшись вместе и завладев несколькими камнями бесконечности, они смогли бы немного потрепать Таноса. Локи доделал бы дело, забрал камни (обман? кража? он предпочитал импровизировать) и вернулся на трон Асгарда с ощутимой подстраховкой в виде перчатки бесконечности. Тогда, даже если бы его истинное лицо однажды открылось, никто бы не оспорил его права на трон. Как и другие миры, не осмелились бы перечить его желанию некоторого количества завоеваний.  
  
Таков был изначальный план. Локи поморщился. Но в какой-то момент все пошло не так, Танос вновь тревожил его кошмары, и теперь, помимо дел Асгарда, ему, похоже, придётся раньше времени заняться Мстителями — и к этому следовало подготовиться. Прошлый опыт с агентом Бартоном и зелёным монстром показал Локи, что защитников довольно сложно подчинить или одолеть силой. Также и обман — вотчина Локи — не имел над ними власти. Ослеплённые идеалами благородства, они могут попасться только на искренность. Что ж, он в состоянии им ее обеспечить.  
  
— Сиф? — он призвал её властно. Как царь. Как повелитель, и воительница покорно откликнулась — Локи млел от этого ощущения могущества.  
  
— Да, Всеотец?  
  
— Хеймдалль поведал тебе, чем сейчас заняты защитники Земли и Тор?  
  
— После битвы с железным монстром Старка, они отдыхают. А Тор, он…  
  
— Со своей смертной? — Локи едва сдержался, чтобы не перейти на свой обычный тон — что бы он ни говорил, Сиф все же не была глупой, и не зря он держал ее так близко к себе.  
  
— Да, мой царь, — она не отвела взгляд, но ее выдал предательский язык тела — раздутые ноздри и дрогнувшие пальцы на эфесе меча. — Также Хеймдалль сказал, что к ним присоединились новые воины. Но один из них пал в битве. Его сестра выжила. Похоже, что она маг.  
  
Локи ожидал, что последние слова будут произнесены Сиф с презрением — как отголосок ее отношения к тому, чьи так называемые «фокусы» не раз спасали жизнь Тору и троице воинов. Однако ничего подобного он не услышал. Ее тон был ровным, отстраненным, по-солдатски формальным. Дань уважения Всеотцу, потерявшему младшего сына, которого так баловала усопшая супруга? _Или, Сиф, в твоей душе что-то изменилось?_ Рассказал ли ей Тор, как пал его брат?  
  
_«Может быть, тебе даже жаль меня, мм?»_  
  
Он почувствовал, каким напряженным стало молчание между ними — будто она каким-то образом сумела прочитать его мысли.  
  
— Благодарю, леди Сиф.  
  
_Благодарю, леди Сиф, но ты оказалась бесполезна._ Мидгардская ведьма… О ней Локи узнал еще до того, как Хеймдалль успел оценить всю силу ее грядущего могущества. Что за чудное создание, вершина человеческой алчности, столь жадной до мощи, до власти! Люди поистине достигли пределов своей наглости, создав подобного монстра — даже разум Тора для нее оказался всего лишь орехом, который она способна расколоть по своей прихоти. Настолько могущественная, настолько дерзкая, что сумела уловить в потаенных страхах Тора его — Локи — след, который он вообще-то с легкостью скрывал даже от самого Хеймдалля. Она не видела его лица, но зато Локи однажды ночью проснулся от чувства, будто кто-то дергает за нити, привязанные к его рукам и ногам, пытается выдернуть его из безопасного кокона и обличить. Не самый приятный опыт.  
  
Чудное-чудное создание… Сама того не зная, она бросила ему вызов, но дверь в этом мире открывается с обеих сторон, и Локи получил несоизмеримо больше — ощущение горьковатого привкуса ведьминской силы, ее боли, сомнения, увидел юное сосредоточенное лицо, с горящими красным зрачками. Она ворвалась в его мысли вихрем, он в ее — тенью, и это осознание превосходства интриговало Локи…  
  
_«Как ты там поживаешь, маленькая ведьма?»_  
  
Локи недолго колебался, осознавая свое капризное желание. То, что ему хотелось совершить, было опасным и эгоистичным (как и все — он признавал — чего ему по большей части хотелось). В раздумии он поглаживал большим пальцем древко копья, краем глаза наблюдая за неподвижной фигурой Сиф, застывшей сбоку от него под тенью арки. В конце концов, что он теряет? В любом случае, когда-то придется рискнуть своим инкогнито, чтобы узнать о новых защитниках больше — и связь с сознанием мидгардской ведьмы это лишь вопрос времени. Тем более, постоянный налаженный канал телепатии был слишком искушающей перспективой. Что ж, он не станет заходить чересчур далеко… Лишь прикоснется кончиками пальцев, слегка раздвинув полог, и осторожно заглянет за него…  
  
Нить ее силы была яростной и яркой. Закрыв глаза, он сразу увидел ее во мраке. Пламенеющая, она прочерчивала дорогу для Локи так же, как факелы осветили бы тайную тропу, и он незамедлительно вступил на нее, лукаво улыбаясь. Какой бы талантливой ни была эта ведьма, ей еще недоставало опыта — она не умела почувствовать вторжения в свой разум другого мага, так же, как не умела, даже если бы ощутила что-то, поставить ментальную защиту. И как жаль — она возможно никогда этому не научится. Ослепительные умения мидгардской ведьмы некому отточить.  
  
Ну, в некоторой степени он был не совсем прав. Какая-то защита все же имелась — она представляла собой довольно угрожающее загорождение редкого леса, напоминающего шеренгу солдат, вооруженных копьями. Локи остановился у кромки, всматриваясь в огненную ленту, петляющую между стволами. Он взглянет лишь мимолетно. Даже не станет выходить на опушку, лишь поинтересуется состоянием дел, и тут же улизнет — без шума, без единого следа, как он прекрасно умеет.  
  
Предвкушая веселье, Локи шагнул в лес, в то же время отчетливо сосредотачиваясь на холодном древке копья, которое его рука касалась в реальности — необходимый ориентир для экстренного возвращения. Тропа в разум ведьмы дрогнула и заискрилась, словно приветствуя его после долгого ожидания. Локи решительно двинулся вперед, раздвигая ветви. Все вокруг было податливым и мягким, будто… Он напрягся. _Будто кто-то все подготовил к его приходу._  
  
В его разуме зашевелилось ощущение опасности. Что-то было не так. Слишком легко. Остановившись, Локи внимательно огляделся по сторонам, и тут же понял, что насторожило его.  
  
Тропы.  
  
Их было десятки.  
  
Не просто одна тропа — как это было бы ожидаемо для юного сознания, нетронутого чужим вмешательством. От дороги, по которой шел Локи, тянулись множество ответвлений, но не только — другие тропы начинались и от дальних краев леса, словно кто-то грубо ломился в разум смертной, не заботясь о том, чтобы оставить его в сохранности. Очевидно, кто-то побывал здесь еще до Локи, кто-то, кого ведьма охотно и незаметно для самой себя пустила бы, кому и не подумала бы воспрепятствовать, кого-то, чья энергия, следы которой все еще едва уловимо чувствовались, Локи и сам хорошо знал…  
  
— Мой царь? Вы в порядке?  
  
Открыв глаза, Локи набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Его рука, сжимая Гунгнир, немного дрожала.  
  
— Все в порядке, леди Сиф.  
  
_«Ты можешь быть свободна»._  
  
Он должен был это сказать, как истинный царь, не желающий, чтобы подданные стали свидетелями его слабости, но не сумел. Кроме того, ему сейчас не хотелось оставаться одному — знакомое обеспокоенное лицо Сиф возвращало ему уверенность. Мир здесь и сейчас. Спокойствие. Он в Асгарде. Он на троне. Нет никакого леса. Нет пламенной тропы. Нет сиреневой Тени, прячущейся в ветвях…  
  
Легко забыть, каково быть преследуемым, когда становишься сам себе хозяином, но воспоминания возвратились легко — словно Локи снова оказался в бездне. Конечно, все было обманом, и он каждую минуту предводительства читаури преследовал свои цели, но ширма была все же довольно убедительной, а теперь он расплачивался за свое своеволие.  
  
_Что ты знаешь о боли?_  
  
— Как зовут ту женщину, которая присоединилась к защитникам Земли? — Локи постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более спокойно и равнодушно.  
  
— Ванда Максимофф, мой царь.  
  
Он промолчал, осознавая ее слова, осознавая то, что узнал мгновение назад. Пики гор все еще блестели в лучах солнца, и Локи снова подумал об отступниках Изена, неспособных воспользоваться случаем, чтобы нанести ответный удар. Или способных?  
  
— Поймайте предателей и казните.  
  
Воительница не ответила.  
  
— Ты слышишь меня, леди Сиф?  
  
— Да.  
  
«Мой царь», — угрюмо добавил про себя Локи.  
  
— И ты распорядишься, в соответствии с моей волей?  
  
Она вновь промолчала.  
  
— Леди Сиф!  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вот и славно.  
  
Локи махнул рукой, отпуская ее, и Сиф, не дожидаясь повторного приглашения, резко отвернулась. Открытая терраса скрадывала звук ее шагов, но по одной походке Локи мог увидеть, как взбешена воительница. Впрочем, сейчас его это мало волновало.  
  
_Ванда Максимофф._  
  
Он проговорил ее имя шепотом.  
  
И как же, Ванда Максимофф, путь к твоему разуму нашел Танос?  
  


***

  
  
Пахло пылью и цементом. Ванда поморщилась и с трудом открыла глаза, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Ещё пару минут назад они с Клинтом тренировались, чтобы улучшить её боевые навыки, и в какой-то момент Ванда даже почувствовала, что у неё начало получаться — стрелы, пущенные в цель, она успевала остановить ещё до того, как они пересекали граничную линию. Теперь же Ванда лежала среди обломков стен и потолка тренировочного зала, пытаясь прокашляться, и искала глазами Клинта, постепенно осознавая, что же здесь произошло.  
  
_Нет, нет, нет…_  
  
— Клинт? — ее голос был хриплым и дрожал. — Клинт!  
  
_Ох, Боже._ Оперевшись на локти, она апатично взглянула на свои ноги, придавленные небольшими кусками бетона. Ничего серьёзного — с помощью магии Ванда отбросила их без особых усилий, и наконец села, оглядываясь. В зале стоял пыльный ещё не осевший туман, а в потолке зияла дыра с неровными краями, из которых торчали изогнутые прутья арматуры. В обвале наверху можно было разглядеть тренажёрный зал — вернее то, что него осталось: большинство беговых дорожек и спин-байков лежало между обломков.  
  
— Клинт! Клинт! — Ванда попыталась встать, стараясь не обращать внимание на головокружение и неестественную звенящую тишину в ушах. С платья посыпались осколки стекла, а под коленом разлилась такая боль, что ей пришлось перенести весь вес на одну ногу. — Клинт!  
  
Насильно подавив в себе панику, Ванда медленно двинулась вперед, с трудом огибая обломки.  
  
Враги? Кроссбоунс решил атаковать? В таком случае, его люди были бы уже здесь, или, по крайней мере, они бы позаботились о том, чтобы она не встала из-под завалов.  
  
Нет, в глубине души она знала, _кто_ устроил этот взрыв.  
  
_Катастрофа. Катастрофа._ Ей больше ничего не приходило в голову — только это слово отдавалось в ушах. Как это произошло? Ни разу, даже когда она еще была с Пьетро, силы никогда не выходили из-под ее контроля, ей всегда доставало воли сдерживать их. Но сегодня что-то пошло не так, как будто демон сидел в ней, поджидая подходящего момента, и наконец вырвался на свободу, сметая все на своем пути. Не было злости, ярости, просто в одно мгновение сознание Ванды прошила боль — словно осколок стекла вдавили ей в висок, и алые ленты хаоса взвились, как змеи. Это было последнее, что она помнила. Потом темнота.  
  
— Клинт! Где ты?  
  
Никто не ответил. _Ванда… неужели ты убила того, за кого твой брат отдал жизнь?_  
  
Она устроила этот взрыв. Она обрушила потолок, выбила одно из панорамных окон. Она могла убить Клинта. Возможно и убила. Как она посмотрит в лицо остальным? Как оправдается перед ними? Перед собой? _Перед Пьетро?_  
  
Магия хаоса на ее пальцах испуганно заискрилась, но все-таки послушно легла на бетон, лавируя между последствиями разрушения. Она искала его остервенело — не тело, а самого Клинта Бартона. Магией прислушивалась к его дыханию, к малейшему движению, к теплу его тела.  
  
— Тише, девочка, сломаешь мне последние ребра… — отбросив гриф штанги и несколько подвесов для боксерской груши, Ванда с облегчением упала перед Клинтом на колени. Он выглядел не слишком хорошо — разбитая голова, с размазанной по лицу кровью, полуприкрытые веки.  
  
— В следующий раз будем тренироваться под этажом с бассейном — уж лучше вода. — Он слабо улыбнулся и стиснул ее пальцы. — Нет, серьезно, это забавно... Десять лет полевой работы штатным убивашкой, спасение мира от инопланетного вторжения, война с искусственным разумом, страдающим манией величия... И теперь... Сдохнуть под гребаным велосипедом? Обидно, знаешь ли. Это я к тому, что наверное пора позвать на помощь...  
  
Он говорил что-то еще, улыбаясь, хотя по его виску текла не одна струйка крови. Ванда слушала и кивала, улыбаясь ему в ответ, а потом — разрыдалась.


	2. В Афганистан

Все эти три дня, что прошли с памятного обрушения потолка в тренировочном зале, Ванда мучилась не только из-за раненой ноги, но и из-за нестерпимой головной боли. Это было словно наказание — за потерю контроля и слабость, которую она выказала, рыдая на плече у раненого Клинта. Она требовала к себе внимания и заботы тогда, когда сама должна была их оказать. Как и говорил Клинт в Соковии — и Ванда нехотя соглашалась с ним — она в чем-то все еще оставалась глупым ребенком.  
  
Поэтому, когда Сэм Уилсон, вернувшийся с миссии, оповестил Мстителей об общем сборе в особняке — их временном пристанище (которое не было временным для Ванды, Стива и Вижна), она испытала болезненный стыд, и даже думала о том, чтобы не явиться, сославшись на нездоровье. Больше всего ей не хотелось смотреть в глаза Наташе, которая с самого начала не питала к Ванде теплых чувств. Теперь ее обида должна была перейти всякие границы — все знали про их с Клинтом дружбу, и Наташа больше всех прочих имела право на обиду.  
  
— Ты должна пойти, девочка, серьезно, — Клинт сидел в своей комнате с левой рукой на перевязи, и Ванда, каждый раз глядя на нее, благодарила бога за то, что это был не перелом. Этого бы она себе никогда не простила. Что для лучника рука? То же самое, что руки для мага — она лучше, чем кто-либо другой осознавала его утрату.  
  
— А я быстренько смотаюсь к доктору Хелен, и вернусь быстрее, чем ты успеешь сама себя свести в депрессию, вызванную совершенно необоснованным чувством вины, — он ободряюще улыбнулся, и Ванда почувствовала тихую радость — он действительно стал выглядеть намного лучше. Может, ей и впрямь не стоило винить себя…  
  
_«О, кто же сказал, что это не может повториться?»_ — спросил хриплый голос подсознания.  
  
Ванда покачала головой, и улыбка Клинта померкла.  
  
— Нет, ты меня послушай. Хватит самокопания. Самоанализа. Мы знаем, что произошло там, — настойчиво сжав ее плечо, он заглянул в лицо Ванды. — Воспоминания о Пьетро причиняют тебе боль. И долго еще будут причинять. Нет ничего странного в том, что это влияет и на твои способности — все внутри тебя взаимосвязано. Твои чувства, мысли, желания. Твоя боль. И я понимаю это. Ты ни в чем не виновата.  
  
— Даже если бы я тебя убила, то все равно ни в чем не была бы виновата? — тихо спросил Ванда, не поднимая взгляда.  
  
Клинт отпустил ее руку.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что способна убить меня? — серьезно спросил он.  
  
Ванда подняла голову. Она знала, о чем он спрашивал — не о том, достанет ли ей могущества убить его, а о том, найдет ли она силы в своем сердце, чтобы убить того, кого спас от смерти ее брат, даже находясь в помутнении рассудка.  
  
— Я не контролирую себя в такие моменты, — она поджала губы, пытаясь сдержать внезапно набухшие слезы. — Я могла бы сделать это, а потом и не вспомнить. Я не знаю, что происходит со мной. Не знаю. Это может быть опасно. Для всех.  
  
Он вздохнул. Ему нечего было ответить, потому что слова Ванды были жестокими, но справедливыми. Она тоже понимала это, но легче не становилось.  
  
— Когда я вернусь, то мы попробуем взять под контроль твои силы еще раз, — после паузы пообещал он, и Ванде отчаянно захотелось поверить, что у них все получится. Она уже слишком привыкла к этому особняку, к большинству Мстителей. Уходить, означало искать новый дом, новую семью, но не было никакой гарантии, что кто-то еще захочет принять ее.  
  
— Слушай… я не мастер крутых проникновенных речей, — смущенно продолжил Клинт, — но я скажу тебе то, что уже говорил: ты одна из Мстителей. И теперь все просто. Если ты одна из нас, мы тебя не бросим. Что бы там ни было, мы с этим разберемся. Обещаю.  
  
— Спасибо, — чувствуя, что снова расплачется, Ванда позволила себя обнять, хотя чувствовала, что не достойна доброты Клинта. Но больше всего ей не хотелось, чтобы он или кто-то другой снова увидел ее слабость.  


 

* * *

  
  
— Напомни-ка мне, с каких пор ты у нас общий сбор объявляешь? — упав на диван, Старк вальяжно закинул ноги на подлокотник и заложил руки за голову. — Или у нас наметилось свержение власти? Капитан не будет ревновать?  
  
Ванде послышались нотки раздражения в его голосе. Сэм взял пульт управления и запустил интерактивный экран.  
  
— А у нас демократия, мистер Старк. Была, до того, как вы пришли.  
  
— Ты знал? — обеспокоенно прошептал Тони, глядя через плечо на сидящего в кресле Стива. Тот снисходительно улыбнулся.  
  
— Эй, парни, мы здесь не на чаепитие собрались, — стоя за плечом капитана, Наташа выглядела очень серьезной и сосредоточенной. — У Сэма есть важная информация о возможном местонахождении Кроссбоунса, и чем быстрее мы с этим разберемся, тем лучше.  
  
— Да ты шутишь, — Старк сразу смягчился. — Поймаем и сразу в отпуск — этот гад у меня уже почти полгода жизни оттяпал. Не люблю долгоиграющие бесперспективные проекты.  
  
— Поэтому свои костюмы уничтожили? — безмятежно поинтересовался Сэм.  
  
Переглянувшись с Наташей, Ванда поспешила вмешаться, пока Старк не сел на своего любимого остроумного конька.  
  
— Этому источнику можно доверять? — спросила она, двигаясь, чтобы подошедший Вижн мог присесть рядом с ней. — Не мог ли кто-то из людей Гидры попытаться ввести нас в заблуждение?  
  
— Этот не введет, — заверил Уилсон, поворачиваясь к экрану. — Мы вместе служили в ВВС, я его хорошо знаю — он скорее себе язык откусит, чем будет с Гидрой якшаться. Надежный парень.  
  
— Прости, но не тянешь ты что-то на психолога. Аргументы повесомее твоей слепой веры есть? — Старк вытянул шею. — И что ты там возишься? Может по старинке на доске напишешь мелом?  
  
— Там все зашифровано, — процедил Сэм, с силой нажимая на кнопки. — Не болтайте под руку.  
  
— Я склонен согласиться с мистером Старком, Сэм, — хладнокровно заметил Вижн. — Члены Гидры могли обмануть его, заставив думать, что они хорошие люди. Мы не думаем, что твой сослуживец может быть предателем, но предать могли _его_. В таком случае…  
  
— Так, все, детки, примолкли, — перебил его Сэм, отбросил пульт и довольно потер руки. Экран позади него засветился, демонстрируя смазанный стоп-кадр песочно-желтого цвета с неясными фигурами, как Ванде показалось, одетых в камуфляж. — Сначала я выскажусь, а потом вы зададите вопросы, если они еще останутся, — он многозначительно взглянул на Вижна, а потом на Тони.  
  
— Жги, — последний поднял большой палец. — Надеюсь, это стоит того свидания с Пеппер, которое ты мне обломал.  
  
— Потом скажете ей, что опять спасли мир, и она вас быстро простит, — Сэм повернулся к экрану и раскрыл геополитическую карту мира. — А теперь, леди и джентльмены, опишу ситуацию вкратце, чтобы никого не удивили скоропалительные выводы простого черного парня. Кто-то из вас должен был слышать, что сейчас через Афганистан прокладывается линия электропередачи, предназначенная для оттока избытка электроэнергии в Пакистан. Проект крупный, перспективный, в свое время даже лоббировался нашим Госдепартаментом, и, чего греха таить, кое-кому из тех, кто шиковал на режиме Талибана, этой ой как не по душе. Оно и понятно, — он кивнул на карту. — Наше правительство хочет создать свой рынок электроэнергии в Центральной Азии, а это значит, Афганистан окончательно станет независимым демократическим государством с серьезной поддержкой.  
  
— Ты случайно Гарвард не заканчивал? — ворчливо вставил Тони. — Они там все тоже очаровательно болтливы. Ближе к делу нельзя?  
  
Наташа пихнула его в плечо.  
  
— Эй! Больно вообще-то.  
  
Сэм закатил глаза, но оставил выходку Старка без комментариев и спокойно продолжил.  
  
— В общем, _если ближе к делу_ , вчера при прокладке электропередачи, неподалеку от Кабула — столицы Афганистана, несколько исламских радикалов с окраин совершили нападение на рабочих. Положили кучу гражданских, — он сделал паузу. — И все-таки их поймали. Местные жители сами расправились с талибами… Совершили… Совершили самосуд. При этом, под пытками, кое-кто из боевиков сказал при этом одну очень интересную вещь — якобы грязные собаки и предатели республики верят американцам, вот только зря. И в Штатах у священного Талибана есть много друзей, которые заставят трусов поплатиться. Он говорил об оружии, которое уничтожит всех людей в стране за короткий срок.  
  
— Биоген, — тихо резюмировала Наташа.  
  
— Точняк, — согласился с ней мигом помрачневший Старк. — А учитывая тесную крепкую дружбу между остатками «священного» Талибана и Гидрой, можно с уверенностью сказать, что мы напали на след.  
  
— Вроде того. Но вряд ли сам Кроссбоунс сейчас находится в стране. Это было бы слишком легко и слишком хорошо. Возможно наши сведения всего лишь начало нити, — хмуро уточнил Сэм.  
  
Стив покачал головой, и Ванда вдруг ясно увидела отпечаток того беспокойства и печали, которые капитан пережил за все время, что они узнали о намерении Гидры применить биооружие. Она знала — он долго винил себя за то, что оставил Рамлоу в живых, ведь если бы агент Гидры был мертв, даже те погибшие гражданские в Кабуле, остались бы в живых.  
  
— После почти полугода тишины, это уже что-то, — наконец сказал Стив, потирая запястья, словно разминая их перед боем. — Потянем за нить и узнаем. Возможно, это наш единственный шанс предотвратить трагедию. Ты молодец, Сэм. И твой друг тоже.  
  
Все согласно закивали, но никто, даже Тони, не проронил ни слова. Казалось, Мстители погрузились каждый в собственные размышления о том, что будет, если он не смогут остановить Рамлоу в его слепом желании уничтожить мир с помощью опаснейшего биологического оружия. Сейчас оно находилось в Лагосе, под усиленной охраной, а Вижн постоянно был начеку, чтобы при малейшей угрозе поспешить на помощь. Но как всегда гарантий безопасности не было.  
  
Они обязаны были остановить Кроссбоунса. От них зависели жизни миллионов.  
  
— Так когда отправляемся? — твердо спросила Ванда.  
  
Все присутствующие резко напряглись — ей не нужна была магия, чтобы почувствовать это. Будто воздух в помещении мгновенно стал плотнее и тяжелее, и мысли каждого обрели плоть.  
  
_«Они больше не доверяют тебе»._  
  
— Вылетаем сегодня, — отозвалась Наташа хмуро; набросила куртку и поправила волосы, избегая взгляда Ванды. — Экипировка. Оружие. Смахните пыль со своих игрушек, ребята, в Афганистане сейчас жарко.  
  
— Свидание, видимо, откладывается на неопределенный срок. Надеюсь, вернусь живым, — пробурчал Старк, поднимаясь с дивана. — Капитан? По дороге изложите план действий? Вы ведь у нас мозговой центр нашего разномастного клуба по интересам.  
  
— С каких это пор мы не просто «идем в атаку»? — парировал Стив.  
  
— Ставки повысились, кэп. Ставки повысились. Иногда я сам себя боюсь — так уж все стало непросто, — Ванда насторожилась, когда глаза Тони нашли ее — его вскинутые брови явно скрывали в себе многозначительный намек. — Я как-то даже начал скучать по временам, когда единственной нашей заботой был божественный рогатый сиротка, недолюбленный в детстве. По крайней мере, у него хватало смелости не прятаться.  
  
— Он был хорошим парнем, — неожиданно подала голос Наташа, направляясь к двери, — любил сотрудничать. Иногда я вспоминаю, наши задушевные разговоры с ностальгией.  
  
— Может, попросим его вернуться? — ухмыляясь, поддержал ее Старк, запахивая пиджак. — Скажем, по обмену. А мисс Максимофф могла бы полюбоваться красотами Асгарда. Выдвинем предложение наследнику престола, когда он вернется из любовного круиза?  
  
В отличие от Наташи, Старк не пытался спрятаться от Ванды, и смотрел прямо, с вызовом. Она не осталась в долгу, заставляя вспыхнуть на кончиках пальцев искры магии хаоса; внутри нее запылала злость и стыд, ведь она знала, что заслужила его нападки.  
  
— Старк, — предупредил Стив. В его голосе зазвучал металл. — Ты по-моему куда-то собирался?  
  
— А у нас тут разве не демократия? — с наигранным изумлением отозвался Тони. — Я просто подумал, что могу немного поиграть в здравомыслящего командира, пекущегося о безопасности команды. Переборщил?  
  
— Подойди ближе и узнаешь, — прошептала Ванда.  
  
— Оу, не стоит нам выяснять отношения здесь — над нами находится лаборатория, так что если мы не хотим получить шестерых Халков вместо одного потерянного, то тебе лучше научиться владеть собой.  
  
Прежде, чем Ванда успела ответить, между ними выросла угрожающая фигура Стива.  
  
— А тебе следовало бы научиться держать язык за зубами.  
  
Наступила тишина. Ванда сидела тихо, боясь шевельнуться; только глядела на широкую спину Стива — стоя лицом ко всем ее обвинителям, он словно бы загораживал ее от всего мира, в котором слишком многое могло бы причинить ей боль. Пьетро когда-то делал так же, но разница была велика. Связанный обязательствами и дружбой со всеми остальными Мстителями, Стив подвергал угрозе свой авторитет. Она почувствовала и безграничную благодарность, и безграничную вину.  
  
Очевидно, все это неприятно им. Новый союзник обернулся проблемой, способной расколоть их на два лагеря. Но последнее, чего Ванда хотела — разрушать чью-то жизнь и дружбу.  
  
— Стив, все нормально, — справившись с собой, она встала, но все же не нашла в себе сил посмотреть на Старка и остальных. — Он прав. Я понимаю. Я останусь здесь.  
  
Она ощутила, как напряжение спало, и Мстители облегченно выдохнули. Она не смотрела на их лица, но могла бы предугадать реакции. Немного постояв, очевидно, в тщетной надежде поймать взгляд Ванды, Наташа ушла, мягко прикрыв дверь — от нее всегда исходило спокойствие, даже в такой напряженной ситуации. Неодобрительно прокашлявшись, Сэм последовал за ней, по пути нарочито небрежно толкнув Старка в плечо.  
  
— О, прошу прощения, сэр, — удивленно извинился он. — Надеюсь, вы не поранились. Я тоже бываю чертовски опасным. Особенно на поворотах, — Ванда со вздохом подняла голову.  
  
_«Не стоило»_ , — одними губами прошептала она.  
  
Сэм пожал плечами, дерзко подмигнул ей и вышел из кабинета.  
  
— Вы тут за кого мстите, а? — Старк всплеснул руками. — Ладно, кэп, может я и переборщил, но не сильно. Я, между прочим, о нас всех забочусь. Из самых добрых искренних побуждений, а вы это, как и всё остальное, не оценили. За чей счет вы все здесь вообще живете?  
  
Наконец он замолчал, последний раз развел руками, показывая, что сделал все, что мог, и шумно удалился.  
  
Ванда вздрогнула, когда хлопнула дверь, и тут же ощутила мягкую ладонь, которая легла на ее плечо. Вижн.  
  
— В нем говорит боль, — проговорил он тихо, и она расслабилась под звуком его заботливого голоса. Иногда Вижн напоминал ей Клинта; его еще более мягкую и менее остроумную версию. — Из всех Мстителей, он человек больше всего — без подготовки, без опыта. А для любого нормального человека такой труд, как вы приняли на себя, имеет разрушающее воздействие.  
  
Она посмотрела в его умиротворенное лицо с безмятежной, нечеловеческой полуулыбкой, и слабо улыбнулась.  
  
— Вижн прав, — Стив повернулся к ней. Он выглядел виноватым, словно каким-то образом обязан был оправдываться за поведение Старка. — Тони слишком завяз во всем этом, и он многое пережил. Не принимай его обиду всерьез. Отдохнет в Афганистане, одумается… Не извинится, конечно, но станет терпимее, особенно, если с Пеппер помирится, — он робко улыбнулся, но в его глазах она разглядела ту же убежденность, что и у остальных. — И все же, тебе лучше остаться здесь. База не должна пустовать. Кроме того, в любую минуту могут вернуться Тор или Бартон. Лучше, чтобы их кто-то здесь встретил. И насчет биогена, — Стив кивнул в сторону андроида, — Вижна могут вызвать в Лагос, и тогда ты останешься здесь за хозяйку или, при необходимости, отправишься следом за ним, чтобы оказать поддержку. У вас обоих важная миссия здесь. Не менее важная, чем у нас в Афганистане. Мы можем напасть на ложный след, а Кроссбоунс отправится в Нигерию, и тогда, наши самые сильные козыри, остановят его. Я могу на вас надеяться?  
  
Ванда заколебалась.  
  
— Я не думаю, что мне вообще следует…  
  
— Ты можешь, капитан, — вмешался Вижн. — Ты можешь рассчитывать на нас.  
  
— Спасибо, Вижн, — Ванда закатила глаза. — Это именно то, что я _наверное_ хотела сказать.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — безмятежно ответил Вижн.  
  
Атмосфера немного разрядилась, и в конце концов, она согласилась с ними, а потом, удволетворенные ее покорностью, они ушли.  
  
Ванда повернулась лицом к экрану, где все еще висел кадр видео, которое Сэм не стал проигрывать. Размазанные силуэты военных выглядели тревожно.  
  
— Воспроизвести, — глухо приказала она, и кабинет оглушил громкий звук экспрессивной незнакомой речи.  
  
Пятеро мужчин, по виду местные жители Афганистана, крепко держали стоящего на коленях связанного боевика. Его сползшая с загорелого лица арафатка была вся в алых пятнах, а нос и скулы превратились в сплошное месиво из плоти, песка и крови. Было видно, что он дышал хрипло и тяжело; на песке, позади людей, лежали несколько разряженных винтовок и край тела, чья экипировка напоминала форму американских солдат.  
  
Они кричали что-то ему в лицо, дергая за волосы. Кто-то из кабульцев даже плюнул на него, и только потом, до этого молчавший, талиб закричал.  
  
Ванда не знала языка, на котором он говорил, но могла догадываться. В звуках, которые остервенело издавал пленник, брызгая слюной, не было ничего хорошего — он вопил о смерти, о муках, о том, что ждет человечество очень скоро. Это не нужно было переводить. Обняв себя за плечи, она с тревогой слушала его ужасные угрозы.  
  
Они собирались убить всех, и Ванда уже была не в силах помешать этому. Она сама превратилась в бомбу замедленного действия.


	3. И на зов твой приду

_Зов ягнят, матерей их ответ_  
_Летним утром ласкают твой слух._  
_Стадо знает: опасности нет,_  
_Ибо с ним его чуткий пастух._  
  
_Уильям Блейк_

  
  
  
Локи должен был признать, что у мидгардской ведьмы была потрясающая фантазия. Кое в чем не было ее заслуги — видения шли из бессознательного, но иногда среди вакхического тумана, Ванда Максимофф внезапно формировала интерпретации своего прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Это было интересно. Не пророчествование, но нечто похожее — возможности, сырые метафоры, переложение текущих жизненных обстоятельств на абстрактные образы. Немного понаблюдав эти феномены, Локи предположил, что так ее мутировавший мозг пытался наладить баланс между внезапно обрушившимся на смертную могуществом и ее хрупкой психикой.  
  
Такая искусная гибкость — как физическая, так и духовная, не могла его не восхитить.  
  
Он не корил себя за то, что поддался искушению заглянуть в мысли Ванды Максимофф. И в его голове даже постепенно начал формироваться план, как можно было обратить риски, на которые он пошел, себе во благо. Отныне, занимаясь государственными делами, привечая послов, Локи постоянно размышлял о том, как лучше всего распорядиться открывшимися возможностями. Проигнорировать их? Сделать вид, что он ничего не заметил? Это было бы чрезмерно благоразумно и милосердно (не его стиль), да и привычки Локи предполагали использование всяких благоприятных обстоятельств в собственных интересах. Никогда нельзя сказать, что может пригодится тебе сегодня или завтра, а что через несколько месяцев спасёт жизнь. Так, теперь он имел в своём распоряжении всегда открытую дверь в разум той, что несколькими магическими всплесками могла уничтожить половину его врагов — совсем не плохо, если подумать. Наконец-то удача повернулась к нему лицом.  
  
Конечно, если он подойдет к делу с умом.  
  
В первую очередь следовало подумать о Таносе и удостовериться, что тот не сумеет обнаружить вмешательство Локи. С этим не было проблем. Став властелином Асгарда, Локи получил в свое полное распоряжение такое количество магических артефактов, что хватило бы на целый отряд элитных магов. Некоторые из этих полезных вещиц прекрасно подошли для целей Локи, и даже более того, они обладали поистине чудесным достоинством — сами же не оставляли следа. Так древний заговор мог бы скрыть Локи в реальном мире, сделать его невидимым, уничтожить его запах, стереть любые воспоминания о нем. Таким он был и в предсознании Ванды Максимофф — невидимкой. Никем.  
  
Впрочем, очень наблюдательным Никем.  
  
И все же каким бы проницательным Локи ни оставался, он пока не сумел понять причину, по которой Танос так легко проложил свои тропы. Какова была их связь с Вандой Максимофф? Откуда титан вообще узнал о ней? И почему посчитал достойной своих трудов? Другой, не менее важный вопрос, заключался в том, какой потенциал разглядел в ней и как скоро собрался им воспользоваться. В последнем Локи по крайней мере мог полагаться на свой собственный опыт — планируя завоевание Мидгарда, титан неспешно собирал армии, изучал сведения о Тессеракте и день за днем мучил Локи на предмет его преданности. Теперь же, когда Танос понял, что защитники Мидгарда способны оказать ему реальное сопротивление, он будет еще осторожнее.  
  
Локи был осторожен не меньше. Его терзали противоречивые сомнения, раздражала Сиф (о чем он ей не преминул сообщить), постоянно маячившая где-то поблизости. Он уже начал жалеть, что позволил ей выслужиться, намереваясь держать самых опасных врагов у трона — ее внезапно пробудившаяся покорность и беспрекословное подчинение вызывали в душе какое-то странное чувство. Даже когда он откровенно издевался над ней, отчитывая за малейшую провинность, она принимала это смиренно, и лишь позволяла себе немногословные замечания. И он бесился, когда они оказывались чересчур здравыми.  
  
— Послезавтра в полдень отступники Изена будут казнены, — говорил он ей, восседая на троне — облеченный властью и требующий беспрекословного подчинения.  
  
Она не спорила с ним.  
  
— Да, мой царь, — и она поднимала голову, испытующе глядя на него. — И я хотела доложить вам кое о чем.  
  
— О чем же? — нехотя спрашивал Локи, зная, что никаких хороших вестей Сиф принести не может.  
  
— В Идалире зреет бунт.  
  
Он буравил ее ненавистным взглядом, ожидая продолжения, но Сиф благоразумно молчала. Плоть Имира! И двергу было бы ясно, что родина сынов Изена будет бунтовать против их казни, но Сиф все равно решила донести до него эту мысль.  
  
— Во время вторжения было слишком много смертей, Всеотец, не разумно ли будет сейчас проявить милосердие…  
  
Он бы проявил, если бы только она не заставляла его сделать это.  
  
Видения Ванды и ее покладистость были отдохновением для Локи. В этом мире, в отличие от Асгарда — он властвовал скрытно, но уверенно, со сладкой горечью вспоминая те времена, когда ему приходилось изощряться, чтобы получить свое. В реальном мире, прячаясь под маской Одина, он также делал нечто подобное, и все же взгляды подданых были прикованы к нему, связывали его ожиданиями и угрозой разочарований. Здесь же, в сознании Ванды Максимофф, он не был связан ничем и не связывал никого — лишь наблюдал, ведая все укромные уголки смертного разума, распоряжаясь воспоминаниями и проглядывая их, словно картинки в старых запыленных фолиантах. Ванда Максимофф для него был вся как на ладони. Перед сном он мог раскрыть ее мысли, чтобы развлечь себя какой-нибудь историей.  
  
Довольно быстро он удостоверился в том, что ее жизнь не была легкой, как и у большинства Мстителей (его это не волновало), а некоторые воспоминания слишком болезненными, чтобы мозг не пытался их блокировать. Так невозможно было обнаружить источник пламенеющей обиды на Тони Старка или разглядеть тот период жизни Ванды Максимофф, во время которого она получила свой дар. Там, продираясь через хаотические завихрения магии, он видел только боль, страдание и бездонный ужас, который до сих пор отравлял существование смертной. Ужас этот, как Локи догадывался, был неразрывно связан с неспособностью женщины полностью контролировать приобретенные навыки. Это напоминало ему о том времени, когда он сам, будучи одаренным мастером иллюзий, тренировался обуздывать хаос, воцарившийся в его душе. Но рядом с ним всегда была Фригга. Ванда Максимофф не имела наставника, потеряла брата — единственный щит ее безумия, и она страдала.  
  
_Страдание ее было необъятным._ Как глубокий колодец — Локи заглядывал в него и у него кружилась голова. От понимания, от восторга. Он видел эту бездну мук так ярко, так четко, и изумлялся, что Танос не видел ее. Оружие против Мстителей лежало у него под носом, а узколобый чужак довольствовался ехидными нашептываниями, на которые смертная едва ли обращала внимания. Как известно, вода камень точит, но Локи искренне сомневался, что это принесет плоды.  
  
Изучение внутреннего мира мидгардской ведьмы поглотило все его существо. Локи и не помнил, когда в последний раз был так бурно чем-то увлечен — разве что с тех самых пор, когда организовывал вторжение йотунов в Асгард. Все последующее имело горький привкус повинности и оскорбленной гордости, и воспоминания о битве в городе смертных он прятал в глубине своего рассудка так же, как и Ванда.  
  
Жемчужины коллекции — самые важные ее воспоминания — Локи не прибрал к рукам; получить к ним доступ можно было бы только с разрешения самой обладательницы. Кто знает, что готовит жизнь, он надеялся когда-нибудь проникнуть во все тайны, а пока довольствовался скромными изысканиями из прошлого. Детство смертной было радостным, и его он безжалостно отбросил — из этого нечего было вычленить, кроме горных пейзажей Соковии и воспоминаний о ветре, грохотаниях грома в летний вечер, песнях у костра, и… Локи иногда останавливался около этих видений. Сверху вниз он равнодушно взирал на них несколько минут, наблюдая за детскими играми Пьетро и Ванды Максимофф. Их было двое, и, рожденный первым, он всегда верховодил; он выдумывал проказы, и защищал ее, когда приходилось расплачиваться.  
  
А потом она расплатилась за них обоих. Там, у ключа Альтрона. Локи видел. Касаться не стал — сфера с этим воспоминанием пылала, как факельная головня, от нее исходил убийственный жар; можно было опалить руку в реальности, дотронувшись до огня во сне. Столько мощи пропадало зря, а Танос продолжал шептать, ехидничал… Наивный старый дурак.  
  
Теперь ключом Локи стала сама Ванда. Он проходил сквозь нее, как сквозь лабиринты своей цитадели — от самых нежных видений памяти к настоящему моменту, к тому, что ее волновало здесь и сейчас. Всевластие было ему проводником, но иногда он все же смирял его, давая Ванде Максимофф то, что не давал Сиф, раздражающей его своим своеволием. Право на свободу. На тайну. Кое-что он, с изумлением для самого себя, деликатно обходил стороной — в качестве благодарности или в качестве задела на будущее, он не знал, а просто шел вперед.  
  
И в конце концов ее суть отозвалась.  
  
Однажды, на седьмой день, она привыкла к нему, как привыкает земля к плугу; как женщина привыкает к плоду в своей утробе — и раскрыла перед ним путь к настоящему. Сначала близкий его отголосок, но связанный, питающий сегодняшний день — неподвижное сердце Альтрона в длинных подрагивающих пальцах; жертва для мести и для горечи — подношение, с мольбой ослабить хватку страдания. Удивленный и польщенный, Локи принял его, смакуя, и тогда суть ее вздохнула грудью, поколебав стены сознания и враждебные тропы Таноса. Локи протянул руку, чтобы откинуть полог, появившийся перед ним, и увидел то, что заставило его умиротворенно улыбнуться. _Вознаграждение._  
  
Неприглашенный, но обласканный. Он ничего не требовал от нее, как требовал Танос, и все же она показала ему то, что он так страстно желал увидеть.  
  
Сегодня и сейчас Ванда Максимофф страдала так же, как страдала и до этого, но ярость и боль изъели ее душу, оставив только одно.  
  
Локи был предельно ласков — и он сам ведь знал это тоже. _Все знал._ От сжигающей нутро ярости была только одна дорога и вела она к скорби, которую так легко кто-то коварный мог бы использовать в своих целях. Так всегда и бывало, уж Локи-то ведал.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, вглядываясь в свет на поверхности. Протяни руку — и вся власть твоя по праву. _Чувствуешь ли ты сейчас что-нибудь, Ванда Максимофф?_  
  
Ее сердцевина кровоточила скорбью, слезами и кровавым багрянцем — даже здесь, в небытие. Она звала и умоляла.  
  
И в его интересах было откликнуться.


	4. Совет

Несколько долгих секунд Наташа профессиональным взглядом сканировала Ванду, прежде чем серьёзно сообщить:  
  
— Плохо выглядишь. Не выспалась?  
  
Ванда неопределённо пожала плечами, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не в экран компьютера. Не могла же она чистосердечно признаться, что ее головная боль и тошнота усиливались с каждой новой сессией их видео связи, которую неизменно, вот уже неделю, осуществляла именно Романофф.  
  
— Стройка в тренировочном зале заспаться не дает, но я сама виновата, — это прозвучало холоднее, чем Ванда рассчитывала — как жалкая попытка выставить себя мученицей, поэтому она поспешила перевести тему. — Как Кабул?  
  
— Потрясающе, — хмуро солгала Наташа, отбрасывая что-то за камерой — Ванда предположила, что чадру. Хотя режим Талибана в Афганистане стараниями американской армии отошел в прошлое, к женщинам в этой стране продолжали относиться как к личным рабам, заставляя носить эту удушающую экипировку. С другой стороны, для Наташи открывался огромный спектр возможностей — никем не замеченная, укутанная в чадру, она в сопровождении надежного кабульца, исходила столицу вдоль и поперек, собирая для команды ценную информацию.  
  
— Ни одной зацепки? — тихо спросила Ванда, сочувственно думая о Стиве, который наверняка сейчас больше всех остальных огорчен их неудачами.  
  
Расчесывая пальцами волосы, поблекшие от афганского песка, Наташа рассеянно покачала головой.  
  
— Выкурили остатки Талибана из городской черты вчера вечером. Джалалабад чист, но боевики к Кроссбоунсу не имеют никакого отношения. Возможно, они просто поймали где-то слух, может, в Пакистане, где у Гидры есть база… Я не знаю.  
  
— А Сэм?  
  
— От его приятеля ни слова.  
  
— Думаешь, это их план? Отвлечь наше внимание?  
  
Наташа снисходительно улыбнулась.  
  
— Не знаю, правда, не знаю. Я ведь всего лишь шпион, ведьма у нас здесь ты.  
  
В этих словах не было насмешки, но Ванда все равно почувствовала себя так, будто кто-то сжал пальцы на ее горле.  
  
— Да, ведьма, которая и сама себя убить способна. На большее, видимо, я не гожусь, — прошептала она быстрее, чем успела себя остановить. — Прости насчет Клинта. Прости.  
  
— Клинт большой мальчик, и должен быть готов ко всему, — помедлив, ответила Романофф. — Знаешь, перед отъездом мы немного поспорили на твой счет, но… Я считаю, в итоге он прав, что верит в тебя. Не каждый смог бы пережить то, что ты пережила, и остаться в своем уме… Поверить людям снова, — она подняла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на Ванду. — Простить Старка. Помочь нам. Не знаю, как бы я поступила на твоем месте. Это непростой выбор. Хорошо, что Клинт заботится о тебе.  
  
— Да, и я прекрасно ему за доброту отплатила, — она не позволила ноткам горечи прозвучать в ее голосе. Сухая констатация факта.  
  
— Ты не виновата, — возразила Наташа. Легкие помехи исказили экран, и Ванда не смогла понять, насколько искренне это было сказано, но похоже, что Романофф ухмыльнулась. — У Клинта слишком развит родительский инстинкт, и раньше на работе ему не удавалось его удовлетворять, а теперь появилась ты. Дай ему почувствовать себя нужным.  
  
Ванда почувствовала, как вместо благодарности ею овладело раздражение. Они пытались ее утешить, замалчивая правду, маскируя ее красивыми словами, но что насчет того, о чем они все боялись говорить вслух?  
  
— Главное, чтобы он не почувствовал себя мертвым, — мрачно отозвалась она. Мудрее было бы сменить тему, но Ванда вдруг поняла, что находит какое-то извращенное наслаждение в том, чтобы напоминать членам команды и себе о той разрушающей силе, что спала внутри нее.  
  
Наташа долго молчала, гипнотизируя веб камеру. Издержки репутации — в каждом ее действии сквозил намек на попытку применить шпионские навыки к собеседнику. И теперь молчание Романофф было даже слишком красноречивым. Ванда поежилась, жалея, что ненадолго позволила выйти на поверхность своим истинным чувствам. Никому не понравится, когда его дразнят, напоминая о затаившейся угрозе.  
  
«Я могу с легкостью убить вас всех», — вот что она фактически сказала.  
  
Когда Наташа заговорила, ее тон был куда более отстраненным и холодным.  
  
— Конечно, все серьезно, — наконец произнесла она. — И хорошо, что ты это осознаешь — правда в том, что рано или поздно тебе придется научиться контролировать свои возможности, иначе всегда будешь оставаться за бортом. Сейчас…  
  
Интересно, подумала Ванда, сжимая губы, что же Наташа скажет? Только ленивый не дал ей совет после случившегося. Все почему-то считали, что они лучше знают, как она должна теперь жить, что должна делать со своим безумием. Никому не приходило в голову спросить о ее собственным желаниях.  
  
— Сейчас… — осторожно продолжила Наташа, — у тебя есть шанс доказать, что ты взрослая девочка и можешь взять на себя ответственность и оправдать ожидания, — ее лицо стало непроницаемым и жестоким. — Кабул пустышка. Мы здесь теряем время. Я уже сказала об этом Сэму, он считает, что его приятель не мог нас подвести, но я чувствую, что это ловушка. Ты и Вижн — будьте начеку. В любой момент может выясниться, что Кроссбоунс готовит операцию по захвату биогена. Если его боевики пересекут границу Нигерии, от наших связных поступит сигнал — и сразу же отправляйтесь в Лагос. Мы следом.  
  
— Так в чем совет? — растерянно спросила Ванда.  
  
На губах Наташи впервые за их разговор появилась настоящая улыбка.  
  
— Если не можешь контролировать свою силу, просто направь ее на того, о ком никто не будет сожалеть.


	5. Агент шестого уровня

Операция в Кабуле проходила даже чересчур мирно — ни вечером, ни на следующее утро Наташа больше не выходила на связь, а, значит, сообщить ей было нечего.  
  
Бессмысленное ожидание, которое могло стоить жизни десяткам людей, убивало. Пытаясь быть хоть в чем-то полезной, Ванда то и дело вяло размышляла о деле, пролистывая изъятое из архивов Гидры досье на Брока Рамлоу, ныне известного как Кроссбоунс. Многолетняя образцовая служба в Щ.И.Т.е, неоднократные миссии в составе оперативной группы У.Д.А.Р., наравне с Капитаном Америка и агентом Романофф… Оставалось только восхищаться стальными нервами Рамлоу и его актерским талантом — за столько времени он ничем не выдал себя, исправно играя роль надежного коллеги и бравого солдата. И даже Стив поверил ему.  
  
Последнее больше всего волновало Ванду. Каким же надо быть человеком, чтобы, сражаясь бок о бок с капитаном, остаться равнодушным ко всему, что он делает, что защищает? Рамлоу был критически близок к инициативе Мстителей, но остался верен Гидре — какую цель она давала ему? Он не мог — простой оперативник — надеяться на высокий пост; тестовые результаты отрицали в его характере наличие честолюбия в принципе. Брок Рамлоу был всего лишь солдатом, слепым оружием Гидры… Но что привлекло его в ней?  
  
Ванде почему-то казалось, что это очень важно узнать. Не для Мстителей. Просто она _сама_ должна была понять.  
  
В конце концов, так и не найдя ответа на этот вопрос, она спустилась в столовую и застала там Вижна, с головой углубившегося в чтение. Сначала она даже решила, что он не дышал. Впрочем, возможно так и было на самом деле.  
  
— «Искусство любить», — склонив голову, медленно прочитала Ванда на обложке. — Вижн, это что, любовный роман? — выдвинув стул, она села напротив.  
  
Вижн издал неопределенный звук, похожий на возглас смущения — если бы только андроид умел смущаться. Мягко улыбнувшись, он заложил страницу закладкой и положил книгу рядом с собой. Встретившись с нечеловеческим взглядом, похожим на двигающиеся шестеренки в глубине живой плоти, Ванда пожалела о том, что отвлекла Вижна от чтения.  
  
— Нет, это всего лишь… труд по психологии.  
  
— И о чем же он повествует? — стараясь быть непринужденной, Ванда пододвинула к себе кувшин с апельсиновым соком. — Неужели это что-то неприличное?  
  
— Смотря, в каком аспекте смотреть на ситуацию, я полагаю, — она удивилась, увидев Вижна таким задумчивым. — Чем больше я живу и узнаю людей, тем больше чувствую амбивалентность вашей непростой природы. Для кого-то самыми интимными сторонами жизни являются чувства. С такой точки зрения этот труд можно считать, как ты сказала, неприличным, и, полагаю, капитан Роджерс посчитал бы его излишне… посягающим на сакральность. В то же время, существуют люди, например, как мистер Старк, которые нацелены на более плотское… — он внезапно запнулся.  
  
Отпивая сок из стакана, Ванда выжидающе смотрела на Вижна.  
  
— Ну так? — спросила она, аккуратно вытирая губы большим пальцем. — Ты не договорил.  
  
— Предполагаю, что ты быстрее поймешь природу этой работы, если сама ознакомишься с ней, — пробормотал Вижн, пододвигая к ней книгу. — На самом деле некоторые места мне не вполне ясны, и я надеялся…  
  
— Симбиотическая привязанность? — пробормотала Ванда, приподнимая закладку и вчитываясь в мелкий шрифт на странице. — Братская любовь? Зачем тебе это, Вижн?  
  
— Интерес чисто исследовательский, — поспешил заверить ее андроид. — Мистер Старк составил для меня список детерминант, про которые, по его мнению, я должен в первую очередь узнать на заре своей жизни, чтобы в дальнейшем не испытывать трудности с адаптацией.  
  
Заинтересованная, Ванда перелистнула несколько страниц. Взгляд, которым Вижн следил за ней, показался ей чересчур пристальным, но не неприятным.  
  
— И в чем же тебе понадобилась моя помощь? — она скрыла улыбку, которая так и рвалась на лицо. Даже головная боль, тревожившая ее с самого утра, отступила на задний план.  
  
— Не то, чтобы я хотел… Если только это тебя не затруднит…  
  
— Договоримся так, — Ванда захлопнула книгу. — Ты задаешь свой вопрос, и мы обсуждаем его, а затем я задаю свой. По рукам?  
  
Обычно хладнокровный, сейчас Вижн изумил Ванду своей реакцией. Глядя на ее протянутую руку, он выглядел… растерянным?  
  
— Предполагаю, что это весьма честная сделка, — наконец произнес он, чинно и осторожно сжимая ее пальцы, как будто она была сделана из тончайшего хрусталя.  
  
Ванда отметила про себя, что его ладонь была абсолютно гладкой и теплой, хотя менее горячей, чем у обычных людей, однако ей это совсем не показалось каким-то гадким или противоестественным. Скорее, процесс познания Вижна можно было назвать любопытным и будоражащим.  
  
— Так о чем ты хотел бы спросить? — она ненавязчиво высвободила пальцы из затянувшегося рукопожатия.  
  
— Да… — он проследил глазами за ее рукой, возвращающейся на полированную поверхность стола. — Да, этот вопрос касается симбиотической привязанности, о которой ты уже упомянула ранее.  
  
— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но вряд ли я смогу ответить тебе, что это вообще означает. Симбиотическая… Это что-то о взаимопомощи?  
  
— Симбиоз в животном мире является определением образа жизни двух различных по виду созданий, которые сосуществуют в одном локальном местообитании, и оба извлекают из этого выгоду, — Вижн задумался. — Это, как говорит мистер Старк, определение _своими словами_.  
  
— Звучит довольно доходчиво, — согласилась Ванда. — То есть симбиотическая привязанность — это когда двое используют друг друга для удовлетворения своих жизненных нужд и выдают это за любовь?  
  
— Почти так, однако в случае животных симбиоз — следствие инстинктов, и животные не могут пытаться извлечь какую-то выгоду из своих взаимоотношений. Они сосуществуют вне проявлений морали, если ты понимаешь о чем я. Но, когда мы говорим о людях… — Вижн бесшумно подался вперед, и Ванда выжидательно приподняла бровь. — Когда мы говорим о людях, то можем предположить, что один из потенциальной пары испытывает лишь потребность в симбиотической привязанности, когда как второй готов… просто любить.  
  
— Кажется, ты и сам об этом много знаешь.  
  
— Я знаю семантику детерминанта, — возразил Вижн. — Но мне непонятно, что за этим скрывается. В этой книге говорится, что если человеческое существо любит лишь кого-то одного и испытывает безразличие ко всем остальным, то именно это и есть симбиотическая привязанность.  
  
Ванда пожала плечами.  
  
— И что же тебе непонятно?  
  
Глаза Вижна вдруг вспыхнули в ярком свете солнца, падающего через французские окна. Голубой, красный, фиолетовый… Полная палитра оттенков, словно перед ней внезапно возник космический туман с фотографий телескопа Хаббл. Это зрелище заворожило Ванду.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, — отчетливо проговорил Вижн, наклоняясь к ней так, будто хотел раскрыть какой-то секрет, — что если… это человеческое существо по своей природе просто не способно любить никого больше? Только одного человека? Разве мы не можем назвать это эгоизмом или желанием получить выгоду?  
  
— Я думаю, — мягко сказала Ванда, — что тебе нужно получше изучить амбивалентность. Почему ты считаешь, что симбиотическая привязанность это в любом случае плохо?  
  
— А разве нет? Разве в человеческом понимании стремление к выгоде не порочно по своей сути?  
  
— Да, но что если смысл твоей привязанности в том, что ты хочешь понять, каково быть любимым, хочешь узнать смысл этого _детерминанта_ и просто научиться чувствовать? Можно это назвать одной из разновидностей эгоистичного желания?  
  
— Кажется, да, — несмело ответил Вижн.  
  
Она улыбнулась. Так замечательно было видеть его таким пытливым и робким.  
  
— Но неужели это настолько плохое желание?  
  
Некоторое время он молчал, а его разноцветный задумчивый взгляд блуждал где-то на уровне ее плеча.  
  
— Нет, — наконец признал он, — совсем не плохое. Хотя в том, что ты предлагаешь мне принять, есть некий непонятный диссонанс.  
  
И все же он кивнул, словно признавая, что они поставили точку в этой дискуссии.  
  
Ее восхитило, насколько легко и покорно он согласился с ней — достаточно было указать ему путь логики, и Вижн складывал оружие. Ванда жалела, что все люди не могли быть такими. Насколько легко стало бы жить, если бы каждый так свободно признавал свою неправоту и был готов прислушаться к чужому мнению.  
  
Она тихо наблюдала за его спокойной радостью — он казался ребенком, постигшим наконец тайну взрослых. Кто-то, кто его не знал, мог бы сказать, что он выглядел слишком отрешенным, но правда заключалась в том, что Вижн не был бесчувственным, просто все свои эмоции он переживал с достоинством и уравновешенностью. В нем не было бездумной пылкости… Но Ванда знала, что Вижн надежен и всегда будет рядом, если в нем возникнет нужда.  
  
Он прервал ее размышления, потянувшись к кувшину с соком и ее стакану.  
  
— Это мой, — она улыбнулась.  
  
— Я ведь не совсем человек, — легкое выверенное движение кисти. Кувшин в его руках превращался в часть какого-то идеального механизма. — У меня нет чувства брезгливости, я не могу заразиться ни одной из существующих в мире болезней, — он поднял на нее рассеянный взгляд. — Но если ты против по какой-то причине…  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Хорошо, — он заметно расслабился. Ванда удивилась тому, какой чувствительной она стала к эмоциям Вижна, хотя другим редко удавалось понять, о чем он думает. — Теперь твоя очередь задавать вопрос.  
  
— Это касается Кроссбоунса, — обняв себя за плечи, Ванда откинулась на спинку стула. — Ты читал его досье? Понял, почему он присоединился к Гидре?  
  
Вижн нахмурился в своей манере — чуть прикрыв веки и опустив взгляд вниз.  
  
— Ни в одном открытом или закрытом досье Брока Рамлоу, имеющемся в распоряжении Щ.И.Т.а и Мстителей, не содержится информации о том, по какой причине он стал предателем, — андроид поднял глаза. — Я только что это проверил.  
  
— Я говорю не об информации, которой мы располагаем. Я говорю о… твоем мнении. Как ты считаешь? Есть идеи?  
  
На одну секунду по его лицу прошла еле заметная рябь сомнения, но потом Вижн медленно улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо за этот вопрос. Ты предлагаешь мне хорошую тренировку для адаптации — понять чувства людей… Почему они совершают те или иные поступки. Но, боюсь, ты знаешь об этом больше меня.  
  
— Эй, это мои слова, — Ванда предупреждающе пригрозила пальцем. — Отвечай на вопрос.  
  
Ей все больше нравилась их беседа. Давно она не чувствовала себя так безмятежно и спокойно, и даже постоянная необходимость пребывать в ожидании сигнала из Лагоса, не омрачала ее удовольствия.  
  
— Я всего лишь дилетант в подобных вопросах, но могу предположить, что Брок Рамлоу в силу воспитания, личностных характеристик и природной предрасположенности стал в итоге тем, кем он должен был стать.  
  
Она задумалась, осознавая сказанное.  
  
— Имеешь в виду, что как бы он ни поступал, как бы ни старался, он бы все равно превратился в Кроссбоунса? — Ванда нахмурилась. — Откуда такой фатализм?  
  
Вижн поднял руку и легонько коснулся кончиками пальцев мерцающего камня у себя на лбу.  
  
— Отсюда, — пояснил он, в ответ на ее удивленный взгляд. — Нечто внутри меня подсказывает, что любая дорога, которую выбрал бы Брок Рамлоу, закончилась для него фатально. Тяжелое детство. Юношеские стычки с представителями закона. Всю жизнь он искал, как выплеснуть в мир свою злость и агрессию. Ничего другого не могло с ним случиться — если бы он не воспользовался возможностями, которые ему предложила Гидра, он бы нашел другой путь.  
  
— А как же амбивалентность? — она начинала раздражаться. — Человек не может быть только злом или только добром. Если бы мы знали, что Рамлоу из себя представляет…  
  
— То, что? — спокойно перебил ее Вижн. — Думаешь, мы смогли бы его перевоспитать?  
  
— Мы могли бы просто… Я не знаю, — она всплеснула руками в растерянности. — Понять его, например?  
  
— Понять, чтобы проникнуться жалостью? Но единственное, что мы должны сделать — устранить Брока Рамлоу, Кроссбоунса, и защитить биоген. Защитить людей.  
  
Опять этот воспитательный тон. Ванда и сама не понимала, чего она хочет, зачем допытывается? Что ей даст это бессмысленная защита преступника, который при первом удобном случае выпустит в нее обойму?  
  
— А ты или я… — она неопределенно дернула головой — боль в висках возвращалась. — Кто из нас Добро и Зло? Что если я, как Рамлоу, что бы ни делала — все равно стану тем, кем _должна_ стать?  
  
Вижн склонил голову, сам того не осознавая, один в один повторив отстраненную подозрительность Наташи.  
  
— Что заставило тебя думать, будто…  
  
Не договорив, Вижн повернул голову в направлении холла. Проследив за его взглядом, Ванда увидела рослого рыжеволосого человека в строгом черном костюме. Смущенный, он явно был не в восторге, что прервал их разговор, почти превратившийся в дискуссию на повышенных тонах.  
  
— Добрый день, я… — он неловко почесал затылок, — я, наверное, не вовремя, простите…  
  
— Кто вы такой? — неожиданно сурово спросил Вижн, поднимаясь с места.  
  
Ванда была готова поспорить, что он едва сдержался, чтобы не сменить домашний фланелевый жилет темно-синего цвета и брюки на свой технологичный костюм с потрясающе нелепым плащом. Ко всем незнакомым людям Вижн относился с крайней подозрительностью.  
  
— Ээ… я наблюдаю за ремонтом в тренировочном зале, — кажется, бедняга в костюме даже попятился. — Я — агент Питерс… из Трискелиона, департамент обслуживания… мисс Картер меня сюда прислала. Шэрон Картер, вы знаете ее? Она должна была предупредить вас и мисс Максимофф, что я буду здесь… Я еще вчера утром приезжал, вы не помните?  
  
Вижн продолжал молча сверлить агента взглядом.  
  
— Вижн? — Ванда осторожно встала рядом с ним. — Все нормально?  
  
Он вздрогнул, когда она предупреждающе сжала его кисть и заставила повернуться к ней.  
  
— Да, мисс Картер… — нерешительно прошептал Вижн. Камень в стальной оправе вспыхнул медово-золотистым светом, но в глубине его Ванде на секунду померещился пронзительно синий оттенок, который тут же погас.  
  
— Шэрон предупреждала тебя?— настороженно спросила Ванда, глядя то на застывшего в недоумении агента Питерса, то на Вижна. — Действительно?  
  
Вижн неторопливо кивнул, накрывая ладонью ее руку, державшую его запястье.  
  
— Конечно, — его голос окреп, и он улыбнулся Ванде своей обычной сдержанной улыбкой. — Не понимаю, как я мог это забыть. Мисс Картер предупреждала, что строительные работы на третьем и четвертом этаже будут проходить под присмотром агентов, которых она направит к нам. Все в порядке.  
  
Словно в подтверждение этих слов, Ванда ощутила легкое пожатие его пальцев. Синтетический симулякр был намного более нежным, бархатным и в то же время прочным, чем обычная человеческая кожа — о чем она и раньше знала. Но именно сейчас ее внезапно смутило это осознание.  
  
Она с неохотой отстранилась от Вижна.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели, агент Питерс?  
  
Может, ее тон прозвучал не так приветливо, как ей хотелось, но она должна была признать, что, подобно Вижну, не слишком любила, когда в мирное течение жизни особняка вмешивались незнакомцы. Само их присутствие раздражало, словно несло в себе нечто враждебное. Особенно остро это чувствовалось в последние дни. Будучи уязвимой и одновременно опасной для окружающих, Ванда старалась свести общение с окружающим миром к необходимому минимуму.  
  
«Но он здесь по твоей вине», — строго сказала она сама себе. — «Будь с ним повежливее. У правительственного агента есть дела поважнее, чем разбирать твой бардак».  
  
Агент Питерс смущенно прокашлялся.  
  
— Вообще-то, я просто хотел попросить у вас стакан воды. Жара ужасная… А уж там… — он показал пальцем наверх, имея в виду третий и четвертые этажи, — пыль, грязь, пот, запах… Будь моя воля, я бы окатил этих парней из шланга, но, боюсь, это запрещено конвенцией, — агент Питерс осекся. — Ээ... в общем, просто стакан воды, если вам не сложно.  
  
«Слишком многословный», — отметила Ванда.  
  
Мельком взглянув на Вижна, отступившего с книгой в руках к окну, она пересекла столовую и достала с верхней полки холодильника бутылку воды. Прохладная пластмасса приятно покалывала ладонь.  
  
Прежде, чем Ванда успела закрыть дверцу и подойти к агенту Питерсу, он сам оказался возле нее и облокотился о стену. Вблизи его рыжие волосы оказались более блеклыми, а рост выше — Ванда доставала ему едва ли до плеча. Ее почему-то снова кольнуло раздражение, и она, хмурясь, протянула ему бутылку.  
  
— Боюсь, я случайно подслушал ваш разговор, — признался агент, но его любопытный взгляд и подвижные брови не выражали никакого сожаления на этот счет.  
  
Ванда еще больше помрачнела, надеясь, что ее реакция будет достаточно красноречивой. _Вам лучше уйти, агент Питерс._  
  
Видимо, это желание отразилось на ее лице, если только он не умел читать мысли, потому что Питерс удивленно расширил глаза.  
  
— Простите, — сказал он уже более искренне. — Я знаю, что информация о Броке Рамлоу строго конфиденциальна, но мой уровень позволяет вам доверять мне.  
  
— Это дело Мстителей, — не без легкого недовольства ответила Ванда. Близость агента Питерса вызывала неприятное чувство, а начавшая заживать под коленом рана неожиданно отозвалась болью.  
  
— Я понимаю, — он поспешно кивнул, — но я вообще-то не об этом хотел вам сказать — не о Кроссбоунсе, а о двойственности… — агент Питерс указал подбородком на неподвижную спину Вижна. — Вы спорили о ней с вашим другом.  
  
— Это тем более вас не касается, — как можно более вежливо ответила Ванда. — Уж простите.  
  
— Прощаю, — он дерзко ей подмигнул. — Вы слышали когда-нибудь о теории двойственности истины?  
  
Ванда отрицательно покачала головой.  
  
— Хватит с меня на сегодня научных теорий, — уже более настойчиво произнесла она. — Да и у вас наверняка есть, чем…  
  
— То, что я скажу, может помочь вам ответить на вопрос, который вы задавали своему другу, — заметил Питерс. — Если, конечно, вы все еще заинтересованы.  
  
Вижна, похоже, наглое поведение агента совершенно не волновало. Шумно вздохнув, Ванда прислонилась к двери холодильника.  
  
— И что же это за теория двойственности?  
  
— Теория двойственности истины, — с готовностью откликнулся агент. Зажав подмышкой бутылку с водой, он принялся активно жестикулировать. — Суть довольно проста. Вот, представьте, существует две планеты, — он выставил вперед ладони и взвесил на них воображаемые сферы. — Одну из них создал единый Бог, как и исповедуют фанатичные теологи, а другая образовалась из пыли и газа, после легендарного Большого Бума. На первой планете люди верят в Бога, потому что он их создал, но им сложно будет убедить в существовании высшего разума тех — живущих на второй планете, ведь они знают, что все живое появилось в процессе эволюции. Улавливаете суть?  
  
— И что дальше? — Ванда выжидающе сложила руки на груди.  
  
— Исходя из всего этого, вы можете сказать, существует ли Бог?  
  
— Он существует для первых и не существует для тех, кто живет на второй планете.  
  
— Верно, — Питерс довольно ткнул в нее указательным пальцем. — Если точнее, в данном случае правды будет две. Согласно одной — Бог есть, а согласно другой — Бога нет. Отсюда и название теории.  
  
— Я все еще не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.  
  
Агент Питерс усмехнулся и сокрушенно покачал головой.  
  
— Простите, я отдалился от темы, — он взглянул на нее и темно-зеленые глаза как будто сверкнули в ярком дневном свете. — Смысл в том, что в контексте дуализма у каждого из начал своя правда. Например, у вашего друга и у вас, у общества и правительства, у Мстителей и Брока Рамлоу, — Питерс хрипло рассмеялся, — у Добра и Зла тоже, если вам угодно. Хотя эти определения довольно забавны.  
  
— Одно отвергает другое… — начала Ванда неуверенно, — потому что… Почему?  
  
— Потому что эти два начала живут в абсолютно разных мирах, — неожиданно жестко ответил Питерс. — Вы никогда не сможете понять Брока Рамлоу. Вам это не по силам, — он развел руками, — никому из Мстителей не по силам. Они живут в одном мире, он вместе с Гидрой — в другом, где, метафорически, «в Бога не верят».  
  
— Сомнительная метафора. Если бы мы знали, о чем он думал, когда…  
  
Питерс тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Если вы когда-нибудь поймете Брока Рамлоу, то я смогу вас поздравить — перейти из одного мира в другой сложно, но возможно. И понимание придет к вам только в одном случае.  
  
— Если я… — Ванда закатила глаза. — Перейду _на сторону Зла?_  
  
— Технически, как мы уже выяснили, Кроссбоунс вовсе не Зло, потому что в его мире вашей морали не существует.  
  
Он странно посмотрел на нее.  
  
— Единственная правда в том, что кем бы вы ни были — на какой-нибудь из двух сторон вас поймут, — сказал он совершенно другим — низким и бархатным голосом. — Так что я бы на вашем месте не слишком беспокоился.  
  
— Беспокоилась о чем?  
  
— Да обо всем, — серьезно сказал Питерс, отталкиваясь от стены и направляясь к выходу из столовой. —  _Вообще обо всем._  
  
Последние его слова она услышала у себя в голове.


	6. Ты — орудие

Боль шла откуда-то изнутри. Она струилась даже по кончикам мокрых после душа волос.  
  
Сидя на краю постели, Ванда рассматривала узкую неглубокую рану на ноге, которая все еще причиняла ей боль, хотя даже Вижн — всезнающий и самоуверенный — утверждал, что такого просто не может быть. По его словам, уже в ближайшее время должен был начаться интенсивный процесс восстановления верхнего слоя эпидермиса, в результате которого на коже останется лишь едва видимый шрам. Но казалось, что естественные биологические законы не действовали на рану, и если в отношении нее и проходили какие-то интенсивные процессы, то заживление к ним точно не относилось. Боли стало больше. Крови стало больше. Вздрогнув от прикосновения собственных холодных пальцев, Ванда слегка раздвинула края кожи, и поморщилась. Если только она не сходила с ума, рана и вовсе не собиралась затягиваться, наоборот, со вчерашнего вечера она как будто стала еще глубже.  
  
Обработав порез антисептиком, Ванда с трудом изворачиваясь, чтобы достать до неудобно расположенной раны, наложила на лодыжку стерильный пластырь. Кожу тут же неприятно стянуло.  
  
Пальцы пахли железом, а боль только усилилась — странная боль. С опаской Ванда слегка нажала на пластырь и ощутила, как волна болезненных уколов прошлась не только по ноге, но отдалась в голове и груди. И это было плохо. Настолько плохо и необычно, что обо всем нужно было рассказать Вижну, но Ванда уже который день медлила. В то время, как каждый разбирался с серьезными проблемами и не искал ни у кого поддержки, она погрязла в постыдной уязвимости. Должно же было остаться хоть что-то, с чем бы она могла справиться сама? Всего лишь один чертов порез, узкий, как проволока, длинной в половину ладони — и даже перед ним она спасует?  
  
Боль — всего лишь ощущение, с которым можно справиться, и она _должна_ справиться. Так же, как и со страхом или с чувством вины, или с тоской по тому, кого уже нет в живых. Одна неделя. Один месяц. Один год. Ванда знала, что никакого времени не будет достаточно — это и было самой большой трагедией ее жизни, а не какая-то идиотская царапина, которой она с такой легкостью сдавала позиции, даже в том, что касалось способностей. Разговор с агентом Питерсом тому неприятное, но четкое подтверждение. Безумие эволюционировало…  
  
Она знала, что прочитала его мысли.  
  
Это был яркий всплеск хаоса. Ванда ощутила его как ударивший в лицо порыв штормового ветра — словно кто-то открыл невидимую дверь, ведущую на пляж, над которым сгустились грозовые облака. Нечто проникло в нее, и она проникла во что-то; это был равноценный обмен, выраженный всего тремя словами, прогромыхавшими над всеми ее мыслями. Не было никакого сумбура — хотя Ванда ожидала этого. Заглянуть в чужой разум оказалось похоже на то, как если бы она раскрыла тетрадь, заполненную записями, но все они оставались закрытыми мутной пеленой. И только три слова, жирно обведенные красным выделителем, предназначались для Ванды. Именно их она увидела. И это чувство новизны было даже… приятным?  
  
Ванда раздраженно бросила антисептик в выдвинутый ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Кругом сплошь противоречия, о которых она пока не готова была думать. Не сейчас, когда главная ее задача — научиться жить без Пьетро.  
  
Поплотнее закутавшись в мягкий халат, Ванда с ногами забралась на постель и внезапно наткнулась бедром на что-то шелестящее. Ах да, забытое досье Кроссбоунса, изучение которого не принесло особых результатов. Ничего удивительного. Было бы наивно предполагать, что кто-либо сумеет извлечь из него больше, чем уже узнали профессионалы из Щ.И.Т.а, а также лучшие из лучших в поведенческой психологии, кого нанял непосредственно Старк.  
  
Ванда легла на высокие подушки, чувствуя под шеей холодок от еще мокрых волос, и без какого-либо интереса начала перелистывать страницы, которые успела выучить почти наизусть. Масса психологических тестов, масса результатов, и ни один не смог выявить, что с самого начала своей карьеры Брок Рамлоу продал душу дьяволу. Неподдельная искренность. Полная честность в отношении агрессии и гуманности, продемонстрированная на детекторе лжи. Его высоким принципам и понятиям о верности можно было только позавидовать… И, самое невероятное, Рамлоу твердо верил в то, что говорит правду.  
  
_Кроссбоунс вовсе не Зло, потому что в его мире вашей морали не существует._  
  
Ванда вспомнила с каким удовольствием и уверенностью это было сказано агентом Питерсом. Столько самомнения… И все же с ним сложно не согласиться. Если предположить, что Рамлоу действительно жил как будто в другом мире, придерживаясь искривленной морали, в которую сам свято верил, то все становилось на свои места. Для себя, для Гидры — он не был злом.  
  
В их мире _Мстители_ были злом.  
  
И Брок Рамлоу — профессионал до мозга и костей, один из лучших, боролся с этим злом, используя всевозможные виды оружия. Хотя, правильнее сказать, он сам был орудием в собственных руках. «Слабая внушаемость», «высокая приспосабливаемость ко враждебной среде», «подозрительность», «психические травмы детства»… Бесконечный список всего того, что делало его самым удачным кандидатом на роль агента Гидры. Всего того, что — Ванда отметила это вполне хладнокровно — роднило его с ней.  
  
Действительно, так много общего, что даже смешно, как никто не заметил этого, кроме нее. Или заметил?...  
  
Как там говорил агент Питерс? _Перейти на сторону зла._ Ванда еле сдержалась, чтобы снова не закатить глаза. Словно это было так просто и легко, что-то такое, что можно совершить в один момент, как, например, выжать апельсиновый сок или сходить за покупками в ближайший супермаркет. Питерс явно был слишком романтичной натурой, а работа на правительственную организацию только раздула в нем чувство собственной важности и уверенности в своих идеалистических убеждениях.  
  
Ванда знала, что нельзя вдруг просто стать плохим. Это не может случиться в один момент и незаметно. Никто не может проснуться однажды утром, протереть глаза и осознать, что стал интернациональной угрозой миру. _Сомнения съедают тебя постепенно._  
  
Да, она знала. Но все равно боялась. И откуда в ней был этот страх? Или желание проверить, на что она способна, если не будет ограничивать себя и терзать чувством вины за силу, которой обладает? Разве Мстители не пытаются сейчас загнать ее в рамки, сделать послушной? Может… может ли быть так, что самое страшное уже началось? Опыт сотрудничества с Альтроном научил Ванду, как просто можно попасть под чужое влияние и сбиться с пути, в то же время будучи уверенным, что поступаешь правильно.  
  
И отныне она была один на один с этим. Отгоняя грустные мысли, Ванда повернулась на бок и отчаянно зажмурилась. Может быть, лучше просто заснуть и не думать обо всем этом, однако...  
  
Простая правда заключалась в том, что Мстители не настолько глупы. Оглядываясь назад, можно было проследить все их поступки и советы, которыми они пытались загнать ее в безопасный угол, откуда она не сумеет навредить кому-либо или испортить дело. И, если подумать… не было ли это их изначальной целью? Обладать такой огромной мощью и воображать, что они так запросто позволят ей исчезнуть из их пальцев, так поразительно глупо. И это не в духе Мстителей. Ванда удивлялась, как могла быть такой дурой. Возможно, Мстители даже не думали делать ее настоящей частью команды и лишь манипулировали. А как бы они поступили, если бы она захотела просто уйти?  
  
_«Посадили бы тебя в клетку»_ , — услужливо подсказал ей хрипящий внутренний голос. И слова, острые и горячие, как раскаленные иглы, вонзились в виски, и Ванда широко раскрыла глаза.  
  
Вспышка боли пришла внезапно, но не была неожиданной. Стараясь глубоко дышать, Ванда положила ладонь на лоб, мгновенно покрывшийся липким холодным потом. Перед глазами поплыли мутные разноцветные огни — тошнотворные светлячки, выныривающие из тумана; от их вида в желудке все начало бурлить. Она снова медленно прикрыла веки, но в темноте оказалось ничуть не лучше, мысли завертелись, образуя сеть ловушки из пространных рассуждений... Ванда почти видела источники боли. Одиночество? Да. Признание поражения? Да. Беспомощность? Определенно. Неоткуда просить помощи, все только и могут, что с серьезным видом читать самоуверенные лекции о том, что надо жить дальше, молча стискивать зубы. Да все страдают. Мир вообще ужасное место.  
  
Но все же он не так ужасен, когда ты в нем не один. И Пьетро был... был единственным, за кого она могла ухватиться. Но не теперь. Сегодня, сейчас, в эту минуту были только толстые острые иглы боли — кто-то или что-то проворачивал их, проталкивал вперед, вонзая еще глубже, словно исследуя границы…  
  
Пока они не достигли предела. Ванда безошибочно узнала, что это он, когда ее ноги и руки свело судорогой; магия на кончиках пальцев хаотично задрожала, искрясь и обжигая кожу.  
  
Казалось, это длилось _бесконечно_. Неподвижность, полное напряжение мышц, красные вспышки, звон, наполнивший полупустую комнату. Вжавшись в подушки, Ванда лежала, не шевелясь и почти не дыша, а боль путешествовала по ее телу, как какой-то паразит — от лодыжек до макушки, по каждому позвонку, и обратно, потом снова, и снова, и снова, и снова... И в какой-то момент Ванда с ужасом осознала, что это _действительно_ может стать бесконечным.  
  
В этой непроглядной тьме кошмара она не сразу услышала чей-то голос. Чей-то шепот.  
  
_«Эта боль...»_  
  
_«Эта боль ничто...»_  
  
_«Эта боль ничто по сравнению с той, которую они причинят тебе, бедняжка»._  
  
_«Если только ты... не восстанешь»._  
  
_«Ведь когда-то ты уже сделала это... Не так ли?»_  
  
_«Нет никого — ни в одном из бесчисленного количества миров — кто был бы могущественнее тебя»._  
  
_«Сама Смерть... Сама Смерть могла бы трепетать перед тобой»._  
  
— Кто... кто ты?  
  
Легкие Ванды сжались и засвистели.  
  
Голос снисходительно рассмеялся.  
  
_«Не так уж важно, кто я, Ванда Максимофф»._  
  
Он снова погрузил иглы в ее кровоточащие раны, и она почти задохнулась от нового прилива боли.  
  
_«Важно, кто ты»._  
  
Тяжелые пальцы коснулись ее лба. _Изнутри_.  
  
_«А теперь спи»._

***

  
  
  
Ванда медленно перевернулась на бок и открыла глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Тело казалось воздушным, каким-то хрупким — как после тяжелой болезни, и этот странный сон, совсем не похожий на сон, никак не хотел выветриваться из головы... Ее мучило ощущение, что что-то пыталось вывернуть ее наизнанку. Что-то пыталось вскрыть запечатанное, как когда она сама раздвигала края раны.  
  
Она помнила, что во сне приступ закончился, как только ушел незнакомый голос. Стих, словно удаляющиеся от берега волны, но Ванда все равно не чувствовала в себе сил пошевелиться. Лежа на животе и положив руки под подушку, она тревожно размышляла, слушала пульсацию своих ран — все ее тело было одной сплошной открытой раной — и вдыхала успокаивающий запах постельного белья и ночи.  
  
Она не заметила, когда спальня вдруг наполнилась чьим-то присутствием.  
  
— Ты не спишь, — вдруг утвердительно произнес вежливый голос над ее ухом.  
  
Страх и удивление Ванды длились меньше секунды, в течение которых она только слабо вздрогнула и, с трудом повернув голову, приоткрыла один глаз.  
  
— Ты снова это сделал, — устало проконстатировала она, сфокусировавшись на стоящем у постели Вижне. Его сверхтехнологичный симулякр, запаянный во все тот же фланелевый жилет, постепенно приобретал здоровую четкость.  
  
В глубине души Ванда была рада его видеть. Непроницаемое для эмоций лицо, скрытое вечерним полумраком. Даже просто стоя и глядя на нее сверху вниз, Вижн выглядел словно истинный оплот спокойствия и надежности. Ничто не могло поколебать его, вывести из себя или заставить бояться.  
  
— Прости, что так внезапно потревожил тебя. Я предположил, что ты уже могла лечь спать, — сообщил он с таким видом, как будто это объясняло его акт невоспитанности. Ванда приподняла бровь, и Вижн поспешил добавить: — Если бы я постучал в дверь, это бы тебя разбудило, и эффективность твоего дальнейшего отдыха оказалась бы под угрозой по моей вине. Тогда я решил пройти сюда незаметно, чтобы в случае чего, просто тихо уйти, не побеспокоив тебя.  
  
— Ужасно логично, и ужасно бестактно.  
  
Вздохнув, Ванда повернулась на бок и указала подбородком на постель, приглашая Вижна сесть.  
  
— Так что ты хотел?  
  
Когда он, немного помедлив, оказался рядом, она подтянула одеяло на себя, хотя руки все еще плохо ее слушались. Все тело сковала слабость, нахлынувшая после того, как вся боль окончательно ушла.  
  
— Твое состояние удовлетворительно? — Вижн недоверчиво просканировал ее тело, начиная от головы и заканчивая кончиками пальцев ног, торчащих из-под одеяла.  
  
Под таким взглядом, принадлежащим любому другому мужчине, Ванда бы смутилась, но она знала, что сейчас, в отношении Вижна, это всего лишь вежливое беспокойство и естественный интерес андроида к протекающим в живом организме процессам, с которыми ему еще не приходилось сталкиваться. Тем более было бы глупо изливать ему свои переживания и жалобы... И все-таки исходящее от него ощущение безопасности было таким интенсивным и ярким, и, черт возьми, это было то, в чем она на самом деле очень сильно нуждалась. Ей вдруг ужасно захотелось обнять его, но Ванда, конечно, этого не сделала.  
  
— Я была на полпути к стране Морфея, — пробормотала она. На лице Вижна мелькнуло обиженное непонимание. — Я почти спала, когда ты пришел, — со вздохом пояснила она. — Так... что ты хотел?  
  
Он внимательно посмотрел на нее, и наверняка в его невообразимо умной голове, больше похожей на мощный компьютер, уже загорелся красный датчик с красноречивой подписью « _Ложь_ ».  
  
— Ванда, ты не совсем откровенна, — ее опасения быстро подтвердились. Вижн выглядел решительно настроенным. — Из-за недостатка опыта, я пока плохо разбираюсь в человеческих переживаниях, но сегодня днем, если позволишь, мне показалось, что тебя что-то тревожит, однако нам так и не удалось обстоятельно обсудить это. Полагаю, я также проявил себя не с лучшей стороны и хотел бы спросить, не могу ли я чем-то помочь тебе сейчас... Если ты хочешь поговорить с кем-то, я буду рад быть твоим собеседником, в противном случае, я мог бы сделать что-то для тебя. Разумеется, при условии, что ты достаточно мне доверяешь, ведь я не человеческое существо и не способен…  
  
Ванда должна была признать, что Вижн оказался невероятно очарователен в своем искреннем желании быть полезным. Возможно, она могла бы открыться ему... чуть-чуть.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я и Кроссбоунс можем быть похожи?  
  
Будь у него брови, они бы точно удивленно приподнялись.  
  
— По какому признаку ты проводишь параллели? — осторожно спросил Вижн. — Биологически, конечно…  
  
— Вижн, — Ванда приподнялась на локте. — Я не контролирую себя и причиняю боль людям. Не надо делать невинное лицо и прикидываться, будто ты не понимаешь, о чем я говорю, — она почувствовала, как гнев вскипает в ней. — Может, ты и чертовски умный, но я слишком долго гнила в катакомбах фон Штрукера, чтобы остаться наивной девчонкой, которая не может понять, когда ей лгут.  
  
Некоторое время Вижн молчал, опустив голову.  
  
— Я понимаю, что тебя мучает, — наконец проговорил он, глядя перед собой. — То же самое, что мучило меня, когда я родился. Зло я или добро? На чьей я стороне? Есть ли вообще сторона, где для меня будет место? Ведь я незапланированный элемент, искусственно созданный разум, и самое страшное, что подобно Альтрону, я совершенно свободен в своем выборе. Я могу выбрать жизнь или полное уничтожение Мстителей. На которое мне хватило бы сил, — он серьезно посмотрел на Ванду, и она затаила дыхание. Волна страха пробежала по ее позвоночнику, и Вижн, будто бы почувствовав это, смягчился. — Но я не буду делать ничего подобного — ни сейчас, ни потом, но это не значит, что меня не мучают противоречия. Моя амбивалентность, может быть, не слишком далека от человеческой…  
  
Его четко очерченные губы расплылись в улыбке.  
  
— Я действительно полагаю, что вы с Кроссбоунсом можете быть похожи, — Ванда со вздохом упала обратно на подушки. — Настолько, насколько каждый из Мстителей может быть похож на него. Обладая силой и возможностями, мы вступаем на арену, и только наш выбор определяет, что будет олицетворять наша борьба. Благоденствие или разрушение. Жизнь или смерть. — Он навис над ней. — У этого камня, который составляет мою сущность, есть одно из многочисленных достоинств. Он видит правду. И, когда Соковия была уничтожена, нечто внутри меня согласилось, что ты должна жить. И я разделяю его мнение… Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты страдала. Когда я вижу грусть на твоем лице, то ощущаю… ощущаю беспокойство.  
  
— Это отвлекает? — шепотом спросила Ванда.  
  
— Я — андроид, искусственный разум, и способен обрабатывать ежесекундно множество различных задач, таким образом, даже если я занят чем-либо, то всегда могу одновременно думать… — он замолчал, потом снова отодвинулся от Ванды на почтительное расстояние. — День был длинным. Тебе следует отдохнуть и восполнить запасы энергии. Если ты желаешь, завтра мы могли бы возобновить те тренировки, которые обеспечивал тебе агент Бартон.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя ранить, — она выпластала из-под одеяла руку и накрыла пальцы Вижна.  
  
Он сжал ее ладонь в ответ, прикосновение симулякра успокаивало.  
  
— Я весьма удивлюсь, если тебе это удастся. А теперь, если хочешь… я мог бы почитать тебе. Чтение расслабляет и навевает приятные сны. По крайней мере, так говорят люди.  
  
Она загадочно улыбнулась, борясь с искушением сказать ему, что однажды видела его сны, которые абсолютно точно были вполне человеческими. Сейчас Вижн пытался помочь ей, как мог, делясь своими сомнениями; он выказывал сочувствие, и Ванда не хотела разрушать этот момент. Поэтому она просто устроилась поудобнее, подложив ладошку под щеку, и приготовилась слушать. Вижн склонил голову, с интересом наблюдая за ее приготовлениями.  
  
— Итак?...  
  
Он прокашлялся.   
  
— Я полагаю, это будет лучшим... Кхм.  _Искусство ли любовь? Если да, то она требует знаний и усилий…*_  
  
— Нет-нет! — она хлопнула его по руке, отчего Вижн забавно вздрогнул. — Никаких трудов по психологии, Боже правый. Ты же сам сказал, что мне нужно отдохнуть, а вовсе не умереть со скуки.  
  
Он на мгновение задумался.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо. Тогда… — его взгляд стал непроницаемым, будто андроид унесся к своим бездонным базам данных, выискивая там то, что может понравиться Ванде. Тем не менее его голос, когда он заговорил, вовсе не звучал автоматически. —  _Когда Мэри Леннокс только что появилась в Мисселтуэйт Мэноре — Йоркширском поместье дяди, выглядела она прескверно, да и вела себя не очень-то хорошо. Вообразите надменную девочку десяти лет с худеньким...**_  
  
Ванда облегченно вздохнула, придвинулась ближе к Вижну и закрыла глаза. Через несколько минут она уже спокойно спала, все еще сжимая теплую руку андроида.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эрих Фромм "Искусство любить"  
> **Фрэнсис Бернетт "Таинственный сад"


	7. Тьма у границы. Часть I

Ванда лежала на траве, глядя вверх, на подрагивающие от ветра сочно-зеленые листья дуба, по которым прыгали солнечные пятна. Где-то в ветвях дерева птицы перекликались звонкими голосами, а пышные стебли травы пружинили под руками и щекотали кожу. Тишина теплого летнего дня была приятной и монотонной. Она погружала Ванду в безмятежный транс, и только изредка сквозь него можно было расслышать бормотание сидящей рядом Лоры, обращенное к маленькому Натаниэлю Пьетро Бартону. Оно мягко вплеталось в тихий шелест пышной кроны, успокаивая и навевая приятные воспоминания о том времени, когда ей самой рассказывали сказки... При мысли об этом что-то медленно начало зреть на краю ее сознания — мрачное и объемное, как грозовое облако, скрывающее в себе затяжной ливень, и Ванда поморщилась, отгоняя это нечто, словно надоедливое насекомое. Она повелевала здесь, в своем разуме. Сейчас ей хватило бы сил на что угодно. Туча сгустилась, сердясь, и все же неохотно отступила в темную глубину бессознательного. Ванда спокойно выдохнула.  
  
— Кажется, он наконец заснул, — шепотом произнесла Лора, осторожно покачивая драгоценную ношу, укутанную в муслиновый плед.  
  
— Неудивительно, — Ванда лениво повернула голову, наблюдая за тем, как Лора склоняется к младенцу, чтобы заглянуть в его личико и убедиться в своей правоте. — Твой голос убаюкивает, даже если ты всего лишь рассказываешь трагическую историю о том, как Клинт раз за разом уничтожает пол на веранде.  
  
— Реконструирует, — улыбнулась Лора, поправляя край пледа. — Он называет это реконструкцией из эстетических соображений. Хотя, думаю, процесс методичного разрушения чего-либо просто успокаивает его нервы.  
  
— Он знает, что ты знаешь? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Ванда.  
  
На лице Лоры мгновенно расплылась улыбка — не снисходительная, но что-то близкое к этому. Ванда знала, что так выглядят люди, у которых спрашивают о ком-то очень близком им. Это улыбка безусловной любви к тому, кто есть, был и будет частью твоей жизни и тебя самого.  
  
Она заговорщически наклонилась к Ванде, ее глаза озорно сузились.   
  
— Если я чему и научилась в браке со специальным агентом, так это тому, что кое-какую информацию лучше держать в секрете.  
  
Они обе тихо рассмеялись — так, чтобы не разбудить неугомонного Натаниэля, переживающего этот несладкий для окружающих период активности в любое время дня и ночи.  
  
Ванда устроилась поудобнее, глядя вверх, в просвет между мощными ветвями старого дуба.  
  
— Небо в Соковии было таким же, — заметила она, щурясь. Оно и вправду было пронзительно синим, как небесная гладь за чертой города, когда они выбирались на прогулку. — Ни одного облака.   
  
— Это и есть небо Соковии, — благодушно ответила Лора. — Такое, каким ты его помнишь.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я уже ничего не помню о Соковии, — Ванда вдруг почувствовала внезапную вспышку раздражения. — Может быть, Соковии вообще никогда не было. Еще одна фантазия... Я могла ее просто придумать.   
  
— У любого человека есть прошлое, в которое он больше не может вернуться. Но это не делает его выдумкой.  
  
Они обе замолчали, слушая перешептывание всего того, что составляло этот мирный летний день.  
  
Какой смысл быть человеком вообще, равнодушно думала Ванда. Она украдкой взглянула на Лору, вновь увлеченную созерцанием новорожденного. Ее прямые каштановые волосы лежали на плечах, на губах блуждала мечтательная улыбка, и это о чем-то напоминало Ванде. О чем-то хорошем и болезненном одновременно. Или о ком-то, чья жизнь оказалась слишком скоротечной и ненадежной... Такой хрупкой. Более эфемерной, чем память, которая осталась после. Иногда, борясь с бессонницей, Ванда пыталась вспомнить звук голоса отца или матери, но все ее попытки разбивались о стену из ужаса — они с Пьетро под кроватью, она чувствует его влажную от слез щеку, прижавшуюся к ее щеке, его дрожащие пальцы у себя на спине. И его шепот. Он столько раз успел проститься с ней, столько раз они успели осознать эту вопиющую хрупкость человеческой жизни. Быть человеком, значит постоянно пребывать в полной уверенности в отсутствии уверенности в чем-либо вообще, так что намного мудрее было бы стать каким-нибудь _местом_ , которое будет существовать всегда и всегда меняться.   
  
Ванда прикоснулась к коре дерева, шершавая поверхность царапнула кожу. Это было счастье, недоступное магии. Счастье быть столетним дубом, пружинистой травой у его корней или юго-восточным ветром, обволакивающим Лору и громогласного, но совершенно очаровательного Натаниэля Пьетро. Впрочем, Ванда отлично знала, что рано или поздно умирает всё. И когда-нибудь небытие тронет и эти места, но если бы только это настало вот так... В смирении и покое, в момент, когда ты весь — зелень, блики, ветер и солнце. Когда ты и лето, и природа, и память. Когда ты сам — _часть жизни_ , а не суррогат, загрязняющий планету в тщетной попытке сделать свое существование более комфортным и технологичным.  
  
Незаметно она ощутила мягкий груз сонливости на веках, и согнутые пальцы, тянущиеся к просвету между листьев, размылись. Прислушиваясь к размеренному сопению Натаниэля, Ванда закрыла глаза, чтобы тут же окунуться в разноцветный фейерверк света и пятен, взрывающихся искрами в почти космической тьме. Ее тело плыло по течению бесконечности, слегка покачиваясь, как будто это она, а не младенец, лежала в колыбели из сцепленных рук Лоры. Она даже почувствовала аромат ее шампуня. _Мама?_ Это тоже могла быть она, но это не имело никакого значения сейчас — Ванда просто наслаждалась умиротворенным спокойствием, не пытаясь анализировать и не позволяя себе сожалеть о прошлом.  
  
Там, внутри себя самой, она видела правильные ответы на все вопросы. У нее была сила, способная сокрушать города, сводить с ума врагов и даже создавать реальности. Это, конечно, не значило быть _местом_ , чего Ванда так хотела. Но это близко. Действительно близко. Быть мощью — тоже означает быть частью жизни. Возможно большей ее частью или даже сутью всех вещей.  
  
Сладкий томный дневной сон уносил все тревоги, и Ванда была готова ему уступить. Накрывшая ее полудрема, полная неясных образов, была тем слаще, чем эти образы были расплывчатее. Словно кто-то набросил сверху прозрачный шифоновый платок, исказив худшее и лучшее, оставив только очертания, которые не могли взбудоражить Ванду или причинить ей боль. Единственным отголоском реальности оставалось покалывание в кончиках пальцев на ногах, в легкой волне мурашек выше коленей, мерзнущих под порывами слабого ветра. Последний сигнал, последний взмах крыла действительности.   
  
Сон исцеления. Сон утешения. Сон, в котором ее уже ждали... Ванда почти могла различить звук чьих-то аккуратных шагов, увидеть колеблющийся силуэт того, кто охранял ее сновидения. _Пьетро?..._  
  
Она в отчаянии потянулась к нему, но над бесчисленными тропами еще сильнее сгустился туман.  
  
— ...что же... Натаниэля?... Ванда?  
  
Мягкий голос Лоры моментально вернул ее обратно, под приветливую тень великовозрастного гиганта. Все видения незаметно растворились, и осталась только привычная разноцветная темнота под веками.  
  
— Что? — досадливо спросила Ванда, не открывая глаз.  
  
— Я тут размышляю, что за судьба ждет нашего Натаниэля, — Лора весело фыркнула. — Шпион, сверхбыстрый бегун или, может, кто-то вроде Робина Гуда?  
  
— Последнее, конечно. В таком случае Натаниэлю достанется принцесса.  
  
— Я не против стать матерью Робина Гуда, — задумчиво протянула Лора, — но агент по недвижимости тоже звучит вполне безопасно.  
  
— Скорее вполне скучно.  
  
— Может быть, иногда лучше быть скучным, чем мертвым.  
  
Ванда резко распахнула глаза и повернула голову, встречаясь взглядом с Лорой.  
  
— Прости, — она виновато вздохнула, прижимая к себе Натаниэля, как будто то, что она недавно стала беспокойной матерью новорожденного, извиняло ее бестактное замечание. — Я не имела в виду Пьетро...  
  
— Все нормально... наверное, — Ванда сорвала травинку и повертела ее в руках. Острые края легко могли порезать тонкую кожу. — Я и сама об этом размышляю. Что если бы я остановила его, когда мы согласились на эксперименты? Или хотя бы не заставила его уйти в одиночку там, у ключа?   
  
— Если бы ты не отпустила его, то Клинт был бы мертв, — Ванда краем глаза увидела, как рука Лоры успокаивающе коснулась ее плеча, но ничего не ощутила. — Тогда этот ребенок, его брат и сестра остались бы без отца, а я — без мужа.   
  
— Пройденный этап. Я уже говорила это себе, и ты это знаешь.  
  
— Как и то, что ты стала одинокой еще до того, как Пьетро погиб, но боишься себе признаться.  
  
Ванда притворилась, что очень увлечена тщательным рассматриванием измятой травинки.  
  
— Вы с Пьетро выросли, — Лора не думала сдаваться. — И хотя вы продолжали быть вместе, но каждый из вас стал личностью. Это абсолютно естественный процесс взросления. Не предательство с твоей стороны — жить чем-то, кроме Пьетро.   
  
— То есть это нормально — жить тем, что убивает людей вокруг? Или тебя самого? — Ванда резко села, раздраженно встряхивая подол платья, собравший частички листьев и муравьев. Она старалась не смотреть на Лору, зная, что в ее словах есть доля правды — сила давно заменила Ванде любовь брата и погибших родных, но признаться в этом, означало принять собственную бесчувственность, предать свои моральные идеалы. Ванда знала, как должна жить, и пока Пьетро оставался рядом, перед ней был четкий путь, которому она следовала. Защищай, заботься, будь нормальным. Хотя бы _старайся_ быть нормальным.   
  
— Я не убийца, — прошептала Ванда, рассматривая свои ладони — на них проступал красный багрянец. Ее магия или кровь? А может, это одно и то же?  
  
— Нет. Но ты защищаешь себя и других, а для этого тебе нужны твои способности, — голос Лоры звучал ласково, но твердо. — И ты используешь их, когда тебе удобно, но отвергаешь, когда в них больше нет необходимости. Это...  
  
— Подло? — с мрачной усмешкой подсказала Ванда.  
  
Лора пожала плечами.  
  
— Вряд ли бы это кому-то понравилось.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, они... она... — Ванда запнулась, подбирая правильные слова, чтобы описать то, что тлело внутри нее. — Моя сила... Мстит мне?  
  
— Или она пытается привлечь твое внимание. Сейчас, в мирное время, ты подавляешь ее и воспринимаешь как врага, поэтому, возможно, таким образом она просто решила напомнить о себе.   
  
— И не нашла ничего лучше, кроме как кого-нибудь покалечить, а заодно сделать так, чтобы моя голова треснула от боли.  
  
— Твоя сила как избалованная девчонка, — доверительно сообщила Лора. — Бьет по самому важному, но, признай, что это довольно-таки действенно, и, кстати, она даже немного похожа на тебя...  
  
— Я не настолько монстр, — пробормотала Ванда, поднимаясь на ноги. Этот разговор уже начинал её утомлять.  
  
— Нет, не настолько, — мягко согласилась Лора, поднимая голову. — Поэтому твоя магия и создала все _это_ , — она обвела многозначительным взглядом зеленый холм, купающийся в лучах солнца. — Ей хочется поговорить с тобой, объяснить, успокоить тебя... Стать важной частью твоей жизни и тебя самой, а не тем, чем можно воспользоваться, а потом загнать обратно в темный угол.  
  
В глубине души Ванда осознавала эту суровую правду, но она также знала, на _что_ способна.  
  
— Лора, посмотри.  
  
Ванда быстро кивнула на дом Бартонов, виднеющийся у пологого склона холма. Светлая отделка стен резала глаза своей белизной, а старый пикап, нагруженный строительным барахлом, и ветхий сарай оттеняли его, делая дом еще больше похожим на идеальное жилище, о котором мечтает каждая семья.  
  
— Если я только захочу, — низко проговорила Ванда, равнодушно скользя взглядом по темно-болотной кровле, — я разрушу твой дом за несколько секунд. Погребу его под землей, вместе с твоими детьми, — она взглянула на Лору сверху вниз. — Вот, что значит, выпустить зверя из клетки — он вырвется на свободу, пожирая все вокруг, и в нем не будет ни капли сожаления. И единственное, что останавливает эту силу — я.   
  
Ванда почувствовала, как на глазах набухают слезы жалости к самой себе. Она так устала бороться в одиночку.  
  
— Пойми, если и во мне не останется сомнений, она уничтожит всё.   
  
Лора смущенно притихла, и Ванда медленно отвернулась. Влагу на щеках овеял прохладный ветерок, пришедший откуда со стороны леса, и в этом было что-то ласковое и утешающее.  
  
— Твои страдания не доставляют ей радости, — донеслось до нее. — Когда-нибудь ты поймешь это.  
  
— Конечно, она заставит меня понять. Например, сведет с ума.  
  
Ванда постаралась, чтобы ее голос звучал как можно более равнодушно, хотя она всерьез не исключала такой возможности. Может, нечто внутри нее хотело бы получить настоящую власть, настоящее тело... Право решать и право жить. По крайней мере иногда, когда сила захлестывала ее сознание целиком, проникая во все мысли и заставляя выплескивать гнев, она отчетливо ощущала эту жажду. Все хотят жить, и хаос не исключение.  
  
Но Ванда тоже хотела жить. И быть самой собой. _Не убийцей._  
  
— Похолодало. Я возвращаюсь, проверю, как там дети... — она нерешительно потопталась на месте. — Ты со мной?  
  
— Нет, я останусь, — спокойно ответила Лора, неотрывно глядя на все еще спящего ребенка. — Ты же знаешь, что дети в порядке. Здесь, по крайней мере.  
  
— Надеюсь, в реальности тоже.  
  
— Спасибо, Ванда. И спасибо тебе за твоего брата.  
  
В лице Лоры, обращенном к ней, отражалась искренняя благодарность, и Ванда, сглотнув, кивнула, не зная, как еще ответить на то, с чем она внутренне не могла согласиться. Ее так и подмывало сказать, что Пьетро сам сделал свой выбор, совершил эгоистичный поступок, бросив ее, и будь шанс все исправить... Позволила бы она ему геройствовать? Ванда знала ответ.  
  
 _Конечно, нет._  
  
И Лора не могла подозревать, какой перед ней монстр на самом деле. Ванда бросила на них с Натаниэлем последний взгляд — мать с младенцем на руках. Идиллическая картина... Такая тяжкая для того, кто далек от нее настолько же, насколько Ванда была теперь далека от Пьетро.  
  
Молча отвернувшись, она медленно поплелась по склону холма. Иногда носки ее ботинок цеплялись за мягкий густой дерн, а ветер трепал край платья, пробегаясь невидимыми пальцами по лодыжкам. Ванда шла, разглядывая горизонт, укрытый золотистой солнечной дымкой — деревья разных форм и видов наводняли даль, и две скромных постройки, принадлежащие Бартонам, казались на фоне этого необъятного простора такими крохотными и незначительными.   
  
И все же для кого-то этот дом был целым миром — островком спокойствия, куда можно в конце концов вернуться, какая бы катастрофа ни произошла. В реальности Ванда была здесь всего однажды, когда родился Натаниэль Пьетро, и она сама попросила у Клинта разрешения познакомиться с его семьей. Ей просто необходимо было увидеть, за что Пьетро отдал жизнь; она думала, что таким образом сумеет заглушить свой внутренний протест, направленный против его жертвы. _Взгляни, Ванда, эти жизни — то, ради чего твой брат отдал ваши собственные. Неужели тебе этого недостаточно?_  
  
Правда была простой и суровой одновременно. Нет, ей было недостаточно.  
  
Со стороны леса подул сильный поток ветра, Ванда поежилась, обхватывая плечи руками. По траве прошла мощная волна, пригибая стебли к земли, и ее взгляд упал на обнажившиеся бесчисленные тропы, проложенные по склону. Они вились по низу, словно спрятавшиеся в зарослях гадюки — одна за другой, слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы в этом была какая-то логика. Они начинались у покосившегося деревянного забора, огораживающего дом, и заканчивались у кромки леса. Или наоборот?...  
  
Внезапно ветер снова утих, покорно возвращая все к прежнему умиротворенному состоянию, но Ванда уже почувствовала себя встревоженной. Вытянув шею, она всмотрелась в высокие пики елей у границы леса — там, под ветвями деревьев, над тропинками притаилась темнота, изгнанная с поляны энергичным солнечным светом.   
  
Ванде даже показалось, что она постепенно сгущалась, будто набираясь силы, чтобы переступить границу.


	8. Тьма у границы. Часть II

Локи не без оснований считал, что самыми опасными эмоциями являются те, что призваны ослабить владельца, сделать его самоотверженным героем. Любовь, жалость, сожаление об утраченном и надежда… Тор всегда был большим поклонником именно этих чувств — так ничего удивительного, что он раз за разом терпел поражение, выбираясь из неприятностей только благодаря своим прозорливым мидгардским приятелям.  
  
Осторожно наблюдая за Вандой Максимофф, Локи с некоторым сожалением замечал, что и она подвержена таким слабостям. Искать забвения в эфемерных фантазиях было так банально (он сам уже давно с этим покончил), от этого исходил отчетливый душок беспомощности… За исключением, конечно, того, что отличить созданную женщиной псевдореальность от истинной смог бы только самый искусный маг, коим Локи, по счастью, являлся.  
  
Ванда Максимофф страдала, и он радовался тому, что она страдала. С одной стороны неплохо наслаждаться живописной рекой, спокойно огибающей берега, с другой — пытливый ум не откажется полюбоваться тем, как мощный поток выходит из-под контроля, сшибая плотины и являя миру свою подлинную силу. _Больше, больше сожалений,_ хотелось ему шепнуть ей на ухо, _покажи мне все, на что ты способна. Будь сильнее своих страхов._  
  
К несчастью, она по большей части не могла слышать его голос, а сам Локи и не собирался выдавать свое присутствие раньше времени, как это неосторожно делал Танос. Однако теперь, спустя столько впустую проведенных дней, когда он методично обшаривал закоулки ее сознания, Локи, не ожидая того, в одночасье получил настоящий подарок. Больше не было абстракций, о значении которых он мог только догадываться, или назойливых воспоминаний (таких отвлекающих), ситуация складывалась еще лучше — Ванда Максимофф пришла сюда, в подкорку своего предсознания, собственной персоной. Наконец-то. В одиночестве скитаясь по тропам, он иногда обдумывал такую возможность, но не признавался себе, насколько предвкушал её. Отныне Локи мог без всяких препятствий видеть объект своей манипуляции, который доставлял ему столько мальчишечьего удовольствия — отменный отдых от рутинных государственных хлопот, и вместе с тем многообещающее орудие мести.  
  
С первой минуты появления ведьмы Локи наблюдал издалека, не будучи уверенным, что она не сумеет распознать его присутствие, если он осмелится приблизиться. У него в распоряжении все еще оставались артефакты сокрытия, но нельзя было сказать, насколько они эффективны по отношению к самой владелице сознания, по которому Локи так вольготно расхаживал. Так что он осторожничал, и попутно с интересом исследовал эту довольно уютную идеальную реальность, в которой женщина пряталась от своих метаний.  
  
Ничто не скрывалось от внимательного взгляда Локи. Потрясающие подробности пейзажа, внешность и голос Лоры Бартон, младенец — они были абсолютно реальны и самостоятельны. Ванда Максимофф определенно преуспела в развитии своих навыков. Даже Локи во время собственного ученичества потребовалось изрядное количество времени для создания такой жизнеспособной внутренней иллюзии. Тогда он раз за разом бегал в апартаменты Фригг, чтобы тщательно запомнить расположение каждого предмета меблировки, ведь иллюзия должна была быть идеальной. Мидгардской ведьме потребовался лишь один визит в дом агента Бартона. _Удивительная… удивительный монстр._  
  
Он внимательно прислушивался к ее чувствам, улавливая малейшие колебания настроения. Умиротворена. На грани сна. Заинтересована… Локи напрягся, пытаясь понять, что привлекло ведьму. Какой-то фантом на границе света и тени — нечто, к чему лучше не тянуться, ее разум и так был наводнен незваными гостями. Аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить сон Ванды, он скользнул за ней в бессознательное, но успел увидеть лишь неясные очертания. _Мольба._ Он услышал, как она назвала имя — _Пьетро_  — и вернулся обратно, даже с большей деликатностью, чем мог ожидать от себя.  
  
Разочарование. Раздражение. Злость. Отчаяние. Боль. Много боли. Её пререкания с дубликатом Лоры Бартон отдавали сумасшествием, но Локи с уважением разглядел в них определенную логику. Таким образом ведьма пыталась воззвать к собственному здравомыслию — она сама знала, в чем нуждается, и понимала, как должна поступить. Правильный выбор мешали сделать чувства; от них она себя и предостерегала, притянув в сон образ той, кому она могла или хотела бы доверять. В этом обнаружилось столько трогательной слабости… Локи понял, что все увиденное до этого было только кожурой, но теперь он, методично очистив плод от лишней шелухи, добрался до ароматной мякоти. И Ванда даже не сопротивлялась ему, совершенно безропотно приняв его вмешательство.  
  
Глядя, как она собирается уходить в дом, он с упоением размышлял, насколько же эта женщина не похожа на остальных Мстителей. Они буквально ползали по земле, а она — летала. Даже в ее желании узнать больше о взаимопроникновении Добра и Зла скрывалось нечто мятежное, точно Ванда Максимофф все еще пыталась найти точку равновесия, чтобы понять, где же в действительности находится ее место.  
  
Пока еще ее сомнения казались всего лишь рябью на поверхности, но Локи понимал, что эти колебания являлись следствием чего-то большего. Спасибо Мстителям, они подготовили благодатную почву: брат смертной погиб по их вине, ее страна была фактически разрушена, и сейчас никто не отваживался проникнуть под панцирь Ванды Максимофф. Шестым чувством они понимали, что вряд ли вообще окажутся подготовлены к этому чистейшему хаосу.  
  
Тут требовался очень тонкий подход. Щепотка терпения. И отсутствие страха вкупе с возможностью оказать достойное сопротивление всей той неизведанной мощи, к которой ведьма может прибегнуть, сопротивляясь.  
  
Довольный собой, Локи фыркнул.  
  
Ее удаляющаяся восхитительно прямая спина наталкивала его на любопытные выводы. Ванда Максимофф никогда не будет сломлена, несмотря на все страдания, которые ей придется перенести. Она никогда не прекратит бороться за свободу — своей страны, как она делала это раньше, или свою собственную, как делала это всегда. Она была изгнана, унижена, обделена. Она стала подозрительной, отчаянной, смелой — ее нельзя было приручить или укротить, потому что она сама решила попрощаться с любой зависимостью. До гибели ее брата какая-то связь еще существовала, но теперь…  
  
Для Ванды Максимофф жизнь была и останется непрекращающейся войной — неизменным противоборством с чем-то или кем-то. Локи хорошо знал, как такие вещи въедаются в душу и плоть. Однажды начав бороться со всем миром, ты уже не сможешь так легко вытравить это из своего характера.  
  
_Что за чудесный монстр._  
  
Но лучшее из всего крылось в том, что она не привыкла противостоять в одиночку. Эта женщина была словно болезненный, но решительный росток, посаженный на плодородную почву, и Локи должен был хорошо ухаживать за ним, чтобы, может быть, он расцвел для него однажды.  
  
Невольно расплываясь в улыбке, Локи неторопливо сократил расстояние до Ванды, ступая совсем неслышно… Шаг, еще один шаг. В какой-то момент между ними осталась всего лишь тонкая прослойка воздуха, а темные с рыжеватым отливом волосы ведьмы почти коснулись золотистой пекторали на груди Локи.  
  
Склонив голову, он с любопытством вдыхал исходящий от женщины запах примятой травы. Удивительно, но в границах этой заурядной вымышленной реальности было учтено даже обоняние… Локи поймал себя на необычной мысли, что почти готов снизойти до похвалы — эта юная ведьмочка действительно обладала поразительным талантом, и как жаль, если он будет растрачен впустую. _Здесь нужна твердая рука._  
  
Когда Ванда вдруг подняла голову, Локи на мгновение опешил, встречаясь с ней лицом к лицу; его взгляд невольно заскользил по ее чертам, будто бы ему было какое-то дело до смертной. Увидела ли она его? Кажется, нет, выражение лица ведьмы оставалось задумчивым и слегка обеспокоенным, а в глубине карих глаз Локи разглядел вспыхнувшие и тут же погасшие красные огоньки, словно кто-то зажег и, передумав, молниеносно погасил пару свечей. Заинтригованный, Локи повернулся через плечо, чтобы увидеть, что же заставило Ванду так встревожиться.  
  
Вдали шевелилась тьма. Ванда не могла увидеть полную картину, но зато Локи ощутил себя так, будто кто-то поставил ему на плечи наковальню, и мгновенно все понял. Сделав шаг назад, он мрачно сосредоточился на заговоре, скрывающем его от лишних глаз.  
  
Безмолвная и неподвижная, над верхушками елей высилась громадная фиолетовая Тень.  
  
_Маленькая выдумщица… Лучше приготовься._


	9. Тьма у границы. Часть III

_…приготовься._  
  
В один момент Ванда ощутила себя так, словно время повернулось вспять, и она снова оказалась в Соковии. Маленькая девочка, лежащая под кроватью, где пыль, гарь и страх забивали ей горло. Но это было еще не самым страшным — страшнее становилось от мысли, что в этот раз Ванда осталась совсем одна. Какая бы битва ни ждала ее, теперь она примет ее в одиночку.  
  
_…приготовься._  
  
Ванда одновременно вглядывалась в кромку леса, пытаясь притушить нелепый испуг, и прислушивалась к этому мимолетному обрывку мысли. Ее собственной? Чьей-то другой? Ей показалось, что этот голос вовсе не был похож на ее внутренний тон, совсем другой тембр — низкий, глубокий и вибрирующий, будто осторожный раскат грома. Он без сомнений призывал к хладнокровию, и эхо одного этого слова, повторяющееся в ее голове, подействовало успокаивающе. Дрожь медленно схлынула, оставив после себя только легкий жар на щеках.  
  
Всего лишь тенистые тропы, скрытые под листвой — ничего страшного. Ничего такого, с чем она не может справиться, и уж тем более здесь. Решительно отвернувшись, Ванда снова принялась спускать по склону, растирая покрывшуюся мурашками кожу на предплечьях. Ветер усилился, становясь более свежим и неласковым, а солнце незаметно скрылось за взявшимися из ниоткуда кучевыми облаками. Горизонт потемнел.  
  
Земля под ногами сделалась более пологой, и Ванда подняла голову, рассматривая затемненную крышу дома Бартонов. Зеленая кровля приобрела еще более зловещий болотный оттенок, а стены, обшитые кремовым сайдингом, перестали отражать свет и потускнели. _Вблизи всегда так,_ невольно подумала Ванда, минуя неровный забор из искривленных досок.  _Надо только подойти поближе и увидишь все изъяны_.  
  
Даже изящные тонкие колонны, поддерживающие террасу, показались ей какими-то угловатыми. Темнота в окнах, полузавешанных розоватой тканью, была непроглядной — ни одного намека на движение.  
  
И что более важно — дом не издавал ни одного звука.  
  
Она вышла на подъездную дорожку, желтовато-коричневая пыль заклубилась под ботинками и постепенно осела на кустарники, тесно прижавшиеся к веранде. Рядом с домом Ванда заметила низко спиленное дерево; около пня были разбросаны игрушки — большая юла с двумя ярко-синими полосками, потрепанная кукла и пара полицейских автомобилей, но детей поблизости видно не было.  
  
Её снова охватило это странное тревожное чувство, словно она упускала из виду что-то очень важное. _С детьми все в порядке. Здесь, по крайней мере._  
  
Стараясь приглушить звук своих шагов, Ванда потихоньку прошла мимо горшка с увядшими белыми розами и неторопливо взобралась по ступенькам. Остановившись на террасе, заглянула в раскрытую дверь дома. Лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, пустовала, в столовой тоже никого не было, по крайней мере, все, что Ванда услышала — была звенящая тишина.  
  
— Купер? Лила?... — негромко позвала она, топчась на пороге и почему-то не решаясь зайти внутрь. — Где вы?  
  
Словно в ответ на ее зов, террасу обволок подозрительный запах прогорклого льняного масла, будто Клинт только что закончил красить крыльцо. Ванду затошнило, но она все-таки приблизилась к двери и, взявшись за косяк стены, чуть подалась вперед, заглядывая в небольшой холл.  
  
— Купер? — неуверенно повторила она, прислушиваясь к звукам, идущим со второго этажа. — Вы наверху?  
  
Откуда-то раздался отчетливый тяжелый скрежет, похожий на тот, который издают кровати, когда их сдвигают с места.  
  
— Вы решили сделать перестановку? — проворчала Ванда, и уже собралась переступить порог, как вдруг ее мысли снова размылись, покорно пропуская внутрь разума этот странный незнакомый тон. Вибрирующий раскат накатил на нее теплой волной, будто прибой, омывший мягкий прибрежный песок.  
  
_Не ходи туда._  
  
Теперь Ванда слышала слова вполне отчетливо, как если бы обладатель голоса стоял рядом с ней и шептал предостережение в ухо.  
  
_Почему?_  
  
Она сосредоточилась, пытаясь отследить его источник, но деликатные волны прибоя отступили так же быстро, как и нахлынули. Ей никто не ответил, вместо этого внезапно раздался еще один скрежет — теперь уже позади Ванды, словно кто-то царапал дерево чем-то острым.  
  
Морщась от противного запаха масла, Ванда спустилась по ступеням и заглянула под порог. Оттуда, из темноты, на нее смотрели два свирепых зеленых глаза.  
  
— Мяуау! — услышала она, и скрежет повторился. Огромный черный кот, забравшийся под крыльцо, яростно закопошился в крохотном пространстве и снова вонзил когти в древесину.  
  
— Ты, наверное, хотел сказать, «мяу», — поправила его Ванда, присаживаясь на корточки.  
  
Ответом ей было новое категоричное «мяуау».  
  
— Вылезай, — она протянула к нему руку, но кот совсем не по-домашнему зашипел.  
  
— То есть тебе очень комфортно там, да? И совсем не тесно?  
  
— Мяуау! — последовал гордый ответ, и глаза животного опасно сверкнули.  
  
— Ладно, это твоя головная боль — не моя, — пожав плечами, Ванда выпрямилась и снова взошла по ступеням, попутно пытаясь вспомнить, видела ли хоть какого-то кота во время своего визита в дом Клинта. Какого-то — может быть. Но этот был еще чернее, чем темнота, в которой он прятался. _А эти глаза…_  
  
—  _Мяуау!!!_  — истошно раздалось ей вслед.  
  
Ванда вздохнула.  
  
— Не драматизируй.  
  
Кот опять со всей силы заскреб по несчастному крыльцу, но Ванда, отбросив глупые колебания, уже переступила порог и оказалась в холле, сразу отметив, что внешние звуки как будто отдалились от нее. Дом был тих, подозрительно тих. И неподвижен, хотя, естественно, все дома неподвижны, но этот был просто _мертвенно неподвижным._  
  
Ванда снова позвала детей, и ей снова никто не ответил.  
  
_Здесь все должно быть в порядке,_ сказала она себе строго. Все в порядке. По крайней мере, тут. Никаких «а что если». Заложив руки за спину, Ванда нарочито небрежно прошлась по гостиной, заглянула в столовую, где еще стояли две открытые банки «Доктора Пеппера» и лежал недоеденный тост. Все выглядело вполне обжитым и мирным, но ее волнение по какой-то причине только усилилось.  
  
— Они наверху, — зачем-то сказала Ванда вслух. Может, чтобы разогнать эту замершую тишину. — И я пойду наверх.  
  
Ее дети точно были там, никаких сомнений. _Дети Лоры_ , поправилась она. Разумеется, дети Лоры, но сейчас, благодаря прихоти магии, они в каком-то смысле были и ее детьми, и Ванда чувствовала себя ответственной за них. Она даже должна была отслеживать их присутствие, точно знать, где каждый из них находится, как она знала, что Лора до сих пор сидит у ствола дуба, укачивая пробудившегося от жары Натаниэля.  
  
Но сейчас что-то было не так. Ванда ощутила неприятную растерянность, когда застыла возле лестницы на второй этаж. Нечто подобное с ней уже было — нелепый страх смешался с недоумением, как однажды во время митинга в Соковии, когда они с Пьетро и остальными соковианцами пытались хоть как-то докричаться до представителей власти, ввергнувших страну в нищету, голод и беззаконие. Ванда всегда умела вести себя в таких ситуациях, все было под контролем, особенно рядом с Пьетро — она никогда не боялась. Чувствовала себя как рыба в воде, рычала и отстаивала свои права, но тогда, в самый разгар, Пьетро внезапно исчез. Она только что держала его руку, и вот рядом уже никого не было. Ее голос сразу сел. Страх сковал тело. Ванда не могла больше двигаться, яростно раздвигая толпу локтями, чтобы вдохнуть хоть чуть-чуть свежего воздуха. Испуганная и растерянная, она пыталась разглядеть его в толпе, докричаться до Пьетро, но люди со всех сторон словно окончательно сорвались с цепи и превратились в одного рассвирепевшего монстра, а Ванда оказалась прямо в его утробе. Ужас. Паника. Тогда — без силы, без магии, она осталась совершенно беззащитной перед тем, что пыталось буквально раздавить ее, и Пьетро куда-то подевался. Эта мысль в тот раз ее отрезвила. Готовая заплакать, Ванда внезапно очнулась и обнаружила себя в толпе — одинокую и беспомощную, до смерти напуганную. Она словно осознала, кто она есть на самом деле, когда Пьетро ушел.  
  
Сейчас, стоя перед лестницей, она тоже пыталась найти его руку, почувствовать мысли брата, но не могла — он был слишком далеко. Там, куда Ванда не доберется никогда. В то же время теперь она знала, что не уязвима так, как раньше, и способна противостоять тем, кто попытается раздавить ее. И все же переживание потери и тоски было таким сильным, таким объемлющим, точно Тень, которая полностью обволакивает тело и разум…  
  
Она поставила ногу на первую ступеньку.  
  
—  _Мяуау!_  
  
Прижавшись к двери, но не переступая порога, на террасе сидел кот, и пристально смотрел на Ванду своими огромными глазами, напоминающими по цвету сочно-зеленую кожуру каштана.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я поняла, говори по-человечески, — раздраженно бросила Ванда, и тут же вздрогнула, когда послышалось новое «мяуау» — такое знакомое, вибрирующее и раскатистое.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь. Можешь _сказать_ , — Ванда повернулась и взглянула на кота, прищурившись. — Хватит играть в игры, киска. Кто ты такой? Ты — человек?  
  
Кот мгновенно зашипел, как будто заходясь во множестве категоричных отрицаний, и гневно отшатнулся. Его спина выгнулась дугой.  
  
— Да-да…  
  
Неожиданно снова пахнуло испорченным маслом, к которому примешался тонкий запах нагретого асфальта. Однако теперь запахи шли с лестницы, и Ванда, игнорируя возобновившееся мяуканье, взялась за перила.  
  
В тот же момент, когда она оказалась на второй по счету ступеньке — скрипучей, как Ванда и помнила из реальности — дом без всякого предупреждения пришел в движение. Разрывая тишину, один за другим сверху раздались глухие хлопки, с точностью напоминающие звук разбивающейся чашки; воздух в доме стал отдавать гарью и жаром, а в следующую секунду Ванда всем телом ощутила, как задрожали стены. Казалось, кто-то приподнял дом, срывая его с фундамента, и принялся трясти, будто снежный шар.  
  
Кот больше не вопил. Вцепившись в перила, чтобы удержать равновесие, Ванда обернулась, но увидела только пустую террасу — в дверном проеме что-то темное и пестрое мелькнуло, затем пропало. Тут же снова раздались хлопки, а короткий миг спустя дом сотряс такой оглушительный треск, что свободной рукой Ванде пришлось закрыть одно ухо. Заодно прикрыв голову, она с ужасом наблюдала, как одна половина дома, на которой располагалась кухня и часть второго этажа, медленно, но неизбежно отделялась от той части, где, вцепившись в лестницу, стояла напуганная Ванда.  
  
Кто-то — нечто безумное и жестокое — просто разрывало дом пополам. Не в силах отвести взгляд от неровных краев стен и отдаляющейся части столовой, Ванда пыталась убедить себя, что этого просто не может происходить. Всего лишь идиотские игры воображения, кричала она внутри себя. Ничего этого нет. Все в порядке. _Я в порядке, и дети…_ Ванда в ужасе захлебнулась собственных вздохом. _Дети!_  
  
— Купер!!! — она пыталась перекричать шум, который создавали осыпающиеся стены и мебель, но сама не услышала свой голос. Зато вполне ощутила, как осколок стекла впился ей в ногу, когда маятниковые часы позади упали возле лестницы и разбились вдребезги.  
  
Пытаясь совладать со своим телом, Ванда подтянулась на перилах вверх. Ноги с трудом подчинялись ей, а дом, вернее, обе его половины продолжало трясти; бетонная пыль смешалась с сильным запахом гари. Рядом с плечом Ванды упало несколько треснувших от нагрева черепиц. По всей видимости наверху начался пожар.  
  
— Лила! Купер!  
  
Продолжая двигаться вперед, Ванда старалась не смотреть на то, как вторая половина дома, отделенная от фундамента, крошилась под чьей-то невидимой рукой. В висках стучала кровь, а пальцы каменели от страха. С безудержной яростью и смехом, перекрывающим громоподобный шум разрухи, кто-то пытался сравнять дом Бартонов с землей. Ванда видела это намерение пугающе четко. С силой, которой невозможно было ничего противопоставить, нечто явилось сюда, чтобы убить ее.  
  
Можно ли умереть в собственном сознании? Быть погребенной под грудой бетона, дерева и мебели? Тяжело преодолевая ступени, Ванда думала об этом, так же, как и о том, что у нее еще есть время, чтобы изгнать из своего разума образы Купера и Лилы. Сегодня никто не умрет. Здесь или в какой-либо из реальностей. Не теперь, когда ей было к кому обратиться за помощью.  
  
Магия хаоса вспыхнула на кончиках ее пальцев с некоторой неохотой, будто только что проснулась и ей нужно было потянуться, как кошке. И все же Ванда сразу ощутила прилив спокойствия и уверенности. Да, между ними были разногласия, и она готова была признать себя виноватой в большей части из них, но одно оставалось неизменным — сила возвращалась, когда Ванда звала. Хоть кто-то возвращался, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Преодолев лестницу за несколько секунд, Ванда оказалась в коридоре, охваченном пламенем. Она остановилась, оглядываясь — дождь из нагретой черепицы был бесконечным, а сумрак, в который превратился солнечный летний день, затруднял поиски детей.  
  
Она снова позвала их, пуская алые нити вслед за словами, как тогда, когда искала отца Купера и Лилы. _В погроме, который сама и учинила._ Ее пробрала дрожь.  
  
— Ванда! Ванда!  
  
Под напором магии, превратившейся в мощный таран, дверь, откуда доносился крик, разнесло в щепки, и Ванда ворвалась в комнату. Вижн называл это «захват в точку сингулярности» — всполохи пламени пропадали в сжимающихся тисках алых нитей, превращаясь в крохотные искры, затем и вовсе становясь ничем. Но огня было слишком много, а сил — мало. Ванда зарычала, оттесняя пожар подальше от детей, спрятавшихся под детской кроваткой, но ее руки уже начинали дрожать. _Это и было ее расплатой?_  
  
Она слышала крики детей за своей спиной. Их всхлипы. Ванде и так трудно было смотреть на мерцающие искры и пожарище, а теперь она еще хотела зажать уши, чтобы не слышать, однако ее руки были заняты, создавая щит, который укрывал их троих от безжалостной огненной стихии. Все это напоминало ей о прошлом. Так похоже. Казалось, закрой Ванда глаза на секунду — она бы смогла увидеть тот самый снаряд, который на три дня составил их с Пьетро смысл жизни. Или смерти? Тогда они и не надеялись выжить…  
  
Ее руки выкручивало. Не вовремя нахлынувшие воспоминания заставили магию колебаться в сомнениях — слабость порождала слабость, и Ванда сцепила зубы, хотя ощущала, как по ее щекам катятся слезы бессилия, смешанные с потом. Сколько еще она продержится? А что будет, если она _не_ продержится?  
  
_Дети в порядке. Здесь, по крайней мере. Ты же знаешь.  
  
Не ходи туда._  
  
Ноги Ванды заскользили по полу, когда пламя вскинулось и атаковало. Кто-то направлял ее, кто-то распалял эту стихию…  
  
_Дети в порядке._  
  
Руки свело судорогой, чьи-то тяжелые пальцы надавили ей на веки, заставляя закрыть глаза, провалиться в темноту.  
  
_Эта боль…  
  
Эта боль ничто…  
  
…по сравнению с той...  
  
...которую ты сама можешь причинить себе._  
  
Власть, которой она покорилась, оказалась схожа с силой инерции — в ней было что-то естественное и правильное, так что Ванда не сопротивлялась, когда ее взяли за плечо, разворачивая в противоположную сторону. Она чувствовала такую легкость, покорность, идущую откуда-то извне — благодатное смирение перед тем, что было в миллионы раз могущественнее, чем она. Маленькая девочка из Соковии, проигравшая битву собственным страхам. Испытание, которое она предлагала другим, и не прошла сама.  
  
Треск предшествовал крикам. Кроватка раскололась надвое, как совсем недавно дом, и сквозь опущенные ресницы Ванда успела заметить безжалостный красный всплеск, направленный на прижавшихся друг к другу детей — сеть магии, такая идеальная… Будто бы кто-то более умный и ловкий взял вожжи в свои руки и создал этот прекрасный смертоносный узор, несущий гибель.  
  
_Сама Смерть могла бы трепетать перед тобой._  
  
Они кричали. Так сильно кричали. Ноздри Ванды затрепетали, когда до них дошел запах горелого мяса, запах ужаса.  
  
_Ты сама — Смерть._  
  
Он испепелял их. _Она_ испепеляла, а глаза, сверкающие космической туманностью, заглядывали в нее с ледяным одобрением, проникая всюду — в самые дальние уголки души. Холодные, лишенные милосердия камни. Пронзительно синие, с неподвижными зрачками. Ванда, скованная диким ужасом и плачущая, не могла отвести взгляда от этого огня в глубине, съедающего созданную ею податливую реальность — так, как он сжирал все другие миры. Существующие где-либо и когда-либо.  
  
А за его спиной был сам космос.  
  
_Эта боль ничто.  
  
Ничто._  
  
Затянув ее в эпицентр кошмара, он показал ей, как один за другим умирали Купер, Лила, Лора и — последним — крохотный Натаниэль. Его смерть стала торжеством, выраженным в аллюзии на уход Пьетро, с той лишь разницей, что вместо пуль были подобные им сгустки алой магии, прошившие беззащитное тельце гладко и быстро, как направленная струя воды, рассекающая воздух.  
  
Потом — разбитую и сломленную — он любовно опустил ее посреди обугленных остовов и щепок, оставляя наслаждаться запахом горелых тел. Его прощальный подарок был не менее щедр. Хрипло смеясь, он заставил ее поочередно пережить гибель каждого — последовательно, ощущение за ощущением, крик за криком, все до одного прикосновения пламени и магии. Заходясь в судорогах боли, Ванда послушно впитала их. Она знала, что заслужила.  
  
Наигравшись, он покинул ее.  
  
Прижавшись к черному остову, она смотрела на его удаляющуюся размытую фигуру, освещенную перламутровым сиянием — как торжество победы, во имя Силы, а не во имя того, что за нее тщеславно принимают.  
  
_Я же сказал, не ходи туда._  
  
Она не смогла бы ответить ему, даже если бы захотела. Она вообще не была уверена, что имеет право говорить. Существовать.  
  
_Пора просыпаться.  
  
Ну же.  
  
Не дра-ма-ти-зи-руй._  
  
Голос, похожий на летний гром, опустился возле нее. Чей-то силуэт закрыл собой звезды, лишая Ванду последнего якоря сосредоточенности — там, среди далеких далей — она прятала себя от гнева, боли и ужаса.  
  
Наконец гром тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Это всего лишь сон.  
  
Когда Ванда уже собиралась сказать, что она не верит ему, что она не верит ничему из того, что составляет законы мира, он внезапно опустил свою горячую ладонь на ее голову.  
  
— Это сон, — вкрадчиво повторил он, слегка проводя рукой по волосам Ванды.  
  
На ее глазах закипели слезы. _Она так хотела поверить._ В этом простом прикосновении было все для этого — успокоение, хладнокровие, уверенность и слабое сочувствие, неприязнь к ее страданиям, вернее тому, кто их причинил.  
  
_Сон?  
  
Сколько раз я еще должен это повторить?_  
  
Гром раскатисто прошелся по холму, и ветер всколыхнул лес, приятно освежая лицо Ванды. Она закрыла глаза.  
  
_Тогда я хочу проснуться._  
  
Он убрал руку, но не спеша — в его осторожном движении она разглядела страх показаться черствым или углубить ее страдания. _Так странно… для грома._  
  
_Для этого я и здесь. Слушай мой голос, будь послушной и иди за мной._  
  
И Ванда пошла.


	10. Встреча

Ванда пришла в себя, лежа на полу. Первым, что она почувствовала была нежная прохлада сквозняка, поглаживающего ее щиколотки, затем — мелкий озноб. В нос ударил запах пыли, но еще худшей оказалась двигающаяся темнота под векам, от которой в желудке все скрутилось в узел. Открыв рот, Ванда попыталась дышать глубоко и часто, чтобы заглотить как можно больше воздуха и унять тошнотворные приливы. _Я дома. Я вернулась._ Вдох. Выдох. Равномерное глубокое дыхание отозвалось покалыванием в груди.  
  
Но как ни была неприветлива реальность, воспоминания о сне, из которого ей чудом удалось вырваться, были еще хуже. При одной мысли об этом, Ванду заколотило. Серия картин вспыхнула в измученном сознании, возвращая физическое тело в кокон запечатленных ощущений. Она словно приблизилась к краю бездны, где хранилась вся та боль, через которую ей пришлось пройти по ту сторону. Дерганое нечто — алая темнота, сжавшаяся в комок, буйствовала где-то на дне подсознания, шипя обещания вернуться в тот же момент, когда Ванда погрузится в сон.  
  
И кто-то другой — намного более худший — вторил ей. Камни, сверкающие льдистой синевой, показались в глубине воронки; сначала похожие на голубые искры — они выглядели такими крошечными, но чем громче становился шепот тьмы, тем ближе они оказывались, тем отчетливее становились воспоминания, чувства, ужас…  
  
Хрип поднялся из бездны, обволакивая ее уши.  
  
_Эта боль…_  
  
Сделав тяжелый рваный вдох, Ванда резко открыла глаза, и тело тут же зашлось в новом приступе. Карусель перед глазами закружилась, подпрыгивая, а желудок недовольно сжался. Сил подняться не было — руки и ноги налились тяжестью, как после долгой силовой тренировки, и, тихо застонав, Ванда снова смиренно прижалась щекой к холодному полу. Так славно и приятно — просто полежать здесь, в тишине и покое. Это все, чего ей хотелось.  
  
— И все-таки, как чудесно вернуться домой, верно?  
  
Не сразу, но она поняла, что вопрос не был плодом ее воображения или отголоском воспоминания. В подтверждение этому позади послышались мерные шаги. «Давай же, давай же, двигайся», — приказала она себе, но очень скоро стало ясно, что тело не послушается ее даже под угрозой смерти. В спальне кто-то находился, а она не могла пошевелить даже мизинцем, только ее сердце стучало очень-очень быстро, сотрясая грудную клетку. Впрочем, незваный гость не заставил себя долго ждать: шаги ускорились. Затем на уровне ее глаз появились щегольски начищенные ботинки, которые остановились возле кровати.  
  
Повернулись носками к ней.  
  
Незнакомец молчал, глядя на нее сверху вниз, а она продолжала делать то единственное, что могла сейчас — дышать. Кто он? Что ему нужно? Мысли шумно роились в голове, но не выстраивались в последовательную цепочку, для этого Ванда была слишком слаба. Одно она хорошо понимала — это абсолютно точно не Вижн. От андроида всегда исходило теплое ощущение безопасности и покоя, а из-за человека, стоявшего рядом, у нее коченели руки.  
  
Но больше всего она боялась, что глаза, которые пожирают ее, имеют льдисто-синий оттенок.  
  
Его взгляд был почти осязаемым, тяжелым, точно над ней навис огромный пресс, готовый в любую секунду упасть, превратив ее в груду мяса и костей. «Ты должна встать», — прорычала она мысленно, однако, уже зная, что этот бой проигран заранее. Цепкие руки обморока протянулись к ней из темноты, но хотя бы здесь Ванда имела преимущество: адреналин в ее крови пока не давал ей отключиться.  
  
— Похоже, ты не можешь двигаться, — с любопытством заметил человек.  
  
_Похоже, вы, агент Питерс, превысили свои полномочия._  
  
Так это он. Ванда хорошо расслышала в голосе знакомые нахальные нотки самоуверенного протеже Шэрон Картер и по совместительству кустарного философа, которого так невзлюбил Вижн. Однако теперь ей показалось, что его тон стал каким-то другим — более вибрирующим, уверенным, и эта манера заканчивать предложения с придыханием… Было такое чувство, будто она уже отмечала ее до этого. И совсем не так давно.  
  
Ванда слабо закашлялась, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть звук. Хотя бы _вспомнить_ как это — говорить, но складывалось впечатление, что ее голосовые связки тоже решили взять передышку.  
  
Самого агента, по-видимому, вовсе не смущала перспектива односторонней беседы.  
  
— Итак… — по звуку ей показалось, будто он потирает руки. — У нас есть не слишком много времени перед тем, как сюда явится доблестный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, готовый спасти тебя от себя самой… Поэтому предлагаю приступить немедленно.  
  
Она не стала ждать, пока он закончит, и попыталась приподняться, но мышцы дрогнули и расслабились. Одна из Мстителей, одна из двоих выживших в экспериментах, которые выворачивали человеческое тело наизнанку... И так беспомощна сейчас. Не пройди она и через худшее, то завыла бы от обиды.  
  
Сверху раздался смешок.  
  
— Ууу, да, я чувствую твою боль. Довольно бодряще, правда? Путешествия в подсознание — вещь не из легких, но последствия накатывают, как морская болезнь — постепенно. Полагаю, тебя скоро несколько раз стошнит, но будем надеяться, это произойдет только тогда, когда меня уже здесь не будет.  
  
_Путешествия в подсознание?_ Даже окутанная предобморочным дурманом Ванда понимала, что происходит нечто странное. Агент Питерс мог знать о том, как продвигается ремонт тренировочного зала, сколько уничтожено беговых дорожек и как дурно пахнут рабочие, но ему точно неоткуда было узнать, что случилось в ее голове. Ванда вновь безуспешно заелозила по полу, но конечности словно окоченели.  
  
— Не вставай, я не обижусь.  
  
Ботинки сделали шаг назад, и кровать, рядом с которой лежала Ванда, прогнулась под весом Питерса. Частички пыли на полу дрогнули и рассеялись.  
  
Теперь, когда он оказался в пределах досягаемости ее взгляда, она затихла и с трудом приподняла голову, чтобы рассмотреть его в полумраке. Тот же самый черный костюм, который был на нем в прошлый раз, те же самые взлохмаченные волосы — не поменялся даже взгляд. Словно агента Питерса двухдневной давности сохранили нетронутым и перенесли в настоящий момент. От этой искусственности Ванде стало жутко.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — промурлыкал он, опираясь локтями на расставленные колени и внимательно глядя на нее.  
  
Если когда-нибудь Ванда и хотела бы, чтобы Вижн наплевал на условности и явился к ней в спальню без предупреждения, сейчас был именно такой момент. Но, похоже, рассчитывать она могла только на себя. Вариант с бегством не выдерживал критики, поэтому оставалось только одно. Пытаясь подавить боль в висках, Ванда мысленно обратилась к магии, но искра на кончиках пальцев вспыхнула и стремительно угасла. Агент Питерс — свидетель ее проигрыша — насмешливо склонил голову.  
  
— Какая жалость, — протянул он неторопливо. — Ты могла ожидать, что она не всегда будет тебе покоряться. Магия изменчива и капризна, — его взгляд стал задумчивым, но уже секунду спустя, как ни в чем не бывало, агент вежливо улыбнулся ей. — Многие считают, что ею пользуются слабаки, но на самом деле эти глупцы просто не способны оценить всех её преимуществ и всех жертв, которые приносит владетель во имя магии. Ты впускаешь эту мощь в свой разум, и она становится опасным оружие для тех, кто не знает, как с ней обращаться. Можно невзначай подпалить себе что-нибудь, — он бесцеремонно ткнул в нее пальцем. — И ведь я предупреждал тебя.  
  
_Не ходи туда._  
  
Она чудовищным усилием напрягла связки.  
  
— Так… ты… кот?  
  
— Ну что ты, — агент Питерс ядовито улыбнулся. —  _Киска._  
  
— …а на самом деле?  
  
Не удостоив ее ответом, он рассмеялся — беззвучно, с придыханием. _Человек ли перед ней?_ Ванда вгляделась в его характерную улыбку — тонкие губы, кончик языка чуть выступает, касаясь нижних зубов… Она и не думала запоминать такие мелочи, но этот смех ни с чем нельзя было спутать.  
  
Из-под упавших на лицо волос, Ванда сосредоточенно смотрела на агента; ее ум усиленно заработал, и все стало выглядеть более чем очевидно. Никто бы никогда не узнал голос агента Питерса, ведь он был всего лишь копией. Гром — оригиналом, лишенным ужимок, полный в своей истинности, но был еще один. Тот, который Ванда помнила по недавно просмотренной записи допроса агента Романофф, состоявшегося незадолго до битвы за Нью-Йорк… Они — Роуди, Сэм и Ванда — раз за разом проматывали видео. Оно всех забавляло. Восхищало. Хоть Наташа и ворчала, что выбить правду из инопланетного безумца было даже слишком просто. Как обыграть ребенка в покер. И все же каждый признавал — ее тактика блистала изяществом.  
  
Теперь Ванде хотелось смеяться. _Он_ был здесь — тот, кого Мстители смогли победить только объединившись, ценой жизни десятков. Пришел мстить? Она представила, как его длинные пальцы погружаются в ее грудь, чтобы вырвать сердце, а затем преподнести его Стиву. Тони будет рад.  
  
Пьетро тоже будет рад увидеть ее снова.  
  
Синие глаза-омуты вновь смотрели на Ванду из бездны, а она, замерев, смотрела на агента Питерса, который теперь вовсе не был агентом. Блестящий наплечник, кожаный камзол угольно-серого цвета — окутанный золотистым сиянием Питерс изменялся, чтобы обнажить свое истинное лицо. Худое, с высоким лбом и бледной кожей. Лицо убийцы и предателя.  
  
— Я — Локи.  
  
Его слова были почти материальны. Они упали в тишину, наполняя ее хаосом.  
  
Не улыбаясь, он подался вперед в своем настоящем облике — в нем было что-то от хищника: неподвижный взгляд, маниакальная сосредоточенность.  
  
— И ты, Ванда Максимофф, нуждаешься в моей помощи.  
  
_Черта с два._ Хрипло рыча, она приподнялась на локтях, но не смогла не увидеть, как дрожат руки. От боли? От страха?  
  
— Нет, ты сейчас не в том положении, чтобы возражать, поэтому советую просто спокойно полежать и послушать. — Его голос стал жестким, из него пропали игривые нотки. — Ванда Максимофф, ты и вполовину не понимаешь всего ужаса того, что происходит. Головные боли? Незаживающие раны? Чужие голоса в твоей голове? Это всего лишь невинные ухаживания.  
  
— У… угрожаешь?  
  
— Предостерегаю.  
  
Внезапно что-то привлекло его внимание, и он небрежно повернулся, прислушиваясь.  
  
— Твой друг проснулся, но он даст нам еще минуту… — мечтательная улыбка, больше похожая на оскал, появилась на его губах. — Я обнаружил, что в некоторой степени у нас с ним есть кое-что общее. Как и с тобой. И с твоим братом. Вернее, было общее.  
  
— Ты проиграешь и в этот… раз, — сквозь зубы процедила Ванда, из последних сил цепляясь за реальность. На нее накатила новая волна ужасающей слабости.  
  
— Я сюда не за войной пришел.  
  
— За чем бы ни пришел.  
  
— Иными словами, ты предпочтешь умереть? Сойти с ума? Но, может, Танос приготовил для тебя что-нибудь поинтереснее. — Он прищурился. — Или скажешь, что все в _по-о-олном_ порядке? Никаких странностей? Никто не мучил тебя? Просто очень плохой сон очень плохой девочки, — Локи развел руками. — Что ж, видимо, я зря вмешался.  
  
_Глаза, в которых скрывалась космическая туманность._  
  
_Эта боль…_  
  
— Кто такой… Танос? — неохотно произнесла Ванда.  
  
— Ты знаешь кто, — он впился в нее пристальным взглядом. — Ты видела.  
  
— За… зачем я ему?  
  
— А зачем ты Мстителям? — Локи пожал плечами. — Зачем ты нужна была фон Штрукеру? Чтобы убивать, очевидно. Но сравнивать их с Таносом — все равно что надеяться, будто муравей сможет потягаться со львом. Танос продвинулся так далеко, желая связаться с тобой, и даже странно, что он лично решил замарать руки, обычно эта возможность предоставляется кому-нибудь другому. Но, видимо, ты ему _до смерти_ понравилась.  
  
Заметив, что она тайком делает последнюю слабую попытку вызвать магию, Локи закатил глаза.  
  
— На это больно смотреть. Будь я твоим наставником, сейчас ты бы не барахталась на полу, как черепаха. Без единого шанса себя защитить. Продолжай в том же духе и пойдешь на корм леди Смерти, как и многие до тебя.  
  
Поправив вороты камзола, Локи встал и неожиданно склонился над ней, хватая за запястье. Холодные пальцы сомкнулись на ее коже, как ледяные кандалы, и погасили едва зародившиеся крошечные искорки магии. Тем не менее, Ванда не почувствовала в этом угрозы, хотя ее ощущения и притупились. Движения Локи казались не агрессивными, но быстрыми, сдержанными и подчиняющимися его намерениям.  
  
—  _Что_ он? — пробормотала Ванда, едва фокусируясь на тонких губах.  
  
— Прислужник Смерти, — тихо ответил Локи, блуждая странным взглядом по ее лицу. — То, с чем Мстители никогда не сталкивались. Его сила способна поколебать все миры разом.  
  
— Чего он… чего хочет?  
  
— За исключением тебя? — он хмыкнул. — Поклонения. Власти. Господства над всем и вся. Танос хочет… — Локи слегка улыбнулся, будто вспомнил что-то забавное. — Хочет быть _царем горы_ , как сказала бы дражайшая агент Романофф.  
  
— И ты… гребаный… добрый самаритянин… — она уперлась ладонью в его наплечник, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя. Его нависшее бледное лицо вызвало у нее тошноту, к тому же, ей было стыдно, что она искала у Локи защиты, тянулась к нему тогда, когда все вокруг восстало против нее. — Я не такая… идиотка, как ты думаешь.  
  
— Уверен, ты еще большая идиотка, чем я только могу представить. Люди никогда меня не разочаровывали, так что считай это моей наградой вам. Я могу научить тебя, как защититься от Таноса. Я успел изучить твой разум, и знаю его лучше, чем ты.  
  
— Чтоб тебя…  
  
Раздались гулкие шаги. В дверь постучали, но Локи не обернулся, продолжая держать ее за руку.  
  
— Ванда? Ванда, я могу войти?  
  
_«И именно сейчас он выбрал момент, чтобы быть вежливым. Черт тебя дери, Вижн»._  
  
Локи потянул ее к себе, совсем близко.  
  
— Проиграешь Таносу — и вы все падете, — прошептал он. — Ты и так почти в его руках.  
  
— А лучше… быть… в твоих?  
  
На его лице мелькнула улыбка, затем Локи медленно наклонился к самому ее уху. Она зажмурилась.  
  
Когда он заговорил низким хриплым голосом, его холодное дыхание обожгло кожу, и Ванда задрожала от вернувшегося озноба.  
  
— Только в моих ты и будешь в безопасности.  
  
Он замолчал, заканчивая слово с опасным придыханием, и воздух мгновенно потеплел, возвращаясь в норму. Еще через секунду открылась дверь, в комнату торопливо вплыл Вижн, а Ванда провалилась в темноту.


	11. Abyssus abyssum invocat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abyssus abyssum invocat  
> Бездна взывает к бездне.

Когда Ванда проснулась и в первый раз не почувствовала рези в глазах от затопившего спальню света, успел пройти остаток ночи и почти весь следующий день. Воздух в комнате стоял удушливый; оранжевые пятна клонящегося к горизонту солнца, прыгая по полу и мебели, дрожали на одеяле, а из приоткрытого окна тянуло ароматом тепла, травы и чуть-чуть строительной пылью. Не пытаясь встать, Ванда устало повернула голову и осмотрела комнату. Единственным слабым намеком на недавнее присутствие Вижна, которое она ощущала во сне, было придвинутое к постели кожаное кресло и два стакана, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке. В остальном вокруг царило полное безмолвие, нарушаемое только редким постукиванием инструментов рабочих с верхних этажей.  
  
Борясь с легким головокружением, Ванда привстала, потянулась к тумбочке и сделала небольшой глоток из стакана, но сразу поморщилась. От внезапного вкуса подслащенной воды её слегка замутило, и она поспешила лечь обратно в постель, отбросив верхний угол одеяла, чтобы избавиться от накатившей дурноты.  
  
Она лежала и прислушивалась к возне, доносящейся сверху, а также к собственному телу, пытаясь оценить своё нынешнее состояние. Не считая легкого приступа тошноты, всё вроде бы было в относительном порядке, хотя руки и ноги не сильно хотели двигаться — Вандой владела какая-то упоительная расслабленность, даже медлительность, обычно наступающая после продолжительной и тяжелой болезни. Хотелось просто лежать и беспечно пялиться в потолок. Ушла потребность в пустых движениях и лишних жестах, которые — теперь, когда она должна хорошо позаботиться о своём теле — только потратили бы её энергию зря. Даже воспоминания о прошедшей ночи поднимались из глубины с какой-то неохотой… И Ванда подумала, что может дать себе небольшое послабление. Самое худшее спряталось за толстой перегородкой — где-то в глубине подсознания, и, едва оказываясь слишком близко к боли, Ванда упрямо отворачивалась. Нет, не сейчас. Еще несколько минут покоя… Казалось, будто на плечи её опустили тяжелую меховую шубу, окутавшую её теплом и томной негой. _Просто ни о чем не вспоминай, ничего не было…_  
  
Ужасно хотелось заснуть, чтобы немного продлить этот сладкий миг забвения, но теперь Ванда знала, что в глубине её сновидений таятся такие чудовища, с которыми у неё больше шансов на победу наяву, в собственной спальне. Отважатся ли они прийти сюда? Отважится ли _он_?  
  
_Или кто-либо из них двоих?_  
  
Для того, чтобы прорвать плотину, оказалось достаточно только одного вопроса. Несмотря на бойкий дневной свет, спальня внезапно стала зловещей и тесной, а сочные листья комнатных цветов поблекли. Ванда подтянула одеяло к подбородку и дрожа перевернулась на бок, ей показалось, что температура вокруг резко упала на десяток градусов. На самом деле она знала: холод пришел из воспоминаний.  
  
Что делать? Ванда лихорадочно думала, перебирая варианты. Сбежать? Как и куда? Можно быстро собрать немного вещей, взять из гаража белый «ренджровер» и доехать до аэропорта, но документы… Ванда чуть не застонала от досады. Документов — даже паспорта — нет, всё осталось в Соковии; там же под завалами и погребено, вместе с сотнями тел. Но пусть ей и удастся сесть в самолет, то остаются еще два важных вопроса: куда лететь и что сказать Вижну?  
  
_Да и можно ли… Можно ли сбежать от того, что внутри тебя?_  
  
Но она могла бы попытаться, дело совсем не в этом — не в страхе или нерешительности. Ванда не хотела себе признаваться, однако она уже привыкла к размеренному ритму жизни особняка, оснащенного всеми удобствами, о которых она раньше и не слышала; привыкла к почти ежедневным звонкам от Наташи и к умеренным эмоциональным чудачествам Вижна, готового всегда выслушать и прийти на помощь. Где еще будет эта роскошь — возможность открыться кому-то?  
  
_Танос, Локи…_ Ванда ощутила, как снова закружилась голова, будто с похмелья. Толстая перегородка с треском раскрошилась. Лора, Купер, Лила, разрушенный дом Бартонов, голодное алое пламя, сдирающее с них кожу, как мягкую корочку с едва подсохшей раны… _Боже правый._ Ничего из этого не могло случиться взаправду, но она всё равно мигом отбросила одеяло, словно оно жгло ей ноги, и схватила с тумбочки сотовый.  
  
Пальцы слушались её примерно так же, как слушались бы палочки для еды, будь они у нее вместо фаланг, а в это время перед глазами маячили злые завихрения хаоса и одиноко торчащие остовы, оставленные пожаром — точно мрачные надгробия над почерневшими останками семьи Клинта.  
  
Пока длились гудки, Ванда пыталась перестать стучать зубами. Ожидание было длинным и тревожным, но вскоре на другой стороне линии взяли трубку, и она едва не подскочила на месте, услышав заливистый девчачий визг.  
  
— Лила… — Ванда прокашлялась. От долгого сна у нее охрип голос. — Малышка, это ты?  
  
Раздалось незлое шиканье, визг поутих, а затем последовал громкий фыркающий смешок Клинта.  
  
— Побойся Бога, Ванда. Фьюри у нас гостит — развлекается, как может. И это мы еще не добрались до гвоздя культурной программы — как только встанем на водные лыжи, я тебе звякну. Подготовь диктофон, нужно сохранить этот исключительный боевой клич для потомков Щ.И.Т.  
  
Облегченно вздохнув, Ванда вместе с телефоном упала на подушки, стараясь не думать о том, что еще могла услышать.  _«Черт, Ванда их нет, они просто…»._  
  
— Водные лыжи? — слабо спросила она, отгоняя жуткие мысли. — Разве ты не в Сеуле?  
  
На заднем фоне раздался взрыв смеха.  
  
— Он сбежал к подружке, — Ванда никогда не думала, что будет так рада услышать веселый голос Лоры.  
  
— И теперь везу на пляж, чтобы поглазеть на неё в бикини. Я чертовски романтичный, скажешь, нет?  
  
Склонив голову, Ванда почти с наслаждением слушала наигранное ворчание Лоры и отдаленную возню детей, представляя, как они сидят сейчас в машине, перебрасываются шутками-прибаутками и предвкушают совместный отдых, который давно заслужили. Камень, который свалился с её души, точно был размером не меньше, чем один из камней Стоунхенджа. Но через секунду она вспомнила кое о чем очень важном. Вернее, кое о _ком._

— Мм... А где Натаниэль?

— Занят важной миссией по покорению бабушки и дедушки своим непревзойденным очарованием. Малыш из них уже веревки вьет.

Они рассмеялись.

_Сон. Всего лишь чертов сон._

— Здорово! Это, правда, здорово... — с чрезмерным энтузиазмом откликнулась Ванда, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более беззаботной. — Так ты за рулём, а значит?..  
  
— Это значит, что веранда опять в опасности, — быстро вставила Лора. — Он снова может держать молоток! Берегитесь!  
  
— И, значит, истек срок годности твоего самобичевания, — подхватил Клинт. — Ешь больше каши, заставь Вижна заниматься аэробикой, короче, изведи его до полусмерти — мучения ближних наших очень помогают в обретении душевного спокойствия. Рекомендую. Что до меня, то я собираюсь жить вечно.  
  
— Да, если только не наступишь на морского ежа, — Лора посерьезнела. — Ванда, у тебя всё хорошо?  
  
Ну вот и всё: идиллии пришел конец. Ванда поглубже вздохнула, стараясь, чтобы этого не было слышно, и на выдохе её голос зазвучал почти _не странно_ , но всё-таки чересчур уклончиво.  
  
— Говоришь так, как будто не должно быть.  
  
— Нет, что ты… Но вообще-то мы сами хотели тебе позвонить.  
  
Ванда насторожилась.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Так, леди, тпру, — внезапно вмешался Клинт. — Лора, дорогая, ты знаешь, я тебя безмерно люблю, но я всегда говорил, что по твоим снам можно снимать триллеры. Будь у меня такое ночное кино, я бы и в Щ.И.Т. не задержался — какой тут адреналин, когда тебя каждый день пожирает во сне осьминог?  
  
— Кальмар, — поправила его Лора деловито. — Это был огромный кальмар.  
  
— Да хоть гигантская креветка. Ванда, заткни уши, ты не обязана это слушать.  
  
— Так что за сон?  
  
— Боже, Ванда, он и сам переживает, но признается в этом только под дулом пистолета, — вздохнув, Лора продолжила. — Сегодня утром он сказал, что волнуется за тебя так, как в тот день, когда Лила упала в бассейн и нахлебалась воды.  
  
— Да не говорил я такого! — громко возмутился Клинт.  
  
Лора его ожидаемо проигнорировала.  
  
— Ванда, сон был жуткий. Пожар, мы все в огне… И ты там тоже была, но я не помню, что случилось и случилось ли вообще что-то. Так что просто успокой мои бедные нервы и скажи: всё точно в порядке?  
  
Сзади послышались дразнящее «Точно-точно?» — очевидно, Лила буйствовала на заднем сидении.  
  
— Всё отлично… — ответила Ванда, подавляя дрожь. Её халат, в котором она вчера и уснула, пропитался на спине потом. — Не на сто процентов, конечно, но пока обходится без пожаров. Нет смысла беспокоиться за того, кто обрушивает бетонные потолки. Ну… вы понимаете.  
  
Она прикусила губу, проклиная себя за эти слова. Теперь точно повиснет неловкое молчание, все начнут делать вид, что ничего не случилось, или хуже — Лора или Клинт попытаются выдавить из себя ободряющий монолог, от которого всё станет только хуже. Но, к счастью, затормозившуюся беседу оживил мученический стон Бартона.  
  
— Нет-нет, Ванда, только не начинай заново киснуть, а то я оскомину в горле за целый день не отобью. Ты слышишь меня?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— «Ага». Боже… Серьезно?  
  
— Ну хватит её дразнить, ведешь себя так, как будто у тебя появился четвертый ребенок, — поддела его Лора, потом, помолчав, добавила: — Хорошо, что всё хорошо, — по её тону сложно было сказать, насколько она убеждена словами Ванды. — У нас тоже всё в порядке, просто кое-кому не помешает отдых.  
  
— Я измучен, — подал голос Бартон. — Я просто на физическом пределе, пожалейте меня.  
  
— Вообще-то я о веранде. Уж ей-то точно требуется отпуск.  
  
— Жестокая женщина.  
  
Они поболтали еще несколько минут, во время которых Ванда старательно делала вид, что всё просто замечательно, и, кажется, ей в конце концов удалось успокоить страхи Лоры. Это было трогательно. Правда, мило. Ванда сомневалась, что заслужила их беспокойство и заботу. Неприятная мысль подтачивала ощущение благодарности: что если они так относятся к ней, только потому, что чувствуют вину из-за смерти Пьетро? В то же время такие мелкие заботы меркли на фоне того, как Ванду затрясло, когда она услышала, что Лоре приснился сон, до ужаса похожий на тот, что она сама пережила. Видел ли их Танос? А Локи? Ванда маловато знала об асгардском завоевателе, но отлично помнила, как ей рассказывали о его попытке запудрить Клинту мозги. Что если он до сих пор точит на него зуб? Лора, Купер и Лила — отличная мишень, прекрасная возможность… И Ванда дала ему в руки карт-бланш, пустив в свои мысли и неосознанно приняв его помощь.  
  
— Так что ты там поосторожнее… Эй, ты меня слушаешь, мечтательница? — Клинт прервал поток её нервных мыслей.  
  
— Так точно, сэр. Я найду, чем занять Вижна.  
  
— Не про нашего синтетического дружка речь. Я тебе о бассейне твержу, о бассейне, — уже серьезно произнес Клинт. — Держись от них подальше, ладно? Хотел бы я, чтобы иногда чутьё меня подводило, но я слишком давно на этой работе. Пообещаешь, и отбой.  
  
— Обещаю, — Ванда невольно улыбнулась. — Никаких бассейнов. Отбой?  
  
— Отбой, — проворчал он. Лора тоже мягко попрощалась с ней, и даже дети проулюлюкали что-то нечленораздельное, и когда Ванда положила трубку, она несмотря ни на что, чувствовала себя намного лучше, чем несколько минут назад.  
  
Все еще зажимая в руке телефон, она продолжала представлять детей, сидящих в машине — Лила прилипла к окну, а Купер, как типичный подросток, ко всему безучастен и погружён в свой собственный мир, нарушаемый только громыхающей в наушниках музыке. Этой картины было мало, чтобы полностью утихомирить беспокойство Ванды, но она подбодрила себе мыслью о том, что чуть позже свяжется с Бартонами по видеосвязи и полюбуется на загоревшие детские физиономии. Вообще-то Ванда не слишком уж любила детей. Но Лила и Купер были _Бартоны_ , и это давало им определённое преимущество перед всеми остальными несовершеннолетними шумными созданиями, с которыми ей когда-либо приходилось сталкиваться.  
  
Насколько же далеко их мир располагался от мира Кроссбоунса. От миссий Мстителей и инопланетных вторжений. И главное, чтобы он и оставался так далеко, как это возможно. С другой стороны, Ванду медленно убивала эта немыслимая полярность… Контрасты — жизнь до безумия наводнена контрастами. Выбери сторону, будь добром или злом, хорошим или плохим. Ты в одной лодке с монстрами или ты беззаботный обыватель, кувыркающийся в голубой воде и вычерчивающий на пляже своё имя, заливаясь смехом и пачкая щеки песком. Спасать жизни или быть спасенным? Быть искалеченным или быть отстраненным? Почему нельзя быть немножко тем и немножко этим, перепрыгивать по желанию из одного мира в другой? Ванда тянулась к понятному, простому миру Купера и Лилы, где царствовали запахи лета, шутливые битвы за лучший кусок пирога и мамины выволочки. Но там, в их мире — ей места не было. Что-то или кто-то затянул её в самый эпицентр ужаса, в котором она никогда не хотела быть… Потом выработалась мерзкая саморазрушительная привычка, не позволившая повернуть обратно. С тех пор Ванда и металась туда-сюда, как раненая птица, пытаясь урвать кусок умиротворения из ласкового мира простых людей, но ветер вечно трепал ей крылья, отгоняя измученное тело в мрачное и засушливое место, где её ждали голодные монстры. Таким же монстром в глубине души была она сама.  
  
Ванда в досаде отбросила сотовый в изножье кровати и закуталась в одеяло. Даже несмотря на удушливый зной, который просачивался через окно, она чувствовала холод, сковавший лодыжки. Участилось и дыхание. Откуда-то из потаенных глубин снова доносился коварный низкий шепоток, убеждающий, что в этом жалком мире нет больше того, на кого она может положиться. На Вижна? На Мстителей? Локи — черт побери, если только этот абсурд ей не приснился — был прав, когда говорил, что она нужна им только для одного. Что можно делать с такой силой? Крушить, убивать, разрывать на кусочки, поджаривать… Уничтожать и еще раз уничтожать — вот всё, на что она на самом деле годилась.  
  
Ванда тяжело сглотнула. Её пальцы бессознательно комкали угол подушки, пока она вспоминала прошедшую ночь. В памяти она походила на жестокую стремительную гонку, сцены сменяли друг друга словно вспышки — быстрые, тревожные, напоенные страхом и не поддающиеся хладнокровному анализу. Ванда даже не могла с полной уверенностью сказать, что действительно видела этого… _Локи._ Полная чепуха, они жили в разных мирах. Он — крушил Манхэттен, который от них с Пьетро был тогда далек примерно так же, как марсоход, бороздящий неизведанные дали, а она пеклась о благополучии Соковии, не помышляя о тайнах космоса, инопланетянах и прочей фантастике… Так было, конечно, до того, как фон Штрукер подверг их с Пьетро психогенетическим экспериментам, но и тогда Ванда больше концентрировалась на своих способностях, а не на том, какую связь для неё они создают с внешним миром. Но теперь…  
  
Теперь она ощущала, как контрасты, будто тектонические плиты, начинают сдвигаться, и это запутывало Ванду, заставляя злиться, заставляя бояться. Что происходило? Почему опальный бог пришел именно к ней? Не к Наташе. Не к Стиву. Не к Тони Старку. Ванда бегло читала досье Локи и помнила этот жуткий эпизод из жизни Клинта — как асгардец заставил его в буквальном смысле служить ему, пустив в ход посох. Тот самый, к слову, который фон Штрукер использовал в катакомбах, и который всегда нервировал Ванду. Но Клинта Локи предпочел подчинить силой, с ней же выбрал совсем другую тактику.  
  
Ванда достаточно знала про Локи, чтобы не давать ему послаблений, и она не обманывалась. Он был хитёр. Силён. И вот, он приходит к ней безоружным, полностью уверенный, что ему нечего бояться — такой до омерзения спокойный и равнодушный, почти игривый. И предлагает помощь.  
  
Ванда перевернулась на спину и пристально уставилась в потолок. Его невинная ровная белизна успокаивала, в голове зароились мысли, притянутые из прошлого страхом — чувство, которое ей приходилось испытывать чаще любого другого. В детстве, после гибели родителей, его источником стала ужасающая вероятность потерять Пьетро, потом — умереть, не выдержав болезненных экспериментов, и оставить брата в одиночестве. Долгое время страх внушал ей и фон Штрукер — алчный засранец, готовый на всё, ради того, чтобы создать идеальное оружие, которое будет лизать ему ботинки, подчиняться беспрекословно и убивать врагов мгновенно.  
  
Они с Пьетро боялись его, он был им нужен. Фон Штрукер, в свою очередь, любил силу, но никогда не перегибал палку — даже учил их маленьким краденым премудростям, которые, по его мнению, могли бы помочь им пережить боль. _«Не вглядывайтесь в бездну, детишки»_ , — облизываясь, твердил он и опутывал их сетью проводов. —  _«Не вглядывайтесь в бездну, если хотите остаться в своём уме. Иначе однажды бездна может заглянуть в вас»._  
  
И теперь Ванда знала, что Локи пришёл не зря. Её сердце бешено заколотилось.  
  
_«Кем бы вы ни были — на какой-нибудь из двух сторон вас поймут»._  
  
Бездна наконец настигла её.


	12. На закате

Бежать было некуда. Вижн открыл дверь в её спальню спустя несколько минут, и без слов торопливо вплыл в комнату. Сегодня он, не изменяя себе, выглядел более чем опрятно — темно-синий свитер и торчащий из неглубокого выреза светло-голубой воротник рубашки делали его облик приземленнее и одновременно представительнее. У Ванды всё внутри сжалось, когда их взгляды встретились. Хотя Вижн был всего лишь андроидом — вообще-то по всем правилам _не человеком_  — она с первой их встречи почувствовала в нём какой-то надлом или, лучше сказать, тоску. Сейчас она тоже хорошо просматривалась в его лице, хотя, наверное, Старк назвал бы это особенностями мимической конструкции Вижна. Сдвинутые друг к другу очертания бровей, чуть приподнятые уголки губ, будто он, в чем-то провинившись, улыбался ей осторожно и печально.  
  
Плавно остановившись возле Ванды, Вижн положил руку на спинку кресла, в котором, как она припомнила, он провёл почти всю ночь. Бессовестно, что эта мысль посетила её только сейчас, в последнюю очередь. Он был здесь, столько времени, заботился о ней… Внезапная волна теплой благодарности окутала Ванду, но к ней примешалась и горькая щепотка стыда: он увидел её такой слабой, мечущейся в поту на простынях, боже…  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — он почтительно остановился возле ее кровати и изучающе склонил голову.  
  
Кто-то бы возмутился тому, каким равнодушным показался голос Вижна, но Ванда знала, что он просто пытается быть деликатным, не желая заострять внимание на её резкой болезни. Кто знает, чем она может быть вызвана? Он наверняка просто не хотел лезть не в своё дело.  
  
_«Но сколько же ты видел этой ночью? Видел ли ты Локи?»_  
  
Ванда приподнялась и облокотилась спиной об изголовье. Было сейчас нечто неприятное в том, чтобы смотреть на Вижна снизу вверх.  
  
— Ну, если честно… — она вдруг осознала, что так толком и не продумала, что будет говорить о том, что произошло. И будет ли вообще говорить об этом кому-либо?  
  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты лгала мне. В таком случае мои методы лечения не принесут желаемого эффекта, — он дотянулся стопами до пола и в один шаг преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Прежде чем присесть на постель, он в своей манере задал Ванде немой вопрос: _«Можно?»_ , и мягко присел рядом с ней только тогда, когда она одарила его приглашающим кивком.  
  
— Если честно, то всё было просто чудесно до того… — она запнулась, делая вид, что подбирает слова. — До того, как я выпила _это_ , — Ванда поморщившись ткнула пальцем в высокий стакан с пересахаренной жидкостью. — Потом меня опять чуть не стошнило. Дважды.  
  
Он слегка улыбнулся, отчего его вид стал еще более виноватым.  
  
— Мне жаль, но, полагаю, в ближайшее время это средство пригодится тебе еще не раз. Во время лихорадки я взял у тебя анализ крови и… — Вижн заколебался. — И извиняюсь за это. Однако в тот момент это было совершенно необходимо. Как оказалось, в твоей крови резко снизился сахар, что и привело к серии обмороков, тошноте, ознобу и остальным симптомам. В том числе сонливости. Чтобы купировать кратковременный приступ гипогликемии, я помог тебе принять смесь из быстроусваиваемых углеводов, а подслащенная вода должна держать количество сахара в твоей крови на необходимом уровне.

Ничего из этого она не помнила.  
  
— Я… это круто. Спасибо тебе, Вижн. Правда, спасибо, — Ванда опустила взгляд на руки, сжимающие завернутый под грудью край одеяла. — Извини, что заставила волноваться. Ну, если ты, конечно, волновался.  
  
— Когда я узнал причину, то моё беспокойство снизилось. Не до конца, однако… — она заметила, как на его лице мелькнула неуверенность. — Ты… ты хорошо питаешься? — осторожно поинтересовался андроид.  
  
Да, Вижн слишком добр, чтобы задавать прямые вопросы или пытаться загнать её в угол. Ванда почти готова была возненавидеть себя за то, что должна лгать ему. А в самом деле, должна ли? Может, проще сказать правду? Казалось, если он примет твердое решение, то никто не заставит свернуть его с этого пути. Если он захочет защитить её, то даже Тони Старк будет бессилен. Ванда закусила губу, стараясь скрыть своё замешательство. Ей казалось, она кое-что знала о Вижне, кое-что, чем могла бы малодушно воспользоваться… Но готова ли она забросить свою гордость куда подальше и снова признаться кому-то в своей слабости?  
  
— Это… Ну, понимаешь, — она нервно взмахнула рукой, изображая что-то абстрактное. — Такая вещь, которая случается с каждой женщиной раз в месяц, по расписанию. Вот так. Это всё.  
  
Вижн на мгновение задумался, потом напряженно кивнул.  
  
— Понимаю.  
  
Он замолчал, но его сканирующий взгляд красноречиво говорил: _«Это всё, что я должен знать, ведь так?»._  
  
— Может быть, нам стоит связаться с мисс Картер и попросить прислать сюда врача. Уверен, она будет только рада оказать нам услугу.  
  
— Ммм, нет, — Ванда скривилась, продолжая вынужденную ложь. От необходимости врать она почувствовала себя отвратительно. — Сгенерируй на симулякре белый халат, и я буду вполне довольна. Не стоит отрывать почтенных мужей от их важных дел. Я в полном порядке. Ничего такого, чего бы не задумала природа.  
  
— В таком случае, если ты не возражаешь, на какое-то время я стану твоим личным лечащим врачом. И ты не должна… не должна стесняться, если снова почувствуешь недомогание.  
  
— Клянусь, доктор, вести себя хорошо.  
  
Кажется, сегодня она дала слишком много обещаний, которые вряд ли сможет сдержать. Вижн выпрямился, но Ванда заметила, что его пытливый взгляд до сих пор тайком скользит по её телу, возможно, пытаясь найти намек на истинную причину ее приступа. Она не знала точно, какими возможностями обладает андроид, но, надеялась, что среди них не числится чтение мыслей. К тому же, было еще кое-что, что ей хотелось проверить, и лучше бы это не вызвало никаких подозрений.  
  
— А… а как продвигается ремонт тренировочного зала? — как бы невзначай полюбопытствовала она. Голос чуть-чуть задрожал, но Ванда понадеялась, что Вижн спишет это на недомогание.  
  
— Довольно продуктивно, насколько я могу судить, — немного удивленно ответил он, застигнутый врасплох резкой сменой темы — наверное, его мысли еще вертелись вокруг её деликатного положения.  
  
— Тебе об этом сказал агент Питерс? — Ванда затаила дыхание.  
  
Если Локи всё еще здесь…  
  
— Я провел ревизию самостоятельно, — довольно резко ответил Вижн, что удивило Ванду. — Агент Питерс на ремонтной площадке не был мной замечен.  
  
_А, может, его не существовало и вовсе._  
  
Ванде ужасно хотелось спросить, почему Вижн так его невзлюбил, но тогда они бы опасно приблизились к теме, которую и сама она боялась обсуждать. Что если Вижн узнает об их разговоре?.. Может быть, его реакция будет благоприятной, и он встанет на её сторону. А если нет? Но если уж на то пошло, она и сама была еще не до конца уверена, произошло ли всё это в реальности. Чем больше они сидели здесь с Вижном, просто болтая — пусть даже и половина сказанного ею была ложью — тем дальше оказывалась эта жуткая ночь, при мысли о которой Ванду всё еще охватывал озноб.  
  
Свет, льющийся через окно, из оранжевого стал золотисто-алым, как слабые завихрения магии, на которые Ванда любила иногда полюбоваться. Они прыгали по ее пальцам кротко и озорно — в эти редкие моменты Ванде даже начинало казаться, что она наконец сумела полюбить себя такой, какой жизнь вынудила её стать. Какой она сама себя вынудила. Вместе с закатом пришла вечерняя прохлада, Ванда заерзала, и Вижн пришел к ней на помощь, привстав, чтобы она могла потянуть одеяло на себя. Проявив заботу, он даже подоткнул краешки, и в этот момент его лицо было таким сосредоточенным и серьезным, что Ванда еле-еле справилась с желанием рассказать андроиду всю правду о случившемся с ней. _Он бы позаботился обо всём, он бы смог…_ В её голове снова бился крик. Беззвучный, уходящий в пустоту.  
  
Ничего не заметив, Вижн повернулся в сторону окна и замер. В его глазах отразились пестрые всплески меркнущего света, будто искорки крохотного взрыва, за которым он равнодушно наблюдал.  
  
— Делаешь домашнюю работу?  
  
— Что? — он взглянул на неё, слегка приподняв брови.  
  
— Ну, закат. Природа как детерминант?  
  
— Нет… — Вижн неуверенно улыбнулся. — Я любуюсь закатом, потому что он нравится мне, а не потому, что кто-то сказал мне любить его.  
   
— И каким он выглядит... для тебя? — Ванда неопределенно качнула головой. — Ну, для _не человека._

Плечи андроида на одну секунду словно бы поникли, и она пожалела, что выбрала именно эту формулировку.  
  
— Этот закат прекрасен, — медленно ответил он, — как и триста шестьдесят семь закатов, которые я видел до него. Но наиболее удивительным, конечно, был самый первый. Иногда я думаю, что обладаю беспрецедентной возможностью, которой лишены все люди — помнить момент своего рождения. Восторг этого мига непередаваем, поверь мне, и, может быть, мировоззрение человечества претерпело бы масштабные изменения, научись они извлекать из памяти самую первую минуту своего прихода в этот мир.  
  
В душе Ванда не согласилась с ним. Она прекрасна знала, что есть и другие способы, как начать ценить жизнь — например, оказаться на грани, думая, что вот-вот потеряешь её. Или хуже — лишиться того, кого ты любил больше себя, больше чего-либо. Но сейчас она не хотела спорить; тревожная расслабленность только-только сменилась чем-то похожим на умиротворение, и Ванда просто пыталась забыть всё, что недавно случилось.  
  
— Наверное, мы кажемся тебе монстрами?  
  
Она представила, как он видит людей — погрязшие в жестокости и тупости варвары, неспособные договориться с себе подобными. Хуже зверей. Те хотя бы убивают только из необходимости.  
  
— Скорее, детьми, — ответил он снисходительно. — Неокрепшими и пока еще слабыми духовно.  
  
— Ну… разве дети и монстры не одно и то же? — скорчила гримасу Ванда, и Вижн еле заметно улыбнулся.  
  
Они замолчали. Вижн сидел неподвижно, как застывший страж у её постели; в последних лучах меркнущего солнца его лицо стало мягче, юркие тени играли с изгибами бровей, делая андроида то грустным, то задумчивым. Впрочем, сегодня он действительно выглядел каким-то измотанным, и Ванда спрашивала себя: только ли ночное бдение у её постели сделало его таким?  
  
— Ванда, я хотел поговорить с тобой вот о чем, — Вижн вдруг повернулся, и в его взгляде будто бы закрутились какие-то шестеренки, выдавая его возбуждение. Ванда нахмурилась, предчувствуя важный разговор. — Недавно ты рассказывала мне о Кроссбоунсе, о том, что сомневаешься в том, кто ты есть, и я… Я тоже много думал об этом, твои сомнения привлекли моё внимание.  
  
— Ерунда, Вижн, — у неё не было никакого желания возвращаться к своим переживаниям. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. — Не забивай себе голову.  
  
— Позволь мне закончить. Тогда я сказал, что наш выбор олицетворяет нашу борьбу, но теперь, поразмыслив, я пришел к выводу, что это не самое главное. Мы существуем, делаем выбор — правильный или неправильный, но мы не можем быть всегда уверены, что безгрешны. И самое главное заключается не в том, на чьей мы стороне, а в том, _что_ мы.  
  
Ванда непонимающе склонила голову.  
  
— Я думаю, неважно, кем тебя считают люди, важно, кем сам ты себя считаешь, — терпеливо пояснил Вижн. — Верны ли твои поступки? Делаешь ли ты то, что считаешь правильным? Необходимым? Каким ты себя принимаешь?  
  
Он пытался понять её, принял близко к сердцу все те глупости, которыми она поделилась с ним. Как это было похоже… на Пьетро. Под ребрами кольнуло — одновременно и сладко, и больно.  
  
— Вижн, ты чудо, — не скрывая ласки, проговорила Ванда. — Кем же ты считаешь себя?  
  
— Я не знаю, — как будто смутившись, он опустил взгляд на ее руки, скрещенные на одеяле. — Человек ли я? Или мои мыслительные процессы — это лишь эмуляция человеческого мозга? Я испытываю настоящие чувства или заставляю себя верить, что они настоящие? Что если это всё… я… не я? — его невероятные серо-голубые глаза снова обратились к ней.  
  
— Вижн…  
  
Не вполне осознавая, что она делает, Ванда дотронулась до его руки. Странно и чуть-чуть страшно было не чувствовать вен на коже, но раз за разом прикасаться к Вижну становилось всё проще. Да, он не такой, как все, и это было даже хорошо. Если подумать, только с ним она и могла вести себя раскованно, не боясь, что её магия разорвет его на синтетические лоскуты. Он был _больше_ , чем все Мстители вместе взятые, и иногда ей казалось, что у него одного в груди билось настоящее человеческое сердце.  
  
А вместе с ним, похоже, наружу рвались и сомнения.  
  
— Я знаю, что чем больше я не уверен в себе, тем больше остальные не верят, — прошептал Вижн, глядя на нее. Его пальцы в поисках поддержки нежно пробежались по её кисти, на секунду задержавшись на припухшем переплетении вен, как будто он тоже невольно подумал об их различиях. — Мистер Старк считает меня своим гениальным детищем, другие видели, как я поднял молот Тора, и думают, что человек на это не способен. Но их мнение меня не волнует.  
  
В груди Ванды разлилось приятное тепло.  
  
— А чье же волнует? — тихо спросила она.  
  
— Не знаю… Имею ли я право взваливать на тебя эту ответственность. Я еще не до конца…  
  
— Вижн.  
  
Она едва сдержалась, чтобы в нетерпении не царапнуть его кожу. _Давай же._ Среди мрака и бесчисленных кошмаров ей просто хотелось услышать что-то, от чего не захотелось бы засунуть голову в песок или накинуть петлю на шею. И в то же время она не понимала, есть ли в ней ещё силы, чтобы самой сделать первый шаг.  
  
Но ей не пришлось думать об этом слишком много. Вижн неожиданно подался вперед, касаясь кончиками пальцев ее лба, словно проверяя температуру, потом скользнул ниже, и, наконец, остановился на щеке. Нежный симулякр сейчас был чуть-чуть прохладным, как рука взволнованного человека.  
  
Он был таким осторожным и чутким. От осознания его близости Ванду бросило в жар, но она всё еще видела его растерянный взгляд, блуждающий по её лицу. Любое неловкое движение могло спугнуть Вижна.  
  
— Чьё же мнение для тебя важно? — почти беззвучно проговорила она, накрывая его руку.  
  
Она увидела, как дернулся его кадык, но взгляд Вижна стал более осмысленным.  
  
— Единственное, что меня волнует, — начал он неуверенно, но, когда Ванда чуть сжала его пальцы, голос окреп, — кто я для _тебя_?  
  
Она замерла, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. _Для тебя..._  
  
— Ты намного больше похож на нас, чем думаешь, Вижн, — Ванда не вполне понимала, как должна истолковать его признание. — Может, это даже не так хорошо, как тебе кажется. И я не специалист...  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Я бы хотел быть человеком _больше всего на свете._  
  
— Зачем? — Ванда тихонько фыркнула. — Сейчас ты что-то большее, чем мы. Ты способен на то, о чем никто из людей и мечтать не может.  
  
Глаза цвета пасмурного неба посмотрели на нее с теплотой. Ванда любила дождь и туман — за пеленой всемогущей непогоды она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Как в коконе. Так же, как и сейчас, слушая механическое дыхание Вижна.  
  
— За тем, что _ты_  — человек, — наконец сказал он.  
  
_«Человек… Он хочет быть, как я, чтобы остаться рядом со мной»_ , — с благоговением подумала Ванда.  
  
Потом она всё-таки сделала первый шаг. Нет — не поцеловала, может быть, это было бы слишком рано для Вижна — но прильнула к нему ближе и обняла за шею, касаясь его странной нечеловеческой кожи. Вибраниум холодил ей щеку, но это было даже приятно. Для неё — да, а для него? Сердце колотилось слишком быстро, норовя выпрыгнуть из груди, а Вижн не сделал ни единого движения ей навстречу. _Нет?_ Ванда поджала губы, прикидывая, как бы получше сдать назад, но чуть погодя его руки внезапно обвили её в ответ, принимаясь гладить спину через халат. Она расслабленно вздохнула и, наконец, положила голову ему на плечо.  
  
Они прижимались друг другу немного озадаченно, с робкой страстностью, которая ей даже нравилась. Аккуратные пути исследования, прокладываемые Вижном по её телу, чувствовались как нечто новое и радостное, они словно убирали с неё всю грязь и ужасы ночи, посылали под кожу какие-то щекочущие импульсы. Она не знала точно, что думал об их близости Вижн, но его ласка и прикосновения, по крайней мере, давали ей шанс надеяться на лучшее.  
  
Они оба открывали друг друга, получая от этого удовольствие. Она предложила ему объятия, он ей — свои вздохи, которые она ловила, как какое-то чудо; до недавнего времени Ванда считала, что циркуляция воздуха для Вижна имеет такую же ничтожную ценность, как еда и сон. Но он _дышал_. Ровно и успокаивающе. И он, кажется, испытывал сильные чувства, и ему нравилось её тело, потому что его движения становились всё более смелыми, заставляя Ванду ерзать на месте. Истолковав это по-своему, ладони Вижна опустились, может быть, излишне низко. Тогда Ванда издала короткий смешок и с неохотой отстранилась. Пожалуй, этого достаточно на сегодня. Она легонько прикоснулась губами к уголку его губ, словно бы извиняясь.  
  
Вцепившись в его свитер, по задумчивому лицу Вижна Ванда пыталась понять, о чем он сейчас думает, но андроид потрясенно молчал, разглядывая ее руки и перебирая пальцами спутанные волосы.  
  
— На ощупь ты вполне человек, — она попыталась разрядить обстановку.  
  
Он поднял голову. Ей показалось, что теперь он перестал дышать, как будто, когда она от него отодвинулась, в этом отпала всякая нужда.  
  
— Ты на ощупь _великолепна,_  — признался Вижн. В его словах не было и намека на робость, так что Ванда почувствовала, что теперь пришла её очередь краснеть.  
  
Она нервно пожала плечами, но всё-таки добавила тихое «спасибо». Вижн находился ещё в самом начале пути и нуждался в одобрении, чтобы понимать, когда он поступает правильно. Это было в её же интересах.  
  
Они оба молчали, изучая друг друга, а, может, не желая разрушить момент.  
  
— Мне кажется, я уже видела этот свитер и не раз, — убежденно произнесла Ванда, оглядывая андроида.  
  
Вижн замялся.  
  
— Должен сказать, что выбор одежды в этом доме для меня пока ещё весьма ограничен, — он улыбнулся краешком рта. — И я не обладаю твоим безупречным вкусом, Ванда.  
  
Кажется, он поставил себе цель заставлять её краснеть, как можно чаще.  
  
— В таком случае, — она прокашлялась и решительно сняла его руки со своей талии, чувствуя необычайный прилив сил. — В таком случае завтра мы идем по магазинам.  
  
Хоть Ванда и не сказала ему правду, ночь всё же ненадолго отдалилась от неё, как будто кто-то опустил тяжелый бархатный занавес.


	13. А в это время...

С самого утра Локи был не в духе, если не сказать, что он пребывал в _ярости._ Причин тому нашлось предостаточно, и одна из них сейчас стояла прямо перед ним, закованная в тесно облегающие тело золотистые доспехи. «Просто чудесное начало дня», — ядовито подумал Локи. Плотно сжатые губы Сиф и глубокая морщинка между бровями ясно говорили о том, что прежде, чем он спокойно позавтракает и в тишине обдумает, как дальше поступить с нерадивой ведьмой, ему придется сыграть с Сиф в игру, которой она так жаждет.  
  
Следуя годами заученным жестам Всеотца, Локи сдержанным кивком головы поприветствовал воительницу и пригласил сесть напротив себя. В этих покоях, которые некогда служили настоящему Одину чем-то вроде убежища от ежедневных обязательств, Сиф выглядела чужеродной. Красочные гобелены и мягкие светлые цвета мебели контрастировали с её агрессивно черными волосами, рассыпанными по плечам — будто перед ним предстала распаленная валькирия, только что вкусившая безумную сладость битвы. Что ж, не самое худшее зрелище.  
  
Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Сиф неохотно опустила глаза, и Локи внутренне улыбнулся. Иногда он скучал по неприкрытой самоуверенности, которую она демонстрировала ему, когда он был в своём истинном облике. Сейчас от этой жалкой бравады осталась только милая робкая дерзость, но даже её Локи находил достаточно забавной. Это было словно эхо прелестных далеких воспоминаний… Чуть горьковатых на вкус, но без сомнений ностальгичных. Ах, временами он бывал так сентиментален.  
  
И всё-таки сейчас она его раздражала. Ужасно раздражала.  
  
_Уйди, Сиф,_ потребовал он мысленно, _иди и забейся в самый дальний угол, чтобы я никогда тебя не видел._  
  
Конечно, маска Одина на его лице даже не дрогнула.  
  
— О чем же ты хотела побеседовать со мной? — он разыгрывал из себя мудрого сладкоречивого правителя, мечтая схватить Сиф за шкирку и выволочь из покоев.  
  
Устроившись на жестком стуле с высокой спинкой, она смотрела на его руки, лежащие на подлокотниках, и, видимо, собиралась с мыслями. Локи нахмурился. Сегодня она была какой-то не такой — будто её одолело смущение… Или же, озарило его, ей просто неловко находиться наедине с царем в почти интимной близости. Его догадки подтвердились, когда он заметил, что она полностью игнорирует его прямой взгляд.  
  
_Это уже интересно._  
  
Гнев в его душе чуть-чуть поутих, уступая место любопытству.  
  
— Леди Сиф, — он постарался говорить мягко. — Ты провинилась передо мной?  
  
Она шевельнулась, но не подняла голову.  
  
— Нет, — послышался твердый ответ. — Нет, мой царь.  
  
— Тогда, должно быть, ты обижена на меня?  
  
— Нет… конечно, нет.  
  
О, какой она была послушной сегодня. Локи еле сдержался, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке. Эти односложные ответы, лишенные привычных ноток своеволия, были еще слаще, чем её забавные шумные выпады. Такое же удовольствие он испытывал, приручая дикое сломленное животное — в конце концов оно покоряется и становится мягким, покладистым… Но только для тебя.  
  
— В таком случае, почему ты не хочешь посмотреть мне в глаза?  
  
Он затаил дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как она выпрямляется. Только сейчас он обратил внимание, что её руки сжаты в кулаки.  
  
Взгляд же темнел на бледном лице, как упавшая капля чернил на белоснежной бумаге. Такая глубокая _чернота_. Она и остудила пыл Локи.  
  
— Я не могу посмотреть вам в глаза, мой царь, потому что я пришла просить о том, о чем не должна, — несмотря на свои слова, Сиф решительно вздернула подбородок, готовая отстаивать своё право быть услышанной.  
  
_Поистине отвратительное начало дня._  
  
— Тогда позволь спросить… — Локи заметил, как Сиф напряглась, уловив изменения в его мягком тоне, —…зачем ты пришла ко мне с просьбой, зная, что она не должна быть высказана?  
  
— Вы сами говорили когда-то, что наше сердце порой жаждет открыть другому то, что лучше бы сохранить в секрете, — она говорила спокойно, но её выдавали расширившиеся зрачки. — Я хочу быть искренней с вами. Вы простили моё… — Сиф на секунду запнулась, — моё предательство, несмотря ни на что. Возвысили меня — за это я вам очень благодарна, и я бы не смела просить для себя о большем.  
  
— И всё-таки просишь, — лениво протянул Локи.  
  
— За других, — веско возразила Сиф. — Я прошу не за себя, но за тех воинов, которые сотнями лет служили вам и проливали свою кровь, готовые каждый день отдать жизнь…  
  
— И они отдадут, — отрезал Локи, поднимаясь с места. — Сиф, я разочарован, очень разочарован. Ведь мы уже говорили об этом, и мне казалось, что я объяснил тебе, что тех воинов, которых ты знала, больше не существует. — Он строго посмотрел на нее. — Сыны Изена — преступники. Попытавшись продать вести о наших бедах Муспелльхейму, они предали Асгард, меня и тебя.  
  
— Но я не верю, что они способны на такое, — запальчиво ответила Сиф, подаваясь вперед. — Мой царь, возможно, нам следует разобраться в этом деле получше, кто-то вполне мог оклеветать Торвальда и остальных, и…  
  
Получше? Локи скривился. Никто не мог разобраться в этом деле лучше, чем он сам — и это было сделано. Было сделано всё, что возможно. Кто сумел бы обмануть самого Локи, провозглашенного людьми богом Лжи? К несчастью, этот железный аргумент, который бы тотчас заткнул рот Сиф, он никак не мог привести.  
  
— Они сбежали, поджав хвосты, — резко сказал Локи, меряя неспешными шагами покои. — И этим признали свою вину.  
  
— Некоторые воины из гарнизона сплетничают о том, что Торвальд якобы побывал в казармах до того, как сбежать. Они говорят, будто он и его братья что-то знали… — она понизила голос. — Что-то, что поставило их жизни под угрозу.  
  
Что-то, из-за чего они предпочли покинуть Асгард в такой спешке… Локи мгновенно замер. Может ли быть?.. Но нет, никто не знал о его тайне — ни один асгардец не обладал силой, способной проникнуть сквозь иллюзию, а сам Локи всегда был крайне осторожен, когда снимал маску.  
  
Сохраняя бесстрастное лицо, он повернулся к воительнице.  
  
— Они знали, что раскрыты, и как последние трусы — сбежали. Предательство карается смертью, Сиф, — он сказал это почти ласково. — Ты должна помнить. И ты знаешь, что это было тем, что я готовил даже для Локи, и только Фригг спасла его.  
  
Она благоразумно промолчала, и Локи поймал себя на легком чувстве сожаления — ему чуть-чуть хотелось узнать, что Сиф на самом деле думала о решении Одина отправить его на плаху.  
  
— И я бы совершил это, — добавил он для пущего эффекта. — Ни для кого нет исключений. Это _закон._  
  
— Идалир этого не простит, — сердито, но всё-таки достаточно сдержанно, произнесла Сиф. — Только поговорите с ними, обратитесь к асам, мой царь, объясните им всё или хотя бы позвольте народу Асгарда самим вынести приговор…  
  
— Сиф.  
  
— Иначе тогда…  
  
Он сделал шаг вперед, но она смотрела в пол, упрямо продолжая твердить одно и то же. Гнев закипал внутри Локи.  
  
— _Леди_   _Сиф._  
  
Наконец она прекратила говорить, и подняла на него глаза, полные огня и смелости.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я настолько слаб, что нуждаюсь в поводыре, который будет указывать мне, куда я должен ступать, как мне нужно себя вести?  
  
— Нет, не считаю…  
  
— Нет? — ласково переспросил он, подходя еще ближе. — Не считаешь?  
  
— Нет, не считаю, _мой царь_ , — сквозь зубы поправилась она. — Я не могу принимать решения за вас, и никогда бы не посмела вам указывать.  
  
— Тогда что ты делаешь сейчас?  
  
— Я просто…  
  
Он прицокнул языком, затем опустился обратно в кресло и не спеша наклонился к Сиф. От его неожиданной близости она чуть отклонилась назад, но не стала протестовать, когда Локи, наслаждаясь моментом полного всевластия, аккуратно тронул ее за подбородок, и вгляделся в её лицо.  
  
Кожа Сиф на ощупь была такой же, какой он помнил — нежная пенка на поверхности теплого молока. Белая и бархатистая. Он касался её столько раз, что можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, но почему-то хорошо запомнил это ощущение.  
  
— Зачем, по-твоему, я здесь, дитя моё? — тихо прошептал он, ловя наконец её открытый взгляд, в котором плескался легкий испуг.  
  
— Вы — царь Асгарда, — неуверенно ответила она.  
  
— Это более чем верный ответ, Сиф, — он продолжал пристально смотреть на неё. — Должен сказать, что я жалею о том дне, когда изгнал Тора в Мидгард — вы отправились за ним туда, впитав в себя всё худшее, что взрастили люди, и переняли их глупое мировоззрение, которое теперь пускает свои корни здесь. Подтачивает порядок, царящий в Асгарде, — он предостерегающе улыбнулся ей. — Ты слишком часто бываешь у смертных, Сиф. Я беспокоюсь о тебе…  
  
— Я никогда не предам вас, — медленно проговорила она, но сразу осеклась.  
  
— О, Сиф, — он прочитал её мысли. — Ведь ты уже сделала это однажды, не так ли?  
  
Её выражение лица было красноречивее всяких слов. _Это другое_ , говорило оно. _Это было ради Тора._  
  
— Должен ли я и дальше присматривать за тобой?  
  
Она медлила с ответом.  
  
— Нет, мой царь. То, что случилось, больше не повторится.  
  
И Локи поверил. Лгала Сиф просто отвратительно, так что он бы сразу это понял, но сейчас в её глазах горела обида, смешанная с решимостью. Она пыталась противостоять ему, потому что её сердце так требовало — поступать в соответствии с совестью и принципами, но те же принципы заставляли её смирять свои собственные желания и подчиняться воле царя, которому она поклялась в верности. Это опьяняло. Локи успокаивающе коснулся кончиками пальцев её подбородка, прежде чем убрать руку. Даже на расстоянии он почувствовал, как она расслабилась, когда он отодвинулся.  
  
— Теперь, после того, как мы столь приятно провели время и пришли к единому мнению, ты можешь быть свободна, девочка моя.  
  
Он позволил себе более фамильярное обращение, чтобы уверить её в своей лояльности — страх верховодил в этом мире, но, как Локи успел понять, не всё можно было обстряпать, внушая только лишь ужас (хотя часто он был предпочтительнее).  
  
Её губы слегка дрогнули, когда он попрощался с ней, словно она хотела что-то сказать напоследок, но передумала. Локи подозрительно прищурился, наблюдая, как она осторожно поднимается — её движения были спокойными и гибкими, хотя наверняка в душе у неё сейчас клокотали противоречивые чувства. И Локи приблизительно представлял, какие именно, что, впрочем, совершенно не мешало ему их игнорировать — усилия его ума требовались для того, чтобы разобраться с до сих пор не пойманными предателями, а признаки бунтарства в одной отдельно взятой воительнице могли и подождать.  
  
Она ушла, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь, и Локи откинулся на спинку кресла. Да, напряжение пойдет Сиф на пользу — она не будет знать, очевидны ли её мысли и намерения. Возможно, ей придет в голову, что он ей недоволен, а, возможно, она посчитает, что окончательно прощена; он дал достаточно поводов к этому. В любом случае, расплывчатое знание о самом себе может сыграть с человеком или асом злую шутку, и если Сиф посмеет всерьез замыслить что-то, то сомнения подточат её бдительность.  
  
В этот момент он будет готов.  
  
Сейчас же ему следовало обстоятельно подумать о том, какую угрозу представляли для него Торвальд и его грязная шайка, посмевшая продать секреты Асгарда Муспелльхейму. Что они знают? Вернее, знают ли то, что им знать не положено? Локи прислушался к самому себе, но не ощутил даже намека на беспокойство — даже если сыны Изена что-то заподозрили, то никто не поверит им, ни о каких доказательствах не может быть и речи…  
  
И даже это могло подождать в конце концов. Он чувствовал себя таким ужасающе усталым. Измотанным ночными злоключениями в не слишком приятной компании — ведьма, как оказалось, не блистала умом, да и её хныканья неприятно скребли ему по нервам (попросту бесили, если честно). Он возлагал на неё такие надежды, готов был снизойти до похвалы, а она сдалась после первой же атаки Таноса, мгновенно превратившись в обычную скулящую девку, которая льнула к любому, кто мог предложить ей защиту… И он это сделал — необдуманно вмешался в её видения, хотя обещал себе быть лишь нейтральным странником на этих тропах. Теперь не было никакой гарантии, что Танос не придет по его душу; кто знает, возможно, при таком близком столкновении, даже артефакты не сумели скрыть его магический след. Оставалось только тревожно ждать.  
  
Расслабившись в кресле, Локи неторопливо прокручивал произошедшие за последнее время события, выстраивая дальнейшую стратегию. Разумеется, он не бросит дело на полпути, если только не возникнут новые и не слишком благоприятные обстоятельства; он не привык погружаться в пучину отчаяния тогда, когда к этому не было веских причин. Всё-таки своё дело он сделал, и всё прошло, как планировалось — встреча с ведьмой состоялась, хотя сам объект его интереса в каком-то смысле и разочаровал его.  
  
Он помнил, какой хрупкой она выглядела, лежа у его ног… Слишком беспомощная и слишком податливая, чтобы удовлетворить аппетиты Таноса. Жалел ли он её? Нет, конечно, нет; другое дело, что стоило серьезно поразмыслить над тем, не тратит ли он время впустую, пытаясь сблизиться с Вандой Максимофф. Есть ли у нее необходимый потенциал? Может ли она вообще противостоять Таносу? Хватит ли у нее сил, даже если он обучит её?  
  
Её упрямство и сильная воля оставляли место для надежды. Даже оказавшись наедине с тем, кто мог играючи убить её одним небрежным взмахом руки, ведьма всё-таки проявила невероятную храбрость, пытаясь противоречить ему. Это было безрассудно, но мило — Локи оценил. С другой стороны, этот же самый поступок допускал другое толкование: Ванда Максимофф просто не хотела больше жить. Хм… Возможно, такой вариант для него был бы даже более предпочтителен. Умри она — и Мстители, и Танос лишатся мощнейшего оружия. Локи опять крепко задумался. Невольно он спросил себя, почему вообще не подумал об этом с самого начала (или же не хотел думать?).  
  
_Слишком банально… Неужели ты снова пойдешь на это? Подавлять силой — это так скучно. Это то, что делает только Танос, его излюбленный метод... Ты ведь помнишь?_  
  
Локи захлестнули всполохи крови и боли.  
  
Завтракать совершенно перехотелось. Устало коснувшись век, он встал с кресла и поплелся к двери, ведущей в смежные покои, где стояла кровать, о которой он сейчас так страстно мечтал. Не одна ведьма потратила все свои силы на увеселительные путешествия, магия Локи тоже недовольно ворчала, понукая его наконец подумать и о собственном комфорте.  
  
Кроме того, в следующую их встречу с Вандой Максимофф, ему нужно выглядеть как можно более _очаровательным_.  
  
И ему это лучше удастся, если он хорошенько выспится.


	14. Сомнения

Ванда боялась спать, но, к счастью, её сны оказались на удивление безмятежными.  
  
Может быть, это случилось из-за того, что до самого утра у её постели снова дежурил Вижн, а, может, что-то или кто-то решил сделать небольшую передышку, затаиться. В любом случае, когда она проснулась, встречаясь взглядом с серо-голубыми глазами андроида, её разум был чистым и спокойным, как ровная гладь горного озера, а воспоминания о случившемся ранее помутнели. Слишком легко было заставить себя думать, что пожар в доме Клинта и льдистые зрачки, пронизывающие её из бездны, это всего лишь дурной сон. И она верила, потому что _хотела_ верить.  
  
Пока она валялась в постели, Вижн устроился рядышком и принялся не спеша докладывать ей обо всём, что она пропустила — в том числе об операции в Кабуле.  
  
— Входящий звонок от агента Романофф поступил на твой телефон, — поведал ей Вижн с немного виноватым видом. — Надеюсь, ты не обижена, что я принял его.  
  
— Нисколько, — заверила его Ванда, хотя в этом и не было ничего хорошего. — А что ты сказал им… ну, обо мне?  
  
Наташа по какой-то причине всегда выходила на связь именно с ней. Может, она не до конца доверяла Вижну, чьё тело должно было стать сосудом для Альтрона? Или предпочитала обмениваться информацией с людьми, а не игрушками Старка? Что бы там ни было, смена собеседника точно вызвала у неё подозрения, и худшее касалось того, что Вижн абсолютно не умел лгать. По крайней мере, раньше.  
  
Ванда тихо вздохнула, и Вижн посмотрел на неё долгим внимательным взглядом, скорее всего, пытаясь понять, чем она так озабочена.

— Её звонок был внезапным, и я предупредил агента Романофф, что в данный момент ты отдыхаешь и не способна оперативно принять информацию, — он склонил голову в странной манере, которой она за ним раньше не замечала. — Учитывая эти обстоятельства, я предложил ей изложить мне все сведения — для записи и дальнейшей передачи тебе.

_Что ж, отдых — совсем неплохой вариант. И это даже не ложь._

— Наташа отказалась?

Ну, конечно, она отказалась. Это бы выглядело слишком странно — передавать новости кому-то другому, если сейчас ты и так разговариваешь с кем-то из Мстителей. Тем более, Наташа была чуть ли не единственной, кто относился к Вижну настороженно, и она наверняка не хотела в очередной раз выделяться.  
  
Вижн только пожал плечами. Иногда ей казалось, что андроид понимает о людях куда больше, чем показывает. Он вполне мог испытывать сильные чувства — теперь она это абсолютно точно знала, однако ничего не мешало ему скрывать еще много всего, что, по его мнению, оставалось недоступным для понимания людей.  
  
Сами же новости из Афганистана оставались тревожно однообразными. Проходил день, другой, но о Кроссбоунсе никто ничего не знал, а между тем, пока Мстители тратили время зря в Кабуле, список миссий, для которых требовалось их экстренное участие, становился всё внушительнее.  
  
— А что насчет боевиков? — Ванда облокотилась на подушки. — Не верю, что Наташа ничего не узнала.  
  
— Агент Романофф дала понять, что предполагает, будто боевики снова попытаются остановить прокладку электропередачи, — подтвердил Вижн. — Однако для того, чтобы с наибольшей продуктивностью отреагировать на любую акцию с их стороны, Мстителям необходимо держать работы над линией на постоянном контроле.  
  
— Наблюдать, Вижн, просто «наблюдать». Так намного понятнее и проще.  
  
— Да, — он смущенно склонил голову. — Прошу прощения. Мстителям необходимо наблюдать за работой строителей. И этому, к сожалению, препятствует афганское правительство, уставшее от вмешательства Штатов в свои дела.  
  
— Но ведь Мстители не представляют собой Штаты? — нахмурилась Ванда. — Мы — независимый союз.  
  
— Верно, но президент Афганистана так не считает.  
  
Ванда раздраженно скрестила руки на груди.  
  
— И что тогда? Что им делать? Может, Наташа права и это ловушка?  
  
— Агент Романофф говорила, что это ловушка? — голос Вижна зазвучал заинтересованно. — Она не доверяет Сэму?  
  
— Она доверяет своим глазам — больше, чем кому-то другому.  
  
Губы Вижна дрогнули в улыбке.  
  
— Мне стоит поучиться у тебя, — с неожиданной нежностью проговорил он. — Ты очень быстро научилась понимать каждого из нас. Ты очень проницательна.  
  
«Если бы я была такой, то смогла бы понять, что со мной происходит», — хмуро подумала Ванда, но вслух лукаво сказала:  
  
— Вижн, что говорит твоя любимая книга о лести?  
  
Он улыбнулся — в этот раз открыто и ясно. Удивительно, но со вчерашнего вечера их отношения стали более игривыми и непринужденными, хотя Ванда ожидала напряжения и неловкости. Но всё осталось по-прежнему и даже лучше — они оба явно были спокойны, может, даже _слишком_ спокойны. Её сердце билось очень ровно.  
  
— Что они будут делать дальше? Стив разработал какой-то план?  
  
Вижн серьезно кивнул.  
  
Да, у Мстителей был план, но никто не мог сказать точно, когда он даст результаты. Для того, чтобы постоянно патрулировать линию электропередачи и опрашивать рабочих, Мстителям необходимо было заручиться поддержкой враждебно настроенного правительства Афганистана. Молодая афганка, недавно ставшая членом парламента, помогала им в этом, ожесточенно лоббируя предложение по участию «Мстителей» в осуществлении охраны проекта, но успехи пока были мизерными. Мало кто из афганцев принимал всерьез женщину-политика, и без поддержки мужчин она мало что могла сделать.  
  
— Нам остается только ждать, — резюмировал Вижн, вставая с кресла. — В процессе ожидания я предлагаю плотно позавтракать, чтобы избежать внезапных приступов гипогликемии, и отправиться по магазинам.  
  
— Звучит совсем не плохо — лучше, чем целый день лежать в постели, — усмехнулась Ванда, но где-то в глубине души её кольнула совесть — они с Вижном развлекались, пока Наташа, Стив и остальные тщетно боролись с закостеневшей системой, мешающей спасти жизнь сотням людей.  
  
Вижн будто бы понял, о чем она подумала, и сделал шаг вперед, чтобы успокаивающе коснуться её лежащей на одеяле руки.  
  
— Ванда, если им понадобится наша помощь, мы отправимся в Афганистан, — он нежно обхватил её кисть. — Но пока под угрозой нападения находится Лагос, нам необходимо быть здесь и ждать. Ты и мистер Старк должны понять…  
  
— Старк? Причем он здесь? — Ванда нахмурилась. — О чем ты?  
  
Вижн беззвучно шевельнул губами, словно проклинал себя за излишнюю болтливость.  
  
— Агент Романофф сообщила, что мистер Старк крайне недоволен сложившейся ситуацией и считает, будто Мстители должны прекратить операцию в Кабуле, — он отстранился.  
  
— Тони с самого начала был не в восторге, — прошептала Ванда, глядя за плечо Вижна. Ей вспомнились колкости Старка в тот день, когда они решили отправиться в Афганистан… Чувство нервного страха накрыло её при мысли, что тогда она была готова применить свою магию против него.  
  
— Мистер Старк не агент, и не подготовлен к такого рода миссиям, — словно бы в оправдание, заметил Вижн. — Подобные ситуации его нервируют, а отсутствие пространства для свободного маневра воспринимается им, как ограничение его личной свободы.  
  
— Бедный Стив. Уверена, он тот, кто выслушивает больше всего жалоб.  
  
— Уверен, Сэм по-дружески разделит с ним эту тягостную ношу.  
  
Она изумленно воззрилась на него. Вижн опять улыбался.  
  
— Боже правый, что это сейчас было? Шутка? Или у меня слуховая галлюцинация?  
  
— Возможно и то, и другое, — уклончиво сказал он, поворачиваясь к двери, но в его голосе проскользнули отчетливый озорные нотки. — Я оставлю тебя сейчас, чтобы ты могла спокойно принять душ и переодеться. Через полчаса жду тебя внизу.  
  
Но было еще кое-что, что она откладывала с самого начала разговора. Идея, которая пришла на свежую голову, едва Ванда проснулась.  
  
— Минутку, Вижн! — она негромко окликнула его. — Может, я уже исчерпала лимит твоей доброты, но я всё равно хотела тебя кое о чем попросить.  
  
Обернувшись через плечо, он замер.  
  
Она замялась, ругая себя, что не может сохранить бесстрастность.  
  
— Могу я взглянуть на досье Красного черепа, Локи и фон Штрукера? — Ванда задержала дыхание.  
  
— Зачем? — после продолжительной паузы спросил Вижн.  
  
— Вообще-то… — Ванда заставила себя выглядеть чуть более смущенной, чем была на самом деле. — Может быть, мы и не можем сейчас помочь Наташе в Кабуле, но я по крайней мере могу изучить досье тех, с кем Мстители раньше сталкивались. Кто знает, возможно тогда мы сумеем кое-что сказать и о Кроссбоунсе. Все плохие парни имеют что-то общее.  
  
Вижн помолчал, обдумывая её просьбу. Ванда беспокойно сжала угол одеяла.  
  
— Эффективность таких действий под вопросом, — наконец сказал он. — Я не преувеличил, сказав, что ты весьма проницательна для обычного человека, но, Ванда, у тебя нет профессиональных навыков для определения психоповеденческих мотивов, и ты не психолог. Ты уверена, что это пойдет тебе на пользу?  
  
Столкнувшись с его сочувствующей стороной личности, она и забыла, каким он бывает твердолобым. Но оно было нужно ей. _Его_ досье.  
  
— Вижн, — Ванда прищурилась, выражая свою решимость. — Я не невинный ягненок. Если твои базы памяти тебе еще не отказали, ты помнишь, что и Альтрон тоже не был ангелом из небесной канцелярии. Я побывала по ту чертову сторону, поэтому просто дай мне досье и позволь помочь остальным так, как я только и могу.  
  
Вижн глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно. Если ты так хочешь… Я распечатаю их для тебя чуть позже. Возможно, ты действительно сможешь увидеть то, что не заметили те, кто привык искать логические паттерны. В чем-то ваши мотивы с людьми из этого списка и впрямь схожи. — Он изучил её своим фирменным испытующим взглядом. — Как я и сказал, я сделаю это _для тебя_.  
  
Ну что же… Она облегченно выдохнула, когда дверь за ним мягко закрылась. В который раз за последнее время Ванда прибегала ко лжи, и это, что удивительно, срабатывало, однако её совесть всё равно была не спокойна. Вижн закрывал глаза на эти интриги, потому что испытывал какие-то романтические чувства к ней, а она этим беспардонно пользовалась… Конечно, это не значило, что сам он ей не интересен. Наоборот. И всё-таки, его быстрое признание в том, что она может быть похожа на преступников, рушивших целые города, заставило её поежиться. _Всего один шаг — один шаг до пропасти._  
  
Это подавляло. Нервировало. И Ванда невольно спросила себя, признайся она Вижну, что её навестил Локи, возьмет ли он её под стражу сразу или даст сказать хоть слово в своё оправдание?  


***

  
  
Всё могло быть сном, или хуже — всё могло быть правдой. _Она доверяет своим глазам — больше, чем кому-то другому_. Наташа многое повидала в жизни, хотя и не распространялась об этом, и, возможно, её взгляды стоило взять на заметку. Ванда приоткрыла дверь комнаты, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся снизу — легкие шаги по кухне дали ей понять, что Вижн занят приготовлением завтрака; это недавно вошло у него в привычку. Бесшумно выскользнув в коридор, Ванда на цыпочках прокралась к лестнице и поднялась на верхний этаж.  
  
Она должна была убедиться.  
  
Рабочие отдыхали, сидя прямо на полу, а их инструменты торчали из широких нагрудных карманов; какие-то люди, согнувшись над новенькими велобайками что-то сосредоточенно осматривали. В целом тренировочный зал уже пришел к своему первоначальному состоянию — от дырки в полу не осталось ни одной трещинки, разве что разбитые панорамные окна были еще не стадии демонтажа. Скорее всего, помещение внизу, где они тренировались с Клинтом тоже приобрело приличный вид.  
  
Никого из рабочих Ванда не знала в лицо — ей не приходило в голову запоминать их, и сейчас она почувствовала себя неловко. Пьетро всегда говорил, что они должны уважительно относиться ко всем, кто делает для них какую-то работу — не потому, что людям платят за это деньги, а потому, что каждому человеку приятны благодарность и участие. «Мы сами были на их месте, — добавлял он. — И, может быть, ещё будем».  
  
Они не так хорошо жили, как им бы хотелось. Жаль, что сейчас Пьетро не мог разделить с ней времена сытости и комфорта так же, как делил убогую комнату на окраине района.  
  
Она обратилась к одному из заметивших её мужчин как можно более вежливо.  
  
— Агент Питерс? — повторил он, почесывая подбородок. — Был такой на днях, мисс, кажется, в среду или в четверг — парни как раз привезли беговую дорожку, а мы их завернули… На кой всё сюда тащить, когда с окном еще не разобрались? Ну, сами видите, — он махнул рукой в сторону велобайков. — Им хоть кол на голове теши, всё сюда приволокли.  
  
— Тренажеры прекрасные, — рассеяно ответила Ванда. — И выглядит всё… очень современно. Спасибо вам. А агент Питерс… он тут был только один раз?  
  
— Один, мисс, — рабочий, ничуть не смутившись, достал из кармана пачку сигарет и прикурил. — Расхаживал тут с важным видом, потом утопал вниз, да и не вернулся.  
  
Ванда почувствовала, как по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки.  
  
— Не вернулся?  
  
— Говорю же, не вернулся, — буркнул мужчина. — Вот тебе и начальник. Только языком молоть.  
  
— И что молол?  
  
Мужчины зафыркали от смеха и переглянулись.  
  
— Да уж женщине, что особняк, что дворец — и тот дай, а она его в щепки разнесет. И, черт возьми, я с ним согласен.  
  
Ванда скрипнула зубами  
  
— И агент Питерс не сказал, когда вернется?  
  
Ремонтник выпустил ей под ноги струю дыма.  
  
— Да как-то не доложился, мисс. Но, вот, что я вам скажу: лучше бы он и не возвращался, — остальные согласно закивали.  
  
— Почему же? Вы ведь с ним так быстро нашли общий язык, — она не удержалась от саркастичного замечания.  
  
— Да уж нашли, — её собеседник прищурил один глаз. — Да только говорил он не своими словами — сразу видно, когда человек твоего круга, мисс, а когда только шкуру овечью напялил.  
  
— Я его видела, — нарочито небрежно заметила Ванда. — Неприятный человек.  
  
— Это вы его еще мягко, — вмешался другой работяга, у него был более тонкий и вежливый голос. — Самомнение до небес, и любопытства вагон — везде свой нос совал и выспрашивал, мол, да кто дыру проделал, большая была или маленькая, сколько заделываем. Тоже мне, прораб нашелся.  
  
— Хрен с горы, — сварливо подтвердил еще один рабочий — постарше. — От всех нос воротил. Запашок ему, видите ли, был не по вкусу.  
  
Ванда задумчиво качнула головой. Всё это очень походило на замашки асгардского господина, привыкшего к чистоте и благоговению.  
  
— Спасибо, — она засунула руки в карманы куртки. — Вряд ли он снова придет сюда, я бы на вашем месте не волновалась.  
  
Рабочие зафыркали, мол, не больно он им и нужен был, а она повернулась к ним спиной и зашагала к выходу из зала. Позади неё смешки перешли в громкие перешептывания; Ванда была готова поспорить, что они догадались, кто она такая, хотя Щ.И.Т. и старался держать всё в секрете. Но никто не мог запретить людям распространять слухи и сплетничать.  
  
— А вам-то он на кой черт сдался? — донеслось до неё. — Мисс?  
  
Образовалась пауза, во время которой рабочие наверняка пытались в жестах изобразить, что конкретно ей нужно было от агента Питерса.  
  
Затем раздался взрыв низкого глумливого смеха, но Ванда, погруженная в невеселые размышления, его уже не слышала.


	15. Второй раунд

Вижн управлял машиной без видимых усилий — плавно и с какой-то аккуратной нежностью. Это было его отличительным знаком во всём: едва взявшись за какую-то вещь, он словно становился с ней одним слаженным механизмом. Если у него и были мелкие трудности в общении с людьми, то с неодушевленными предметами всё обстояло наилучшим образом.  
  
Некоторое время они ехали молча. Ванда держала в руках досье на самых страшных врагов Мстителей, но вместо того, чтобы их изучать, она лениво наблюдала то за сосредоточенным на дороге Вижном, то за пейзажем, мелькающим в окне. Территория особняка, с которой они выезжали, выглядела совершенно обычно — безлюдная, полная желтеющей листвы, зато, когда машина проехала мимо расположившейся рядом базы Мстителей, за ними увязались два беспилотника, похожие на те, которыми пользовался Сэм. Возможно, это даже были те же самые — в отсутствие хозяина, они добросовестно продолжали нести свою бесконечную вахту.  
  
— Ты что-то притихла, — Вижн едва коснулся руля, а машина уже послушно съезжала в нужную ему сторону. При желании он был способен управлять ею, внедрившись в компьютер, но предпочитал делать всё, как обычные люди.  
  
Когда она спрашивала его, почему он не хочет облегчить себе жизнь, он неизменно отвечал всего двумя словами: «Изучение детерминантов».  
  
— Если ты чувствуешь себя неважно, мы можем вернуться. Ты не должна потакать моим желаниям во вред себе.  
  
Он был чутким настолько, что иногда ей казалось, будто она этого не заслужила. Ванда нервно сжала вспотевшими ладонями досье.  
  
— Я бодра и полна сил, — наконец сказала она, натягивая на лицо улыбку. — В худшем случае, ты донесешь меня до автомобиля и отвезешь домой, правда?  
  
Он улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляда от лобового стекла.  
  
— Мне будет _очень_ приятно помочь тебе.  
  
Ванда смущенно улыбнулась в ответ и открыла первое досье — нарочно не Локи — и перелистнула пару страниц, где располагались фото и краткая биографическая информация, которую она и так выучила на зубок. Фон Штрукер любил пичкать их с Пьетро сальными историями своей жалкой жизни и всегда требовал к себе внимания. Многое к тому, что здесь уже было написано, она могла прибавить — такое, о чем никто не знал лучше. Уже никто, кроме неё.  
  
— Он был плохим человеком? — Вижну не нужно было смотреть, чтобы догадаться, чем она занята.  
  
— В чём-то плохим, а в чём-то хорошим, — она коснулась страницы, где было написано о них с Пьетро. — Но он дал нам то, чего мы хотели.  
  
— Он обращался с вами… — Вижн запнулся, видимо, подбирая правильные слова. — Он был жесток?  
  
— Мы были жестоки сами к себе, — Ванда почувствовала, что её голос прозвучал слишком холодно.  
  
— Я читал отчет капитана Роджерса о том дне, когда Мстители обезвредили фон Штрукера, — Вижн неожиданно повернулся к ней. — Ты пыталась защитить его.  
  
Не вопрос, а утверждение. Ванде не совсем поняла, показалось ли ей, что в нём проскользнула нотка неодобрения?  
  
— Он был нам нужен, — коротко ответила она.  
  
_«И он был единственным, кому нужны были мы»._  
  
Вижн, кажется, хотел сказать что-то еще — его губы шевельнулись, но Ванда резко захлопнула папку и бросила её и остальные две на заднее сидение. Этот разговор начинал нервировать. В жизни случаются всякие вещи, и иногда Ванда делала выбор в пользу того, что никогда бы не стала выбирать при других обстоятельствах. Запертые в цитадели из камня и снега, они с Пьетро невольно искали хотя бы одного человека, которому можно было бы довериться. И фон Штрукер понимал их. Заботился о них — в своей извращенной манере, конечно же, и они прекрасно осознавали, чего от них хотят на самом деле. Однако он без колебаний открывал перед ними новый путь. Новые возможности. Ванда и не надеялась, что Вижн поймёт это.  
  
— Я знал, что эти досье расстроят тебя, — вздохнул Вижн. — Я не должен был их приносить.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — отрывисто произнесла Ванда, устраиваясь поудобнее. Путь предстоял неблизкий.  
  
Её разрывало от желания повернуться и вытащить из кучи макулатуры то самое досье, ради которого она всё это затеяла, но это определенно вызвало бы подозрения у Вижна. А, может, у неё уже начала развиваться паранойя. С чего бы ему вообще подозревать её в связи с Локи? Между ними не было ничего общего. Вообще-то у самого Вижна даже больше причин пытаться разузнать об асгардце что-нибудь интересное, ведь он стал обладателем того самого камня, который Локи носил в своём скипетре.  
  
_Камень…_  
  
Ванда невольно вспомнила его голубой мерцающий свет, от которого у неё всегда по телу проходили мурашки. Он казался холодным, отстраненным и жестоким. _Пронизывающим._ И именно им так дорожил фон Штрукер, перерабатывая энергию драгоценного камня в силу, которая чуть не свела их с Пьетро с ума… И в конце концов наградила мощью.  
  
Ванда прислонилась головой к стеклу и уставилась невидящим взглядом на хмурое небо.  
  
Все они были далеки от нормальности. На самом деле, в её жизни попросту не было _ничего_ нормального, как бы она ни старалась это исправить. Всё и вся являлось плодом каких-то жутких болезненных манипуляций, интриг, приправленных кровью и фейерверком боли. Её охватил внезапный, уже ставший немного привычным страх, и она еще чуть-чуть отодвинулась от Вижна, чтобы он не почувствовал перемены.  
  
В ту же секунду по окну забарабанил крупный дождь.  


***

  
  
— Может, этот жилет? — она протянула Вижну вешалку, но быстро отдернула руку. — Ой, нет-нет, это не твой размер, подожди. Вот, — и Ванда вручила андроиду гладкую кожаную безрукавку на молнии.

Вижн приложил к себе предмет гардероба и оценивающе оглядел его. Ванда непроизвольно улыбнулась, наблюдая за ним в такой уютной повседневной ситуации. Впрочем, сейчас он был не совсем таким, каким она привыкла его видеть. Его привлекающая внимание малиновая синтетическая кожа приобрела свойственный большинству людей оттенок. Неудивительно, что это совершенно изменило Вижна. Он выглядел, со странным чувством подумала Ванда, таким _обычным_. Даже его черты лица изменились — стали более мягкими и менее равнодушными. Исчезла та самая идеальная геометрия, которая и делала внешний облик Вижна нечеловеческим. Перед ней стоял обыкновенный молодой мужчина; его совсем короткие светлые волосы растрепались после серии интенсивных примерок, а розоватые тонкие губы обветрились из-за несносной погоды. Для всех он был всего лишь еще одним придирчивым покупателем из тысячи наводнивших этот торговый центр. Разве что манеры долговязого незнакомца оставались чересчур сдержанными и слишком величественными для простого человека.   
  
— Полагаю, твой выбор связан с некой мысленной ассоциативной цепочкой, — Вижн поднял на Ванду полные сомнения глаза. Они единственные его выдавали — дымчато-голубые и подвижные, как шестеренки. — Ты уверена, что это мне подойдет? Признаться, когда я говорил о вкусе…  
  
— Выглядишь как байкер в летний сезон, — Ванда показала ему большой палец. — Это правда очень-очень модно. Это уличный стиль. В интернете о нём информации не найдешь и не пытайся.  
  
— Но у меня даже нет мотоцикла, — приподняв бровь, заметил Вижн.  
  
— Да он и не нужен, — Ванда уверенной рукой подвела его к примерочной и отдернула занавеску. — Ты сам намного лучше мотоцикла, и заслужил право носить эту ужасно модную жилетку. А на фланель у меня уже аллергия.  
  
— Весьма редкая разновидность аллергии, должен сказать. Это звучит… — начал Вижн, поворачиваясь к ней, но не успел договорить — Ванда резко задернула примерочную.  
  
— Меряй, а не болтай, — весело протянула она в щелку. — Я жду твоё дефиле.  
  
Забросив поверх штанги, на которой висела занавеска, еще парочку экстравагантных брюк, Ванда упала на низкую банкетку и устало вздохнула. В Соковии отродясь не было такого многообразия магазинов и выбора, так что она не привыкла слишком долго предаваться потребительским подвигам, хотя и готова была признать, что это действовало успокаивающе. Но ненадолго — скорее, её активность и жизнерадостность были сродни нервной истерике. Остановившись на секунду и прекратив разговор с Вижном, Ванда снова почувствовала удушающее беспокойство. Если рабочие не лгали, то агент Питерс и впрямь существовал, но оставался вопрос: насколько его присутствие связано с Локи? Может, это лишь дурацкие игры воображения? Она всё еще отчаянно цеплялась за эту мысль, хотя в глубине души уже знала правду.  
  
Локи приходил к ней. Пресловутый Танос существовал — это его голос она слышала в своем кошмаре, его инеистые глаза заставляли её прижиматься к погоревшим останкам Лоры и детей. _Боль была реальной._  
  
На неё вдруг накатило полное осознание произошедшего, а вместе с этим — паника, от которой слабели ноги и руки. В затылке неприятно покалывало от тревоги. Ванда закрыла глаза и сделала несколько глубоких ритмичных вдохов — это её чуть-чуть успокоило, но она понимала, что как можно скорее должна рассказать кому-то, попросить помощи… Когда рядом был Пьетро, такого вопроса никогда не стояло, но теперь она осталась одна. Совсем одна. Эта осознание не застигло её врасплох, но именно сейчас Ванде резко стало невыносимо тошно от вежливого невмешательства Вижна. Он не пытался помочь, а только лицемерно поддакивал и прикидывался сочувствующим, но может ли робот вообще ощущать тревогу за кого-либо? Она невольно поймала себя на мысли, что вспомнила о фон Штрукере. Когда что-то шло не так — с деньгами или с экспериментами — он всегда брал вожжи в свои руки и просто делал то, что должен был сделать. Никого не спрашивая, не пытаясь получить разрешение. Не думая, что его действия могут кому-то навредить или не понравиться.  
  
Этого Ванда и жаждала сейчас. Жестокого вмешательства в свою жизнь, которому она могла бы слепо последовать, ни о чем не беспокоясь. Одиночество медленно и изощренно убивало её изнутри.  
  
_Я — Локи. И ты, Ванда Максимофф, нуждаешься в моей помощи._  
  
Ванда встрепенулась. Пока Вижн издавал приглушенные звуки за занавеской, очевидно, принимая решение — сообщить ли о своём недовольстве её вкусом или же остаться джентльменом, она тайком залезла в сумку и достала вожделенное согнутое досье. Перелистнув титульный лист, Ванда принялась бегать глазами по отпечатанным строчкам, одновременно поглядывая на примерочную, хотя на самом деле сейчас ей уже было всё равно — заметит ли он её.  
  
_Локи сын Одина, родом из Асгарда… Ненавидит Тора… Попытка завоевания Земли. Развитые стратегические способности, выносливость, мастерское владение черной магией…_  
  
Последнее было написано отдельной строчкой, как будто вызывало скептические сомнения у автора досье.  
  
_Черная магия._ Великолепно. Ванда вздохнула, всматриваясь в затейливые узоры на потолке; одно дело её собственная магия — результат экспериментов, который можно было логически осмыслить без угрозы сойти с ума, и другое дело — загадочные способности инопланетного происхождения. Услышав возню, Ванда спохватилась и нервно затолкала досье обратно в сумку. Как раз вовремя. Вижн выплыл из примерочной, и по его выражению лица можно было сказать, что битва с джентльменством выиграна всухую.  
  
— Мне жаль, Ванда, — осторожно проговорил он, комкая жилет. — Я не уверен, что это, что мне действительно нравится…  
  
— Да, ты наверное, прав, — она повесила сумку на плечо, небрежно улыбаясь. — Не буду на тебя давить — стиль дело тонкое. Присмотрел что-нибудь еще?  
  
Вижн огляделся.  
  
— Я отложил кое-что... более классическое, если ты не против.  
  
— Совсем нет, — она улыбнулась. — Но, если _ты_ не против, я немного устала и неважно себя чувствую… Давай ты выберешь то, что тебе нравится, а я подожду в зале на первом этаже? Я ужасно проголодалась.  
  
Он внимательно осмотрел её с головы до ног.  
  
— Ты не упадешь в обморок?  
  
— Я бы сказала тебе, если бы почувствовала что-то такое, — успокоила она его лукаво. — Ты ведь пообещал донести меня до дома на руках — я не упущу такого шанса.  
  
— Речь шла только о маршруте до автомобиля, — напомнил он ей с улыбкой.  
  
Сегодня он определенно чувствовал себя более уверенным, чем обычно — как будто обрел душевный покой. Но Ванду это, к её собственному удивлению, немного раздражало.  
  
— Если что — я тебе позвоню, — она дождалась его кивка и вышла из магазина.  
  
В зале было многолюдно — Ванда едва нашла свободный столик в кафе, с видом на запруженный людьми эскалатор, ведущий на второй этаж. Холодный белый свет ламп торгового центра неприятно резал глаза, и Ванда чуть-чуть помассировала веки, прежде чем вчитаться в досье, которое разложила перед собой.  
  
Локи определенно обладал большим спектром возможностей, но самой главной чертой его характера было то, что эти возможности он редко использовал во благо. Тем более странно предполагать, будто он внезапно захочет сделаться эдаким добрым странником, предлагающим свою помощь направо и налево — особенно тем, кто имеет прямое отношение к Мстителям. В этом деле у него явно был какой-то свой интерес, и Ванде ужасно хотелось бы узнать, какой именно, прежде, чем она даст ответ. Она замерла, не веря, что сказала это — даже мысленно. Принять его помощь? Да она, наверное, сошла с ума?  
  
Сотни и сотни смертей легли на его совесть. Асгардца не заботили человеческие жертвы — он упорно и эгоистично шёл к своей цели, и Мстителям пришлось несладко при битве за Нью-Йорк. Теперь он снова явился. Чтобы отомстить? Всё-таки Ванда не зря провела так много времени рядом с Альтроном и фон Штрукером — опыт подсказывал ей, что такой парень, как Локи, скорее откусит себе язык, чем забудет о мести. Мстители практически уничтожили его. Унизили. И Тор забрал брата в Асгард, чтобы предать суду, но, очевидно, что-то пошло не так, или же в мире богов намного более лояльно относятся к бузящим сыновьям. Подумаешь, сжег пару земных городов? Велика ли потеря?  
  
_Всего один, если быть точным. И даже не полностью._  
  
Ванда так и осталась сидеть на месте, не шевелясь и не в силах издать хоть какой-то звук. Шелковый голос накатил на неё, как теплая волна, и, казалось, просочился в каждую клеточку тела. _Он здесь._ Она подняла глаза и немедленно сфокусировалась на силуэте, темнеющем у эскалатора.  
  
Локи пришел. Он вернулся.  
  
_Это не было сном._  
  
Пока он приближался — в своём более чем настоящем облике — она пожирала его глазами, пытаясь понять, рада ли тому, что пришел кто-то, кто может помочь ей, или же напугана тем, что он сделает с ней, если она откажется. В конце концов, она пришла к выводу, что должна скорее подумать о том, стоит ли его убить прямо сейчас или сначала выслушать.  
  
Сам же Локи, сын Одина, выглядел абсолютно бесстрастно. У него была легкая, по-мужски самоуверенная походка и широкий шаг, которым он быстро, но без суеты преодолевал расстояние до её столика, лавируя между ничего не подозревающими обывателями. Облаченный в совершенно черный — _непроницаемо черный_  — костюм и с белой, словно бумага, кожей, он тем не менее казался по-настоящему процветающим и почти счастливым. Словно вся Земля уже принадлежала ему.  
  
Он вальяжно остановился рядом с ней, глядя сверху вниз и нескромно улыбаясь. Совершенно земной, настоящий и безукоризненный. Только его блестящие волосы цвета сажи, достающие до плеч, выглядели не совсем опрятно и привычно.  
  
Когда он заговорил с ней, Ванда уже призывала под столом свою магию.  
  
— Встреча в реальности намного более волнительна, не правда ли? — он рассмеялся с хорошо знакомым придыханием, затем, придержав пуговицу на пиджаке, присел напротив Ванды. Она проследила за его движениями пристальным немигающим взглядом, не пытаясь скрыть враждебность. Её сердце колотилось так стремительно, что тряслись даже колени.  
  
Он ответил ей безмятежной улыбкой, словно они встретились в центре райской идиллии, как старые друзья. Ванда только сильнее нахмурилась. Закинув ногу на ногу, а одну руку положив на стол, Локи с любопытством изучал её.  
  
— Дай угадаю, ты думала, что это сон, да? — он отбарабанил пальцами по зеркальной поверхности. — Что ж, тебе еще многому предстоит научиться.  
  
Ванда быстро огляделась по сторонам. Люди вели себя как ни в чем не бывало, но их было много — _слишком много_ для того, чтобы сейчас инициировать полномасштабную стычку.  
  
— Тебе бы к парикмахеру сходить, — сказала она, еле шевеля губами и оценивая скопление людей у эскалатора. Нужно было потянуть время и как-то связаться с Вижном.  
  
Он проследил её взгляд и коротко усмехнулся.  
  
— Я не мог отменить нашу сегодняшнюю встречу, — он сузил глаза, оглядывая её руку, спрятанную под столешницей. — Кстати, вижу сегодня тебя не тошнит. Приятное разнообразие.  
  
Прежде, чем Ванда успела среагировать, Локи выпрямился и сделал знак официанту. Мужчина мгновенно оказался рядом с ними, расточая любезности, и услужливо склонился к уху Локи. Ванда напряженно наблюдала за тем, как асгардец шепчет что-то ему на ухо, готовая в любой момент вмешаться.  
  
Локи договорил. Официант немедленно встрепенулся, кивнул и стремительно направился в ближайший супермаркет, не сказав ни слова и не удостоив Ванду даже взглядом.  
  
— Куда он? — угрожающе спросила она, как будто ожидая, что Локи заставил невинного человека пойти и сделать себе сеппуку, вынуждая ее шантажом пойти на его условия.  
  
— Всего лишь за мадерой, — на его губах мелькнула улыбка, как будто он проследил ход ее мыслей. — Не беспокойся так. Я и тебе заказал.  
  
— Чтобы отравить?  
  
— Это чересчур банально, и уже не в моде, — довольный собой, сказал Локи. — Однако хватит любезничать — перейдем прямо к делу. Будучи в здравом уме и твердой памяти, ты обдумала мое предложение?  
  
Он бросил издевательский взгляд на досье, лежащее под ее рукой. Вторую она до сих пор не подняла.  
  
— Типа того, — наконец выдавила Ванда.  
  
— И? — он выжидающе поднял бровь.  
  
— И пришла к выводу, что ты — лгун.  
  
Локи фыркнул.  
  
— Что ж, никто не идеален.  
  
— Твоя или чья-то другая помощь мне не требуется. У меня всё замечательно. Просто прекрасно.  
  
— Мм, да, — он брезгливо скривился. — Это мы уже проходили, кажется. Ты всегда хнычешь и скулишь, когда у тебя всё замечательно?  
  
Она в раздражении откинулась на спинку стула, спрятав руку в складках платья.  
  
— Ты мог сам подстроить эти видения, — сказала она холодно, — а потом явиться сюда и попытаться запудрить мне мозги. Я тебе не верю.  
  
— Напомни-ка, — Локи задумчиво нахмурил брови, — с чего ты поверила машине из металла, которая пыталась истребить человечество?  
  
Ванда чертыхнулась про себя.  
  
— Где гарантия, что ты не задумал то же самое?  
  
Он остро и как-то горько рассмеялся.  
  
— Скажем, я не повторяюсь. Впрочем, не понимаю, почему я должен тебя уговаривать. Ещё пару недель, и ты станешь безропотной рабыней Таноса, а Мстители будут повержены. Мир утонет в огне и войне, — он произнес это тягуче, с неприкрытым наслаждением. — Если я хочу вашей смерти, то могу просто сесть, заказать себе бокал мадеры и подождать.  
  
— А я-то как раз думала, какой у тебя во всём этом интерес? — Ванда подозрительно склонила голову. — Зачем бы ты стал помогать мне? — она придала своему голосу издевательские нотки. — Неужели раскаяние хвост прищемило, а?  
  
Он хохотнул и придвинулся к ней.  
  
— Правда в том… — Локи опустил глаза и облизнулся, потом снова впился в Ванду резким пронзительным взглядом, словно желая увидеть, как его слова на неё подействуют. — Правда в том, что _бог Смерти_ исходил все девять миров вдоль и поперёк, чтобы найти меня, и, если честно, это уже начинает немного действовать мне на нервы.  
  
— Да, и узнай он, что ты бродишь у меня в голове, он тебя быстро прижучит.  
  
И всё-таки она невольно похолодела. _Бог Смерти…_ Локи, казалось, заметил перемену в ней, потому что его голос стало нарочито более ласковым — будто он знал о её слабости и старался быть участливым.  
  
— Я тих, как мышка, — он подмигнул ей. — Даже ты не смогла ничего обнаружить. Но дело тут совсем не в том… _Танос хочет тебя._ Хочет твою силу. Ты нужна ему целиком и полностью — до кончиков волос, а когда он окончательно завладеет тобой, то сведет с ума и натравит на Мстителей. Застигнутые врасплох, они не смогут ничего противопоставить тебе, и быстро падут один за другим. Тогда Танос завладеет Мидгардом, а также обретёт мощь, способную разрушить мир Богов, а это явно не в моих интересах.  
  
— Звучит так, будто это ты всегда героем был, а не Тор. Может, Мстители выбрали не того брата?  
  
В этот момент из ниоткуда появился официант с мадерой; чересчур низко поклонившись, он поставил изящные высокие бокалы перед Локи и Вандой. Густая темно-коричневая жидкость, похожая с виду на чай, качнулась и замерла. Локи, глядя на вино, облизал губы, словно кот.  
  
— Если хочешь знать, на самом деле мне просто было бы приятно сорвать все планы Таноса, — признался он, когда официант ушел. — Это сладкая месть — мой любимый десерт.  
  
— Вот это больше похоже на правду.  
  
Локи отсалютовал ей бокалом вина, но не выпил.  
  
— Ты можешь выбрать того коня, который тебе по вкусу.*  
  
— Каждый сам выбирает себе правду?  
  
— Именно так. И, как мы с тобой уже выяснили, обе эти правды могут быть истинны и непреложны.  
  
О да. Для него всё оказалось до ужаса просто. Правда у Локи была всего лишь одна — та, в которой он видел для себя выгоду в тот или иной момент. Но Мстители такой игры явно не оценят. К тому же всегда оставался немаленький шанс, что Локи лжет.  
  
— Ты просишь меня продать душу дьяволу, — она не притронулась к бокалу.  
  
— Нет, я не прошу, я _спрашиваю_ : тебе нужна моя помощь? Так я готов её оказать, не требуя взамен ничего, — он легкомысленно пожал плечами. — Идеальная сделка.  
  
Она шумно выдохнула.  
  
— И как же _именно_ ты собираешься мне помочь?  
  
Он загадочно улыбнулся, обнажая белые ровные зубы, взболтал вино и немного отпил, глядя на нее исподлобья. Ванда без интереса посмотрела на свой собственный бокал, наполненный поблескивающей жидкостью. Почему-то в этот момент она задумалась над тем, какова цветом кровь асгардских богов.  
  
— Вообще-то я пришла сюда поесть.  
  
Локи развел руками, словно радушный хозяин.  
  
— Ты права, мы должны отпраздновать начало нашего плодотворного сотрудничества. Я угощаю, — он снова сделал знак официанту, но в этот раз парень не подошел к ним, а метнулся в кухню за прилавком. — Как ты относишься к форели по-тоскански?  
  
— Я еще не сказала «да». И вряд ли скажу. Лучше тебе уйти, пока я ещё в настроении.  
  
— Поверь мне, стоит тебе только попробовать, и твоя жизнь никогда не станет прежней. Форель просто тает на языке, — он улыбнулся. — Так что я, как более опытный гурман, сделаю выбор за тебя.  
  
— А я за тебя. Не уйдешь отсюда — разделаю _тебя_ , как форель, — она угрожающе наклонилась вперед, впившись в него взглядом. — Чего мне стоит?  
  
Он опустил подбородок, хладнокровно встречая ее вызов. Тут же из его облика исчез лоск и наигранность, теперь он больше был похож на того таинственного монстра, которого она в первый раз увидела на записи по другую сторону клетки, когда тот угрожал Наташе.  
  
— Подумай, что если в следующий раз, когда Танос проникнет в твою голову, кто-то умрет? — ледяным тоном проговорил Локи. — Ты переживешь это? Сможешь просто продолжить жить дальше? Ты — конец света, запертый в застенках хрупкого тела. Бомба — на вашем языке. Контролируемый взрыв. И ты полностью во власти Безумного Титана, который никогда и никого не щадил за всю свою пугающе бесконечную жизнь.  
  
Он посмотрел куда-то, и Ванда проследила его взгляд. По торговому центру к ним шел Вижн, нагруженный многочисленными пакетами. Даже будучи совершенно обычным с виду, он привлекал всеобщее внимание своим внушительным ростом.  
  
Локи неожиданно оказался прямо возле неё, и Ванда вцепилась свободной от магии рукой в столешницу. Почему-то она сдержалась и не выпустила искрящийся заряд прямо ему в лицо.  
  
— Он не узнает, — искушающе шепнул Локи ей на ухо, пока она краем глаза смотрела на андроида. —  _Никто из них не узнает._  
  
_Идеальная сделка._  
  
Затем он так же внезапно отпрянул от неё, и Ванда снова вздохнула свободно.  
  
— Вижу, ты действительно решила пообедать? — вежливо спросил подошедший Вижн.  
  
— Да, я… — Ванда потушила магию и посмотрела перед собой — стул Локи уже опустел. Его бокала тоже не было, но зато перед ней стояла впечатляющих размеров тарелка с куском аппетитно пахнущей рыбы и листьями салата, хотя Ванда и не помнила, чтобы официант снова подходил к столику. Досье тоже нигде не было.  
  
_Замел все следы_ , подумала ведьма.  
  
— Так… Ты нашел, что искал? — вслух сказала — более рассеяно, чем хотела.  
  
— Да, вполне, я полагаю, эта одежда мне к лицу, — Ванда почти не слушала его бормотание, погруженная в свои переживания. — Но я понял, что шоппинг может быть утомительным, особенно, когда ты совершаешь его в одиночестве.  
  
— Извини, — Ванда все еще задумчиво смотрела на пустующий стул. — Может быть, я просто не предназначена ни для чего нормального.  
  
То ли из чувства такта, то ли из равнодушия Вижн пропустил её слова мимо ушей.  
  
— Это форель? — нахмурившись произнес Вижн, кивая на тарелку.  
  
— Форель по-тоскански… Если не ошибаюсь.  
  
Андроид поджал губы.  
  
— Ты не должна это есть, — он отставил тарелку, сверля блюдо агрессивным взглядом. — На сегодняшний день из-за высокого уровня потребления форель выращивается в искусственных водоемах, где количество вредных ферментов превышает норму. Это очень опасно. Конечно, рыба становится более жирной, и повышается уровень ненасыщенных жирных кислот, однако...  
  
Она удивленно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вижн, — Ванда с трудом улыбнулась, — я уже говорила, что ты ужасный зануда?  
  
— Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о тебе, — его голос прозвучал немного обиженно. — Ты хочешь остаться здесь еще ненадолго или мы уже уходим?  
  
Кивком головы, она дала ему понять, что хочет уйти, и Вижн галантно предложил ей свою руку, видя, что Ванда по-прежнему чувствует себя неважно. Она покорно, но всё-таки с легким и неожиданным для себя раздражением приняла его заботу.  
  
Всё было _так_ странно. Её пульс еще зашкаливал. Она судорожно вздохнула, отходя от шока и одновременно думая, что иногда участливость Вижна принимала гипертрофированные формы.  
  
Локи вернулся, стучало у неё в висках. И он предлагает ей помощь — убийца и предатель предлагает ей сыграть на одном с ним поле. Довериться ему. Ванда украдкой посмотрела на Вижна, прикидывая, что он бы сказал ей, спроси она его совета насчет такого странного — и _страшного_ — предложения. Это ли не предательство?  
  
Нет, пока лучше хранить все их разговоры в секрете. Вижн был добрым и отзывчивым, но он был также солдатом — орудием, преданным Мстителям, и одного, конечно, понять не мог, даже приблизившись к человечности предельно близко. Как в жизни ни старайся, но хорошее всегда идет об руку с плохим. И, может быть, деться от этого просто некуда.  
  
От этой мысли внизу живота что-то скрутилось в тугой узел. Ванда чуть сильнее сжала руку Вижна.  
  
Направляясь к выходу из торгового центра, она обернулась через плечо — блюда на столике уже не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Выдуманная асгардская пословица


	16. Папочка здесь, или Сорванный урок

Может быть ей было слишком скучно, может, слишком любопытно, тем не менее, через несколько дней, собираясь спать, Ванда попыталась связаться с тем, что Локи назвал богом Смерти.  
  
Лежа какое-то время с закрытыми глазами, она убеждала себя в необходимости этой безрассудной меры. Хочешь узнать правду — придется пойти на риск что-нибудь себе подпалить. У Локи была дурная слава, и он легко мог ей солгать; с другой стороны, если в его проповедях была хоть крупица правды, она должна это знать.  
  
 _Нет, не для того, чтобы принять его помощь,_ поморщилась Ванда. До такой стадии глупости ей еще далеко, и асгардский божок может трепать языком столько, сколько ему хочется. Однажды она уже вырвала сердце у кое-кого, кто так же страстно мечтал совершить «благое дело», и её рука не дрогнет, чтобы сделать это снова.  
  
Собираясь с мыслями, Ванда положила ладонь на глаза, чтобы защититься от знакомого пространства собственной комнаты и постаралась сосредоточиться. В последний раз она слышала _голос_ в ту злополучную ночь, когда вибрации окутывали её, заставляя подчиняться, а широко раскрытые голубые глаза пронизывали душу. Страх глубоко отпечатался в её воспоминаниях, и она могла мысленно воспроизвести тембр того самого хриплого тона с такой уверенностью, будто слышала его всего пару часов назад.  
  
 _— Кто ты? Чего ты хочешь?_  
  
Она впервые сама потянулась к своему кошмару, лавируя среди остатков пожарища, поглотившего дом Бартонов. От момента, когда он оставил её — всхлипывающую и дрожащую — у обломков, до того, как она спускалась с холма, удаляясь от Лоры, бормочущей младенцу ласковые слова. Её сон двигался вперед, набирая силу и разветвляясь, но она упорно проникала к его истоку, словно отматывая запись в обратную сторону. Когда ей впервые почудилось его присутствие? Когда его тень заволокла солнце?  
  
Она остановилась на склоне возвышения, вглядываясь в нестройные ряды елей. Чуть поодаль верхушки покачивались, будто некто огромный пробирался к границе леса.  
  
 _— Кто ты?_  
  
В своём видении Ванда оставалась спокойна, но в реальности её рука, лежащая вдоль тела, сжалась в кулак; её стало терзать горькое предчувствие, что она напрасно испытывает судьбу. Разве мало было доказательств?  
  
Но каким-то образом Ванда верила и _не_ верила в происходящее. Как свыкнуться с мыслью, что бог Смерти якобы хочет забрать твою душу? Неужели это может быть реально?  
  
Она собиралась проверить.  
  
 _— Трус. Назови своё имя._  
  
Ели застыли, будто она спугнула его своим дерзким зовом. Или, может, он раздумывал, откуда обычная девчонка нашла в себе столько дерзости, чтобы оскорбить бога, который однажды ночью почти сломал её.  
  
Сердце Ванды сотрясало грудную клетку. По небу пробежали мимолетные тучи, и земля, укрытая травянистой зеленью, погрузилась в сумрак, похожий на дымчатый смог.  
  
Она затаила дыхание, ожидая ответа.  
  
Но его не последовало.  
  
Вместо этого — впервые за всё время — Ванды коснулись чьи-то _чувства_.  
  
Будто огромная лапа неведомого существа сдавила её тело до хруста в ребрах, выбивая дух. Жестокость, непреодолимое равнодушие и легкая искра презрительного любопытства. Ничуть не колеблясь, некто принялся методично вколачивать их в её разум, и рука Ванды разжалась, а пальцы скрючились. Если бы только её сознание могло кровоточить, она бы уже ощутила, как по лицу бегут кровавые дорожки.  
  
 _— Имя? Ты хочешь имя?_  
  
Нет, нет, нет… Её легкие опасно сжались, готовые вот-вот полыхнуть огнем — воздуха отчаянно не хватало, словно монстр весь его втянул своим необъятным вдохом. Ванда попыталась закричать, но видение подавило её вопль, утянув куда-то в пустоту. Ели на горизонте снова дернулись и несколько из них пропали, провалившись вниз. Затем лес, будто бы повинуясь немому приказу, разошелся в стороны, и Ванда, почти теряя сознание, увидела _лицо._  
  
Золотистый шлем, мощный подбородок — хрипло дыша, она скользила взглядом по его облику. Лицо, расплывающееся в оскале, испещряли длинные неглубокие линии, как если бы кто-то пытался ножом исполосовать ненавистную сине-фиолетовую кожу.  
  
Взгляд бога Смерти горел ярким пронизывающим огнем, до боли похожим на мерцание скипетра Локи, благодаря которому они с Пьетро стали подобиями монстров.  
  
 _— Ты…_  
  
Глаза Ванды, из которых текли слезы, в ужасе расширились.  
  
 _— Моё имя Танос_ , — его рот осклабился в ухмылке, похожей на открытую бескровную рану. _— И я приветствую тебя, моя долгожданная дочь._  
  
  


***

  
  
  
С самого утра Локи чувствовал себя так паршиво, что даже тройная порция унижения всех и вся, которую он позволил себе, чтобы отвести душу, не помогла улучшить настроения.  
  
Устав метаться по дворцу, как обезумевший зверь, которого исхлестывали огненным кнутом, он заперся в своих покоях. Это было сродни приступу паники: всюду таилась беспричинная опасность, асгардский престол казался ему хитроумной ловушкой, а еда — отравленной. В голове роились мысли одна отчаяннее другой. Что если идалирские ублюдки Изена узнали тайну и попытаются раскрыть её асам? Или Муспелльхейм — будь он проклят тысячу раз! — осмелится всё-таки пощекотать нервы Асгарду?  
  
Какая-то угроза нависла над ним, Локи чувствовал. Нечто, что он либо не принял во внимание, либо счел маловажным. Ему чудились шаги за спиной и морозное дыхание, которое заставляло тело вспоминать ту боль, познанную им в бездне.  
  
Эти ощущения… да, он знал их. Равно как знал и того, кто находился на другом их конце, тяжесть его властной руки, пытающейся протянуться к нему через бесконечность космической пустоты.  
  
Локи пытался скрыться от неё, позвать на помощь, но потом вспомнил, что звать некого.  
  
Он был один.  
  
 _Мальчи-ш-ш-ка… В его руках ты будешь мечтать о той — сладкой боли._  
  
  


***

  
  
  
По крайней мере, Локи не лгал.  
  
Впрочем, Ванде еще предстояло решить для себя, как именно она относилась к тому, что асгардский завоеватель, которого каждый из Мстителей считал врагом номер один, предлагал ей свою искреннюю помощь. Рада ли она? Или испугана? Немного поразмыслив над этим, Ванда пришла к выводу, что чувствует некоторое — совсем неявное — облегчение.  
  
Танос… Бог Смерти. Да, сомнений быть не могло — она ощутила его силу подавления, когда он коснулся её разума. Так что теперь гипотезу о фальсификации можно было отбросить. Может, Ванда и не могла похвастаться обширными познаниями магических процессов — или что вообще происходило с ней — но была в состоянии отличить энергию Локи от энергии бессмертного монстра. Последний приносил с собой страдание и страх, пытался подчинить и разворотить душу, а Локи был лишь тенью где-то на задворках сознания. Именно так она почувствовала его, когда он нашел её у остовов пожара. Хотя, если подумать, иногда Ванде казалось, что она и сейчас изредка улавливала его ненавязчивое присутствие. _Я успел изучить твой разум._ Ненавязчивое — не значит безвредное. Мысль о том, сколько раз он заглядывал «в неё», приводила Ванду в панику, и что самое худшее, она даже не знала, как можно защититься.  
  
Хоть это и был вопрос, который волновал её больше всего, Ванда ни с кем не могла поделиться своими опасениями. Вижн видел, как она раз за разом отказывалась от еды и морщилась от головной боли, но, черт возьми, и представить было невозможно, как он мог бы отреагировать на ее признание. Она встречалась с Локи, она видела бога Смерти… Слишком многое пришлось бы объяснять. Да и сумеет ли он ей помочь?  
  
Не было способа противостоять тому, что пыталось поработить её волю, кроме как стать сильнее, так что, к удивлению Вижна, Ванда с удвоенной энергией взялась за тренировки над контролем своей силы.  
  
Чем она сейчас и занималась; чем сейчас ей и мешало заниматься воображение, подбрасывающее картины того, как она в конце концов заставляет Мстителей пасть одного за другим. Ну, а самое ужасное заключалось в том, что нечто подобное она уже пыталась сделать.  
  
— Ванда? — призывный голос Вижна заставил её посмотреть вниз.  
  
За краем плоской крыши особняка, куда она поднялась, чтобы начать тренировку по левитации, стоял Вижн.  
  
— Если хочешь что-то сказать, поднимайся сюда! — крикнула она.  
  
Полеты ей, в отличие от Вижна, давались с колоссальным трудом, так что она начала с планирования, а для этого требовалось забраться куда-нибудь повыше.  
  
— Боюсь, я должен покинуть тебя, — не успев оказаться на уровне её лица, проговорил Вижн. Его ступни едва касались крыши.  
  
— Что-то серьезное? — Ванда поймала себя на том, как устало прозвучал её голос. Противоборство невидимому врагу отнимало все силы, и сейчас она была так рада, что в Кабуле всё оставалось по-прежнему тихо.  
  
— Сегодня утром мистер Старк засек подозрительную активность на каналах нашей связи и предположил, что Кроссбоунс пытается следить за нами. — Вижн сделал многозначительную паузу. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы он узнал что-либо о наших планах или… о тебе.  
  
— Что ж… Это работа на дому?  
  
— Я собираюсь на базу. Мне потребуется подключиться к каналам напрямую. Не уверен, сколько это займет времени… — продолжил андроид, отвечая на ее невысказанный вопрос. — Зависит от того, насколько масштабным было вмешательство. Но медлить нельзя. Пока, пожалуйста, пользуйся только зашифрованным каналом Мстителей — лучше избегать звонков по Skype, к которым, насколько я успел понять, вы с агентом Романофф питаете опасную склонность.  
  
— Боже правый, Вижн. Она в этот момент в чадре, а я не включаю видеосвязь.  
  
— Однако это не мешает мгновенному определению геолокации.  
  
Ванда закатила глаза.  
  
— Молодец. Ты сделал всё, чтобы у меня пропало хоть малейшее желание помочь тебе в спасении мира, — натужно пошутила она.  
  
— Жаль. Я рассчитывал, что в то время, пока я буду занят исследованием, ты сможешь потренироваться в левитации на флайборде — на базе есть замечательный бассейн, площадь которого вполне отвечает…  
  
— Премного благодарна, но я еще слишком молода, чтобы умереть от стыда.  
  
— Ты должна развивать свои навыки наиболее эффективно, и я пообещал Клинту, что прослежу за этим.  
  
— Тогда это научит тебя больше не давать обещаний, которые не можешь сдержа-а-ать, — Ванда постаралась, чтобы это прозвучало шутливо, но где-то внутри она всё равно почувствовала острую вспышку гнева и не удержалась: — Так что, занеси это в список детерминант.  
  
— Ванда…  
  
— Я потренируюсь, — она подавила раздражение. — Потренируюсь в твоё отсутствие, здесь. Без помощи чего-либо, что принадлежит Тони Старку. Для разнообразия.  
  
Вижн незаметно коснулся её запястья.  
  
— Твой пульс участился. Ты лжешь или сердишься?  
  
Она чересчур быстро высвободила руку, как будто его прикосновение обожгло её.   
  
— Прости, — зачем-то извинился Вижн.  
  
Его пальцы сжали пустоту, а брови виновато сдвинулись.  
  
— Люди весьма дорожат своим личным пространством. Я должен был помнить об этом. Приношу свои извинения.  
  
— Не говори так, будто люди — это что-то вроде инопланетян. Ты такой же, как и мы, Вижн. — Ванда невольно ощутила укол совести. Она неуверенно подняла руку и коснулась его щеки. — Всё нормально. Иди и сыграй в героя, а я буду ждать тебя здесь.  
  
— Ты уверена?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Весьма неопределенный ответ, который оставляет варианты трактовки.  
  
Помедлив, он склонился к ней, и когда Ванда не отстранилась — пусть и почувствовала неловкость — невесомо коснулся гладкими синтетическими губами её лба.  
  
Через минуту, она уже наблюдала, как по воздуху неслось нечто быстрое. Красный плащ Вижна пестрел на чистом небе, словно флаг — знамя благородства, решительности и силы. Идеальная модель идеального героя.  
  
Ванда снова посмотрела вниз, оценивая расстояние до земли. Хотя Вижн преодолел его с такой легкостью, что сейчас это уже не казалось таким трудным и шокирующим, её вовсе не тянуло повторить. Она перевела взгляд на соседнюю крышу. Этот маршрут показался ей более коротким и менее потенциально травматичным. Ванда вдохнула поглубже, призывая тонкие завихрения магии, и сделала шаг вперед, балансируя, словно канатоходец.  
  
Откуда-то снизу раздались редкие хлопки.  
  
— Браво. Какое изящество, какой невероятный прогресс.  
  
О, да он издевается. Ванда сузила глаза, пытаясь отыскать источник звука — им оказался не кто иной, как Локи, застывший на балконе её собственной комнаты. Под маской нагловатого агента Питерса, конечно. Вместо предполагаемого испуга Ванду охватила ярость.  
  
— Пошел вон, — процедила она, оборачиваясь к нему и молясь про себя, чтобы магия удержала ее в воздухе. Когда враг внизу, ей лучше быть наверху.  
  
Он обескураженно прицокнул языком.  
  
— Изящна, но над манерами еще стоит поработать. Так ты приветствуешь своего милосердного спасителя, которому обязана тем, что еще находишься в здравом рассудке?  
  
— Вас никто не просил мне помогать, агент Питерс.  
  
Он мягко рассмеялся. Словно по безмолвному приказу, очертания его тела засветились золотистыми помехами, и уже через секунду перед Вандой предстал Локи, в идеально сидящем костюме, щеголевато приглаживающий свои волосы.  
  
Глядя, как асгардец расслабленно облокачивается на перила ее балкона, Ванда гадала, какого черта он медлит? Здесь и сейчас она одна, её сила нестабильна, а Мстители по-прежнему его враги. Он может напасть сейчас, и неизвестно, чем кончится эта битва — возможно, он убьет её. Разве это не обрадует Локи? Он сам сказал, что Танос хочет её, чтобы обратить против Мстителей, и если Локи пришел сюда, значит, он признает её будущее могущество… Для него будет намного лучше, если оно не достанется ни Мстителям, ни Таносу, ни кому-либо. Он ведь заинтересован, а как иначе? Зачем же он тогда спрашивал рабочих о дыре в тренировочном зале? Хитрый мерзавец точно пытался оценить её мощь.  
  
Ванда рывком опустилась ниже, не сводя с него подозрительного взгляда.  
  
— Почему ты меня просто не убьешь? — наконец сказала она. — По крайней мере, ты можешь попытаться.  
  
Локи и бровью не повёл.  
  
— Признаться, я размышлял над этим на досуге. Убью тебя — и все проблемы будут решены, — его голос зазвучал почти мечтательно. — Безумный титан не сможет завоевать Асгард и Мидгард, а Мстители опустятся до примитивного уровня владения силой. Что им останется? Только возиться здесь, в своей маленькой песочнице...  
  
Она напряглась, мысленно прикидывая, стоит ли нападать первой или лучше подождать, пока Локи сделает ход.  
  
— И что ты решил?  
  
— Мне невыгодно тебя убивать, — он скривил губы в усмешке. — Пока что.  
  
— Да ну? И это должно меня успокоить? Ты был с Тором, потом танцевал под дудку бога Смерти, затем улизнул и от него. Я бы сказала, что твои решения чертовски быстро меняются.  
  
— Так же, как и твои? — фыркнул Локи, отталкиваясь от перил и засовывая руки в карманы черных брюк. — Подумай хорошенько. Я мог быть на чьей угодно стороне, но я никогда не предавал самого себя. И не закрывал глаза на правду, тщась стать тем, что противно моей природе. А ты? Что _ты_ такое?  
  
 _Важно не кто я, а кто ты, Ванда Максимофф._  
  
Ванда отвернулась, дотронувшись до висков. Боль пришла неожиданно, но была острой и безжалостной.  
  
— Уходи. Сейчас же, — она пыталась незаметно отдышаться. — И больше сюда не суйся.  
  
— Он там, в твоей голове, — хотя Локи был далеко, его всеведущий бархатный шепот уже проник к ней в подкорку. — Он проедает тоннели, словно червь, лишая тебя твоей собственной воли. Скоро ты не будешь отличать свои решения от его приказов. Это уже началось.  
  
— Это то, что он с тобой сделал? — прошипела она, резко обернувшись.  
  
Как раз чтобы увидеть, как его лицо застыло в жестокой бесстрастной маске.   
  
Он пристально смотрел на неё и не улыбался. Его неподвижный взгляд заставил Ванду встревожиться и одновременно испытать что-то похожее на сожаление. Танос внушал ужас, Локи внушал ужас, и, может, ей просто надо было дать этим противоборствующим силам схлестнуться, чтобы получить шанс самой остаться в живых.   
  
— Когда он начнет рвать твой разум в клочья, и ты снова будешь вопить, умоляя меня о помощи, — он провел языком по губам. — Я не приду.  
  
«Ну и катись к черту», — бешено подумала Ванда.  
  
Вместо ответа она заставила магию зажечься на кончиках пальцев, и асгардец, пусть и с неохотой, но благоразумно отступил назад. Она собиралась припугнуть его, чтобы он больше не посмел сюда являться, но внезапно в ее глазах всё затуманилось, и, когда Ванда встряхнула головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение, Локи уже не было на месте.  
  
С большим трудом, она спланировала к балкону и, вцепившись в косяк двери, заглянула в комнату. Она пустовала. Не отпуская магию, Ванда прошлась по всем углам, чтобы убедиться, что Локи не оставил неожиданных ловушек. На первый взгляд в спальне ничего изменилось, но само осознание, что он был здесь, встревожило ее.   
  
Осмотревшись, она всё-таки заметила одну неправильность в обстановке. Ванда подошла к прикроватной тумбочке. Возле утренней кружки с остатками кофе лежали досье, которые Локи без разрешения позаимствовал у нее в торговом центре.  
  
Ванда взяла первую, отбросила картонную обложку и пролистала несколько страниц, чтобы удостовериться, что это те самые папки.  
  
Тут-то Локи себя и проявил. Кое-где были сделаны короткие, но едкие приписки, и Ванда поняла, что маг оставил их тут до того, как они поссорились во дворе. Слишком уж эти послания были игривыми.  
  
Под фотографией фон Штрукера было написано: _«Любимый папочка, мм?»_ , а возле его собственной, прямо под пометкой «владеет черной магией»: _«Черная? Серьезно? Как они это определили?»_.   
  
А после: _«Черная или алая — какая в сущности разница?»._  
  
И действительно, какая в сущности разница?  
  
Ванда с досадой бросила папки, оперлась руками о тумбу и вздохнула. Что если у нее не будет выбора? Что если она просто должна согласиться на его предложение, чтобы спасти свою жизнь?   
  
_Что делать?_  
  
В эту же секунду раздались короткие сигналы — кто-то пробивался к ней по защищенному каналу связи. Ванда очнулась от размышлений и быстро схватила телефон.   
  
Лаконичное сообщение от Наташи содержало фото карты и только два слова:  
  
 _«Проверьте. Сейчас»._


	17. Отказы не принимаются

Место, указанное на карте, располагалось неподалеку от причала.  
  
Ванда припарковала «Ренджовер», на котором преодолела несколько миль до пункта назначения, и вышла из автомобиля, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Ветерок, принесший капли влаги с Ист-Ривер, ободряюще гладил ее растрепавшиеся волосы и лицо, пока она в нерешительности топталась возле дверцы, пытаясь придумать, как правильнее всего будет поступить.  
  
Её благоразумие говорило голосом Пьетро, и она точно знала, что он сказал бы ей прямо сейчас:  
  
_«Не суйся. Дождись меня. Ты не должна делать это в одиночку»._  
  
Вся проблема состояла в том, что Пьетро уже никогда не придёт на помощь, как бы этого ни хотел.  
  
Конечно, оставался еще Вижн и его неминуемое недовольство, с которым ей предстоит столкнуться после того, как всё закончится. Но об этом Ванда позаботилась: все козыри были у нее на руках, она честно перенаправила андроиду сообщение Наташи и прождала впустую как минимум десять минут, в течение которых Вижн так и не соизволил ответить. Это было странно. Даже вызывало беспокойство, и, по-хорошему, стоило отправиться не к причалу, а на базу Мстителей, но Ванда предпочла сунуться в самое пекло — будто тот факт, что она тоже ввязалась в неприятности, делал её не настолько слабой, насколько она на самом деле была.  _Вот, посмотрите, черт вас подери, я тоже рискую своей жизнью._  
  
Готовая в любую секунду применить магию, она вынула руки из карманов куртки и медленно направилась к крытому паркингу.  
  
По пути сюда Ванда бегло ознакомилась с некоторой информацией: несколько лет назад у причала действовало довольно крупное прокатное агенство, но дело сдулось, когда причал перенесли чуть дальше по Ист-Ривер, где повезло уже другим дельцам автомобильного бизнеса. С тех пор на этом месте остались только цепочка старых гаражей да почти заброшенная стоянка. Будний день, вечер. Идеальное место и время для того, чтобы похоронить здесь парочку тайн, если только Наташу не подвело её чутьё.  
  
В чём Ванда очень сильно сомневалась.  
  
Она неслышно спустилась вниз, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в серовато-дымной темноте парковки: шлагбаум на въезде был опущен, кабинка рядом с ним пустовала, а под бетонным сводом бликовали бока нескольких машин. По виду ничего подозрительного, но Ванда всё же предпочла передвигаться небольшими перебежками — так она избавляла себя от риска оказаться легкой мишенью и получить пулю в лоб раньше, чем ей удалось бы хоть что-то выяснить.  
  
Она миновала шлагбаум, чуть задев его бедром, и быстро прижалась к одной из опор. На парковке стояла тишина.  
  
И всё же обследовать такую обширную площадь без подстраховки было бы глупо даже после всего того, что Ванда уже успела натворить. Она прикрыла глаза, и по шершавому асфальту, словно мелкие змейки, заструились багряные нити магии. Это был новый фокус, но в прошлый раз он хорошо показал себя, обнаружив под завалами Клинта, и Ванда надеялась, что и сегодня он её не подведёт.  
  
Потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы она удостоверилась — на парковке никого не было. Если только они не прятались в одной из машин, становясь недосягаемыми для её наземных шпионов.  
  
Она вышла из своего убежища, чтобы тут же углубиться в темноту; переходя от одного автомобиля к другому, Ванда пыталась сообразить, что можно записать в категорию подозрительного. Красная «Тойота Королла» с отломанными боковыми стеклами выглядела так, будто когда-то побывала в перестрелке — две неаккуратных дырки на дверце наводили на нехорошие мысли, но этого, пожалуй, было маловато. Следующий седан со спущенными колёсами был до того грязным и обшарпанным, что Ванда даже не удостоила его вниманием. Еще несколько авто явно стояли здесь уже очень давно — унылые, с ободранной краской и выбитыми стёклами. Похоже, владельцы автопроката, не потрудившись избавиться от негодного товара, попросту бросили его здесь.  
  
Дойдя до середины парковки, Ванда глянула вперед, где темнота обрывалась ровной линией золотисто-оранжевого света. Вереница гаражей, притиснутых друг к другу, не обещала никакой угрозы. Все были заперты — они тянулись вдоль причала, насколько хватало глаз; только четвертый с краю гараж был приоткрыт на несколько дюймов, а на створах ворот болтался огромный разбитый замок.  
  
Ванда напряглась, но не сделала ни одного шага вперед — за что себя мысленно похвалила. Если она оставит паркинг у себя за спиной и направится к гаражам, то в том, что в решающий момент кто-нибудь пырнет ее ножом в спину, будет виновата она и только она. Нет, сначала необходимо тихо осмотреться и лишь потом бросаться в омут с головой. Не упуская из виду гараж, она сначала исследует эту локацию, а затем двинется вперед согласно плану.  
  
Ванда невольно улыбнулась, анализируя свои собственные размышления. Как приятно было самой принимать решения, чувствовать собственную силу здравомыслия, не быть ведомой. Она многому научилась за это время, она выросла и способна сделать правильный выбор.  
  
Расслабленность и чувство самоудовлетворения отодвигали на задний план её страхи, связанные с Таносом и Локи. Здесь и сейчас их будто бы не существовало. Только она и её миссия.  
  
Последним был здоровый белый фургон с полустертым логотипом старой прокатной компании.  
  
Ванда обернулась, ворота гаража так и оставались чуть приоткрытыми. Разумеется, будь здесь Вижн, всё было бы намного легче — один из них следил бы за гаражами, другой взял на себя парковку. Но Вижна не было.  
  
Никого не было.  
  
Со всей щепетильностью Ванда обследовала потрепанный жизнью фургон — в нём ей ничего не показалось странным, кроме того, что задняя дверь кузова была накрепко заперта на висячий замок. Кому бы понадобилось оставлять здесь ценный груз? Стараясь не поддаваться азартному возбуждению, Ванда с помощью магии открыла дверцы. Лязгнувший в тишине металл заставил её коротко вздрогнуть и обернуться, но за спиной всё оставалось по-прежнему.  
  
Ванда нетерпеливо заглянула в фургон, подсвечивая пространство крохотными искорками, вспыхнувшими на кончиках пальцев.  
  
Первым, что бросилось ей в глаза, были странные изогнутые лезвия, будто сросшиеся с коричнево-серым сплавом. Пронзительное голубое сияние пробивалось даже из-под куска плотного брезента — Ванда подняла руку, чтобы стянуть грязную парусину, и, ойкнув, сделала непроизвольный шаг назад.  
  
Она уже видела это оружие. В новостях, в своих странных видениях на грани сна и реальности. В материалах, которые ей показывала Наташа.  
  
Чем бы всё это ни было… оно создавалось, чтобы убивать людей.  
  
Когда ей в затылок ткнулось широкое твердое дуло, Ванда смогла только выпустить парусину из пальцев и шумно сглотнуть.  
  
— Соковианская сучка, — прохрипел незнакомый грубый голос позади неё, и оружие впечаталось еще глубже в её кожу. — Собственной персоной.  
  
Ванда солгала бы, сказав, что это напугало её. Нет. Её уже не раз пытались искалечить или убить, в этом не было ничего нового.  
  
Она ощутила промозглый страх только тогда, когда из недр её разума неспешно и величественно, словно покидая насиженный трон, восстала высокая широкоплечая фигура, окруженная холодным безжалостным сиянием. Медленно, но верно она заполонила всё её затрепетавшее сознание.  
  
_Моя долгожданная дочь._  
  
_Теперь мы будем играть по моим правилам._

***

  
  
_Идиотка._  
  
Вальяжно прислонившись к одной из бетонных опор, Локи издалека взирал на разворачивающуюся посреди парковки драму, лениво размышляя о необходимости в ней собственного участия.  
  
С одной стороны, он мог бы вмешаться, и это поддержало бы его незапятнанную репутацию последнего лжеца — ведь он пообещал ведьме, что и не подумает спасать её смертную шкуру в следующий раз. Однако тогда получилось бы, что он солгал, чтобы потом показаться более добродетельным, чем был на самом деле (не совсем то, что Локи поощрял), а это влекло за собой определенные трудности для дальнейшего самооправдания. Ни к чему лишний раз заставлять себя балансировать между добром и злом, уж Локи-то знал к чему приводят послабления. Смертная даже может возомнить, будто её жизнь в самом деле представляет для него какую-то ценность.  
  
Ну, она-то представляет. Вот только ей об этом знать необязательно.  
  
С другой стороны, он мог бы развлечь себя коротким представлением с маловероятным летальным исходом (а Локи хорошо умел просчитывать вероятности), полюбоваться живописными брызгами крови на асфальте, а потом, возможно, и парочкой пыточных фокусов. На сей счет смертные иногда бывали весьма изощренны.  
  
В конце концов Ванда Максимофф заслужила всё это своей непроходимой тупостью. Впрочем, все люди — идиоты, он должен был это предвидеть. С этим ему придется мириться, если он намерен и дальше продолжать весь этот надоедающий фарс. С этим ему придется работать.  
  
Как несправедливо.  
  
Порой, как сейчас, безрассудство его даже восхищало, и именно поэтому вначале Локи принял правила её глупой самоубийственной игры. Ладно-ладно, он будет следить за гаражом, пока она удовлетворяет свой исследовательский интерес, он будет прикрывать её спину, хотя ему и не очень-то хочется. Вот только дальнейшие свои действия Локи не продумал — или же не хотел продумывать? — и, когда из гаража появились четверо угрожающих незнакомцев с оружием наперевес, Локи лишь досадливо прицокнул языком. По здравому размышлению, опасность ситуации еще никак не компенсировала все «подвиги» ведьмы, чтобы он вот так просто бросился ей на помощь — словно… словно Тор.  
  
Тот, кто плошает, должен получить свой урок. Это известная во всех мирах истина.  
  
Так что Локи, скрестив руки на груди, просто наблюдал, как мужчины с профессиональной сноровкой подкрадываются к девчонке — незаметные, юркие; всего лишь тени, клубящиеся в самых темных углах парковки. У нее не было ни единого шанса, а Локи, насколько он помнил, вовсе не нанимался в сторожевые псы. Он не Мститель и не — Локи язвительно фыркнул —  _добрый самаритянин_ , чтобы растрачивать свою драгоценную силу на оказание услуг, которые всякие смертные ведьмы отказывались ценить. Да, что такого? Она и впрямь разозлила его. В какой-то момент он даже впал в ярость настолько, что решил раз и навсегда бросить всю эту тошнотворную затею, но… любопытство перевесило. Её разум был столь покорен его воле, столь открыт. Легкость, с которой Локи проскальзывал в её самые потаенные глубины  _искушала_  его. И в тот миг, когда она получила сообщение от агента Романофф, он каждой фиброй своего сознания ощутил исходящее от неё возбуждение; у него был пряный запах, и крылья носа Локи затрепетали, будто у охотника, учуявшего ароматный след своей добычи. Честолюбивая бедняжка. Она жаждала признания. Жаждала проявить себя и заслужить их уважение.  
  
Локи не мог не признать, что всё это было ему до боли знакомо. И он захотел увидеть, как все её жалкие чаяния превратятся в пепел — тогда он вдохнет его полной грудью, отомстит за обиду, которую она посмела нанести ему.  
  
«Ну же, обернись, — оскалился Локи мысленно. — Давай».  
  
Но Ванда не слышала его — не слышала, потому что он не мог настолько рисковать, чтобы касаться ее разума в реальности. Тогда, когда ей по силам учуять, насколько глубоко в подкорке сидит тот, кому она с такой безотчетной яростью противится. Это даст ей знание. Это даст ей оружие. Совсем не время преподносить ведьме такие подарки.  
  
Нападающие тоже не собирались давать ей фору. Локи про себя отметил, как это было недостойно — вчетвером нападать на женщину, да еще настолько глупую, что решилась прийти сюда в одиночку. Впрочем, это же люди — у них нет никаких представлений о чести и гордости.  
  
Замерев позади Ванды, мужчины подняли оружие, и тут Локи нахмурился; узнавание шевельнулось в его мозгу, когда он пристальным взглядом исследовал ребристую поверхность винтовки, которая принципиально отличалась от того оружия, что он ранее видел у людей. Нет, это были совсем иные технологии — технологии будущего, которое еще недоступно человечеству, технологии, которые подарили ему символ власти, его скипетр, вероломно отнятый у него…  
  
Три энергетические пушки и одни репульсорные перчатки, вроде тех, что Локи видел у читаури — не такое продвинутое изобретение, как у Тони Старка, но одним ударом сокрушить мидгардскую ведьму вполне способно.  
  
Через секунду золотистое дуло было уже приставлено к ее голове. Ванда чуть вздрогнула, и это не могло не вызывать в нём отвращение — Локи и сам не понял, из-за чего именно. Убить женщину со спины… Люди в этом мире не могли пасть еще ниже.  
  
Когда мужчина рыком велел ей поднять руки, Локи вдруг ощутил, как что-то изменилось. Ванда не выпустила свою магию, даже не попыталась. Только повернулась — сначала головой, потом всем корпусом и, наконец, встала лицом к лицу к своим убийцам. Она двигалась скупо и жестко, и очень-очень медленно, если только Локи так не казалось из-за напряжения, повисшего в воздухе.  
  
Он даже не моргал, не желая пропустить и малейшую деталь.  
  
В глазах Ванды Максимофф мелькнул холодный голубоватый блеск. Яркий, как неграненая бирюза.  
  
Она что-то неторопливо произнесла, но Локи не умел читать по губам. Впрочем, по тому, как взъярились незнакомцы, он понял, что вряд ли юная ведьмочка пожелала им доброго вечера. Он медленно улыбнулся. Мужчины его энтузиазма не разделили — пушка снова вызывающе ткнулась в лоб Ванды Максимофф, точнехонько между глаз, однако выражение ее лица осталось непроницаемо ледяным.  
  
Что ж, неужели он недооценил её?  
  
Что она задумала?  
  
Локи стоял недалеко, но был надежно укрыт иллюзией и подстрахован с помощью артефакта, так что риск в данном случае имел смысл. Закрыв глаза, он без спешки, но решительно потянул нить, соединяющую их разумы. Светящаяся, залитая закатным солнцем, она пламенела в небытии, будто хвост кометы в бездушной космической пустоте. Нужно было только присоединиться к её безумному полету, чтобы оказаться в том месте, где Локи хотел сейчас быть.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, как пловец, готовящийся нырнуть под толщу воды.  
  
И в тот же миг его мысль-стрела, пущенная по их нити, раскололась на мириады осколков, ударившись о непроницаемую стену.  
  
Локи изумленно распахнул глаза.  
  
_«Моя долгожданная дочь»._  
  
Этот голос преследовал его в кошмарах. Этот голос преследовал в кошмарах её.  
  
_Этот голос…_  
  
Локи мигом отпрянул от нити, как от раскаленной добела стали. Задыхаясь, заходясь вздохами. Его мысли вспыхнули и тут же заледенели, покрываясь инеистой синий коркой — он так отчетливо ощутил присутствие Таноса, как если бы Безумный Титан находился прямо перед ним, привычно восседая на своём летающем троне. Здесь и сейчас. В Мидгарде. В голове этой юной глупой ведьмы. И Локи почти сдал себя со всем потрохами, рискнув оказаться так близко к нему.  
  
Пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Локи метнул взгляд в сторону Ванды — ситуация на поле битвы уже успела перемениться. Человек, что стоял поодаль, оказался в безжалостной хватке ее магии. Ванда равнодушно, будто не имела к этому никакого отношения, сдавливала его шею, подняв тело над землей.  
  
Пока все остальные растерянно пялились на эту картину, всплески магии, словно кнуты, поднялись вверх и резко опустились; их волнообразные движения вызвали красно-золотистый вихрь. Остальные трое сразу же упали вниз, с глухим стуком выронив оружие, которое только чудом не выстрелило, а Ванда всё так же стояла на месте, опустив руки, будто была лишь пассивным наблюдателем — на ее лице застыло удивленное беспомощное выражение, которое разозлило Локи. В ее голове хозяйничал титан, а она лишь покорно ожидала, пока он приберет к рукам весь контроль. Глупая, жалкая смертная!  
  
У них было меньше минуты. Локи мог рычать про себя сколько угодно, прятаться, сильнее сосредотачиваясь на власти артефакта, который скрывал его от Ванды и Таноса, но от этого не было никакого толку. Выбора не оставалось. Он просто должен был сделать еще одну попытку проникнуть в разум Ванды, создать всплеск, который Танос примет за проявление собственной воли ведьмы — и тогда, только тогда она  _возможно_  очнется, дав им всем шанс выбраться сухими из воды. Танос не узнает, но будет уязвлен. Локи несколько раз вдохнул, пытаясь убедить себя, что в нём нет постыдного страха. Будет хуже, если Танос завладеет своим орудием, своей  _долгожданной_  дочерью.  
  
И он сделал. Сделал, хотя и сам этому удивился. Это был просто тихий, очень аккуратный и ненавязчивый шепот; словно кровь, выталкиваемая толчками из раны, — и как только Ванда услышала его и подхватила, тень Таноса съежилась до микроскопических размеров и неслышно исчезла, оставив после себя лишь леденящую пустоту и хаос в воспаленном разуме. Локи открыл глаза и покачнулся, хватаясь за опору; тяжело дыша, он смотрел, как Ванда оседает на землю.  
  
В следующий момент фургон отбросило к задней стене парковки, буквально впечатывая в бетон — синяя энергетическая вспышка, хорошо знакомая Локи, озарила пространство, и стекла из близлежащих машин мигом вышибло, окатывая людей градом осколков. Ванда вытянула руку, и мужчина, нажавший на курок, закричал и ничком повалился на асфальт, но это еще не было концом. Последний из нападающих оказался возле вывалившегося из фургона оружия, с хрипом дотянулся до искореженной пушки и обратил свой взгляд на Ванду Максимофф.  
  
Локи подался вперед, будто хищник, готовящийся к нападению.

***

  
  
Ванда закрыла глаза, чтобы последний раз увидеть кромку переливающегося на солнце озера, ощутить кожей соковианскую жару. Над ней снова перешептывались листья. Но почему-то сейчас этот тихий шелест походил на хриплый поток проклятий.  
  
Она с трудом приподняла голову, встречаясь взглядом с боевиком.  
  
Инопланетное оружие, вяло подумала Ванда, прикидывая в уме, какой силы окажется вспышка — разорвет ли ее сразу на куски или она успеет почувствовать боль? Как, должно быть, обидится Вижн, и сколько укора будет в глазах Пьетро — погибнуть так глупо.  _Идиотка._  Это мысль проникла в неё словно призрачно-тонкая игла, не причинив боли, но оставив след едва уловимого вторжения. В голове стоял ужасный гул и пустота, почти болезненная.  
  
Когда перед ее лицом внезапно появились взметнувшиеся кверху полы черного кожаного плаща, она издала удивленный стон.  
  
Он загородил её собой, едва оставляя боевику возможность прицелиться. Даже здесь, в тени, его наплечник мерцал золотистым сиянием, будто отдавая во мрак весь солнечный свет, которым успел напитаться за день. Но всего его облик был мрачен; контуры фигуры размывались, встречаясь с окружавшей их темнотой и тем самым создавая впечатление, что сам Локи был частью тьмы, которая пыталась вернуть его в себя.  
  
Ванда попыталась встать, но не смогла. Тогда она просто сосредоточилась на солнечном блике его наплечника, и в ее глазах заплясали разноцветные пятна.  
  
_Только в моих руках ты и будешь в безопасности._  
  
В этот момент, когда зло обступило её со всех сторон, когда она понимала, что злу ничто не может противостоять — появление нового зла, которое знало слабые стороны другого, показалось ей почти благословением. Даже помощь Мстителей не была бы такой утешающей, как  _его_  приход.  
  
Всё закончилось очень тихо.  
  
Когда он повернулся к ней, она сумела только приподняться на локте, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж жалко. Мелкие осколки стекла впились ей в кожу.  
  
— Ты сказал, что не придешь больше.  
  
Ванда неуверенно подняла глаза к его лицу; он тоже смотрел на неё сверху вниз, и она обрадовалась, осознав, что в его прищуренном взгляде нет осуждения. Только равнодушие, но оно не поранило её так, как поранил бы укор.  
  
В конце концов, Локи был тем, кто никогда не разочаруется в ней. Она с самого начала  _ничто_  для него.  
  
— Я солгал.  
  
Она молча дышала, изучая его непроницаемые черты, когда он вдруг наклонился к ней — как тогда, в первую их встречу, когда она тоже лежала перед ним, у его ног. Но сегодня в его голосе не было злобы, только спокойная уверенность.  
  
_Она знала, что он будет прав._  
  
— Сегодня ты должна запомнить одно, — ему на лоб упала черная прядь, дыхание было неровным, но теплым в этот раз. Локи не улыбался. — Я — единственный, кто поможет тебе выжить. Теперь ты это знаешь.  
  
Он резко выпрямился, возвышаясь над ней.  
  
— И я больше не принимаю отказов.

 

 


	18. Хочешь, расскажу тебе сказочку?

_«Открой глаза, Ванда Максимофф».  
  
«Сколько еще раз мы будем проходить через это?»  
  
— Почему ты закрываешь глаза, дорогуша?  
  
Несвежее дыхание фон Штрукера отдавало сигаретным дымом, и Ванда, брезгливо поморщившись, отвернулась.  
  
— Зафиксируйте голову, — короткий приказ, который тут же исполнили. Одни руки вернули её в прежнее положение, другие бесцеремонно надавили на плечи, а третьи с профессиональной ловкостью сковали шею настолько плотной железной пластиной, что Ванда с хрипом втянула в себя воздух, когда ошейник резко защелкнулся.  
  
Глаза она так и не открыла.  
  
— Это вынужденные меры, дорогуша, — промурлыкал фон Штрукер. Усилившийся запах дешевых сигарет и тепло человеческого тела сказали ей, что он склонился еще ближе. Она сморщила нос, представляя момент, когда выйдет отсюда с новообретенной силой — эксперименты не будут длиться вечно, в конце концов, ничто не длится вечно, и жизнь фон Штрукера тоже может оборваться в один миг.  
  
— Сэр, она сопротивляется.  
  
Штрукер прерывисто вздохнул. Они так хорошо знали его повадки, что Ванда без усилий нарисовала картину в своём воображении: крылья его носа дрожат, язык с волнением пробегается по потрескавшимся губам. Он всегда, будто бешеное животное, наслаждался ароматом их страха.  
  
— Зачем? Зачем ты это делаешь, моя милая? Неужели тебе так нравится быть здесь, закованной и униженной? Хочешь растянуть удовольствия от нашего общения, мм?  
  
Ванда знала, что её отвращение отобразилось на лице, когда грубые пальцы главы «Гидры» коснулись её щеки и осторожно прочертили короткую линию. От этой отвратительной ласки по позвоночнику пробежала волна холодного покалывания.  
  
Он, конечно, был прав. Обычно он всегда оказывался прав — боли было тем больше, чем они яростнее сопротивлялись. Отдайся этой волне, позволь своим чувства в ней раствориться, и тогда в бездне засияет ярко-бирюзовый светоч, столь манящий, что вызывает робкие слёзы. У него есть голос, жар, пульсирующее биение сердца.  
  
«Только прикоснись, моя дочь…»  
  
— Почему она это сделала? — деловой женский голос вдруг вклинивается в хриплые смешки Штрукера и тихий зов, льющийся из космической глубины.  
  
— Это тот же вопрос, который вы обязаны задать мне, агент Картер, — ей отвечает второй голос — бесстрастный и ровный, как отполированная гладь металла.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что она поступила безрассудно, — резко возражает женщина, и Ванда с болезненной ясностью ощущает исходящий от нее гнев. — Я должна рассказать остальным. Ты ведь понимаешь?  
  
Мужчина отвечает, чуть помедлив, в его тоне сквозит тщательно замаскированное неудовольствие.  
  
— Полагаю, агент Картер, это ваш долг, — он снова замолкает, после паузы его тембр голоса становится как будто мягче. — Что сказали врачи? Когда она очнется? Каковы сроки постельного режима и наблюдения?  
  
— Она пробудет в постели столько времени, сколько потребуется медикам, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии черепно-мозговых травм. Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы Ванда поговорила с психотерапевтом — при её силе, не удивлюсь, если она страдает от галлюцинаций. Это бы объяснило бойню у Ист-Ривер. Она их убила, ты понимаешь, Вижн? Всех перебила — до одного.  
  
— Ты лишь защищалась, верно я говорю? — нежно пропел фон Штрукер у нее над ухом.  
  
— Вижн, фраза «превышение самообороны» тебе о чем-нибудь говорит? Нам были нужны эти люди. Информация, которую они могли дать.  
  
— Всего лишь крысы, — бросил немец, — жалкие ничтожества. Что те, что эти, а?..  
  
Он продолжал что-то сипло шептать, почти касаясь губами её кожи, но Ванда не слушала его. Слишком много голосов старались достучаться до её разума, но ни одного — который она действительно хотела слышать. Пьетро. Пьетро! Где ты? Почему мы не боремся вместе?  
  
— Ты не можешь драться, ты не можешь, — они все будто разом прочитали её мысли, и лазурная синева вспыхнула где-то в глубине, а затем погасла. — Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказочку, дорогуша? Ты хочешь?  
  
Штрукер дернул Ванду за подбородок, и челюсти клацнули. Она попыталась пошевелить руками, но запястья были на совесть закреплены теми же пластинами, что обхватывали её шею.  
  
— Это сказочка про трёхнутого старого пердуна и его юную трёхнутую доченьку, — продолжал немец веселым тоном карнавального шута. — Мамочка читала мне её на ночь, чтобы я слаще спал. Ты сейчас тоже должна открыть глазки и погрузиться в сон, поэтому я расскажу её тебе. Хорошо, дорогуша?  
  
Ванда яростно взбрыкнула, но лишь больно стукнулась затылком, во рту появился противный привкус металла, а под веками — разноцветные пятна, взрывающиеся, словно шутихи.  
  
— Так вот, послушай, дорогуша. Жил-был на свете один старый пердун-король, который настолько свихнулся от одиночества, что вздумал жениться на своей любимой доченьке, — Штрукер, явно довольный собой, громко зафыркал. — На самом деле, скажу тебе откровенно, он её просто хотел трахнуть, потому что они оба были трёхнутыми — ну, знаешь, на голову. Он был козлом, тут не поспоришь, а она — трёхнутой-перетрёхнутой сучкой, которая вертела своим задом на виду у всех больших и малых королевств, а уж какие у неё были сиськи… Конечно, моя мамочка умалчивала об этих пикантных подробностях. Знаешь, дорогуша, я ведь был благочестивым католическим паинькой и ничего в то время не знал о сиськах. Ну теперь-то я знаю достаточно. Ты меня еще слушаешь?  
  
Ванда зарычала, дергая руками и ногами. Пластины шатались, но сидели крепко — только впивались в кожу и жгли, жгли, жгли.  
  
В голове стоял гул тысячи колоколов.  
  
— Вижу, слушаешь, но глазки-то не открываешь. Это плохо. Ты — плохая девочка, дорогуша. Прямо, как та принцесса, что была настолько плохой, что не далась своему трёхнутому папаше. Она так долго стенала и прикидывалась невинной овечкой… Как лицемерно! И, знаешь, в итоге она решила обмануть старого короля-пердуна и начала придумывать разные отговорки. Женщины! Они вечно пользуются любым поводом, чтобы растрясти чужие карманы… Слушай. Сначала она пожелала получить платье цвета небосвода — такое же пышное, как облака, такое же синее, как чистая гладь неба. Сечёшь, дорогуша? Папаша страшно хотел её трахнуть, просто из кожи вон лез, — пальцы Штрукера пробежались по ее бедру, затянутому в грязную робу, и Ванда содрогнулась от омерзения. — Но девчонка была той еще обманщицей — любила поартачиться, прямо, как ты — так что снова запросила у короля платье. Платье, что будет сиять ярче, чем сраная полуночная луна. И папаша дал ей его. Папаша дал ей и платье солнечно-золотое, когда она его потребовала — такое, будто казалось, что они украли с неба солнце, чтобы напитать платье его светом.  
  
Хватит, хватит. Пьетро!  
  
Из её горла вырвался нечленораздельный стон.  
  
— Ну-ну, сказочке скоро уже конец, — Штрукер убрал с её влажного лба прилипшие волосы. — Всё остальное нам с тобой не так уж важно, понимаешь ли. Доченька обманывала и сопротивлялась своему трёхнутому отцу столько, сколько могла, но в конце концов, она, понимаешь ли, пришла к неизбежной необходимости с ним трахнуться. Ничего не поделаешь, думала она, никто мне не поможет. И всё-таки кое-что её смущало — ну, её можно понять. Кто захочет трахаться с тем, кто трахался с твоей матерью? Ничего хорошего, я так считаю. Это негигиенично даже. Поэтому несчастная принцесса повелела принести ей шкуру осла, завернулась в неё — обманула своего папашу в последний раз — и ломанулась подальше от трёхнутого королевства. Хочешь узнать, что было дальше, мм?  
  
«Сколько ты будешь терпеть это? Открой глаза. Немедленно. Сейчас».  
  
Нет, хватит. Пьетро… Где ты?  
  
«Его больше нет. Открой глаза. Я приказываю тебе».  
  
Немец драматично вздохнул.  
  
— А дальше всё было очень просто. Даже скучно. Банально. В один злосчастный день девчонка в ослиной шкуре встретила принца. Мужика, что был помоложе, но тоже хотел её трахнуть. Это нормально — для жизни, ты понимаешь, дорогуша? Конечно, принц был вариантом получше, так что девочка позволила ему взять себя, чтобы её папаша не смог вставить свой хер в родную кровь и плоть. Его в неё засунул тот, что был помоложе — ха-ха, надеюсь, он не был ей братом, — Штрукер загоготал. — Хэппи энд, понимаешь ли. Все кончили хорошо.  
  
«Это начинает надоедать».  
  
Внезапно рука вцепилась в её волосы. Ванда вскрикнула, корчась от резкой боли. Нет, только ни в коем случае не поддаваться, не открывать глаза.  
  
— Но знаешь, что важно? Что на самом деле важно? Мораль, дорогуша. Мораль — вот, что важно, — он перешёл на злой свистящий шепот, слюна почти долетала до её лица. — А мораль здесь такова: если хочешь победить старого пердуна, то твой единственный шанс — найти хер помоложе и воспользоваться им. Это единственный выход для женщины. Это единственный выход для тебя, дорогуша. И единственная смерть, которую ты можешь дать гребаному Тони Старку.  
  
Она задохнулась собственным вздохом.  
  
— И любому другому трёхнутому старому пердуну. А теперь расслабься, милая. Сделай это, verdomme! Сделай это ради Старка. Просто впусти её в себя…  
  
«Ну, Ванда Максимофф, должен признать, это неплохой совет».  
  
«В грязных выражениях, но прислушаться явно стоит».  
  
«А теперь будь послушной девочкой».  
  
«Открой. Свои. Глаза».  
  
«Сейчас».  
  
Ванда послушно разомкнула веки, чтобы впитать в себя холодный дымчато-синий свет._  


***

  
  
Только через четыре с половиной часа, лёжа на своей кровати в погруженной во мрак комнате, Ванда очнулась от забытья, вызванного лёгким ушибом головы. Она попыталась пошевелиться, но фантомные металлические пластины всё еще держали её измученное тело в своих тисках. Глаза пощипывало, а в желудке неприятно тянуло, словно после долгой поездки в старой колымаге, пропахшей бензином. Руки, раненные об осколки автомобильного стекла, были плотно замотаны бинтами.  
  
Голоса из сна в последний раз отразились в её мыслях, а затем размылись, оставив после себя только эхо — едва слышимое и далекое. И образ, который она хотела бы забыть навсегда.  
  
Ванда приподнялась, чтобы осмотреть комнату — в ней, по-видимому, никого не было — и ощутила, как даже от такого безобидного движения всё в глазах поплыло. Из-за усталости тело стало нечувствительным, зато голова напоминала шейкер, полный цокающих друг об друга кубиков льда. Пространство опускалось вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, пока Ванду не затошнило, и она, выплевывая ругательства, не упала на подушки.  
  
_Пусто. Внутри было пусто. Ей чего-то не хватало. Кого-то._  
  
Даже при всей вялости и заторможенности её разума, она испытала страх. Какая разница? Это всего лишь дурацкий сон. Ведь это сон? Всякое бывало раньше, но фон Штрукер оставался неизменным — привычная константа, сопровождающая любой кошмар. Его сипловатые смешки мерещились ей постоянно, а грязные истории, которые он так любил рассказывать, она будет помнить до конца своих дней. В них будто бы должен был скрываться какой-то тайный смысл, но знал его только фон Штрукер — только его извращенному сознанию он был доступен.  
  
— Иди к черту, — выдохнула Ванда, вцепившись в одеяло дрожащими пальцами, — иди к черту.  
  
— Пожалуй, я — он и есть, в известной степени, — внезапно ответил ей бархатистый голос из темноты. — Вижу, ты наконец пришла в себя.  
  
От неожиданности Ванда наугад швырнула вперед тусклый алый вихрь. Магия выстрелила в темноту, словно сигнальная ракета. По дуге долетев до середины комнаты, она на мгновение ярко вспыхнула и осветила край острой ухмылки и наплечник, покрытый затейливым нездешним узором.  
  
Локи медленно раскрыл ладонь, и крошечная искра покорно опустилась в неё, увеличиваясь в размерах и становясь бледно-болотистой.  
  
Тени, легшие на лицо асгардца, делали его похожим на карнавального монстра, явившегося в её спальню прямиком с празднования Дня Мертвых.  
  
— Так и знала, что ты притащишься, — устало пробормотала она, опуская руку.  
  
— Ну что ты, — зависть сдавила ей горло, когда он сделал несколько шагов вперед — полностью невредимый и всё такой же самоуверенный. — Как я мог упустить случай и отказать тебе в возможности выразить мне всю свою горячую благодарность.  
  
Она посмотрела на него с нескрываемым раздражением.  
  
— Я благодарна. Спасибо. Ты удовлетворен?  
  
Чуть приподнявшиеся брови говорили о том, что Локи не ожидал такого развития событий.  
  
— Должен признать, начало было многообещающим, но ты опять умудрилась всё испортить.  
  
Глядя на сгусток света, Локи сделал неуловимое движение пальцами и убрал руку. Искра, созданная Вандой, так и осталась висеть в пространстве без поддержки, освещая комнату слабым грязно-зеленым светом.  
  
Почему-то это заставило её поморщиться. Словно Локи вторгся в её сущность, перекроив под себя. И она всё еще помнила его последние слова, которые он сказал, перед тем, как она потеряла сознание.  _Отказы больше не принимаются._  
  
Он больше не будет упрашивать.  
  
Больше не будет предлагать сделку.  
  
Теперь он просто намеревается сделать то, что посчитает нужным, а самое ужасное заключалось в том, что она была даже рада этому.  
  
Плотно сжав губы, Ванда наблюдала, как Локи кошачьей походкой отошел к окну.  
  
— Раз уж ты даже не в состоянии выдавить из себя слова искренней благодарности, то хотя бы ответь мне. — Он сделал паузу, будто обследуя пейзаж за стеклом, потом быстрым движением задернул занавеску и повернулся к Ванде, пронзая её строгим взглядом. — Тебе и впрямь это показалось подходящей идеей: отправиться на битву в одиночку?  
  
Ванда недовольно скрестила руки на груди.  
  
— Я — единственная, кто был в особняке. Я должна была помочь, — было что-то ненормальное в том, что она оправдывалась за свои действия перед тем, кто снес половину Манхэттена. В ней моментально вскипел гнев. — А ты бы что на моем месте сделал, умник?  
  
Локи засмеялся, хотя в этом смехе и не было ничего веселого. Он показался Ванде острым и презрительным. Умели ли люди так смеяться?  
  
— Что ж, я всегда один, — Локи пожал плечами. — В этом у меня нет выбора. Но ты — одна из доблестных Мстителей, окружена верными союзниками… И все же в минуту опасности полагаешься только на саму себя, — он многозначительно ухмыльнулся. — Тревожный знак.  
  
— Ты же сам сказал. Танос хочет меня и мою силу, — слова давались ей с трудом. — Я могу за себя постоять.  
  
— Да, и ты это прекрасно сегодня продемонстрировала, — он говорил, неспешно прогуливаясь по комнате, равнодушно осматривая скудные предметы обстановки. — Особенно мне понравилась та часть, где ты смиренно ожидала, пока тебе вынесут мозги оружием читаури. Это было так самоотверженно. Кстати, как самочувствие?  
  
Ей показалось, что ему доставляло удовольствие дразнить её. От этого озарения её ярость мгновенно поутихла. Она не хотела играть по его правилам, и она не будет. В конце концов, говорят же, что холодность — то, что выводит из себя сильнее всего.  
  
Так что, пытаясь не обращать на пульсирующую боль в висках, Ванда с усилием улыбнулась.  
  
— Жива. Твоими стараниями, — она мысленно прибавила очко в свою пользу, когда на лице Локи промелькнула тень удивления. — Теперь ты ответь мне на один вопрос: почему не дал им меня убить? — Ванда подалась вперёд, игнорируя спазмы в животе. — Почему? Мне надоело гадать о том, что ты задумал на самом деле. Я устала.  _Я устала._  Если хочешь убрать меня — сделай это, сейчас у тебя есть такой шанс, но не думай, что это будет слишком просто, — эта речь далась ей нелегко, и, пока они пристально смотрели друг на друга, Ванда переводила дыхание. — Я хочу услышать от тебя правду.  _Сейчас._  
  
Она ожидала, что он разозлится, но его губы лишь дернулись в едва заметной ухмылке.  
  
— Кое-кто сказал бы, — произнес он, насмешливо растягивая слова, — что чересчур наивно ожидать правды от Бога Лжи.  
  
— Сейчас или никогда. Иначе это наш последний разговор. Терять мне уже нечего, — поморщившись от боли, Ванда снова прилегла, облокотившись на изголовье. — Пьетро… Пьетро мертв, а как только Мстители узнают, что я тайком вступила в сговор с инопланетным монстром, я вряд ли здесь задержусь. Идти мне некуда. Либо ты меня, либо я тебя.  
  
Лицо Локи приобрело озорное выражение, но, когда он увидел, что Ванда абсолютно серьезна, уголки его губ поспешно опустились. Ванда судорожно вздохнула и отвела глаза.  
  
— Ты хочешь жить? — вдруг спросил Локи, приближаясь к кровати.  
  
Ванда покачала головой.  
  
— Хватит…  
  
— Отвечай, — каждое слово он подстраивал под новый шаг. — Ты. Хочешь. Жить?  
  
— Я в этом давно не уверена.  
  
— Вот я и здесь, — с мрачным торжеством ответил Локи. — Потому что я — хочу. Иногда это бывает забавным. Кроме того, в противном случае жизнь Тора станет слишком идеалистичной и спокойной. Кто сделает за меня мою работу? И вот она, неприглядная правда: все наши жизни зависят от того, насколько сильно ты ценишь свою.  
  
Ванда сердито дернула головой, о чем тут же пожалела: внутри как будто что-то натянулось и зазвенело, как струна. Настроения это не улучшило.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — нетерпеливо сказала Ванда. — Ты бесишься от того, что я ввязываюсь в драку в одиночку и спасаешь из раза в раз мою задницу — Боже правый, ты! — а потом твердишь, что от моей силы зависит чуть ли не судьба миров. Это такой способ свести меня с ума? Это твой план?  
  
— Вы, люди, как всегда не слишком-то дружны с логикой. Сейчас ты не обучена и ничтожна — именно поэтому Танос решил к тебе подкрасться. Сейчас, когда ты так… — губы Локи изогнулись в лукавой улыбке, — податлива, это легче всего сделать. Безумный Титан терпелив. Он дождётся, пока ты войдёшь в силу, созреешь и станешь его грандиозным орудием, сеющим смерть по всем мирам, — он театрально вздохнул. — Признаться, я уже устал твердить одно и то же. Ты всегда столь несообразительна? Это может повредить нашему обучению.  
  
— Ты убивал людей. Разрушал города. Предал всех, кто тебе доверял. И ты хочешь помочь мне избежать лап Таноса — лишь для того, чтобы заманить в свою ловушку.  
  
— Жизнь — это выбор, — в его тоне зазвучала непререкаемая властность, какой она раньше не замечала. — И сейчас ты должна выбрать из двух зол наименьшее.  
  
_Моя долгожданная дочь…_  
  
— Он говорил со мной, — шёпотом сказала Ванда, глядя на узор, тянущийся по одеялу.  
  
Несколько глухих шагов, и Локи неожиданно присел на край кровати.  
  
— Что он говорил? — она не смотрела на него, но могла слышать, что голос его заметно посерьезнел.  
  
— Назвал меня своей дочерью. Сказал своё имя, — она хотела проговорить его вслух, но не сумела. — Своё имя.  
  
— Это всё? — терпеливо уточнил Локи.  
  
— Говорил о том, какую боль я могу причинить… — Ванда подняла глаза к потолку, чтобы скрыть от Локи подступающие слезы. — Другим.  
  
— Одним он даёт обещание боли, другим — обещание, что они смогут причинить боль. Но способ всегда один и тот же, — она осмелилась посмотреть на него и увидела, что Локи вымученно улыбается. — Сколь жалко.  
  
Ванда прикрыла веки и почувствовала, как по щекам потекли слезы. Ею овладела смертельная усталость, похожая на ту, что заставляет самоубийцу сделать шаг к пропасти — от неё не укрыться, она глубоко в сердце. Никто не может её забрать или разделить.  
  
Ей так недоставало Пьетро.  
  
— Если ты обманешь меня, — Ванда вытерла щеки тыльной стороны ладони, и мягкие бинты впитали в себя влагу, — я тебя убью.  
  
— Если я обману тебя, соглашайся на предложение Таноса. Вот всё, чем ты можешь меня напугать. Сыпать угрозами — это тонкое искусство.  
  
Широко расставив ноги, он сидел на самом краю кровати, а его сосредоточенный взгляд был жадно устремлен в ночь, мелькающую за мерным покачиванием занавесей. Серебристый свет из окна падал на острые вихри волос, смешиваясь с неверным мерцанием маленькой сферы. Локи качнул головой из стороны в сторону, словно разминая шею или пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшиеся мысли, и оконный свет юрко подобрался к его бледной руке с длинными пальцами. Она тут же сжалась в кулак, как будто пытаясь поймать лунный отблеск.  
  
В её спальне Локи выглядел ожидаемо чужеродно. На самом деле, его вообще не должно было быть здесь, и Ванда до сих пор не могла уверовать в реальность происходящего. Шутка ли, тысячелетний бог-разрушитель спустился на Землю, чтобы заслонить её своим собственным телом на старой автопарковке, а теперь он — кто поверит? — сидит рядом с ней, на её постели, как будто это нормально, как будто они могут позволить себе вот так молчать, в ночи, наедине. Как будто им это позволено.  
  
Как будто она правда может ему доверять.  
  
_Это неправильно. Так не должно быть. Зачем ты об этом думаешь?_  
  
— У меня голова болит, — не понимая, откуда взялся этот странный гнев на саму себя, Ванда приложила ладонь ко лбу, всем своим видом показывая, что хочет отдохнуть.  
  
В груди странно сдавило, словно она пробежала несколько миль без передышки.  
  
— Хорошая новость, — ответил Локи, не оборачиваясь. Его рука, сжатая в кулак, покоилась на бедре. — Это значит, что она все ещё у тебя на плечах, хотя могла и не быть.  
  
— Да, она ещё при мне, — Ванда ощутила непреодолимое желание пнуть его через одеяло, но сдержалась. — И не смей в неё лезть, к слову.  
  
— О, так ты догадалась, — его интонация выдала снисходительное одобрение, и Ванда поняла, что поднялась в глазах Локи.  
  
— Я тебя чувствую, — холодно подтвердила она.  
  
— Ммм. Весьма двусмысленно, не находишь?  
  
Удостоив его лишь полным усталости вздохом, Ванда осторожно взяла край одеяла перебинтованными руками и, укрывшись, молча вперила взгляд в потолок. Нужно было что-то сказать — послать Локи ко всем чертям, может, припугнуть. Не станет же она спать рядом с ним, когда он находится так близко — ничем не сдерживаемый в своем стремлении избавить Таноса от его драгоценного орудия?  
  
— Я собираюсь поспать. А ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь, — произнесла она решительным шепотом.  
  
Локи промолчал, хотя, даже если бы он сказал что-нибудь, она бы не услышала. В голове раздавалось назойливое жужжание — будто где-то вдалеке работала бензопила.  
  
Её глаза неожиданно для неё самой сомкнулись. Ванда засыпала мучительно, почти плача внутри, горько размышляя о том, что приход Таноса ожидает её в темноте грядущих кошмаров. Однако, сквозь подступающую дрему она внезапно ощутила тяжесть тела Локи, под которым прогнулась кровать, заставив её ноги чуть сползти в его сторону. Это её успокоило. Что ж, если он все же решит прикончить её, то сейчас для этого самый подходящий момент. По крайней мере, так она будет избавлена от необходимости сражаться во сне с беспощадным демоном, пересекшим, возможно, половину Галактики, чтобы выпотрошить её разум.  
  
Дважды уже он её спас. Так отвратительно — будто она была беспомощной жертвой, способной лишь на жалкую браваду. И чем больше она терзалась этими мыслями, тем более бесполезной себя ощущала.  
  
Его тихий голос прорезал покров её дрёмы, будто рука, погруженная в ребристую гладь воды.  
  
— Ты почти обезвредила четверых. Тот, кто на тебя напал последним — использовал оружие читаури. Очень умно, люди решили позаимствовать их технологии… И весьма эффективно против того, кто никогда не сталкивался с читаури.  
  
Он помедлил. Она с трудом понимала, о чем он говорит, но его слова действовали успокаивающе.  
  
— Даже Тор не смог бы отразить этот удар.  
  
_Даже бог._  
  
Ванда прижалась щекой к подушке, зевнула.  
  
_Ну ладно._  


* * *

  
  
Локи неподвижно сидел на постели и смотрел на Ванду. В окно мерно постукивала ветка какого-то разросшегося дерева, а сфера несколько секунд назад погасла, погрузив комнату в темноту, освещаемую лишь прозрачным светом луны.  
  
Что с ним случилось? Он просчитался? Размяк? Она лежала перед ним — мирно спящая, не способная оказать никакого сопротивления. Её робкое дыхание звучало настолько тихо, что он невольно изумился, как в этом хрупком смертном теле еще теплится жизнь. Жизнь, которую полубезумный немец хотел себе подчинить, но так и не сумел.  
  
Нахмурив лоб, Локи представил, как кладет руку на эту тонкую шейку, и тут же сделал это — он не привык слишком долго обдумывать свои действия. Её кожа на ощупь оказалась мягкой (нежной), абсолютно такой же, как и у асгардских женщин (может, даже нежнее). Она ничем не отличалась от них. Он мог свободно касаться её, прослеживать линии ключиц и не чувствовать отвращения, хотя, наверное, должен был.  
  
_Вот, как Тор попал в эту ловушку, вот, как он обманулся._  
  
Он видел, ощущал, как подымалась и опускалась её грудь, как глаза под веками беспокойно дрожали, будто бы Ванда Максимофф пыталась найти выход из мрачного лабиринта собственных сновидений. Не сдержавшись, он на одну секунду нырнул в её изнуренный разум, оставив там пару безопасных картин, которые помогут ей без помех отдохнуть и залечить раны. Он сделал это не от природной доброты, но из необходимости — завтра ему будет нужна она, сила, что бурлит внутри неё, а не нытье и сонливость.  
  
Он понимал, что должен уйти. В любой момент, кто-то мог зайти в комнату, чтобы проведать её — женщина-агент с суровым лицом или то создание, которое не вызывало в Локи ничего кроме снисходительного презрения.  
  
И всё же он сидел, держа её в своих руках, глядя на то, как сонный трепет овладевает телом ведьмы, как она смыкает и размыкает губы, как с каждым вздохом на её открытой шее напрягаются тонкие мышцы. Она спала, даже не помышляя, что в эту минуту решается — жить ей или умереть.  
  
Если сейчас он убьёт её, то поставит себя в один ряд с теми трусливыми глупцами, от которых сегодня же ведьму и спас. Она — всего лишь женщина, сказал он себе. К сожалению, они не на войне, чтобы ею можно было оправдать жертву, которую он собирался принести. Вдобавок ко всему прочему, у него с ней не было никаких личных счетов. Конечно, он мог бы убить её всего лишь из прихоти, но это казалось недостаточным. Он же не уничтожил Тессеракт, хотя тот и может рано или поздно попасть в руки Таноса? Гиперкуб слишком ценная вещица, чтобы так просто разбрасываться ею, и Ванда Максимофф была сродни Камню Бесконечности: может принести пользу, а может и погубить. Локи привык идти на риск.  
  
Ведьма заёрзала и, издав тихий возглас, причмокнула губами. Локи неохотно убрал руку, чтобы она сумела устроиться на боку, как было удобно её телу, усыпанному синяками и ушибами.  
  
Он еще некоторое время наблюдал за ней, решая, как поступить.  
  
Она ослаблена, а значит Танос может в любой момент явиться, чтобы вспороть её разум одним безжалостным вторжением. И Локи понимал, что должен быть здесь, чтобы в решающий момент вытащить её, потому что сегодня, возможно, подчинить Ванду будет особенно легко.  
  
Что ж, в Асгарде его не ждет ничего хорошего. Только нытьё Сиф, интриги, которые ему, видит Имир, уже успели порядком надоесть. Пусть сыны Изена сгниют в Идалире, вместе со своими секретами. Это не то, что волнует Локи. Это — не он.  
  
Его замыслы — вот, что он. Его борьба — вот, что он.  
  
Его правда, которую из него вырвала эта ведьма. Хоть и не всю, хоть и не до конца.  
  
Локи не сдержался и вновь примешал свои мысли к спокойному потоку её сновидений. Это странным образом и успокоило его, и причинило боль.  
  
Он хотел насолить Таносу, и да, он хотел жить — это правда. Он хотел жить, но это не имело никакого значения, потому что он совсем не был уверен, что ему удастся сохранить эту жизнь.  
  
Сейчас всё зависело не от него.  
  
Локи прикрыл глаза, в ушах стоял противный хриплый голос, который никогда не принадлежал его жизни или воспоминаниям.  
  
_В один злосчастный день девчонка в ослиной шкуре встретила принца..._


	19. Ловушка для самого себя

Локи в обличье Одина, опираясь на Гунгнир, неспешно шел по галерее.  
  
Звездный свет струился через высокие окна, устилая пол дымчато-прозрачным покрывалом, так что Локи иногда поворачивал голову, чтобы ублажить свой взор открывающимся видом. Он отмечал, как и в детстве, когда бродил по этим коридорам, сколь красиво сливается блеск миллиардов мерцающих точек с неподвижной космической чернотой, непроницаемой, будто разлитые по столу чернила; проникая друг в друга, их суть смешивается, делая небо над Асгардом похожим на океан, в глубине которого пульсирует таинственный свет неизведанности.  
  
Это мир его детства. Мир, в котором он царствовал отныне.  
  
Зимними ночами Локи, выслушав сказки, которые им с Тором рассказывала Фригг, сбегал из спальни и сидел здесь, в укромной тишине. Облокотившись локтями о балюстраду, он ловил жадным взглядом дрожание небесных светил. По сравнению с их бесконечным существованием любые несчастья Девяти Миров казались всего лишь мгновением падающей звезды. Все они — люди и асы, эльфы и етуны — вспыхивали и гасли, рождались и умирали, а Вселенные продолжали медленно и неуклонно расти, чтобы… К чему прийти однажды? Умирают ли миры так, как умирают асы и люди? Как умрет сам Локи?  
  
В детстве его это не слишком-то волновало — будущее было таким далеким, неопределенным. Они долго были детьми, так долго, что почти перестали верить, будто однажды повзрослеют, но, когда настал этот день, они оказались к нему до смешного не готовы.  
  
_Они._  
  
Локи не желал думать, где сейчас находился Тор. Смотрел ли он на звездное небо, как это делал Локи? Вспоминал ли он своего погибшего братца, вечно досаждавшего ему? Испытывал ли боль? Сожаления? Хотел ли вернуться в тот час, чтобы, обладая знанием, отдать свою жизнь взамен той, что была отдана?  
  
У этой ночи был горький привкус поражения. Локи, как и прежде, не осознавал, в чем именно проиграл, но каждый шаг по галерее, точно кинжал, вошедший в плоть, углублял горечь от поражения. Он раз за разом спрашивал себя, где просчитался? Какое из его решений, принятых в последние несколько дней, было неверным? Ответ на эти вопросы мог лежать там, в до боли реалистичном кошмаре юной мидгардской ведьмы, хнычущей у остовов, но нет… Это не исток. Начало всего — дальше, глубже. В его действиях, в его собственном просчете. В том злосчастном миге, когда Локи, уступив своему эгоистичному желанию насладиться замешательством Тора, тенью проскользнул в его видение, которое вызвала Ванда Максимофф.  
  
Вот, что его тревожило. Не ожидание расплаты за взвешенные решения, а расплата за порывы. В конце концов, его ведь называли богом Коварства, и он должен был знать, что легкомыслие — ошибка, которая никому не прощается. Особенно дважды. Коснуться разума ведьмы именно тогда, когда над ней властвовал Танос... Большей глупости он не совершал за всю свою жизнь (да зачем, Имира ради, он вообще это сделал?).  
  
И теперь, едва Локи ненадолго возвратился в Асгард, именно здесь почему-то он ощутил себя особенно незащищенным. В мире людей страхи отступали. Там Локи сколько угодно блуждал по особняку Мстителей, выслушивая и высматривая, беззаботно болтая с их драгоценнейшим орудием, которое они безуспешно пытались держать в узде… Там он был неуязвимым богом, его боялись. Его прихода ждали.  
  
А здесь он всего лишь изгнанник, скрывающий лицо под фальшивой маской.  
  
Здесь он никто.  
  
_Мертвец._  
  
Стража возле целительных палат спала мирным сном — Локи позаботился об этом еще до того, как они смогли услышать шум его шагов, отражающийся в виде эха от стен дворца.  
  
Легко нажав на двери, он вошел внутрь и бегло осмотрелся. Главная палата, в которой располагались пустующие нынче кушетки, утопала в серебристом свете, так что он быстро нашел то, что искал. Мелкие камешки на постаменте, искусно украшенном ветвями и листьями, поблескивали, словно драгоценности. Втянув воздух, можно было почувствовать их железный аромат, и, хотя под пальцами целительные камни оставались привычно ребристыми, острыми, как грубые куски скальной породы, в ладонь они легли почти невесомо — легкие, подобно цветущим пятилистникам яблоневого дерева.  
  
Он недовольно сморщился, когда позади вдруг раздался знакомый голос:  
  
— Мой царь.  
  
Её тон был спокойным, но Локи не мог не заметить проскользнувшую в нём нотку настороженности. Секунду помедлив, он всё же собрал несколько камней, отнял руку от постамента и медленно повернулся, не пытаясь скрыть ни одно из своих движений.  
  
Как это не стал бы делать царь Асгарда.  
  
Она стояла перед ним, глядя снизу вверх, её распущенные волосы лежали на плечах.  
  
— Сиф, — сдержанно поприветствовал он.  
  
По её сосредоточенному взгляду Локи понял, что она ищет раны на его теле, которые он в ночи постарался бы скрыть от чужих глаз. Доблестный царь вернулся с тайной битвы, какая красивая сказка — он мог бы преподнести её Сиф, если подумать. Конечно, это бы потребовало подробных и убедительных объяснений, но как приятно было бы увидеть это выражение на ее бесспорно красивом лице. Восхищение. Преклонение.  _Полное подчинение его власти._  
  
Локи вдруг понял, как давно не видел Сиф. Она, как начальник стражи, неизменно сопровождала его в те дни, когда он пребывал в Асгарде, следуя за ним тенью, безмолвным защитником. Сдержанная, раздающая скупые приказы, защищенная своим значимым статусом и броней. Но сейчас перед ним стояла Сиф, с которой он давно не встречался лицом к лицу. Её обычные доспехи сменились на платье и длинную накидку, закрывающую её оголенные плечи. Должно быть, она уже готовилась ко сну, но по какой-то причине решила прогуляться — ничего удивительного, Локи и сам прежде так делал. От этой мысли он почему-то испытал странный прилив тоски, которую, впрочем, тут же безжалостно прогнал.  
  
Сиф нервно поежилась, будто чувствуя себя неловко от его испытующего взгляда.  
  
— Вы ранены? — наконец спросила она о том, вокруг чего вертелись ее мысли.  
  
Локи облизнул губы. Он был Отцом Лжи, но разве царь должен искать оправдания?  
  
— Скажи, леди Сиф, неужели я похож на немощного старика, который не в силах сокрушить своих врагов? Полагаешь, — Локи сделал многозначительную паузу, перекатывая камни на ладони, — что я стал настолько слаб?  
  
Он думал, что она обидится, как делала раньше, но Сиф лишь продолжала смотреть на него своими темными глазами, которые казались еще чернее из-за бледности ее кожи, напоминавшей о блеске звезд на чернильном небе.  
  
— Нет, я так не считаю, — ответила она с осторожностью, как будто стараясь не уязвить его гордость. — Но даже самые могучие из нас иногда получают раны. Это неизбежно, и здесь нет ничего постыдного.  
  
Её слова прозвучали так нравоучительно, что кровь закипела в жилах.  _Вот, почему ты меня так раздражаешь_ , подумал Локи с тихим презрением,  _потому что мнишь, будто знаешь что-то о боли, когда как ты не знаешь о ней ничего._  
  
Но он будет добр, он будет милосерден. Может быть, он даже покажет ей настоящую боль однажды, потому что милосердие призвано давать уроки, которые должны умудрить принимающего.  
  
Это то, чему Локи научился в Бездне.  
  
— Ты что-то хотела? — ласково спросил он, сходя со ступеней.  
  
Она опустила взгляд и закуталась поглубже в накидку.  
  
— Не могла уснуть и вдруг увидела… — она себя остановила, видимо, размышляя, имеет ли право вмешиваться в его дела, о которых он предпочитает умалчивать. Когда она продолжила, Локи довольно усмехнулся.  _Умница, решила правильно_. — Мы почти восстановили темницы после нападения темных эльфов. Перевели пленников в камеры, оставшиеся целыми, —  _да, и одна из них была его когда-то_ , — но есть одна проблема.  
  
— С чем же?  
  
Лицо Сиф скривилось, будто она проглотила что-то кислое.  
  
— С Лорелеей. Неразумно будет оставлять её наедине с врагами Асгарда. Она имеет… имеет влияние на мужчин, как вы знаете.  
  
Локи еле сдержал ухмылку, так и рвущуюся из-под личины Одина.  
  
Он прекрасно знал историю отношений Сиф и Лорелеи, и решил в своей манере воспользоваться этим знанием. Притвориться обеспокоенным не составило никакого труда. Не нужно было даже приказа — Сиф быстро закусила удила и предложила свои услуги в поимке колдуньи. Это приятным образом развлекло его самого, заодно заставило воительницу обратить свой взор куда-то кроме трона, к которому она присматривалась слишком пристально. Кто знает, что Сиф может там разглядеть. Осторожность не помешает. Она всё же была воином, её кровь замерзала без битвы, а чутье наоборот — обострялось.  
  
Он знал, что в глубине души Сиф завидовала Лорелее — её жестокой, пагубной красоте. Завидовала не потому, что хотела ею обладать, а потому, что обладая ею, она могла бы оградить от неё остальных. Это была знакомая ему зависть того, кто вынужден вечно играть вторые роли. Того, кто алкает погрузиться в страдание, чтобы затем вознестись из Бездны и стать героем. Хотя бы для самого себя.   
  
Несомненно было нечто забавное в том, что самого Локи совершенство Лорелеи никогда не трогало. Он всегда считал пламя чересчур исступленным и открытым — оно такое, какое оно есть, необузданное и стремительное, не нужно слишком сильно напрягаться, чтобы проникнуть в его суть.  
  
Но чтобы расколоть лед, нужно приложить усилие.  
  
— Я хочу перевести ее в отдельную камеру, под Химинбьергом, — нарушила тишину Сиф. — Вы… вы позволите?  
  
— Она — твой извечный враг. Я знаю, больше, чем ты думаешь, но ты — знаешь ее лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, — Локи предполагал, что так будет даже правильно, да и это было ему по нутру — пусть Лорелея остается подальше, там, где она в любом случае не сможет проникнуть под его иллюзию. — Поступай, как ты считаешь нужным. Я даю свое позволение, Сиф.  
  
— Спасибо, мой царь.  
  
Локи одарил её улыбкой, возможно, чрезмерно похожей на ту, что могла бы принадлежать ему.  
  
— Я доволен твоей службой. Поставить тебя начальником стражи — было верным решением.  
  
Зачем он сказал это? Может, ему просто хотелось получить от нее как можно больше благодарностей — было в этом какое-то извращенное удовольствие. Даже в темноте он увидел, как краска выступила на её щеках, едва она услышала нотку лояльности в его голосе.  
  
_Или это стыд за твоё прошлое предательство, а, Сиф?_  
  
Иногда он поражался глубине ее таланта к лицемерию (и глупости). Она понимала, что он знает о её предательстве в день, когда Тор вызволил свою смертную из заточения — это было прямым нарушением приказа Всеотца, попросту изменой, и вот теперь Сиф так рьяно доказывала ему свою верность, будто он был слеп не на один глаз, а лишился всех своих чувств. Или она воображала, что её грехи будут прощены после поражения Малекита? Ах, вероятно, — ведь он сам дал ей эту наживку. Отправил к Коллекционеру с Эфиром (ещё одна его боль, последний приказ Всеотца, который он не мог отменить, не выдав себя), точно говоря  _«Я доверяю тебе, ты прощена»_ , а затем приблизил к себе и обращался как с равной.  
  
Ну, если поразмыслить, это правда. Так он всё представил, и так она и думала — вернее, так он  _позволил_  ей думать.  
  
И это бесило. Он хотел, чтобы она понимала, что ходит по лезвию ножа, но каждый раз что-то удерживало его от откровенных угроз.  
  
Неужели страх, что Сиф осмелилась бы оставить его?  
  
— С вами всё в порядке?  
  
_«Ненавижу тебя»_ , — подумал Локи, но вслух сказал:  
  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь, Сиф?  
  
— Вы знаете… весь Асгард скорбит о царице Фригг, — она почтительно склонила голову, произнося её имя. — Это наша общая боль. И уход Тора… Мы обязательно восстановим Асгард. Скоро не останется и следа от разрушений, которые эльфы учинили здесь…  
  
_След всегда будет — в его душе._  
  
Он смотрел на то, как ее губы двигаются и думал, что Сиф продолжает удивлять его. Локи странно ощущал себя, принимая соболезнования, кроме того, такой фамильярный тон в их общении был недопустим для Всеотца и Сиф в те времена, когда настоящий Один сидел на троне, но теперь он казался изумительным образом правильным. И все потому, что Локи сам расширил границы их общения, сам подпустил ее к себе и позволил задавать вопросы.  _Держи своих друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе._  Теперь она этим пользовалась.  
  
Внезапная ярость всколыхнулась в нем.  
  
— Я буду в порядке, леди Сиф, — оборвал её Локи на полуслове, — когда все изменники будут пойманы и понесут наказание за свое предательство.  
  
Она посмотрела в упор на него, и от этого уже ему стало неуютно.  
  
Она не могла знать. Не могла и всё же...   
  
_Этот взгляд._

Если бы он не был уверен в сохранности своей тайны, то сказал бы, что в нем промелькнуло сочувствие. Но к кому? К Одину (это было бы чересчур странно даже для Сиф) или тому, кем он был на самом деле?

— Они понесут. — Она наконец моргнула, прерывая их контакт, приложила сжатую в кулак руку к сердцу и согнулась в поклоне. — Мой царь.  
  
Подол ее накидки лизнул его ногу, и Сиф ушла. Тут же горсть целительных камней упала в карман Локи. К своему ужасу он осознал, что его пальцы дрожали, но не от страха перед разоблачением, — о, он никогда не боялся Сиф — а от осознания того, что пробудь она здесь еще минуту, глядя на него с такой до омерзения неприкрытой жалостью, и он бы собственноручно снял бы с себя личину.  
  
Казалось, ловушка вокруг него сжималась.  
  
Пытаясь успокоить бурю в душе, Локи подошел к окну. Оттуда на него светили бесчисленные звезды, но особенно ярко выделялось среди них одно созвездие, утешительно мерцавшее прямо над его головой. У него было имя.   
  
У  _нее_  когда-то была жизнь.   
  
Ему хотелось протянуть руку к нему, ощутить прикосновение теплых пальцев.  
  
Глядя на него, Локи думал, что если всё же смерть вскоре настигнет его, всё, чего он хотел, было бы оказаться звездой по соседству.


	20. Перемирие

Ванда очень старалась проснуться, но что-то не отпускало её. Будто крепко стреноженное животное она стояла, не в силах пошевелиться, у кромки хорошо знакомого ей озера. Родители частенько привозили их сюда на исходе лета, как раз когда окрестности пустели, а люди возвращались к серой городской обыденности. Тогда, будучи детьми, они с Пьетро хулиганили на берегу, гоняясь за солнечными зайчиками, пока родители плавали неподалеку — Ванда хорошо помнила мощные взмахи отцовских рук, рассекающих воду. Он был отличным пловцом, их отец. А мать была красавицей, по крайней мере, так говорил Пьетро — почему-то в его памяти она запечатлелась лучше, чем в памяти Ванды.  
  
Мама любила прогуливаться и, заложив руки за спину, наблюдать за красочным цветением люпинов. Их цветы, будто крупные пестрые зернышки, покрывали всю западную часть холма, за которым находилось озеро. Она никогда не рвала их, лишь иногда останавливалась рядом с одним из растений и легким взмахом руки подзывала к себе Ванду. Среди моря белых, фиолетовых, синих соцветий они искали один-единственный цветок.  
  
 _«Алый, как кровь. Ты только посмотри, милая»._  
  
Папа любил поохотиться и, оставив их переругиваться у палатки, уходил в лес, чтобы через час или два триумфально вернуться с добычей. Ванду это всегда будоражило. Как-то раз отец освежевывал зайца, а она подсматривала за ним из-за дерева. Едва он отвернулся, чтобы достать нож из походного рюкзака, как Ванда оказалась рядом с подвешенной заячьей тушкой; шкура уже была снята, но маленький клочок меха остался — самый кончик лапки с коготками. От серой шерстки вверх шла длинная жилистая нога, укрытая скудными блекло-красными шмотками мяса. Красное и грязно-белое, мех и влажное мясо вызывали такой омерзительно манящий контраст, что Ванда не могла противиться желанию прочувствовать его всеми органами чувств. Она приподнялась на носочках, втянула запах — всего лишь кровь, холод и железо, затем потрогала мягкую заячью лапку. Она пожала её, как пожимают руку кому-то живому, кому-то, кто приятен. Нежный мех согрел пальцы, но Ванда могла чувствовать едва заметную пустоту, словно даже эта шерстка была уже отделена от мяса и лишь надета на него, точно носок. Пустота чвакала, из нее выходил воздух, но мех оставался мягким и теплым. Она запомнила каждую шерстинку и иногда представляла себе, как держит эту заячью лапку в руках. Тогда всё казалось забавным, и Ванда, подпрыгивая, бежала к матери, а она сердилась и говорила, что это отвратительно, в то время как папа и Пьетро заливались смехом и улюлюкали. Позже ей хотелось плакать от этих воспоминаний. Она понимала также, что мать была права — это действительно вовсе не забавно. Хотя и не отвратительно тоже. В крохотной серой лапке было нечто такое, у чего еще нет названия.  
  
В конце концов, она убедила себя, что цветы ей нравятся больше, чем кровь и смерть.  
  
И всё же в то время они были действительно счастливы. Даже после того, как судьба забрала у них всё, это место притягивало их; последний оплот радостных воспоминаний причинял одновременно и боль, и сладость.  
  
Казалось, вот-вот из зарослей тростника появится Пьетро — закатанные штаны болтаются у колен, он обнимает себя за плечи и щурится, жалуясь на прохладу осеннего утра. Пятна света, прыгая по листьям, падают на его лицо и волосы. Когда-то до экспериментов они были шоколадно-каштанового цвета, намного красивее, чем у самой Ванды. Солнце всегда делало их светлыми, точно ольховые опилки, и только потом они побелели. Теперь даже это выглядело как знак, который они вовремя не смогли истолковать; молочно-белые пряди были похожи по цвету на обнаженную алебастровую кость.  
  
Уже тогда она должна была встревожиться. Должна была его предупредить. Может, прогнать.  _Будто он бы послушался._  
  
Словно со стороны Ванда увидела: вот Пьетро повернулся к ней, залихватски улыбаясь, но едва она успела дернуть уголком губы в ответ, как видение растворилось в золотистой дымке.  
  
 _Одна._  
  
Никого не было. Только вина висела в воздухе, вплетаясь в утреннюю завесу и затуманивая рассудок. Блеск солнца, отражающегося на ребристой глади, перемежался расплывчатыми тенями от склоненных над водой деревьев. Заостренные еловые вершины впереди, узкая полоска песочно-травянистого пляжа и угловатый камень неправильной формы, торчащий у спуска в воду. Картина, замершая во времени, навсегда запечатленное утро, которое никогда не повторится, потому что этого места больше не существовало.  _Соковии больше не существовало. Пьетро больше не существовало._  
  
Она была боса, но не ощущала под пальцами ни мягкости пригнутых стопами стеблей травы, ни шершавого песка. Всё вокруг казалось нереальным, неподвижным — только синяя поверхность озера странно подрагивала, точно кто-то легонько тряс стеклянный шар, в котором они ненароком оказались заперты.  
  
Что-то не оставляло попыток проникнуть в этот застывший мир. Что-то тянулось сюда — своей волей, своим голосом. Пляж пустовал, Ванда вновь повертела головой и никого не обнаружила, хотя могла поклясться, что откуда-то сверху доносилось низкое гудение. Дотронувшись до неба, она бы наверняка почувствовала, как оно тепло вибрирует, словно горло мурлыкающей кошки. Кто-то говорил с ней. Тонкая мембрана, отделяющая её от остального мира, была готова с секунды на секунду поддаться. И хотя Ванда не разбирала звуки и слова, но могла ощутить охватившее всё вокруг трепетание.  
  
Это ей совсем не нравилось. Это и заставило её замереть, будто кто-то пришпилил её к месту булавкой.  
  
Она вздрогнула, когда за озером резко взметнулись птицы. Таких она никогда не видела — два огромных ворона захлопали крыльями, разрезая неестественную тишину.  
  
Она  _должна_  проснуться. С некоторых пор её сны стали опасны — да, она вспоминала, кто-то её об этом предупреждал, но Ванда слишком долго мучилась сомнениями. Ей вспоминалась лукавая зелень его глаз. Она была то снисходительной и яркой, как свежие ростки жимолости, то темнела, становясь почти болотно-зеленой, точно ряска в стоячей мертвой воде. Спину обдало холодом, когда Ванда наконец дотянулась до мысли, которая внушала ей такую тревогу: ему нельзя доверять. Любой сказал бы ей это. Он — обманщик, его ложь плелась за тысячу лет до того, как Ванда появилась на свет и будет ввергать миры в хаос еще через тысячу после того, как её жизнь подойдет к закату. У него нет ничего святого, кроме его жалкой властолюбивой души. Он — убийца. Он — темный бог, которого люди возненавидели.  
  
И он — единственный, кому она могла рассказать правду, потому что его жизнь еще темнее, чем тот мрак, который пытался проникнуть в её сердце.  
  
— Локи, — прошептала она.  
  
Она в ужасе смотрела, как небо медленно разверзается, пропуская в мир бледно-фиолетовый луч, который тут же ударился о гладь воды, пронзая её острой тонкой иглой.  
  
Как бы это не вошло у нее в привычку: звать его на помощь.  
  
— Локи!  
  
 _«Будь тише, маленькая ведьма. Мне нравится, как ты выкрикиваешь моё имя, но если Он услышит, мы не сможем больше этим насладиться»._  
  


***

  
  
Проснулась она от того, что ей стало нечем дышать.  
  
Тяжелые веки отказались подниматься, и Ванда попыталась исторгнуть из себя хотя бы крик, но он лишь превратился в неразборчивое мычание. Где-то в глубине разума вспыхнула страшная мысль, что Локи все-таки решил её убить; не за чем возиться с несговорчивой девчонкой, если можно просто раз и навсегда похоронить её вместе с силой, которая причиняет столько хлопот. Сердце быстро забилось — Ванда сделала над собой усилие, стоившее ей приступа головокружения, и чудовищным усилием разомкнула глаза.  
  
Локи нависал над ней, сардонически ухмыляясь, а его ладонь перекрывала ей воздух, закрывая рот и нос.  
  
Что хуже всего: его вторая рука была отведена назад, словно он пытался скрыть что-то от ее взгляда.  
  
Она моментально задергалась, но неловкий тычок коленом, нацеленный в бок, едва ли причинил Локи большой ущерб; её тело все еще было ослаблено и напоминало желе, в то же время воздуха отчаянно не хватало, хотя асгардец любезно раздвинул пальцы, давая ей возможность сделать короткий вздох.  
  
Пока Ванда пыталась наполнить легкие кислородом, он наклонился еще ближе, и она сердито уперлась ладонью в его наплечник. Иноземный металл был твердым и обжигающе холодным, будто его только что достали из морозильной камеры. Локи мимолетно улыбнулся, проследив за движением ее руки, и хотя она с силой нажала на его плечо, неумолимо придвинулся еще на дюйм. Ванда вздохнула в бессильной злобе. Он словно был сделан из чертового цельного куска скалы.  
  
Почему ему вдруг взбрело в голову расправиться с ней именно сейчас? Почему ни на день раньше, когда она милостиво подбросила ему идеальную возможность избавиться от нее, даже не замарав руки? Или он просто решил развеять скуку, поразвлечься?  
  
Лихорадочно размышляя, она замерла, вцепившись одной рукой в доспех Локи, а другую спрятав в разлетевшихся складках платья. Она бы поиграла с ним подольше, но ухмылка, блуждающая на его губах, так бесила, что Ванда просто мечтала стереть её. И главное — могла это сделать, если только её тело хоть немного поможет ей.  
  
Локи выжидающе приподнял брови, и Ванда одарила его самым злобным взглядом, на который была способна.  
  
— Прежде чем кричать, — промурлыкал Локи, почти прижимая рот к её уху, — подумай, что ты скажешь своему другу, когда он ворвется сюда и обнаружит меня в твоей спальне. Уже есть идеи?  
  
Ванда яростно тряхнула головой. Первый приступ страха прошел, и она вдруг во всей полноте ощутила прикосновение теплых ладоней к губам. Может, стоит его укусить, едко подумала она, но при мысли, что ей придется попробовать его кожу на вкус, её передёрнуло.  
  
— Полагаю, мы друг друга поняли, — Локи явно истолковал это по-своему. — Хотя, должен признать, молчаливой ты мне нравишься больше. Как думаешь, может, мне тоже выдвинуть пару требований, сопутствующих нашему соглашению? — в его голосе скользило неприкрытое довольство собой. — Ах да, прошу меня извинить, — продолжая ухмыляться, он неспешно убрал руку.  
  
Через секунду она уже сидела на кровати, борясь с болью в плечах и спине, а завихрения алой магии гневно пульсировали у горла Локи, заставляя его приподнять подбородок. Он не сводил с нее острого взгляда, а его губы кривила всё та же усмешка.  
  
—  _Руку_ , — прошипела она сквозь зубы. — Покажи руку.  
  
— Бессердечно прикончишь того, кто всего лишь принес тебе стакан воды? — он медленно продемонстрировал стакан, который держал в отведенной назад руке и фыркнул. — Я думал, Мстители должны быть милосерднее или меня ввела в заблуждение ваша лживая бравада?  
  
— Я не Мститель.  
  
Когда Ванда осознала, какое  _именно_  значение имели ее слова, было уже поздно брать их обратно.  
  
— Не Мститель, — неторопливо повторил Локи. — В самом деле? — его глаза сверкнули любопытством. — Это интересно.  
  
Она смерила его агрессивным взглядом.  
  
— Еще раз так сделаешь, и осколки окажутся у тебя в глотке.  
  
— Предпочитаешь пробуждение поцелуем?  
  
— Тогда в заднице.  
  
Он прикрыл веки и рассмеялся с вибрирующим придыханием, от которого по спине Ванды поползли тревожные мурашки.  
  
— Чувствую, мы прекрасно проведем время вместе, — произнес он с улыбкой, потом сунул стакан ей под нос — так быстро, что Ванда вздрогнула. — Воды?  
  
— В прошлый раз не удалось отравить мадерой, решил сегодня попытать счастья?  
  
— Ты — мой союзник, — он явно испытал удовольствие от того, как она скривилась при этих словах. — Кроме того, я уже доказал свою верность, чего нельзя сказать о тебе. Но я готов предоставить шанс — прояви своё доверие сейчас, выпей это, и будем считать, что ты меня убедила.  
  
Ванда еще чувствовала на лице прикосновение его кожи, так что слова Локи прозвучали еще более подозрительно, чем в любой другой момент.  
  
— Что это? — она не отозвала магию, и чары вились вокруг шеи Локи, словно петля, готовая в любой миг затянуться.  
  
Но асгардец, похоже, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта.  
  
— Нам нужны твои руки и твоя голова, а после вчерашнего инцидента, боюсь, ты не в лучшей форме. Это поможет тебе, — он прищурился, заметив ее скептицизм. — Что, неужели Тор никогда не использовал на своих друзьях силу целительных камней? Знаешь, он мог бы вылечить всех вас за секунду, любые раны. Но, может быть, он даже не считает вас друзьями, достойными его помощи?..  
  
Она не могла не обратить внимание, как переменился его тон, когда он упомянул Тора; крылья носа трепещут, каждое слово полно яда. Кто-то теряет братьев, кто-то проклинает. Что же натворил Тор, к которому, как Ванда успела понять, все относились с дружеской теплотой, чтобы Локи настолько возненавидел брата?  
  
Или, может, его ненависть — это способ выживать? Но с ней он был довольно терпелив — если так можно назвать его равнодушно-презрительное отношение, в которое входили и все те бесчисленные попытки её оскорбить или унизить. Ах да, и задушить.  
  
— Вижн принес меня домой? — наконец спросила Ванда. Она невольно смягчилась, вспомнив спину Локи, оказавшуюся перед ней в тот самый момент, когда это было необходимо.  
  
От этого внезапного прилива благодарности Ванде стало неуютно.  
  
— Я бы и сам это сделал, но подумал, что ты можешь быть против.  
  
— Он тебя не видел? — настороженно уточнила она.  
  
— Твоё недоверие оскорбляет меня, Ванда Максимофф. Я же говорил —  _никто_  не узнает.  
  
— Ты никогда не отвечаешь «да» или «нет», правда?  
  
— А тебе бы ужасно хотелось всё упростить, правда?  
  
Ванда издала возмущенный возглас.  
  
— Вообще-то да, знаешь, мне бы хотелось, чтобы бог Смерти не преследовал меня, а маньяк, разнесший пол-Манхэттена не приносил мне стакан воды с утра пораньше. Мне нравятся такие… — она понизила тон до ядовитого шепота, —  _упрощения_ , — Ванда скривилась и раздраженным взмахом руки убрала магию, которая опасно задергалась возле шеи Локи. — Если Вижн принес меня сюда, то он видел в каком я состоянии, — удрученно продолжила она. — Если я излечусь так быстро, это вызовет подозрения.  
  
— Прости, не хочу тебя обидеть, — Локи сделал вид, что призадумался, — но ты разве ты не плод психогенетических экспериментов, чьи силы еще до конца не изучены? Поправь, если я ошибаюсь.  
  
— После Соковии я не регенерировала. Не стоит недооценивать Вижна, — она сделала паузу, надеясь, что он сам поймет, но Локи явно решил до последнего строить из себя дурачка. — Я к тому, что тебе не стоит быть здесь, кто-то может увидеть.  
  
— Такова романтика запретного, — он равнодушно пожал плечами и снова подал ей стакан. — Выпей, а я позабочусь об остальном.  
  
 _«Я позабочусь об остальном»._  
  
Немыслимо, но каким-то образом он знал, что она в действительности хотела услышать. Ей не стоило привыкать к этому.  
  
— Целительные камни, — сказала Ванда с сомнением, принимая стакан из его рук.  
  
— Добываются в горах Альвхейма, — пояснил Локи в непривычной для него терпеливой манере, будто разговорил с пятилетним ребенком. — Однажды там нашли гору, окруженную яблоневым садом, за которым ухаживала старушка по имени Идунн, что забавно — довольно похотливого нрава. Когда выяснилось, что камни, добытые в недрах горы, приносят исцеление, их стали называть «яблоками Идунн», потому что наш интеллект… выражаясь вашим топорным языком, склонен искать… аналогии. Но люди как всегда восприняли всё слишком буквально.  
  
Ванда внимательно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Скажи, ты все разговоры сводишь к человеческой ничтожности?  
  
— А ты всегда задаешь вопросы, на которые знаешь ответ заранее?  
  
— Что опять возвращает нас к человеческой ничтожности, — ей хотелось оставить последнее слово за собой, так что она быстро перевела тему прежде, чем Локи успел открыть рот. — Мои внутренности не превратятся в камень?  
  
Шумно вздохнув, Локи взял стакан из ее рук и сделал внушительный глоток, его кадык дернулся, когда жидкость проскользнула в горло. Затем он вернул снадобье Ванде с размашистым театральным жестом профессионального фокусника. Она скептически покачала головой.  
  
— Ты бог, если не забыл. Может, твои внутренности и так из камня, откуда мне знать.  
  
— Что ж, раз уж я бог, разве ты не должна мне подчиниться? Это то, что делают смертные. Доверяют своим богам.  
  
Словно эхом в её мыслях отразились его слова, записанные на видео, которые в ту ночь в Штутгарде услышал весь мир.  _«Вы созданы подчиняться»._  
  
Локи одарил ее самой невинной улыбкой.  
  
А был ли у нее выбор? Через каждые несколько минут внутренности, получившие ощутимый удар от взрывной волны, стискивали спазмы, и даже во сне она ощущала, как острая боль пронзает затылок. Что уж говорить о руках, Ванда едва могла держать стакан с помощью большого и указательного пальцев.  
  
Она прикоснулась к стеклу губами. От того, что пришлось запрокинуть голову, комната расплылась и запестрела разноцветными пятнами. На зубах что-то скрипнуло.  
  
— Надеюсь, это не чей-то разбавленный прах, — поморщившись, она сделала пару вздохов между глотками.  
  
Локи удивленно вскинул бровь.  
  
— Ты почти права. Наш дед рассказывал, что гора в этом месте образовалась после смерти Имира — инеистого великана, который создал Девять миров. Эта гора — останки его затвердевшего за миллионы лет тела. Отсюда и ценные целительные свойства.  
  
 _«Наш дед»_ , отметила про себя Ванда.  
  
— Боже правый, — пробормотала она, высовывая язык. — Ну и гадость.  
  
— До дна, — приказал Локи.  
  
Пока она, кривясь, вливала в себя остатки, он вынул откуда-то еще пару крошечных камней.  
  
— Покажи ладони, — потребовал Локи, и Ванда, к своему ужасу, отставила стакан и беспрекословно подчинилась.  
  
Оставалось только смотреть, как ее рука повинуется магу, как он без колебаний обхватывает ее кисть пальцами и притягивает к себе на колено.  
  
— Что за… — начала Ванда, но как ни старалась, в её голосе было больше страха, чем угрозы. — Ты меня все-таки отравил?  
  
— Раствор обладает обезболивающим эффектом, — равнодушно ответил Локи, подцепляя закрепленный край бинта. — Для смертных, возможно, слишком сильным. Думаю, ты скоро ты снова заснешь, но перед этим мы еще успеем кое-что сделать.  
  
— Ах ты, ублюдок…  
  
Он улыбнулся своей странной улыбкой. Ванда уже подметила эту его пугающую особенность: иногда у Локи между бровей залегала такая морщинка, что, казалось, будто он смеется, но в мыслях уже прикидывает, как отделит твою голову от тела.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, — он хитро осклабился. — Пока что. Но не надо этим злоупотреблять.  
  
Он аккуратно развязал бинты, стягивающие ее руку, раскрошил камень между пальцами, и светло-серебристый порошок лег сверху тонких, но глубоких ран, похожих на ломаные канавы. К ее удивлению, не было даже пощипывания. Порезы просто затянулись, словно время обратилось вспять, повинуясь воле Локи.  
  
— Все внутренние ранения залечит раствор, но вот внешние раны можно убрать только так, — спокойно произнес Локи. — Надеюсь, кроме рук и головы ничего больше не пострадало? Хм, уши вроде на месте, вот только... — он хмуро сдвинул брови, когда его взгляд нашел что-то на ее лице.  
  
Его палец, покрытый серой пылью, небрежно мазнул у нее над бровью, пока Ванда пребывала в заторможенном состоянии. Это прикосновение как будто обожгло её, и она еле подавила желание отпрянуть. Локи не издал ни звука. Только его рука задержалась на мгновение у её лица — но только на мгновение — и он, не удостоив ее своим вниманием, сосредоточился на другой ладони.  
  
Может, ей показалось, но после этого в его касаниях появилась какая-то прохладица.  
  
В какую-то секунду, пока он возился с исцеляющими камнями, у двери раздались мягкие шаги, и Локи тут же весь подобрался, как волк, прижавший уши к голове, а насмешливые морщинки возле его глаз будто по щелчку разгладились. Затаившись, они просидели так примерно минуту, пока Вижн — а это мог быть только он — нерешительно топтался у двери. Хотя Ванда ничего толком и не слышала за быстрыми ударами сердца.  
  
 _Что ты скажешь ему? Что он подумает?_  
  
— Теперь всё, я полагаю, — резюмировал Локи, когда шаги удалились.  
  
Он брезгливо бросил на постель бинты, покрытые разводами, напоминающими ржавчину.  
  
— Уходи, — вяло пробормотала Ванда.  
  
— С удовольствием, но лишь после того, как сделаю то, на что ты дала свое согласие. Мы должны поставить защиту против Таноса, иначе каждый раз, когда ты будешь засыпать, он будет вторгаться в твои сны и продолжать свои милые ухаживания.  
  
— Этой ночью его не было.  
  
 _«Почти. Еще чуть-чуть и…»_  
  
— А я снова не слышу благодарностей, — Локи дернул плечом, мол, что еще ожидать от смертных, потом внезапно добавил: — И, кстати, еще не забыла, что было вчера? Когда  _Он_  подчинил тебя своей власти? Хочешь, чтобы это повторилось? Хочешь выпотрошить своего приятеля ненароком?  
  
— Под контролем? Я не… — тихий шепоток пронесся в её мыслях, и Ванда замолчала.  _«Моя долгожданная дочь»_. — Я просто слышала его голос, — продолжила она неуверенно, — но я не была под контролем. Нет, не была.  
  
Скулы Локи обострились, его лицо стало злым и холодным.  
  
— Обманывай себя и дальше, если угодно. Но теперь, после того, как он нашел способ выдавать свою волю за твою, у тебя нет ни одного шанса справиться в одиночку. Твои жалкие попытки с ним побороться приведут только к одному — он начнет вырывать воспоминание за воспоминанием из твоего разума и остановится лишь тогда, когда ты станешь пускать слюни. Потом он вложит в твою смертную головку те мысли, которые угодны ему, и те трое, сокрушенных тобою вчера, станут первой жертвой во славу бесконечной службы Безумному Титану.  
  
Ванда непонимающе склонила голову.  
  
— Это ты о чем сейчас…  
  
— О том, что тебе нужно сосредоточиться, — холодно перебил он. — Закрой глаза.  
  
Она пыталась было бороться, но её веки сомкнулись еще до того, как она это осознала. Сонливость обняла её своими теплыми мягкими руками, и конечности налились истомой, будто она только что потянулась, разминая затекшие мышцы. На неё нахлынуло чувство покоя. Ванда понимала, что не должна позволять Локи манипулировать собой, но ощущения завладевшие ею, были таким приятными и успокаивающими.  
  
 _«Ты в безопасности»._  
  
Ей показалось, что в темноте вдруг вспыхнул и погас крохотный сиреневый огонек  — словно свет маяка, к которому она должна была стремиться, чтобы выбраться из водоворота.  
  
— Не поддавайся ему. Он пытается тебя заманить, — тихий шепот Локи раздался у самого её уха. — Слушай мой голос. Внутри себя.  
  
По колебанию воздуха она поняла, что он придвинулся ближе; она раздула ноздри, когда кончики пальцев коснулись её лба.  
  
— Не надо бояться, это отвлекает. Я в твоём разуме…  
  
 _«…прямо сейчас»._  
  
Да, это был он, где-то на краю её сознания. Она узнала его осторожную поступь, будто он был охотником, бесшумно скользящим в густом подлеске. Голос разума велел ей прогнать его, но что-то внутри неё сопротивлялось этому.  
  
 _«Я всё раздумывал, как оградить твой разум от Таноса. Считал, что причина, по которой он так легко сумел открыть эту дверь, коренится в твоей слабости, но, должен признать, я ошибался. Всё намного… интригующе. Для всех нас.  
  
Сейчас всё, что нам нужно сделать — это защитить тебя от Него, но в этом помочь себе можешь ты и только ты, Ванда Максимофф. И у тебя есть лишь одно-единственное воспоминание, которое я не могу узреть.  
  
Ты знаешь, о чем я. То, что причиняет тебе самую большую боль. То, что терзает тебя в кошмарах. Что завершило собой одну твою жизнь и положило начало другой. Что-то из детства. Ты и твой брат. Что было тогда?»_  
  
Она застонала, прогоняя видения, но подлесок расступился и горящий, дикий взгляд пригвоздил её к месту.  _У него были глаза охотника._  
  
— Старк… — забормотала она, и искры багряного взвились вокруг.  
  
— Старк? — выдохнул Локи. — Что он сделал?  
  
 _«Имя»._  
  
— Хватит мямлить, просто впусти меня, — бесстрастно произнес Локи. — Я уже и так везде.  
  
Правда была в том, что ей хотелось кому-то рассказать.  
  
 _«Он увидит»._  
  
Локи замолчал в ее разуме, и она ощутила исходящее от него напряжение. Или удивление? Может быть, она надеялась, что он как-то уговорит её. Нет, она знала, что он не станет уговаривать — это был явно не его стиль. Приказы — вот, к чему он привык.  
  
 _«Покажи мне»._  
  
Она вздохнула, неохотно погружаясь в воспоминания. Она не хотела переживать всё заново, извлекать из своей памяти — все слова, которое могли быть сказаны, уже были сказаны, да и Ванда не знала тех, что были бы в силах передать всю ту боль, выпавшую на их с Пьетро долю.  
  
Она говорила его голосом. Его голос — единственное, что ей осталось. Даже его лицо постепенно начало забываться.  
  
 _«Нам по десять лет. Мы ужинаем, все вчетвером»._  
  
Глаза охотника одобрительно моргнули.  
  
 _«Когда прилетает первый снаряд, двумя этажами ниже… у нас в полу появляется дыра. Огромная. Наши родители проваливаются в неё… Всё здание начинает рушиться. Я хватаю её, мы ныряем под кровать, и тут прилетает второй снаряд. Но он не взрывается».  
  
«Просто…»  
  
«…лежит в обломках».  
  
«В метре от наших лиц».  
  
«И на боку снаряда написано одно слово…»  
  
«Старк»._  
  
Ванда перестала плакать, замечая, что пальцы, касавшиеся её лба, исчезли. Сейчас ей отчаянно не хватало их тепла и связи с реальностью, которую они символизировали.  
  
Он молчал, раздумывая над её рассказом. В этом месте, где всё было пронизано чувственными образами, она улавливала его настроение, в котором ей чудилось осторожное сочувствие. Словно бы Локи отвергал его, но против воли всё равно испытывал. А еще она разглядела в нём мрачное торжество. Он этого ждал. Хотел?  
  
 _«Хорошо»_ , — наконец сказал он. —  _«Теперь мы воспользуемся этим»_.  
  
Пылающее воспоминание, к которому даже она сама боялась подходить слишком близко, возникло перед ними, опаляя её кожу и волосы.  
  
— На всю жизнь ты должна запомнить одно, — губы Локи не двигались, но каждое его слово отдавалось эхом в её голове, — только ты сама можешь себя защитить.  
  
Затем он взял ее руку и положил на пламя.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Локи сощурился от брызнувшего в глаза солнечного света, то увидел, что Ванда Максимофф сжимает его ладонь.   
  
Её голова покоилась на подушке, губы слегка приоткрыты. Локи не удержался от усмешки: они знакомы меньше сотни лет, а он уже дважды видел её спящей — какие-нибудь престарелые леди в Асгарде уже посчитали бы это верхом неприличия. О, он бы еще непременно рассказал им, как видел её бедра, пока она спала, барахтаясь под тонким одеялом и размазывая слюни по наволочке. Тогда бы весь Асгард сплетничал о развратных наклонностях младшего сына Одина. Впрочем, её бедра этого стоили — вовсе не так плохи, как он думал (даже очень неплохи), но всё же Локи ни на секунду не забывал, что Ванда Максимофф смертна и недостойна, поэтому и решил свершить невинную маленькую месть за ее бессознательную попытку вывести его из равновесия. Лицо ведьмы с расширившимися от ужаса глазами очень позабавило его.  
  
Не привыкший церемониться, Локи одним быстрым движением высвободил руку, и замер, прислушиваясь к дыханию ведьмы. Ничего не изменилось, но это и неудивительно. Ванда Максимофф погрузилась в исцеляющий магический сон, самый сильный, на какой Локи только был способен. Завтра она пробудится, и тогда у него появится много дел. Очень много дел.   
  
Надо было признать, сегодня девчонка хорошо показала себя, возможно, она и впрямь будет полезна. План, который он обдумал прошедшей ночью, они воплотили в жизнь без сучка и задоринки. Теперь на некоторое время они могли расслабиться, Танос не сможет достать её. И хотя этому в большей степени поспособствовала его находчивость, ведьма сразу поняла, что от неё требовалось: если можно оградить от чужого любопытства одно воспоминание, то почему таким же образом не оградить от него и всё сознание? Нужно просто очень захотеть, а самое главное — знать, чего именно ты хочешь. Истина, которая справедлива и для жизни в целом.  
  
 _«У нас в полу появляется дыра. Наши родители проваливаются в неё…»_  
  
Локи поднялся на ноги.  
  
 _Нет, никакого сочувствия_ , строго напомнил он себе. Никто и никогда не проявлял сочувствия к нему (кроме Фригг, но она была его матерью — нет, его  _мамой_ ), так что он тоже ни к кому не станет проявлять сочувствия. Не станет уподобляться Тору и его шайке. И всё же он позволил себе немного ликования. Как Локи и предполагал в прошлом, наступил момент, когда ведьма по доброй воле открыла ему самые потаенные закоулки своей души.   
  
 _А еще она его боялась._  
  
Локи бросил последний взгляд на Ванду. Почему он вообще должен ей сочувствовать? Разве она была добра к нему? Она даже посмела угрожать ему, оскорбила его. Хм, при мысли об этом на губах Локи расплылась улыбка. Может быть, стоит отпарировать?   
  
Обойдя вокруг кровати, он склонил голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, размышляя. Затем протянул руку и резко сдернул одеяло на пол; Ванда тут же недовольно заворочалась, притягивая колени к груди (что снова возвращало Локи к бедрам, и это его злило). Не удовлетворившись одной каверзой, он прошел мимо тумбочки и, постучав по подбородку, в конце концов прищелкнул пальцами над стаканом, улыбаясь самому себе.  
  
Потом повернулся к двери.  
  
Хороший поступок, дрянной поступок, а теперь снова хороший поступок — и перспектива (о, он любил перспективы), действительно прекрасная перспектива совершить по-настоящему дрянной поступок, расстроив планы самоуверенного Безумного Титана. Баланс почти восстановлен. Теперь, как Локи и обещал, он собирался обо всем позаботиться.  
  
Разумеется, не совсем тем образом, которым она ожидала. Ведь он был богом Коварства, а это накладывало определенные обязательства (и он слишком долго ими пренебрегал). Не его вина, что смертная забыла об этом немаловажном факте его биографии.  
  
Локи поправил зеленые отвороты кожаного плаща и шагнул к выходу из спальни. Предвкушая веселье, он еще шире улыбнулся и наконец повернул ручку двери, за которой уже слышались приближающиеся шаги.  
  
 _Кажется, это начинало ему нравиться._


	21. Никто не узнает... наверное

Они беседовали в комнате Ванды. Вернее,  _пытались_  беседовать. Утро выдалось теплым, солнечным, и сквозь занавеси мягкая осень приносила свои ароматы — северо-восточного ветра, влажных листьев, земли. Сейчас Шэрон Картер, бывший агент организации Щ.И.Т., уже могла вовсю ими наслаждаться, мчась с открытым окном автомобиля по автостраде в Лэнгли, чтобы лично отстоять свою компетентность перед главами ЦРУ и выцарапать себе назначение в Отдел противодействия терроризму.  
  
Крушение одной из колонн Трискелиона значило не просто генеральную уборку. Щ.И.Т.у по силам было заново отстроиться на реке Потомак, завербовать новых агентов, вернуть из дальних уголков мира свои проверенные кадры, но все в организации прекрасно понимали, что война проиграна. По крайней мере, видимая война. Позорное пятно никогда не будет стерто, доверие никогда не будет восстановлено, и тысячи людей не воскреснут из мертвых. Между существованием в компании своей злобной тени под названием «Гидра» и несуществованием вовсе, Щ.И.Т. выбрал второе, а, значит, Шэрон Картер превращалась в вольную птицу. Конечно, она осталась на некоторое время в Трискелионе, спасла, что удалось спасти, «подоткнула одеяльце», если можно так выразиться. Затем отчалила, чтобы тут же получить лестное предложение ЦРУ. Может, это был её шанс вести свою войну?  
  
Так она считала, а потом Стив оставил ей сообщение на автоответчике («Ммм… привет, это Стив Роджерс. Кейт, я… Ох, я имею в виду, Шэрон. Я знаю, что не имею права ни о чем тебя просить, но…»). Надо же, прямо в тот момент, когда последняя коробка с её скудным скарбом была наконец собрана и запечатана широкой полоской скотча.  
  
Может, Щ.И.Т., каким она его знала, и канул в небытие, но это не значило, что когда-нибудь ей удастся вытравить осознание своего долга перед теми, кто Щ.И.Т. олицетворял. Тётя Пегги сказала бы, что ей самой решать, и Капитан повторил её слова.  
  
Потому она и не смогла отказаться.  
  
Так что, спустя полторы недели после отбытия команды «Мстителей» в Афганистан, Шэрон сидела в комнате Ванды, слегка подавшись вперед и обхватив ладонями колени. Эта поза в своё время была рекомендована поведенческими аналитиками Щ.И.Т.а для ситуаций замаскированного шпионского допроса. На языке тела она сигнализировала заботу и вовлеченность субъекта психологической поддержки. От себя Шэрон добавила мягкую дружескую улыбку и обеспокоенно сдвинутые брови, но пока её усилия не приносили ожидаемых результатов.  
  
— Доктор сказал ты в порядке, чудо, что всё обошлось, — Шэрон использовала свой самый доброжелательный тон, хотя молчание Ванды уже начинало будить в ней раздражение. — Можешь не волноваться, черепно-мозговых травм нет, переломов тоже, а синяки и ссадины быстро заживут без следа. У тебя есть какие-нибудь жалобы? Просьбы?  
  
Опустив голову, Ванда сидела в противоположном конце комнаты и равнодушно перебирала складки алого платка, бесформенной кучей сваленного на столе. Если уж говорить о языке тела, то тело Ванды явно отражало её нежелание доверяться Шэрон. С того момента, как агент переступила порог комнаты, ей удалось вытянуть из девчонки всего несколько пустых фраз.  
  
— Ванда, я всего лишь хочу удостовериться, что ты в порядке. Ведь в порядке?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Шэрон наклонила голову, пытаясь разглядеть лицо, наполовину закрытое длинными сбившимися ото сна волосами, но Ванда, поежившись, отвернулась; только стянутые бинтами пальцы с нервной торопливостью заскользили по ткани, захватывая и теребя растрепанные кисточки. «Еще совсем девчонка, — невольно подумала Шэрон. — А уже выглядит сломленной».  
  
Решительно сжав губы, агент выпрямилась. Кто-то другой на её месте упал бы духом, но на её стороне играл полученный за годы службы опыт, и немногословное упорство Ванды сказало ей даже больше, чем сказали бы долгие, но бесполезные монологи. Теперь Шэрон была абсолютно уверена, что Ванда лжет или, по крайней мере, что-то утаивает.  
  
И получается у нее это из рук вон плохо.  
  
«Значит, на вопросы мы не отвечаем?.. Ладно».  
  
— Сегодня ты не дала доктору осмотреть твои руки.  
  
Это было утверждение, а не вопрос. «Лишите возможности выбора — отвечать или нет, и это уязвит их».  
  
Возможно Шэрон только показалось, но на одну секунду взгляд Ванды обжег её, точно две вспыхнувшие искры.  
  
Что-то было в нём предупреждающее, неприязненное. Учитывая способности Ванды, Шэрон стоило поберечься.  
  
— Это просто царапины, я знаю. Но лучше перестраховаться, — она сделала вид, что ничего не заметила, и беспечно пожала плечами. — Если не хочешь, чтобы это делал кто-то чужой — ради Бога, пусть Вижн позаботится о тебе.  
  
Ванда фыркнула.  
  
— А его вы спросили? Хочет ли он обо мне позаботиться?  
  
Шэрон обескураженно покачала головой. Чем думали Мстители, оставляя в особняке двух капризных детей? Стив, конечно, разумно поступил, попросив её приглядеть за ними, вот только не учёл, что няньке неплохо бы иметь хоть какой-нибудь козырь в рукаве, а что Шэрон могла противопоставить нестабильному мутанту переходного возраста и искусственному интеллекту, заключенному в совершенное физическое тело? Достаточно пожелать — и они смахнут её с шахматной доски как назойливую муху. Сейчас ей только и оставалось что кружить вокруг них, точно горной кошке, вынюхивая и выслеживая. За годы полевой работы она привыкла к такому нелестному раскладу, но унижаться перед девчонкой, всего на несколько лет моложе… Шэрон вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Ладно, — рассудительно произнесла она. — Вижу, общение у нас с тобой не складывается. Не расскажешь, что произошло у Ист-Ривер, да?  
  
— Где? — невинно переспросила Ванда.  
  
— Брось, не нужно этого. Ты знаешь.  
  
— Знаю? Да, наверное. Я пошла туда, потому что должна была. Я сделала то, что должна была, чтобы защититься. Это всё?  
  
Несмотря на то, что Шэрон старалась сглаживать своё нетерпение, из её груди невольно вырвался усталый вздох, недвусмысленно демонстрирующий, что она думает обо всём этом.  
  
— Послушай…  
  
— Я слушаю, — перебила её Ванда с неожиданной язвительностью. — Поболтаем о том, как я глупо поступила?  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я буду тебя отчитывать? — насторожившись, Шэрон подалась вперед, но теперь не из стремления казаться более сочувствующей, а из уверенности, что каким-то образом напала на след. — Вижн в чем-то обвинял тебя? Или кто-то другой?  
  
Совершенно очевидно, что этот вопрос застал Ванду врасплох. Она втянула голову в плечи, точно пытаясь спрятаться.  
  
— Я еще не говорила с Вижном, — наконец сказала она.  
  
Шэрон легко различала ложь и правду, сейчас девочка не лгала. И все же что-то здесь было не так.  
  
— Возможно, ты пока не в курсе, — начала она осторожно, — но все четверо боевиков, с которыми тебе — или им, как посмотреть, — не посчастливилось столкнуться… мертвы.  
  
Ткань платка медленно выскользнула из застывших рук Ванды.  
  
— Мертвы? — глухо переспросила она, её голос прервался. — Как?  
  
— Почти все задушены, — ответила Шэрон, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Ванды. — У одного сломана шея и спина. Но если ты думаешь, что это меня беспокоит… Нет, вовсе нет. Много лет я работала на Щ.И.Т., отлавливала таких вот парней — знаешь, я считаю, без них этот мир становится чуточку лучше. Я не осуждаю тебя. И не тревожусь. По нашим данным, эти люди долгое время снабжали Рамлоу боеприпасами, хотя и не были связаны с охотой на биоген. Конечно, теперь мы не узнаем наверняка, что они собирались провернуть с фургоном, но не сомневаюсь, что свою смерть они заслужили — и не один раз, — она замолчала, давая Ванде время всё обдумать, а потом добавила с нажимом: — Повторяю, меня не беспокоит то, что они мертвы.  
  
Ванда затихла, явно до сих пор ошеломленная, и тогда Шэрон снова заговорила.  
  
— Двое из них задушены, как я сказала. Очевидно, твоей… магией.  
  
Ванда судорожно втянула воздух, но не ответила.  
  
— Третий сломал еще и спину. Сильный удар о стену, я думаю, и четвертый тоже умер от удушья. Но Ванда… — Шэрон сделала паузу, — его задушили  _руками._  
  
Секунду или две в комнате царила тишина. Ванда тяжело дышала, погрузив руки в ткань, а упавшие на лицо волосы скрывали от Шэрон его выражение. Где-то в тени маячила разгадка, и, хотя пока что силуэт её был размытым и бесформенным, Шэрон Картер ощущала, что идет правильным путем. За эту непреложную уверенность в собственной интуиции (которая, что немаловажно, никогда не подводила) её когда-то и взяли на службу. Тётя Пегги всегда посмеивалась на этот счет, заявляя, что способность за милю чуять неприятности передается у них по женской линии.  
  
Теперь нужно было просто следовать избранной тактике. Поэтому Шэрон решила пойти против собственных правил и всё же задать вопрос:  
  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
  
Ванда ответила не сразу.  
  
— Думаю… я их не убивала.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать — не намеренно? — Шэрон старалась подобрать правильные слова. — Или имеешь в виду, что не убивала их в принципе? Но тогда  _кто_  их убил? Сила тут нужна чудовищная.  
  
— Я просто… Потеряла контроль. Я не помню.  
  
«Настолько потеряла контроль, — подумала Шэрон, — что даже не можешь вспомнить, как убила четырех человек?».  
  
— Совсем ничего? — уточнила она вслух. — Постарайся подумать как следует.  
  
Когда Шэрон осознала, что допустила ошибку, Ванда уже поднимала голову — в её глазах горели красные искры, напоминающие точки лазерного прицела снайперской винтовки, направленной прямо в грудь.  
  
— Может, и помню что-то, — она встала и даже не обратила внимание, что шаль упала на пол. — Но если бы я не убила их, думаешь, они бы не убили меня? — с вызовом произнесла Ванда.  
  
— Но убийство — это не то, что делают Мстители. Мы все хотим помочь тебе, Ванда. Не надо считать нас своим врагами.  
  
Шэрон тоже поднялась.  
  
— Хорошо, больше не буду тебя беспокоить, — она не видела смысла и дальше притворяться, так что её тон заметно похолодел. — Об остальном тебе расскажет Вижн, вы, ребята, оба отличились. И да, мне жаль, но обо всем, что случилось, я обязана рассказать Капитану. Надеюсь, ты меня поймешь.  
  
Повесив куртку на сгиб локтя, агент неторопливо вышла из комнаты. У нее было мало опыта общения с детьми, зато полевого шпионского опыта — хоть отбавляй, а еще её не раз хвалили за бульдожью хватку. Что-то Ванду тревожило. Что-то раздирало изнутри. Может, гибель брата или ранение, которое агент Бартон заработал по вине девочки, да еще эта история на парковке… В лучшем случае, Ванда своими руками убила того несчастного. Окажись так, Шэрон тут же погрузит коробки в багажник, прихватит набедренную кобуру, подаренную тетей Пегги, и с легкой душой отправится в Лэнгли. А что в худшем случае?  
  
Шэрон нахмурилась. Во всей этой истории было слишком много белых пятен, хотя одна зацепка у нее все же появилась.  
  
Всё всегда начинается с мелких деталей. Незначительных просчетов. Тут важно включить наблюдательность и идти след в след, пока эта вереница пустячков не приведет тебя к цели. «Ничем не пренебрегай, — таков был рабочий девиз агента Картер. — Всегда будь начеку». Именно поэтому, когда Ванда подняла голову, пронзая ее своим пугающим взглядом, Шэрон не отвела глаза. С хладнокровием она встретила и гнев, и угрозу, и алые отзвуки того, что в одну секунду могло покончить с ней раз и навсегда. Приятного мало, но её смелость была вознаграждена.  
  
Нескольких секунд вполне хватило — порез над изогнутой бровью, который Шэрон самолично обрабатывала всего день назад, склонившись над бессознательной Вандой,  _исчез._  
  
Спускаясь по ступеням особняка к своему автомобилю, Шэрон думала, что пару коробок придется все-таки распаковать.

***

  
  
«Никто не узнает», — так сказал Локи.  
  
Ванда корила себя не за то, что поверила; в конце концов, вряд ли асгардец, что бы он ни замышлял, желал быть раскрытым раньше времени. Нет, она лишь спрашивала себя, почему ни на секунду не усомнилась в том, что ему удастся своё обещание исполнить. Он был манипулятором — и искусным, об этом говорилось в его досье, но также там говорилось о череде его поражений — в Нью-Мексико, при битве за Нью-Йорк. Его хитроумные планы словно еще в зародыше имели червоточину. Ванда, благодаря своим талантам в телепатии, довольно неплохо разбиралась в людях, и видела, как сильно Локи обозлен, как сильно он жаждет превосходства. Это наводило её на мысли и о других его поражениях, оставшихся в прошлом, но не забытых.  
  
И, конечно, любой, кто окажется впутанным в его интриги, разделит с ним последствия.  
  
Стараясь не делать резких движений, Ванда набросила на плечи платок и встала. На постели еще виднелась небольшая ямка — в том месте, где сидела Шэрон Картер, и рука Ванды автоматически потянулась к простыни и уничтожила этот след. Будто ничего не было. Никого не было. Было бы удобно сделать то же самое с Таносом, с гибелью Пьетро — просто поправить тут, поправить там, а потом сделать вид, что ничего из этого не существовало.  
  
Ей пригодилось бы это умение для того дня, когда Мстители узнают,  _что_  она сделала.  
  
Хотя Ванда еще с трудом концентрировалась, кое-что в мыслях Шэрон она всё же уловила: неверие, подозрительность, нечто похожее на обиду и немного, совсем немного — сострадания. Всего пару дней назад она многое бы отдала за то, чтобы почувствовать поддержку, но сегодня её это почему-то разозлило. Кто такая Шэрон Картер? Бывший агент, патриотка. Белое для нее — всегда белое, а черное — это черное, должно быть, агент Картер никогда не сомневалась, принимая решения. Ванда тоже любила свою страну, тоже хотела послужить ей, но всё равно постоянно колебалась. Куда это её привело в конце концов? Сначала к Штрукеру, потом к Альтрону, к Таносу. Теперь сговор с Локи висел над ней дамокловым мечом. Казалось, чем больше она размышляет, тем хуже исход. Ванда блуждала, словно путник, считающий, что идёт строго вперед, а на самом деле неизменно уходящий от тропы. Всё дальше и дальше. Не потому, что он этого хочет, а потому, что это в природе человека — когда у него нет ориентира, нет четких убеждений, он всегда незаметно для себя, шаг за шагом, отклоняется в сторону.  
  
Ванда только надеялась, что ходит кругами, и тропа не приведет её туда, где она совсем не хотела оказаться.  
  
Безумный Титан в её голове сегодня молчал. Возможно, идея Локи действительно сработала, либо же Танос ощутил, что его пытаются провести, и затаился. Невыносимо было думать, что внутри неё сидела частица межгалактического зла и следила за каждым её шагом. Если честно, из-за этого Ванда даже меньше беспокоилась о вторжении в свой разум Локи — по крайней мере, так она знала, что в самый ответственный момент он предупредит её, в лучшем случае, даже изгонит Таноса обратно в его дыру.  
  
_«Отлично, ты уже полагаешься на него»._  
  
Черт возьми! Она готова была рычать от досады.  
  
С явно несвойственной ему прямотой Локи постоянно убеждал её, что вся его помощь происходит из желания защитить самого себя.  _Серьезно, и ты ему поверишь?_  Пока его действия говорили о том же, и Ванда даже начала испытывать что-то похожее на признательность. Это нормально, убеждала она себя, нормально быть благодарным тому, кто делает что-то для тебя, даже если этот человек и не человек вовсе, а асгардская задница, готовая в любую минуту пасть до предательства. Так говорили о нём, даже в досье этому была посвящена отдельная строчка, гласившая: «Недостоин доверия». Про его легендарное коварство слагали саги, а она должна была ему везде и всюду, за всё то, что он сделал, и за всё то, чего  _не_ сделал. Например, за то, что просто не отдал её Таносу, хотя мог.  
  
И он вылечил её раны… Ванда с величайшей осторожностью надавила ладонью на живот — там, где еще вчера её мучили невыносимые спазмы, и ничего не ощутила. Голова тоже прояснилась, была даже более ясной, чем обычно, и, если по правде, Ванда чувствовала себя удивительно здоровой и спокойной.  
  
Несмотря на то, что десять минут назад ей сообщили, что она убила четверых.  
  
Нет,  _троих._  
  
Того, кто напал на неё, убил Локи. Нет, не просто убил. Задушил. Руками.  
  
Ванда села на кровать, положив ладонь на прохладный лоб, пытаясь вспомнить. Перед глазами стояла его спина, впитывающая мрак старой парковки, его растрепанные волосы и золотистый наплечник, на котором она отчаянно сосредотачивалась, чтобы не упасть в темноту. Всё произошло так быстро и тихо, что она даже не поняла, как умер тот человек — если он вообще умер. Кроме того, не логичнее было бы предположить, что Локи воспользовался холодным оружием или своей магией… Но  _руками?_  Зачем? Неужели он настолько разозлился?  
  
Ванда уже знала, что иногда убийство другого живого существа неизбежно. Она рано познакомилась со смертью, теперь принесла её другим — к сожалению, не в первый раз, Штрукер не отпустил бы их с Пьетро, не заставив пройти испытание. А эти люди… они сами были убийцами. Руководил ли ее мыслями Танос или она сама сделала выбор, но Ванда не собиралась себя за него корить. В одном Шэрон права — они это заслужили.  
  
И всё же что-то в этом беспокоило её. Может, пугал сам способ — руками, задушен руками. Темная ярость, захлестнувшая их, крепла и подминала под себя человечность. Убийство — это не то, что делают Мстители.  
  
А если она не Мститель? Если  _они_  не Мстители? Значит она и Локи… могут убивать?  
  
Её охватила странная дрожь, в комнате вдруг стало холодно, словно она каким-то чудом перенеслась на вершину высокой скалы, обдуваемой ветрами. И как много знал теперь Вижн? Уже второй раз он оказывался опасно близко, почти заставая Локи на месте их преступления.  
  
И теперь Вижна не было здесь, рядом с ней. Это было не похоже на него.  
  
Когда Шэрон вышла из комнаты, Ванда отодвинула занавеси, чтобы проследить за тем, как агент садится в автомобиль и уезжает в сторону базы Мстителей. Она знала, что сейчас они с Вижном одни в особняке, конечно, если не принимать во внимание рабочих, которые всё еще трудились на верхних этажах.  
  
И если Локи в облике агента Питерса не ошивался где-то поблизости.  
  
Выдохнув, Ванда подошла к двери и нажала на ручку, коридор был пуст и тих. Солнце скользило по темному паркету, высвечивая тонкий слой пыли — сейчас, из-за ремонта, её было больше обычного — и чистые участки в форме следов, там, где с полом соприкасались туфли Шэрон Картер. Других отпечатков не было. За всю ночь Вижн к ней даже ни разу не заглянул?  
  
«Никто не узнает», — лил ей в уши Локи.  
  
Как же ей хотелось ему врезать сейчас.  
  
Комната Вижна располагалась недалеко от её, но, как Ванда и ожидала, его там не оказалось. Андроид пользовался ею, в основном, по ночам, когда изредка пытался восполнить энергию человеческим способом — сон не был ему необходим, но  _сновидения_  Вижн находил крайне любопытными.  
  
Тогда она, прислушиваясь к быстрому биению своего сердца, спустилась в холл. Никого. В столовой тоже ни души — на столе одиноко стоит ваза с фруктами, один персик потемнел, и Ванда, в силу привычки, подошла и взяла его, чтобы выкинуть в мусорное ведро. Хоть что-то в ее жизни было привычным и простым — персики всё еще портились, если их никто не ел (хотя она следила, чтобы такого не происходило, в Соковии они ели персики лишь однажды).  
  
В гостиной она обнаружила книгу Вижна, лежащую корешком кверху, но самого его и след простыл.  
  
_«Вы, ребята, оба отличились»._  
  
И что Шэрон имела в виду?  
  
По возможности Вижн придерживался установленного им самим режима: ранний подъем, чтение, лабораторные исследования, в процессе которых он стремился изучить камень, что дал ему жизнь, затем снова чтение и сон, если у него было подходящее настроение для него. В еде он не испытывал большой потребности, но принимал пищу, чтобы протестировать собственные вкусовые рецепторы, кроме того, поглощение разнообразных деликатесов, как знала Ванда, входило в изучение списка детерминант, который подготовил для Вижна Тони. Однако с тех пор, как они остались в особняке одни, Вижн всё чаще корректировал свой режим, чтобы Ванда не чувствовала себя одиноко. Странно было то, что именно в тот день, когда он мог бы думать, будто она особенно нуждается в нем, его не оказалось рядом.  
  
Если он в лаборатории, то ей останется лишь дождаться его — вход туда был закрыт для всех, кроме Тони, Вижна и доктора Беннера, на возвращение которого они всё еще надеялись. Ванда, обняв себя за плечи, уныло потопталась возле входа, размышляя, стоит ли постучать, а через секунду услышала слабый отголосок чьих-то  _мыслей_.  
  
Дверь в соседнюю комнату была слегка приоткрыта, и она устремилась туда. Образы, пойманные Вандой, не становились четче — разум Вижна всегда оставался орехом, который ей было не по силам расколоть, но по их интенсивности она понимала, что находится совсем близко.  
  
— Вижн?  
  
Ванда стояла в полоске света, льющейся в комнату из коридора, и смотрела в спину андроида.  
  
Он неторопливо обернулся, чтобы поприветствовать её мягкой улыбкой.  
  
— Рад, что ты уже на ногах. Чудо, что ранения оказались несерьезными, но ты так долго спала, что мы уже забеспокоились, — он запнулся. — Я хотел зайти к тебе, но мисс Картер настаивала… — он виновато сдвинул брови. — Мне просто не хотелось мешать, и я решил, что у меня есть время немного побыть здесь.  
  
Вижн протянул руку к ней, приглашая встать рядом, и Ванда, секунду поколебавшись, вложила в неё свою забинтованную ладонь.   
  
— И, пожалуйста, закрой дверь.  
  
Ручка скрипнула, и они очутились в уютном мраке. В этой комнате не было окон, а её сферическая форма и голые стены всегда вызывали у Ванды вопросы, но каждый раз Вижн только таинственно улыбался.  
  
— Что… — начала было Ванда, сжав сильнее его руку.  
  
— Терпение.  
  
_Это_  появилось внезапно — прямо у них перед глазами вспыхнул крошечный проблеск света, напоминающий огонек свечи, поднесенной к окну. Желто-красный и размытый по краям, но, в отличие от пламени, он не подергивался, а висел в темноте неподвижно, пульсируя и ширясь.  
  
— Что это? — прошептала Ванда.  
  
— Желтый карлик, единственный в нашей системе, от которого зависит благополучие всей жизни на Земле, в том числе и нашей, — поймав её растерянный взгляд, Вижн с улыбкой добавил: — Это Солнце.  
  
— Какое-то оно крошечное.  
  
— Среднее расстояние до Земли, — под монотонный голос Вижна желтая точка света начала стремительно приближаться, меняя цвет до ослепительно белого. Ванда ахнула, пытаясь отгородиться от приближающейся громады, но Вижн крепко держал её руку, — примерно сто пятьдесят миллионов километров, а диаметр превышает диаметр Земли в сто девять раз. Температура на поверхности — пять тысяч семьсот двадцать шесть градусов по Цельсию, — они на одно мгновение оказались внутри сферы, а потом Солнце с такой же молниеносной быстротой уменьшилось и вновь превратилось в мерцающий безопасный огонек. Всё это время Вижн успокаивающе гладил её запястье большим пальцем. — Но в чем-то ты права. По сравнению с самой большой звездой во Вселенной, Солнце критически ничтожно. VY Canis Majoris в созвездии Большого Пса в состоянии вместить порядка двух с лишним тысяч светил… и сжечь всё живое на нашей планете за долю секунды.  
  
— О, — Ванда помедлила, — я впечатлена, спасибо. Ммм… и главное, очень воодушевляет. Нет, правда.  
  
— Пылать слишком ярко — не всегда хорошо, — задумчиво произнес Вижн, как бы между делом поглаживая её пальцы. — Я это хотел сказать. — Он вздохнул и повернулся к ней, не касаясь ногами земли. — И еще… попросить прощения.  
  
Не придумав ничего лучше, Ванда кивнула. Ей внезапно стало невыносимо стыдно. Что бы ни сказал сейчас Вижн, у неё не будет другого выхода, кроме как снова солгать ему. Она и впрямь была ничем не лучше Локи, он хотя бы не скрывал, что частенько лжет и повсюду ищет выгоду. Когда глаза Вижна, с их светящимися полукружиями, похожими на кольца Сатурна, вот так смотрели на неё, Ванда особенно ненавидела себя.  
  
— Должно быть, я тебя утомил, — Вижн нахмурился, но в полумраке можно было и ошибиться. — Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
О, этого вопроса она больше всего боялась.  
  
«Чувствую себя отлично, — подумала Ванда, — да, кстати, мои раны заботливо залечил маньяк, который когда-то пытался захватить Землю. Ах, и еще я убила троих человек, но не особо мучаюсь по этому поводу».  
  
— Ммм… ничего, — хотя бы её голос не дрожал в этот момент. Прежде чем Вижн стал задавать уточняющие вопросы, она указала подбородком в мигающее Солнце. — А это что было?  
  
— Это… — Вижн, казалось, был слегка обескуражен неожиданной сменой темы. — Это интерактивная модель Вселенной. Вернее, — он быстро поправился, — части Вселенной. Я имею неограниченный доступ ко всем астрономическим изысканиям земных ученых и могу отразить на карте все известные на данный момент небесные тела, однако этим мои возможности и ограничиваются. Забавно, насколько мало люди знают о месте, в котором родился и когда-нибудь закончит существование их биологический вид.  
  
— Вся Вселенная?.. — неверяще уточнила Ванда. — Серьезно?  
  
— Некоторая ее часть, — добродушно поправил Вижн, поднимая руку, словно готовясь дать знак невидимой армии нейронных связей в его совершенном мозгу, породившим самую совершенную карту Вселенной, какой когда-либо располагали люди. — Смотри.  
  
Повинуясь взмаху его руки, в темноте один за другим начали зажигаться крохотные точки света — от пола до потолка, они множились с огромной скоростью, постепенно заполняя всё пространство комнаты, будто Вижн аккуратно сдернул бархатистый ночной полог, укрывающий звезды от чужих глаз. Казалось, они очутились в открытом космосе, где со всех сторон их окружали древние небесные тела — большие и малые, яркие и незначительные, и до каждого Ванда могла дотянуться кончиками пальцев, если бы захотела.  
  
— Это — Млечный путь, наша Галактика, — пояснил он, когда всё вокруг них озарилось блеском миллионов... нет, миллиардов звезд. Блестящие отблески прыгали по плечам Ванды, с которых упал платок, и по лицу Вижна, с пытливом интересом наблюдающим за ее реакцией. — Я знаю, что люди иногда дарят друг другу что-то, иначе их слова могут выглядеть… всего лишь словами, но я не знаю, достаточно ли этого, чтобы ты приняла мои извинения.  
  
— Ты был занят, — Ванда с трудом перевела взгляд на андроида. — Я понимаю. Я сглупила, не надо было пытаться прыгнуть выше…  
  
— Я знал, что тебе грозит опасность, — перебил её Вижн, опуская голову. — И получил твоё сообщение в тот момент, когда еще мог прийти на помощь.  
  
— Что?  
  
Белые отблески света скользнули по его лицу, он выглядел по-настоящему виноватым.  
  
— Кибератаке подвергся не только зашифрованный канал связи Мстителей, но и остатки информационного архива Щ.И.Т.а, — принялся объяснять Вижн, чересчур сильно сжимая раненые руки Ванды — они уже далеко не так сильно болели, но она все равно поморщилась. — Когда «Гидра» подняла свою уродливую голову и агенту Романофф пришлось рассекретить данные, небольшая часть их все же осталась недоступна широкой общественности. Базы. Сверхоружие, созданное по образу и подобию вооружения инопланетной расы читаури. Одаренные люди, — он заглянул ей в глаза, — такие, как ты, и другие, которых взял на прицел проект «Озарение», оказались в опасности. В тот момент я думал лишь о том, чтобы ты не попала в еще более страшную беду.  
  
Она не верила своим ушам. «Вы, ребята, оба отличились». Теперь всё становилось на свои места.  
  
— И решил, что мне лучше умереть? Так?  
  
— Я все просчитал. Вероятность была минимальна. Ванда, никакого сообщения от агента Романофф не было. Пособники Брока Рамлоу взломали сеть и послали на шифрованный канал ложное сообщение, в расчете, что я тут же покину базу и отправлюсь тебе на подмогу. Тем временем, без моего противодействия, они бы получили доступ ко всей нашей информации.  
  
Ванда медленно подняла забинтованные руки, чувствуя, как против воли в ней нарастает гнев.  
  
— Это ты называешь «ложным сообщением»?  
  
— Вероятность, что нападение действительно произойдет, составляла лишь ноль целых сто двадцать пять тысячных…  
  
— Ты уж, конечно, взвесил все риски, — ледяным тоном заметила Ванда.  
  
— Да, — он облегченно выдохнул. — Я надеялся, что ты меня поймешь… Это была необходимая мера.  
  
— Знаешь, я, кажется, была не права на твой счет, — под его растерянным взглядом она отступила на шаг назад и поправила упавшую шаль. — Сложно стать человеком для того, кто им никогда не был, — Ванда знала, что произносит жестокие слова, но когда тебе больно, ты стремишься причинить боль другому. — Ты понимаешь, Вижн?  
  
Выражение его лица стало испуганным, как у ребенка, и вдруг, в каком-то отчаянно-пугливом движении, он потянулся к ее губам, но Ванда дернулась назад, выставив вперед руку.  
  
Как будто выражая его досаду, камень Вижна на одно мгновение подернулся синей дымкой.  
  
— Почему тебя не устраивает мое решение?  
  
— Потому что в нем нет ничего человеческого. В  _тебе_  нет ничего человеческого.  
  
Вижн ничего не ответил.  
  
Тогда Ванда бросила последний взгляд на него, на раскинувшуюся перед ними бескрайнюю Галактику и молча ушла.

***

  
  
Локи наслаждался собой. Вообще-то последнее время у него было не так много поводов для этого. Ему это не нравилось. Безрадостная жизнь под личиной Одина давила на него. А хуже всего было то, что он не мог вот так легко повернуть всё вспять и возвратиться к тому, чем он был, просто по той причине, что его — Локи — больше не было. Он всё чаще думал, как же ему повезло, что мидгардская ведьма вовремя подвернулась под руку, иначе в приступе скуки ему точно пришлось бы разрушить пару городов, скажем, в Норнхайме или Етунхейме. Народ там привык ко всяким катастрофам, так что никто бы не удивился, зато Локи вдоволь позабавился.  
  
Это, однако, наверняка бросило бы тень на непоколебимую фигуру Всеотца, и теперь Локи был рад, что смирил своих демонов, чтобы, обождав, получить на свой стол настоящий деликатес.  
  
Последние два дня можно было без преувеличения назвать днями его триумфа. Сначала ему наконец удалось сломить волю Ванды Максимофф и заключить с ней соглашение, а сегодня отвадить от Асгарда этого ванахеймского выскочку — Хогун был только рад отправиться восвояси, передав все свои полномочия генерала Сиф. Локи никогда не понимал его непреходящей любви к плодородным, но тоскливым землям Ванахейма; край, как по нему, был совершенно бесполезным и отсталым. Разве что наивные и щедрые ванки пользовались в Асгарде большой популярностью (Локи их избегал, разделять низменные вкусы большинства было ниже его достоинства).  
  
И еще…  _то создание,_ живущее в особняке _._  Некоторые догадки касательно силы близнецов Максимофф подтвердились, когда он познакомился с ним, и теперь  _оно_  чрезвычайно занимало Локи. О своих изысканиях он, конечно, планировал рассказать Ванде (не всю правду, но, определенно, её самую бесполезную часть), отчасти потому и явился в особняк, оставив взмыленную Сиф разбираться с внезапно обрушившейся на неё двойной ответственностью.  
  
Теперь он, вытянув ноги, лежал на террасе, в шезлонге, облаченный в свой любимый черный костюм, сшитый по индивидуальному заказу. С удовольствием втягивая пронзительный ночной воздух, Локи ожидал прибытия дамы. Вечер предполагал серьезную культурную программу, так что сегодня без щепотки лоска было не обойтись — к костюму добавилось длинное пальто из черного драпа, а также зонт-трость с декоративной ручкой в виде головы змеи, который сейчас был прислонен к балюстраде. За годы практики Локи отлично научился предчувствовать дожди.  
  
Он задрал голову, услышав, как кто-то позади него ахнул.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — Локи скрестил ноги и закинул одну руку за голову, наслаждаясь изумлением отразившимся на лице Ванды.  
  
Она, похоже, всё еще не исцелилась до конца — под глазами у нее виднелись синяки, взгляд был изможденным, но это её не слишком портило.  
  
«Сойдет», — подумал Локи.  
  
Пока он ухмылялся, она взяла себя в руки и скептически оглядела его, лежащего в шезлонге.  
  
— Ого, — она приподняла брови, указывая на вечернее небо, где уже начали зажигаться редкие звезды, — а ты тут не спечешься?  
  
— Хм, хочешь намазать мне спину?  
  
— Боюсь, могу сломать случайно, — она склонила голову на бок. — Ты что тут забыл?  
  
Локи рывком поднялся, поправляя пальто.  
  
— Тебя, вообще-то, — он подмигнул. — Если только ты не решила, что хочешь провести остаток своих дней, будучи благодарной дочерью Безумного Титана, что жаждет поставить на колени всю Вселенную.  
  
Ванда непонимающе мотнула головой.  
  
— Но ведь вчера…  
  
— Всего лишь временная мера, — Локи нетерпеливо вздохнул, — не советую слишком полагаться на неё.  
  
— Как и на тебя?  
  
— Как и на меня, — он удовлетворенно кивнул. — Больно видеть, что ты всё еще не доверяешь мне.  
  
Он с интересом взглянул на неё, подмечая, что сегодня ведьма ведет себя куда более смирно — в её глазах не было вызова, только усталость. От Ванды исходила тревога, исток которой Локи не мог распознать, не сосредоточившись как следует. Его отвлекал свежий ночной воздух, напитанный ароматами опавших листьев, и близость Ванды, рождавшей в нём необъяснимый азарт.  
  
Она тоже смотрела на него, молча, с какой-то подозрительностью (но не страхом, и этим он, странным образом, остался доволен).   
  
Её опасливость не особенно встревожила Локи. Только ленивый не имел повода быть им недовольным, и он не собирался жертвовать своим душевным здоровьем, каждый раз выясняя, из-за чего весь сыр-бор. Если она хочет ему что-то сообщить — так и сделает.  
  
Он даже не понимал, почему вообще беспокоится об этом.  
  
— Кстати, — протянул Локи, отворачиваясь к балюстраде, — я сюда не спокойной ночи пришел тебе пожелать, — он обвел глазами открывающийся вид, звезды в Мидгарде блистали точно таким же ярким и холодным светом, как и в Асгарде, хотя созвездия отличались.  
  
Того, которое он всегда искал, среди них не было.  
  
Отогнав тоскливые мысли, Локи подхватил зонт и обернулся через плечо, одаряя Ванду самой ослепительной из своих улыбок.  
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя найдется подходящий наряд?


End file.
